One Night Stand
by tjngdevi
Summary: Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin melepaskan penat, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. MEANIE. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin melepaskan penat, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **MEANIE. GS.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentum music yang berdentang serta gemerlap lampu didalam ruangan ini merupakan sebuah rutinitas biasa bagiku. Ditengah malam yang gelap, dimana kebanyakan orang tengah tertidur pulas, aku malah berada disini.

Di sebuah club malam. Tempat dimana orang biasa berbuat khilaf.

Oke, aku mungkin memang sering pergi ke club malam, tapi bukan berarti aku suka berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan khilaf begitu saja.

It's a big no no!

Aku, Jeon Wonwoo. Adalah seorang gadis berkelas yang terpelajar.

Memiliki karir yang bagus sebagai seorang designer pakaian yang tengah nge-trend di kalangan para wanita sosialita, serta kekasih seorang taipan kaya raya – lah yang membuatku harus sering-sering mengunjungi tempat ini.

Eits, sekali lagi, aku adalah wanita berkelas.

Jadi, jika pergi ke club malam, biasanya aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan meminum cocktail dengan kadar alcohol rendah, serta berbincang dengan para relasiku maupun kekasihku.

Tapi malam ini berbeda.

Aku, Jeon Wonwoo yang berkelas, malam ini datang ke club malam ini sengaja untuk mabuk. Menghilangkan kepenatan, serta melepaskan stress yang begitu menumpuk.

"aah! Ayolah, Wonwoo-yah! Kenapa tidak mau mencobanya, eoh?! Daripada duduk disini terus! Ayolah, kau benar-benar harus mencobanya!" pekik seorang wanita yang tidak kalah cantik dariku, Yoon Jeonghan.

Ia adalah seniorku dalam bidang fashion. Aku benar-benar menyukai wanita ini, karena kebetulan selera serta style kami yang sangat mirip.

Kecuali dalam urusan percintaan.

Yoon Jeonghan eonnie yang lebih tua setahun dariku benar-benar beruntung dalam kisah percintaannya.

Ia memiliki seorang pria yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama tiga tahun. Dan dalam waktu empat bulan kedepan, ia akan berubah statusnya menjadi wanita 'bersuami', karena tunangannya tersebut akan menikahinya.

Sedangkan aku?

Hmph.

Jangan harapkan apapun dari kisah percintaanku.

Oke, mari kujelaskan sedikit.

Pacar pertamaku, Kim Taehyung, kami resmi berpacaran saat aku menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Kami berhubungan selama satu tahun, tapi akhirnya putus karena ternyata diam-diam ia juga berhubungan dengan seorang ketua cheerleader sekolahku saat itu, yang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Miris memang. Marganya sama denganku.

Pacar kedua, saat aku lulus dari SMA dan sedang dalam ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Ia adalah orang yang kutemui saat kami sedang dalam ruangan ujian yang sama. Soonyoung memang tidak tampan, tapi ia sangat baik. wajahnya juga lucu, membuatku sangat gemas padanya. Tapi hubungan kami benar-benar hanya bertahan pada bulan ketiga, karena bulan depannya kudapati ia sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

Pacar ketiga pun tidak jauh berbeda. Hubungan kami hanya berjalan sekitar satu setengah tahun, tapi harus kandas di tengah jalan karena ia harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Sesungguhnya aku tidak masalah menjalani LDR, tapi ternyata pria itu yang tidak menginginkannya. Dengan alasan tidak ingin mengekangku, ia meminta untuk putus. _Huh!_ Padahal aku tahu sebenarnya ia diam – diam sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain di negeri tirai bamboo sana.

Dan sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bisa berada di club ini dengan tujuan untuk mabuk adalah, tak lain dan tak bukan,

Pacar keempatku.

Namanya Wen Junhui. Seorang taipan kaya raya. Pengusaha batu bara. Sangat tampan, digilai semua wanita, dan memiliki sifat romantic.

Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku berpisah dengannya.

Di hari anniversary hubungan kami yang kedua, aku mendapati sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Dimana aku memergoki dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, seorang Wen Junhui, tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain didalam apartemennya.

Saat itu juga, kuputuskan untuk berpisah dengannya.

Sambil terus menenggak gelas whisky – ku, entah yang keberapa, aku terus merenung.

Memikirkan apa yang salah denganku.

Apakah aku kurang cantik? Kurang seksi? Kurang mempesona? Apakah aku memiliki sifat yang tidak mereka sukai?

Karena jika ditilik ke belakang, semua permasahalan percintaanku adalah sama.

Aku selalu diselingkuhi oleh para pria itu.

"yak! Jeon Wonwoo! Kau ini! jika ingin minum itu, kenapa kita kemari? Di rumahmu kan juga bisa! Ayo kita menari! Melepaskan penat!" teriak Jeonghan eonni lagi padaku.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya yang bertengger di pundakku.

"aniya! Aku mau… disini saja, hik!" racau ku mulai mabuk.

Mataku sudah terasa agak berat, dan tubuhku rasanya seperti melayang. Aku ingin selalu tertawa mala mini. Rasanya aneh…

Sesuatu dalam perutku bergejolak, meronta untuk dikeluarkan, sehingga dengan sisa kesadaran yang kupunya, aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya, membuatku sedikit banyak kembali sadar.

Setelah merapikan penampilanku sedikit, aku berniat untuk kembali ke mejaku dan meneruskan acara minumku.

Namun sayangnya, aku malah tidak bisa menemukan tempat dimana aku meninggalkan gelasku tadi.

Aku mencari ke sekeliling, dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah meja bundar kecil yang sepertinya tadi sedang kugunakan.

Namun ternyata dimeja tersebut sudah tidak kosong lagi.

Ada seorang pria yang sudah mendudukinya.

Seorang pria yang tinggi, seksi, tampan, dan kelihatan… berantakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunaikkan alisku setinggi-tinggi nya saat tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita yang mengklaim bahwa meja ini tadinya miliknya.

Kuperhatikan dengan lekat penampilan wanita ini.

Cantik? _**check.**_

Tinggi? _**Check.**_

Putih dan mulus? _**Check.**_

Assetnya? _**Check.**_

Jika dilihat dari penampilan fisik, wanita ini benar-benar menawan. Tubuhnya yang langsing namun berisi itu terbalut sempurna oleh sebuah dress ketat berwarna merah marun.

Pundak serta lengannya yang mulus terpampang jelas, sehingga membuatku sangat ingin menjatuhkan jari diatas sana.

Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang bergelombang ia sampirkan kesamping, seolah dengan sengaja memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus, yang pasti akan sangat indah jika disana terdapat bercak-bercak merah kebiruan.

"cheogi… tadi ini adalah mejaku. Bisakah anda permisi?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara agak kencang, berusaha mengalahkan kerasnya dentuman irama music.

Aku kembali memperhatikannya dari atas hingga kebawah.

Kemudian tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, sengaja memperlihatkan gigir taringku yang kata banyak orang, sangat mempesona.

"ah, jwesonghamnida. aku tidak tahu jika tempat ini adalah milik nona sebelumnya." Ucapku padanya.

"nde, gwenchana."

"tapi apakah anda keberatan untuk berbagi meja denganku? Lihatlah, semua meja sudah penuh. Dan ini satu-satunya yang tersisa. Lagipula kukira kita bisa berbicang bersama untuk membunuh kebosanan . kulihat anda sepertinya datang sendirian?" tanyaku padanya dengan nada sopan.

Aku benar-benar harus berhati-hati. Aku tak mau ia mengiraku sebagai orang mesum yang mengambil kesempatan.

"aku datang bersama temanku, tapi ia sedang berada disana." Tunjuk wanita itu kearah dance floor.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya, pura-pura tertarik.

Kemudian kulirik lagi wanita di hadapanku yang terlihat sedang menimang-nimang keputusannya.

"jadi bagaimana nona? Apakah anda keberatan?"

Tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, wanita ini sudah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya."

Aku langsung tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawabannya, juga segera saja kuulurkan tanganku untuk berjabatan dengannya.

"Kim Mingyu." Ucapku pada Wanita itu.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sopan sekali lagi. Sepertinya jika dilihat dari tingkahnya, ia adalah wanita yang anggun.

Kemudian ia menyambut jabatan tanganku dengan hangat, dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Aku tersenyum memandangnya, kemudian segera menarik sebuah bar stool yang agak tinggi untuk wanita itu duduk di sebelahku.

"jadi, boleh kupanggil Wonwoo-ssi?" tanyaku padanya.

"hm. Silahkan, MIngyu-ssi."

"ahh.. mau memesan minum? Biar aku yang bayar, sebagai tanda perkenalan. Anggap saja aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah diizinkan duduk disini." Ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah buku menu padanya, tapi ia kemudian menggeleng.

"ah, itu tidak perlu. Malah sebenarnya aku memiliki sebotol whisky disini. Kita bisa meminumnya bersama jika kau mau." Tawar Wonwoo padaku, lagi-lagi dengan sopan.

Membuatku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh wanita seanggun Wonwoo di tempat hingar bingar ini?

"benarkah? Apa kau serius?"

"tentu saja. Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" ucapnya meyakinkanku.

Dan selanjutnya, ia memanggil seorang waiter untuk menyiapkan kami dua gelas whisky dengan es batu serta sebotol whisky milik Wonwoo.

Kami mulai membuka obrolan ringan. Wonwoo cukup enak untuk dijadikan teman ngobrol. Ia sangat luwes. Kami juga meminum minuman kami tanpa beban, seolah itu hanyalah air mineral biasa.

"ehm, jadi Mingyu-ssi. Apa aku boleh tahu apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaannya.

"aku seorang dokter." Jawabku pelan.

Dan ia terlihat sangat berbinar mengetahui fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang dokter.

"woah! Daebak! Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman seorang dokter! Kau harus menjadi temanku! Sehingga aku bisa berlari saja padamu jika aku sakit suatu saat nanti." Ucap Wonwoo sambil terkekeh lucu.

Ah, wanita ini sangat manis.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, kemudian menyetujui ucapannya.

"euhm. Kau sudah jadi temanku sekarang." Ucapku lagi.

"ah, aku juga punya seorang teman dokter. Ia dokter kandungan." Sambung Wonwoo membuatku menganggukkan kepala lagi.

"kalau kau, apa yang kau kerjakan, Wonwoo-ssi?" tanyaku mulai penasaran pada wanita ini.

"euhm… aku seorang desainer. Biasa, fashion wanita.." ucapnya berusaha merendah. Namun aku merasa pekerjaan wanita ini sangatlah keren.

"woah.. lain kali jika aku ingin membuat baju, aku harus menghubungimu." Ucapku bercanda.

"hahahah.. sayangnya aku hanya bisa membuat baju wanita. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tetap akan membantumu nanti…"

Kami terus saja mengobrol dan minum, hingga tanpa sadar mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Tubuhku rasanya sangat ringan, aku ingin menari.

Hawa disekitar kami juga terasa semakin panas, hingga aku mengipasi wajahku dengan tangan.

Wonwoo juga kelihatan demikian. Wajahnya yang putih jadi semakin cantik setelah dihiasi semburat merah.

Kulihat minuman didalam gelasnya nyaris kosong, sehingga aku berinisiatif untuk menyodorkannya botol whisky yang masih tersisa setengah itu.

"silahkan, Wonwoo-ssi." Ucapku padanya.

Dan ia mendorong gelasnya padaku, membuatku menuangkan whisky hampir penuh kedalam gelasnya.

Kemudian ia segera menyambar botol yang ada di tanganku, kemudian turut melakukan hal yang sama pada gelasku.

"ayo kau juga harus minum!"

Membuatku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam duduk disini, di meja bundar didalam club dengan ditemani seorang pria tampan yang baru kukenal, tuan Kim Mingyu.

Jeonghan eonni sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu karena tunangannya itu menjemputnya.

Sesungguhnya Jeonghan eonni tidak mau membiarkanku berdua saja dengan pria yang tidak dikenal, namun setelah perdebatan panjang dan negosiasi yang cukup alot, akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkan Jeonghan eonnie bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

Yah, semoga.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi! _Hik_! Sebenarnya, apa kau tahu.. _hik_! Apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini?" tanyaku padanya.

Kami sudah menghabiskan sebotol whisky milikku, dan kini sedang berusaha menghabiskan botol kedua yang Mingyu-ssi beli.

Ia hanya terdiam. Memperhatikan wajahku sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sepertinya pria ini mulai mabuk. Meskipun aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"a..ninde!" ucapnya, kemudian ia terkekeh asal.

"hehe, memangnya apa? Bukankah kau ingin bersenang-senang?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian menenggak sisa minuman di gelasku hingga ludes tak bersisa.

"a..ni! aku… kesini untuk! Menghilangkan stress! _Hik_! Hehe!" aku mulai menuang lagi alcohol kedalam gelasku.

Masih bisa kurasakan tatapan Mingyu-ssi yang tajam.

Ah, pria ini sangat tampan.

Aku suka.

Ia tidak kalah tampan dari si brengsek Wen Junhui.

Ah! Bahkan lebih tampan daripada bajingan tengik itu!

Aku terkekeh menyadari isi pikiranku sendiri.

Ah, jika sudah mabuk, aku memang sulit terkendali. Tapi kali ini aku tidak peduli.

Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah melepas penat, dan melupakan Junhui bajingan itu!

Maka kugeser bar stool-ku, dan mendekat pada Mingyu-ssi. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia menatap mataku lekat, dan mendekatkan telinganya pada bibirku.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mencium aromanya yang begiitu maskulin dan menggoda.

Karena ia lebih tinggi dariku, aku hanya sebatas lehernya saja, membuatku dapat melihat rahangnya yang tegas.

Uh, ingin rasanya aku menjulurkan lidahku disepanjang rahangnya itu.

"aku.. stress.."

"kekasihku, _hik!_ menduakanku, Mingyu-ssi! Ia bahkan mencumbu gadis jalang itu di apartemennya sendiri!" ucapku dengan cepat dan agak keras, membuat tatapan Mingyu-ssi kembali pada mataku.

Kutarik rahang pria itu. Kini aku benar-benar melakukannya.

Kuletakkan kedua telapak tanganku tepat diatas pipinya.

"MIngyu-ssi! Apakah aku tidak cantik?" racauku mulai benar-benar tidak jelas.

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

Ia tidak melakukan apapun tentang tanganku yang berada disana, sehingga aku tetap melakukannya. Lagipula aku suka, pipi Mingyu-ssi benar-benar hangat.

"aku seksi tidak?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini sebagai jawabannya, ia menganggukkan kepala.

"aku… kenapa mereka semua jahat, Mingyu-ssi?! Kenapa semua kekasihku berselingkuh? Apakah karena sifatku yang memuakkan?" tanyaku dengan lirih.

Aku benar-benar sedih.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli menceritakan masalah pribadiku pada pria yang baru kutemui hari ini. aku hanya butuh hiburan. Dan seseorang yang mengerti akan perasaanku.

Air mataku tanpa sadar jatuh setetes demi setetes. Aku segera mengusap mataku kasar, dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

Aku malu. Tapi air mataku tidak bisa berhenti.

Mingyu-ssi tidak juga melakukan dan mengatakan apapun, hingga kurasakan ia menarik pergelangan tanganku kasar, melepaskan kedua telapak tanganku dari wajahku.

"uljjima." Ucapnya pelan, namun tegas.

"akan kubuktikan bahwa para pria itu adalah pria yang bodoh."

Tatapanku tiba-tiba saja memutih.

Isi pikiranku blank semua.

Saat kurasakan bibir Mingyu-ssi menempel pada bibirku.

Awalnya ia hanya mengecup, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai melumati bibir bagian atas dan bawah, secara bergantian.

Wajahku memanas. Selama dua puluh lima tahun kehidupanku, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan seorang pria yang baru kukenal selama dua jam.

Dan ini adalah ciumanku yang paling hebat.

Kim Mingyu-ssi adalah pencium yang handal, membuatku secara tiba-tiba melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya.

Ciuman MIngyu-ssi bertambah ganas. Ciumannya yang berawal begitu lembut, kini berganti.

Sangat panas, cepat, menuntut, dan… berhasrat.

Mati-matian aku berusaha melepaskan diriku darinya, karena aku mulai kehabisan oksigen. Akhirnya setelah sedikit memukuli bahunya, ia melepaskan ciuman kami.

Bibirku basah, dan entah saliva milik siapa yang menetes didaguku, namun anehnya aku tidak merasa jijik sama sekali.

Mengingat aku sudah bertukar saliva dengan pria yang baru saja kukenal malam ini.

Aku masih berusaha menarik nafas dalam, saat tiba-tiba saja kurasakan pergelangan tanganku kembali ditarik, dan kami pergi meninggalkan meja tempat kami duduk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kini aku tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo-ssi, wanita yang baru saja kutemui dua jam yang lalu.

Bisa dibilang, aku menyeretnya. Karena ia benar-benar harus setengah berlari saat berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengan kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu high heels setinggi 12 cm itu.

Kubawa ia pada sebuah ruangan yang terletak dilantai kedua bar ini. aku tahu akan letak ruangan tersebut, tentu saja.

Karena club malam ini adalah milik saudaraku, sehingga aku cukup sering menghabiskan malam yang suntuk disini, ditemani para wanita-wanita yang akan bersedia dengan senang hati menemaniku.

Aku membuka ruangan yang terletak di pojok lorong, dan membuka kuncinya dengan password yang kuketahui.

Setelah sampai, aku segera membalik tubuh Wonwoo-ssi dan sedikit membantingnya, agar ia bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup.

Kutahan kedua lengannya tepat diatas kepala, dan segera kembali kuciumi bibirnya yang sangat menggoda itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan ciuman dengan seorang wanita yang belum kukenal dekat, namun dari sekian banyak pengalaman berciumanku, entah mengapa melakukannya dengan Jeon Wonwoo-ssi benar-benar terasa berbeda.

Entah mengapa, rasanya hanya.. berbeda begitu saja.

Aku tahu, ia bukan ahli dalam urusan ciuman.

Nafasnya cenderung pendek, dan ia kelihatan bingung untuk membalas lumatan bibirku.

Namun tak apa, itu saja sudah cukup.

Setelah puas dengan bibirnya, kualihkan bibirku menuju rahangnya yang tirus, dan terus turun menuju lehernya yang jenjang.

Sedikit kujilati leher hingga tulang selangkanya, membuat wanita ini menggeliat kecil.

"eungh.. Ming-Mingyu ssi…" lenguhnya pelan, membuatku sudah hampir gila hanya karena hal itu.

Kini kukecup, sedikit kugigit, dan kuhisap agak keras lehernya, sengaja menciptakan warna merah disana.

Dan hasilnya fantastis. Ia meremas kemeja yang sedang kugunakan dibagian perut.

Kuperhatikan nafas Wonwoo-ssi semakin berat. Dadanya naik turun semakin tinggi, ia berusaha dengan keras menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

Kemudian kutarik dengan lembut tubuhnya, dan kududukan ia disisi ranjang yang tersedia disana.

Ia menatapku dengan mengerjapkan matanya yang tajam itu.

Ah, membuatku benar-benar gemas.

Sehingga kudorong pundaknya, dan membuat ia jatuh tertidur diatas kasur.

Ia kelihatan gugup. Ia terus saja menggigiti bibirnya, membuatku menarik kecil dagunya.

"jangan gigiti bibirmu."

Ia kembali menatapiku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

Aku seolah tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, namun aku juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Ia benar-benar menakjubkan.

"aku ingin membuatmu mengetahui, bahwa para pria yang meninggalkanmu adalah orang bodoh."

"tapi aku tidak akan memaksa, kau bisa menghentikannya jika kau tak mau."

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, membuatku bingung.

Sehingga aku sedikit menurunkan tubuhku, berusaha menindihnya, dan mengecupi kecil keningnya.

Bahunya sedikit tersentak kaget. Kupikir ia akan menolak, namun saat akan kuangkat kembali tubuhku, ia malah memeluk leherku erat dengan lengan kurusnya.

"beritahu aku… bahwa para pria itu salah." Ucapnya lirih, membuatku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

Aku kembali mengecupi keningnya, turun hingga ke pipi, kemudian berhenti di bibir. Kembali kulumati belah bibir lembut dan tipisnya, juga tak lupa kumasukkan lidahku kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Berusaha berperang dengan lidah miliknya juga.

Sepertinya ia hanya pernah melakukan ciuman yang biasa saja, karena saat aku melakukan French kiss dengannya, ia benar-benar terdiam, seolah membatu.

Membuatku terkekeh geli.

"ke-kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"hmph, aniya.. hanya saja.. apa kau belum pernah melakukan French kiss dengan siapapun?" tanyaku masih berusaha menahan geli.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya semakin memerah, membuatku kembali tidak tahan.

Kuselipkan kembali lidahku kedalam mulutnya, dan berkata disela-sea ciuman kami,

"kalau begitu aku beruntung. Aku yang pertama, kan?"

Setelah puas menciumi bibir serta lehernya, bibirku kembali mengeksplor bagian atas dadanya. Bajunya yang memiliki potongan Sabrina benar-benar memperlihatkan dengan jelas pundaknya yang mulus.

Kukecupi dengan pelan dan lembut, membuat nafasnya kembali menderu.

Kecupanku terus turun kebawah, namun lama-kelamaan aku merasa kesulitan, sehinga aku meraih punggungnya, dan menarik turun resleting yang tersampir disana.

Dalam sekali tarikan, aku menarik hingga lepas dress yang Wonwoo-ssi gunakan.

Dan aku benar-benar dibuat terpana olehnya.

Kulitnya yang mulus dan berwarna putih susu kelihatan sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Kedua assetnya yang luar biasa dibalut dengan sebuah bra tipis dengan motif renda berwarna merah terang tanpa tali. Dada Wonwoo-ssi benar-benar hebat. Ukurannya tidak mengecewakan. Bahkan bra tipi situ seolah tidak berguna untuk menutupi, karena aku bisa melihat dengan jelas cetakan putingnya.

Dan sebuah G-string bermodel senada dengan branya ia gunakan untuk menutupi area kewanitaannya yang kelihatan sangat menggoda.

Membuat sesuatu milikku yang berada dibawah sana mengeras.

Aku menahan tubuhku dengan kedua lutut yang berada di kanan dan kiri Wonwoo, dan kemudian kubungkukkan tubuhku.

Aku menarik bra nya hingga kedua buah dadanya langsung menyebul keluar, segera setelah mereka terbebas dari bra tipis itu.

Kembali kutindih tubuh Wonwoo-ssi, dan kuperhatikan dengan seksama kedua payudaranya, membuat ia tersipu malu dan segera menutupinya dengan kedua tangan.

"ha-hajima.."

Namun segera kutarik tangannya dan kutahan diatas kepalanya.

"jangan ditutupi. Aku mau lihat. Kau sangat indah. Mereka benar-benar pria tolol karena sudah menyia-nyiakan dirimu." Ucapku halus, namun aku bicara fakta.

Aku sedang tidak berusaha menggombalinya, aku berkata demikian dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam.

Kukecup pelan sisi payudara kiri Wonwoo-ssi, membuat wanita itu lagi-lagi kaget dan tersentak. Ia menggigit bibirnya kasar, dan membuatku kembali menarik dagunya.

"jangan digigiti."

Dada Wonwoo-ssi benar-benar harum.

Campuran aroma mawar dan bedak bayi ini benar-benar membuatku mabuk kepayang. Aku tidak peduli ia menganggapku apa, namun aku terus saja mengendusi dadanya, seperti anjing yang sedang membaui sesuatu.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, sehingga kujulurkan lidahku diatas permukaan dadanya, membuat ia memekik lirih.

"aakh!"

"ups, relaks, Wonwoo-ssi.."

Sedikit kuremas dada bagian kanannya, dan kuhisapi yang sebelah kiri, membuat ia sedikit mendesah.

Desahannya terdengar seperti orang kesakitan, meskipun tidak lama kemudian ia terlihat menikmatinya.

"a-akh.. Ming – Mingyu ssi, ja-jangan digigiti seperti itu, aakhh.." racaunya saat aku menggesekkan gigiku pada putting kirinya.

Aku menghisapi dadanya, bergantian sebelah kanan dan kiri, membuat Wonwoo-ssi terus saja mendesah gila-gilaan.

"aakhh.. "

"hngghhh.. je-jebal, Mingyu-ssi.."

"ahhnnh.."

Oke, perlu kuakui, aku benar-benar terangsang akibat mendengarkan desahan Wonwoo-ssi. Apalagi saat mulutnya itu mengucapkan dengan lirih, memanggilku 'Mingyu-ssi', aku benar-benar menginginkan wanita ini sekarang.

Bagian bawah tubuhku benar-benar sudah tegang dan butuh pelampiasan, dan itu hanyalah lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo-ssi.

Akhirnya setelah puas mengerjai dan menghisapi dadanya seperti bayi kelaparan, aku kini beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh Wonwoo-ssi, bagian kewanitaannya.

Kudapati celana dalamnya lembab. Wanita itu basah.

Oke, itu pertanda bagus. Itu artinya bukan hanya aku yang menginginkan hal ini.

Kutusuk dengan jari telunjuk bagian kewanitaannya, dimana klitorisnya terdapat.

Hey, aku dokter, oke? Jadi aku sudah pasti tau dimana klitoris berada.

Dan ia bereaksi seolah ia adalah seorang perawan.

Ia memekik kecil, dan menutup rapat pahanya.

"akkh!"

"je-jebal jangan lakukan seperti itu!" pekiknya lirih.

Wajahnya benar-benar memerah, dan nafasnya lagi-lagi berat.

"la-lagipula ini tidak adil! Aku sudah hampir naked, dan kau masih berpakaian lengkap!" ucapnya sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku menunduk kebawah, menatapi tubuhku yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap, kemudian aku menyeringai.

Baiklah, jika itu yang ia inginkan.

Kubuka satu persatu kencing kemeja yang membelenggu tubuhku, dan kuperhatikan raut wajah Wonwoo-ssi yang tengah serius menatap aksiku ini sambil menggigiti bibirnya.

Sepertinya menggigit bibir adalah kebiasaan jelek wanita ini.

"Wonwoo-ssi, bibirmu, tolong." Ucapku, dan ia seketika langsung melepaskan gigitannya dan malah menjilat bibirnya tersebut.

Kini aku sudah bertelanjang dada, dan aku tengah berusaha untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang yang melingkar di pinggangku.

Kemudian melepaskan celana bahan hitamku, dan menyisakan celana boxer yang kukenakan.

Wonwoo-ssi terlihat tercengan saat melihat ereksiku yang sudah besar, meskipun masih tertutupi celana, membuatku tak ayal malu, meskipun juga sedikit bangga akan ukuranku yang selalu memuaskan para wanita.

Saat kutarik turun celana boxerku, ia segera memekik pelan dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

"kyaa!"

Aku benar-benar sudah telanjang bulat sekarang, dan aku terkekeh melihat Wonwoo-ssi.

Seorang wanita dewasa, bertelanjang dada, menutup rapat pahanya, dan memejamkan matanya erat saat melihat pria dewasa yang akan bercinta dengannya telanjang?

Wanita ini sekali lagi, benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

Aku kembali menindih tubuh Wonwoo-ssi, dan akibat itu, ereksiku mengenai perutnya, membuat ia terkesiap.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dengan lembut.

"apa kau mau menghentikan ini?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia menatap wajahku, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya, dan menggeleng.

"Lanjutkan saja." Ucapnya pelan dengan wajah merona parah.

Kemudian kukecupi kedua kelopak matanya, hidung, dan kembali ke bibir. Kami kembali berciuman di bibir, namun kali ini kulakukan dengan lembut.

Kelakuan Wonwoo benar-benar seperti seorang gadis, maka aku berasumsi bahwa wanita ini mungkin masih perawan.

Tubuhku merosot, turun menuju area kewanitaannya, dan kukecup pelan pula area itu.

Kubuka lebar pahanya, mekipun pada awalnya ia menolak dan tetap menutup rapat kedua kakinya, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan pasrah pada perlakuanku.

Kutarik turun celana dalamnya yang sudah basah, dan kembali kulebarkan kedua pahanya, membuat tubuh Wonwoo-ssi kembali menegang.

"santai saja, Wonwoo-ssi."

Ia hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya.

Kuciumi paha bagian dalamnya, kemudian beralih menuju lipatan kewanitaan Wonwoo-ssi yang benar-benar membuatku terpesona.

Miliknya benar-benar bersih tanpa bulu sedikitpun, warnanya merah muda kegelapan, dan aroma khas vagina yang menguar membuatku semakin terangsang.

Kuselipkan lidahku kedalam lubang kewanitaannya, dan ia benar-benar memekik kaget.

"akkh!"

Ia menjepit kepalaku, namun dengan lembut kembali kubuka pahanya,

"relaks, oke? Serahkan saja padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Aku kembali memuluti kewanitaannya, dan vagina Wonwoo-ssi berkedut kencang, pertanda ia akan sampai pada klimaksnya sebentar lagi.

"Ming-MIngyu ssi.. sesuatu.. akhh.. akan keluar…" ucapnya sambil terus diiringi desahan-desahan menggoda.

"ne, gwenchana, keluarkan saja. Kau akan segera orgasme." Ucapku mulai kembali menjilati kewanitaannya.

Dan benar, tidak lama kemudian Wonwoo sampai pada klimaksnya yang pertama.

Wonwoo-ssi terlihat terengah-engah, ia memejamkan matanya erat, pertanda bahwa ia menikmati orgasme pertamanya dengan nikmat.

Kini kewanitaan Wonwoo-ssi sudah cukup licin, bahkan untuk kumasuki. Segera saja kuarahkan kejantananku kearah kewanitaannya, dan kembali membuka lebar pahanya.

"aku akan segera masuk, Wonwoo-ssi."

"bersiaplah." Ucapku padanya.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo-ssi meremas erat seprai yang ada disana, takut-takut kalau ini akan menjadi menyakitkan.

Aku mulai memasukkan kepala penisku, namun rasanya sulit, dan seketika itu juga aku mengerti, bahwa gadis ini benar-benar masih perawan.

Kuraih tangannya yang sedang terkepal, dan kuletakkan pada pundakku.

"berpeganganlah padaku. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau pada tubuhku kalau kau kesakitan, mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi ia meganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kembali kubuka selebar mungkin paha Wonwoo-ssi, dan kuarahkan kejantananku pada lubangnya, kemudian dalam sekali tusuk, aku memasukkan setengah penisku kedalam kewanitaannya, membuat Wonwoo-ssi menjerit kencang.

"aaakhhh!"

"aakhh! Je-jebal! Ini sakit sekali!"

"kumohon, Mingyu-ssi, ini sangat sakit.."

Kulihat wajahnya memerah dan air matanya menetes, membuatku tidak tega, kemudian kukecupi bibirnya, agar rasa sakitnya sedikit teralihkan oleh kenyamanan yang kuberikan.

Aku juga mulai meremas-remas kecil kedua payudaranya, membuat Wonwoo-ssi mulai mendesah kecil akibat perlakuan yang kuberikan pada dadanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat ada beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir dari kewanitaan Wonwoo-ssi saat aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Dugaanku benar. Ia masih perawan.

Well, aku brengsek yang beruntung, bukan?

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku, menyodok kewanitaannya yang benar-benar terasa sempit.

Milik Wonwoo-ssi benar-benar menakjubkan.

Rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukan ini. terus kugerakkan pinggulku, maju dan mundur, berusaha memasukkan seluruh kejantananku kedalam lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo-ssi sedalam-dalamnya.

Milik Wonwoo-ssi masih benar-benar sempit dan rapat, membuat kejantananku terasa dijepit dengan kuat.

Terlebih vaginanya yang berdenyut keras, membuat kejantananku terasa seperti dipijat didalam sana.

Kenikmatan dobel.

Wonwoo-ssi juga terus saja mendesah, meskipun ia cenderung berusaha menahan desahannya, namun sepertinya ia tidak kuasa melakukan itu.

"aaakkhh…"

"aaanngghh.. aahhnn.."

"aahh… aahh.. aahhh.."

Kini kedua tangannya sedang menggenggam erat bantal yang ia gunakan, berusaha menyalurkan rasa nikmat lewat sana.

"se-sebut namaku, Wonwoo-ssi.." desisku pelan, karena aku ingin ia mendesahkan namaku saat kami tengah bercinta.

"Ming-Mingyu.. ssihh.."

"lagi."

"Ming… MIngyu… ahhnn.."

"sekali lagi."

"Ki-Kim… hnn.. Kim Mingyuhhh…"

Aku suka saat ia mendesahkan namaku saat kami sedang melakukan ini. matanya menatap kearahku dalam, dan ia menjilati bibirnya, berusaha dengan keras agar tidak menggigit bibirnya.

Segera setelah ia mendesahkan namaku, klimaks keduanya tiba, dan ia benar-benar terlihat menikmatinya kali ini, meskipun aku tidak memberinya jeda waktu untuk berhenti sebentar.

Aku terus saja menggenjot kewanitaan Wonwoo-ssi yang benar-benar terasa nikmat.

Dan dalam beberapa tusukan kemudian, kejantananku terasa berdenyut keras dan membesar. Pasti sebentar lagi aku akan sampai pada klimaks ku yang pertama.

Kuraih kaki Wonwoo-ssi, dan kulingkarkan pada pinggangku, kemudian dalam tiga tusukan kemudian, aku mengeluarkan semua cairan cintaku, benihku, didalam tubuh Wonwoo-ssi, membuat lubang kewanitaan itu sedikit membanjir akibat tidak mampu menampung cairan kami berdua.

Aku keluar cukup banyak. Bahkan setelah beberapa semprotan, aku masih tetap menusuk Wonwoo-ssi, untuk menuntaskan pelepasanku yang masih tersisa sedikit.

Menumpahkan semua benihku kedalam rahimnya.

Aku merasa sangat lelah, segera saja kukeluarkan kejantananku dari kewanitaan Wonwoo-ssi, kemudian berguling disisinya.

Wonwoo-ssi juga kelihatan sangat lelah, ia segera memejamkan matanya setelah aku berbaring disisinya.

Dan itu membuatku segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua.

Dan hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah aku mengecup pelan puncak kepala Wonwoo-ssi malam itu.

Setelah aku mendapati sebuah kertas berwarna kuning diatas nakas, disisi ranjang. Pada pagi harinya, yang berisikan,

' _**Saat kau terbangun nanti, aku pasti sudah tidak berada disini.  
Kuharap kau tidak menyesal sudah melakukannya denganku, karena aku tidak.**_

 _ **Itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku, yang mana sangat menakjubkan.  
kau adalah pria yang baik, Mingyu-ssi.**_

 _ **Tapi kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah ini.  
didalam ingatanku, kau selamanya akan menjadi pria pertama yang kuberikan mahkota milikku yang paling berharga.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Terima kasih.'**_

 _ **-JWW.**_

Yang kuyakini itu berasal dari Wonwoo.

Segera saja kuacak rambutku kesal. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir seperti ini.

Semalam, aku sudah bertekad akan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Memberitahunya bahwa pria yang telah meninggalkannya adalah orang bodoh, bukan sembarang alasan agar aku bisa menidurinya.

Tapi karena aku memang benar-benar ingin menunjukkan padanya.

Namun apa boleh dikata, aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak mempunyai clue apapun tentang kehidupan Wonwoo, sehingga aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Ia berkata bahwa ia berharap agar kita tidak bertemu lagi di masa depan.

Tapi masa depan siapa yang tahu?

 _None of us._

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

Annyeong yeorobeundeul.

Lagi-lagi, bukannya update cerita yang udah ada, aku malah publish cerita baru.

Abis tangan gatel. Kalo tbtb dapet cerita tuh maunya langsung diketik, langsung post.

Ohya, menurut kalian cara penulisan ff ini gimana? Membingungkan ga?

Soalnya sengaja, khusus di ff kali ini kubuat POV nya ganti-ganti setiap bait nya. Meskipun aku ud berusaha buat jadi sejelas mungkin, tapi kalo ternyata ga enak dibaca atau membingungkan, maafin yaaaa..

Dan satu lagi.

Apakah menurut kalian endingnya ngegantung? Sengaja.

Tapi Tergantung review dari readers deh, mau lanjut apa ngga.

Aku ingin ngasih kalian sesuatu yang gak terduga, asal kalian juga memberi feedback yang baik.

Soooo… keep reading dan review, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **MEANIE. GS.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi – lagi kusandarkan tubuhku pada kursi kerja yang berada di ruanganku.

Menjadi dokter bedah membuatku benar-benar merasa lelah. Tubuh dan pikiran.

Biasanya aku menjalani pekerjaanku dengan nyaman saja, sehingga saat tubuhku terasa lelah, aku hanya perlu melakukan beberapa gerakan relaksasi dan pijatan, maka lelahku akan segera hilang.

Namun kali ini bukan hanya tubuhku. Namun juga pikiranku.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau sudah siap?" tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun masuk kedalam ruanganku tanpa permisi.

Ya, tentu saja orang itu tidak butuh permisi.

Toh, dia adalah ayahku.

Sekaligus kepala rumah sakit tempatku bekerja sekarang.

"bisakah kita lakukan saja lain kali? Aku sangat lelah sekarang. Aku baru saja mengoperasi seorang pasien korban tabrak lari sejak tiga jam yang lalu." Ucapku malas.

Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar merasa lelah.

Tadi pagi, tiba-tiba saja terjadi kecelakaan, dan korban itu harus segera dioperasi.

Dan sebagai dokter bedah yang cukup handal di rumah sakit ini, aku dipercayakan untuk memimpin jalannya operasi, meskipun dalam usia yang cukup muda.

"an-dwe. Bulan lalu kau sudah mengatakan alasan itu. Carilah alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal." Ucap ayahku tidak peduli, dan malah berjalan mendekati mejaku dan duduk disana.

"abeoji! Aku tidak bercanda! Kau bisa mengecek ke bagian administrasi jika tidak percaya! Ah molla! Pokoknya aku lelah, dan tidak mau mengikuti acara membosankan itu!" aku berujar kesal pada ayahku yang kini sedang menatapku nyalang.

Sepertinya pria tua itu juga jadi kesal akibat ulah kekanak-kanakanku.

"yak! Kau jangan egois! Sebagai calon penerus kepala rumah sakit ini, kau harus mulai berlatih dari sekarang! Dan aku tidak terima alasan apapun! maka sekarang ayo cepat kau bangun dan ikut aku!" teriak ayahku dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Huh, jika sudah seperti ini, aku hanya bisa mnegikuti kemauannya.

Akhirnya aku pun mengikuti langkah ayahku menuju ruang rapat. Disana terdapat beberapa orang pemegang saham, beberapa dokter yang sudah sangat berpengalaman, serta orang penting lainnya.

Sebenarnya adalah bakatku menjadi seorang dokter, sehingga aku melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tapi menjadi seorang yang harus mengatur jalannya operasional, bukanlah _passion_ ku sama sekali. sehingga aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menggantikan jabatan ayahku kelak.

Aku terus mengikuti rapat yang benar-benar membosankan dan berjalan alot itu selama hampir dua jam, membuatku menghela nafas jengah.

Waktuku habis begitu saja terbuang sia-sia. Menyebalkan.

Dan saat rapat menjengkelkan itu selesai, aku menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari sana. Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka, toh aku memang benar-benar tidak suka berada disana.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju ruanganku, saat kudengar suara panggilan seorang wanita.

"dokter Kim!"

Kubalikkan tubuhku, ah, ternyata yang memanggilku barusan adalah perawat Kang.

"ne, ada apa, perawat Kang?" tanyaku sopan padanya.

Ia segera berlari kecil menghampiriku, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"cheogi.. nona Minseo sudah menunggu anda di ruangan sejak satu jam yang lalu, dokter Kim." Ucap perawat Kang membuatku membulatkan mataku kaget.

"mwo?! Kenapa tidak beritahu padaku?!" cecarku padanya.

Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tidak berani melawan ucapanku.

"i..itu.. karena.. siapapun tidak boleh mengganggu saat rapat sedang berlangsung, dokter.."ucapnya lirih.

Yah, ia memang paasti tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mematuhi peraturan, sehingga kali ini aku memilih untuk memaafkannya dan membiarkan ia pergi.

Lalu aku segera berlari menuju ruanganku yang berada di lantai tujuh tersebut.

"CKLEK."

Kubuka pintu ruanganku begitu saja, dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk membelakangiku dan membaca sebuah majalah.

"ya! Kim Minseo! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" teriakku kesal padanya.

"haish! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau membuat kaget bayiku, oppa!" balasnya tak kalah kesal dariku.

Kulirik perut buncitnya yang sudah membesar.

Maklum, adik perempuanku satu-satunya itu tengah mengandung selama 5 bulan, jadi perutnya sudah terlihat besar.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku setelah aku duduk dihadapannya di sofa.

"eum? Aku? Apakah jika ingin mengunjungi keluarga sendiri harus ada alasnnya?" entahlah, MInseo dulu sangat meyebalkan, namun sekarang dengan keadaan janin dalam perutnya, sifatnya bahkan lebih menjadi-jadi.

"ya, ya. Cepat katakan. Atau lebih baik kau pergi, karena aku lelah." Ucapku mulai memelan karena aku memang sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Bisa kurasakan tak lama kemudian tatapan Minseo berubah menjadi sendu.

"aku baru saja menemui Jihoon-ssi untuk control bulanan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku teringat padamu, jadi aku menemuimu disini. Apa aku salah?" tanyanya pelan.

Ugh, itu yang tidak aku sukai dari wanita hamil. Mereka terlalu perasa.

Namun melihat tatapan menyedihkan dari adik perempuanku satu-satunya itu membuatku kembali tidak tega, kemudian menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah, kau tidak salah. Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku berusaha mengembalikan moodnya.

Namun sepertinya sia-sia. Wajahnya tetap terlihat murung.

"oppa.. aku tahu."

"kau baru saja mengikuti rapat, kan?" tanyanya telak.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar saat mendapati Minseo yang menebak dengan sukses.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dari dulu, insting bisnis anak ini memang lebih kuat dariku, maka dari itulah, sesungguhnya ayahku berencana untuk menurunkan posisi kepala rumah sakit pada Minseo, dan aku menjadi wakilnya saja.

Namun tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, sehingga membuat MInseo tidak bisa menjalankan rencana ayahku itu.

Adikku itu, hamil diluar nikah oleh kekasihnya.

Bukan hanya itu, hubungan mereka bahkan ditentang oleh seluruh keluargaku.

Namun Minseo tetaplah adikku yang menyebalkan. Ia sangat keras kepala, hingga ia lebih memilih untuk hidup sederhana dengan suaminya sekarang, dan mulai membangun keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi apa kalian pikir aku diam saja saat itu?

Tentu saja tidak.

Awalnya aku juga kurang suka pada kekasih adikku ini, aku bahkan sudah melayangkan tinjuku padanya saat mengetahui Minseo hamil. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah jadi bubur.

Tapi ternyata setelah kukenali lebih lanjut, adik iparku itu adalah orang yang baik, dan aku bisa mempercayakan Minseo padanya, meskipun kedua orang tuaku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

Lalu aku dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Minseo beranjak mendekatiku, dan memelukku erat.

Ia bahkan menyandarkan pipinya pada bahuku.

"oppa, mianhe.. aku tahu kau tidak suka menjalankannya.."

"karena aku, kau jadi harus melakukan ini.."

"maafkan adikmu yang tidak berguna ini, oppa…" lirihnya, membuatku jadi benar-benar tidak tega.

Kugerakkan tanganku untuk mengelus pelan punggungnya, kemudian kukecupi puncak kepalanya.

"gwenchana… itu bukan salahmu. Ini sudah rencana tuhan.. gwenchana.." hiburku padanya, meski aku yakin bebannya belum terangkat dengan ucapanku padanya.

Ia hanya terdiam, namun aku bisa merasakan anggukan kepalanya yang lemah di dadaku.

"ah! Bagaimana kabar keponakan samchon ini, euhm?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang membesar.

Ia kemudian terkekeh, dan turut mengelus perutnya.

"aku baik, samchon… makanku banyak, appa selalu menuruti keinginanku, dan eomma selalu menyanyikan lagu untukku setiap malam.." ucap Minseo dengan menirukan suara anak kecil, membuatku tersenyum senang.

Syukurlah, sepertinya hidup adikku cukup bahagia.

"ah, kau sudah menemui JIhoon-ssi? Bagaimana katanya?" tanyaku padanya, mengingat nama Jihoon-ssi yang tadi Minseo sebutkan itu.

Yah, Lee Jihoon-ssi adalah seorang dokter kandungan yang sangat handal. Perempuan mungil itu bahkan memenangkan predikat sebagai salah satu dokter yang paling menyenangkan menurut polling para pasien.

Aku juga cukup mengenal dirinya, kami bertemu beberapa kali sehingga aku bisa mempercayakan keselamatan dan kesehatan Minseo dan anaknya pada Jihoon-ssi.

"eum.. tadi aku mengambil gambar aegy, oppa mau lihat?" MInseo kemudian mengobrak-abrik isi tas nya, namun sepertinya tidak menemukannya, karena tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah panic.

"eottohke? Oppa, sepertinya foto aegy tertinggal di meja Jihoon-ssi." Ucap Minseo setelah mengeluarkan isi barang didalam tasnya.

"aigoo.. bagaimana bisa? Sudah menjadi ibu tapi masih saja ceroboh.." omelku padanya.

"aahh.. oppaa… bagaimana ini?" rajuk MInseo membuatku berdecak kesal.

Akhirnya aku membereskan barang MInseo yang berantakan diatas coffee table, dan berkata bahwa aku akan membantunya mengambilkan foto tersebut ke tempat Jihoon-ssi.

"aku ikut!" teriak MInseo.

"untuk apa? Tunggu saja disini!" balasku padanya.

"aniya! Lagipula aku akan sekalian turun kebawah. Hari sudah sore, aku mau pulang saja." Jawab MInseo, yang kemudian hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini kondisi tubuhku sangat tidak enak. Kepalaku pusing, dan juga perutku selalu terasa mual di pagi hari.

Aku juga lebih sering buang air kecil, baik pagi maupun malam hari.

Aku mulai merasa was-was, karena aku seperti tahu gejala penyakit yang kualami ini. dan kekhawatiranku semakin bertambah saat kudapati kenyataan bahwa aku terlambat datang bulan selama hampir satu bulan lamanya.

Aku mulai merasa panic, kejadian malam itu, kejadian saat satu bulan yang lalu, saat aku melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang pria tidak dikenal bernama Kim Mingyu, mungkin saja membuahkan hasil.

Karena aku sadar, saat itu kami melakukannya tanpa pengaman sama sekali.

Maka dari itulah, hari ini aku membuat janji temu dengan seorang dokter.

Yah, lebih tepatnya dokter kandungan.

Disinilah aku, berada di depan ruang praktek sahabatku, Lee Jihoon, sahabatku saat SMA, yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter kandungan.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi!" aku pun segera bangun dan memasuki ruangan Jihoon saat mendengar namaku sudah dipanggil.

"Jihoon-ah.." panggilku saat kulihat ia sedang meletakkan stetoskopnya diatas meja.

"eoh? Wonwoo-ya!" pekiknya kaget saat mendapati diriku berada di depan pintu ruangannya.

Ia segera berlari kecil, menghambur dalam pelukanku. Kami segera berpelukan dengan riang. Aku benar-benar merindukan si imut tapi galak ini, Lee Jihoon kesayanganku.

"eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jihoon sambil menatapku penasaran.

"ya! Jalang ini! apa kau akan melakukan check up? Apa kau menikah tanpa mengundang sahabatmu, eoh?!" cecarnya padaku. Benar, kan? Ia sangat galak.

"a-aniya.. bukan begitu.."

"lalu bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kan, kau datang kemari hanya karena rindu padaku?! Pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu! Ayo cepat ceritakan padaku!" ancamnya sambil menunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku segera menyingkirkan jari yang berada di depan wajahku itu, kemudian menghela nafas lelah.

"aku akan segera menceritakannya padamu, tapi nanti. Setelah kau melakukan check up padaku." Ucapku pelan.

"eoh? Check up? Jadi benar kau sudah menikah?!" JIhoon kembali ribut, membuatku berdecak kesal.

"ish! Sudah kubilang! Ya! Aku memang benar ingin check up, tapi soal menikah, itu sama sekali tidak benar! Aku .. masih lajang." Ucapku memelan pada akhir kalimat.

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kuputar bola mataku malas, dan berkata bahwa aku akan menceritakannya saat ia sedang melakukan pekerjaanya dengan baik, yaitu melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"perawat song, aku ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di dalam ruangan Jihoon-ssi." Ucapku pada perawat perempuan yang sedang mendata pasien didepan ruangan Jihoon-ssi.

"ah! Dokter Kim! Ya, silahkan. Tadi dokter Lee berkata padaku, jika anda atau nona Minseo datang untuk mengambil foto bayinya, anda bisa langsung mengambil benda tersebut didalam ruangan dokter Lee. Ada diatas meja kerjanya." Ucap perawat Song, dan langsung kuangguki dengan senyuman.

"MInseo-ya, kau tunggu saja disini. Aku tidak akan lama." Ucapku pada Minseo, dan aku segera masuk kedalam ruangan Jihoon-ssi.

Didalam ruangan Jihoon-ssi sepi, tidak ada orang. Dan aku berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, dan mendapati sebuah foto USG, dengan tulisan nama Minseo pada bagian belakang foto, sehingga aku yakin itu adalah milik MInseo.

Segera saja kuraih foto tersebut dan kumasukkan kedalam saku celanaku.

Aku bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun sebuah suara mengganggu indera pendengaranku.

" _ya, begitulah ceritanya, Jihoon-ah.. aku tidak tahu harus berkata apapun lagi.. kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberi tahu.."_ ucap seorang wanita lamat-lamat, namun aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Suara wanita itu agak serak dan cenderung berat untuk suara perempuan. Namun aku seolah merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut.

" _lalu bagaimana dengan pria itu? Kau sudah memberitahunya?"_ kali ini kudengar suara Jihoon-ssi.

" _bagaimana aku bisa memberitahunya? Aku bahkan hanya tahu nama pria itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pria itu."_

Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini. menguping pembicaraan seseorang adalah hal yang tidak sopan, terlebih mereka adalah wanita yang sedang membicarakan masalah pribadi mereka.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa sangat penasaran.

Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk sedikit lebih menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengar ucapan mereka selanjutnya.

" _tapi kau bilang ia adalah seorang dokter? Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya saja? Aku mungkin bisa membantumu.."_

" _aniya, tidak perlu.. biar kuatasi sendiri masalah ini. terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Jihoon-ah.. lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkan pria itu."_ ucap perempuan itu lagi.

Ditilik dari pembicaraannya, sepertinya pasien Jihoon-ssi saat ini mengalami masalah yang serupa dengan Minseo? Hamil luar nikah?

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, merasa tidak percaya lagi dengan dunia ini.

Zaman sekarang, banyak sekali manusia yang tidak bertanggung jawab macam mereka.

" _yak! Mana bisa begitu! Biar bagaimanapun pria itu adalah ayahnya! Dia berhak tahu! kau ini sedang mengandung anaknya, Jeon Wonwoo!"_

Kuanggukkan kepalaku saat mendengar ucapan Jihoon-ssi. Biar bagaimanapun, seorang pria berhak tahu saat seorang wanita tengah mengandung darah daging mereka.

Namun satu hal membuatku kembali merasa ganjil.

Nama perempuan itu tadi, Jeon Wonwoo?

Jeon Wonwoo?

Aku mengerutkan kening, merasa tidak asing dengan nama tersebut.

"Jeon…

Wonwoo… ?"

Tiba-tiba saja sekelibat ingatan tentang malam itu, terulang kembali.

Malam panas yang kuhabiskan bersama dengan seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal dekat. Wanita yang malam itu menangis, karena semua kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya.

Wanita yang membuatku merasa ingin melindunginya saat melihat air matanya itu, Jeon Wonwoo?

Wanita yang pagi itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas diatas meja, Jeon Wonwoo?

Wanita itu, Jeon Wonwoo? Hamil anakku?

Seketika tubuhku menegang. Kukepalkan dengan erat buku-buku jariku, membuat mereka kelihatan memutih.

Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kuarahkan kakiku menuju sebuah kubikel yang hanya disekelilingi oleh tirai berwarna biru itu, dan kubuka dengan kasar tirai tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SRRAAAAKKK!"

Tiba-tiba saja tirai tempat aku sedang diperiksa oleh Jihoon dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang.

Bajuku yang sedang tersingkap segera saja kututup dengan erat. Aku panic, ada apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Hingga aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Jihoon yang sedang melotot dan meneriaki seorang pria yang membuka tirai tersebut.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu-ssi?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Apa kau tidak punya malu?! Aku sedang bersama dengan pasien saat ini!" marahnya.

Namun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan emosi Jihoon.

Karena aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Terlebih saat kulihat raut wajah yang sulit kubaca dari pria ini, pria yang saat itu menghabiskan malam panas denganku.

Pria yang kutinggalkan begitu saja.

Pria yang berkata bahwa ia akan menunjukkan bahwa para pria yang meninggalkanku adalah orang bodoh.

Pria itu, ayah dari bayiku.

Pria itu, Kim Mingyu-ssi..?

Aku segera beranjak untuk bangun, saat kudapati dirinya berjalan mendekatiku.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi.."

"apa itu benar? Apa kau mengandung anakku?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, namun tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

Aku menggigit bibirku gugup. Aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menatap wajah Jihoon, berharap bantuan darinya.

Namun percuma, gadis ini masih terlihat berusaha menenangkan emosinya saat MIngyu-ssi tadi menerobos masuk begitu saja saat ia sedang bekerja.

"aku…"

"aku tidak mengharapkan kebohongan, Wonwoo-ssi." Ucapnya lagi.

"lagipula aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Ia menatapku langsung pada mataku.

Aku tidak kuat, matanya yang tajam seolah menusuk mataku. Namun aku tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasakan perasaan hangat dalam hatiku saat aku kembali bertemu dengan pria ini.

"perbuatan kita saat itu… benarkah kau kini sedang menanggungnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Namun kali ini aku sudah bertekad, aku tidak akan lari lagi.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencari pria ini dan mencoba tabah dengan bertekad akan mengurus bayi ini sendirian, Tuhan mengatakan kehendaknya yang lain.

Dengan 1001 caranya, ia kembali mempertemukan aku dengan orang ini.

"eum. Itu benar.. aku.. tengah mengandung anakmu."

"usia nya tiga minggu." Lanjutku lagi.

Ia kelihatan shock, namun dengan cepat kembali menenangkan raut wajahnya.

Ia kemudian beralih dan menatap Jihoon-ssi.

"Jihoon-ssi, terima kasih. Berkat kau, aku jadi mengetahui kenyataan ini. yah, walaupun tanpa disengaja." Ucapnya, membuat Jihoon jadi sedikit tidak enak, dan berakhir menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

MIngyu-ssi kemudian kembali menatap mataku.

"dan kau, Wonwoo-ssi. Bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini? secara baik-baik, dan berdua saja?" tanyanya.

Namun belum sempat aku menjawab apapun, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku untuk ikut bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ah! Oppa! Kenapa lama sekali?!" Minseo berlari kearahku saat meihatku keluar dari ruangan Jihoon-ssi.

Ah, aku lupa bahwa anak ini menungguku disini.

Segera saja kuraih foto yang berada didalam saku celanaku dan kuberikan padanya.

"maaf, MInseo-ya. Tapi kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Aku masih ada urusan lain yang perlu kukerjakan. Atau kau hubungilah suamimu untuk menjumputmu kemari."

Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, segera saja kuseret Wonwoo menuju mobilku, dan memerintahkannya untuk duduk disampingku, di kursi penumpang sebelah kursi kemudi.

"MIngyu-ssi. Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanyanya padaku, namun aku tidak menjawabnya.

"MIngyu-ssi, bagaimana dengan mobilku? Aku meninggalkan mobilku disana!"

"aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkan mobilmu nanti." Ucapku masih dengan suara tenang.

Hingga akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas panjang, dan memilih untuk diam, menuruti perkataanku.

Sesungguhnya, aku pun tidak tahu akan membawanya kemana. Namun akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membawanya ke apartemenku untuk sementara.

Disana tenang dan sepi, akan menjadi tempat yang paling baik bagi kami untuk membicarakan soal masalah ini lebih lanjut.

Segera setelah aku memarkirkan mobilku, aku menggenggam tangannya, membawanya ke unit apartemenku yang berada di lantai sepuluh.

"sebenarnya kau bawa aku kemana?" tanyanya masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"ini apartemenku. Masuklah." Ucapku padanya setelah aku berhasil membuka password apartemenku.

Kulihat Wonwoo-ssi memperhatikan sekeliling dekorasi apartemenku, dan seketika aku merasa bersyukur. Kemarin baru saja aku membersihkan apartemen ini.

Kalau tidak, ia akan jijik saat melihat tempat khas bujangan yang berantakannya sama seperti gudang.

"duduklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman." Aku mengganti sepatuku menjadi sandal rumah, dan berjalan menuju pantry.

Kubuatkan ia segelas teh chamomile hangat, yang kuyakini bisa membantunya kembali menenangkan pikiran.

Ia menghirup sesaat asap yang berasal dari teh yang kuseduh itu dan menghela nafasnya pelan, terlihat ia menikmati aroma yang menguar.

"jadi… kau benar-benar mengandung anakku?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia segera menatapku dan meletakkan gelasnya diatas coffee table.

"apa pembicaraan dengan Jihoon tadi masih membuatmu tidak percaya?" tanyanya terdengar sedikit kesal.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"ah, ani.. hanya saja.. ini terasa sedikit membingungkan."

"baru satu bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu denganmu. tapi kemudian kau pergi entah kemana dan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak."

"lalu sekarang, aku bertemu lagi denganmu. dan kau sedan hamil anakku. Itu.. sedikit agak terburu-buru, bukankah begitu?" ucapku pelan. Kupilih kosa kata sedemikian rupa, sehingga ia tidak merasa tersinggung.

"aku juga tidak tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. Jika saja aku tahu.. aku mungkin akan memilih untuk pulang waktu itu, saat kau mengajakku untuk minum bersama."

Kuangkat sebelah alisku, menyangsikan ucapannya.

"hey, kau bilang kau tidak akan menyesali malam itu?" ucapku padanya, membuat ia sedikit salah tingkah.

"a-aniya… bukannya aku menyesalinya, hanya saja… kau tahu, ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku yakin sekali kau merasa kerepotan, bukan?" tanyanya dengan menatap mataku langsung.

Kubalas tatapan matanya dengan tegas.

"sama sekali tidak."

"eh?" ia kelihatan bingung dengan jawabanku.

"cepat atau lambat, aku akan segera menikah dan memiliki anak. Dan kelihatannya waktunya sudah tiba bagiku untuk itu."

"maka dari itu, sudah kuputuskan."

"aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu dan anak kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang saat Mingyu-ssi berkata bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab padaku.

Apakah ini artinya sebuah pernikahan? Atau hanya sekedar ia akan mengakui bahwa anak ini adalah anaknya, lalu membantu biaya hidup anak ini saja? Aku sedikit bingung.

"M-Mingyu ssi…" panggilku dengan suara lirih, namun ia langsung menatap mataku dengan tajam.

"dan kelihatannya hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah proses pendekatan, bukan begitu, Wonwoo-ya?" ucapnya, membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"aku tidak mau anak kita kelak merasakan kejanggalan saat mendengar orang tuanya memanggil satu sama lain dengan embel-embel _'ssi'_ dibelakang nama mereka. Anakku pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, termasuk salah satunya adalah cinta keluarga." Ucap MIngyu-ssi lagi-lagi dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan, membuatku kembali merasa ragu.

"ci-cinta keluarga?" tanyaku.

"eoh. Tentu saja. Apa kau mau? Jika anakmu kelak bertanya padamu, apa yang membuatmu mau menikahi ayah, dan kau menjawab _'entahlah, mungkin karena ia sudah menghamiliku dilluar nikah?'_ tentu saja tidak, bukan? maka dari itu, bersiaplah, Wonwoo-ya."

"eum? Bersiap untuk apa?"

"bersiaplah untuk mengatakan pada anakmu kelak, bahwa kau mau menikahiku karena kau mencintaiku."

Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat bangga itu, dan kembali meneruskan

"karena aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

 **TBC**

Anyeong yeorobeunn..

Chap ini ku post sebagai rasa bahagia karena momen meanie yang baru aja terjadi VLive tadi.

Mereka satu ranjang bo'! aahh sumprit ya, itu moodbooster bangetttt.. makanya aku jadi semangat buat ngepost dan ngetik chap selanjutnya.

Ohya, terima kasih atas review-review nya kemarinnn.. aku benar-benar senang kalian udah meng-appreciate hasil karyaku yang abal abal ini.

Ada beberapa yang bilang bahwa cara penulisan ff ini sedikit membingungkan, meskipun masih bisa dimengerti. Syukurlah..

Tapi sepertinya aku tetap akan lanjut ddengan cara penulisan seperti ini khusus ff ini.

Yah, pokoknyaa… keep reading and reviewing, guys!

See on next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **MEANIE. GS.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokanku terasa gatal, membuatku terbatuk hebat.

"uhukk! Uhuk!"

Mingyu-ssi segera menyodorkanku gelas teh yang tadi ia buat dan segera kuminum hingga tersisa setengah.

"tidak perlu kaget begitu, Wonwoo-ya.." ucapnya santai, membuatku menatapnya nyalang.

"jatuh cinta padamu, MIngyu-ssi? Hmph, yang benar saja?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit meremehkannya.

"kenapa, Wonwoo-ya? Kelihatannya kau sangsi sekali pada ucapanku? Ah, apa mungkin kau tidak menyukai ideku ini?" tanyanya, membuatku memutar bola mataku kesal.

Pria ini, kenapa percaya diri sekali? jika saja aku sedang tidak mengandung anaknya, dan kami sedang membicarakan masa depan kami serta jabang bayi ini, aku pasti akan segera pergi dari sini.

"bagaimana kalau, biar adil.."

"kau juga berusaha agar aku juga bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

"yah, meskipun aku yakin, pasti kau duluan yang terpesona padaku, sih.." ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan nada yakin, membuatku jengkel.

Uh, sepertinya ia mulai mengibarkan bendera perang? Baiklah, akan kulayani dengan baik kemauannya kalau begitu.

"deal."

"euhm?"

"baiklah, aku setuju akan idemu itu. Tapi biar lebih seru, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada siapa? Otte?" tawarku padanya.

"lalu balasannya?" tanyanya mulai tertarik.

"yang kalah harus mengikuti kemauan yang menang, tentu saja." Ucapku dengan mantap, membuatnya terlihat sedikit menyeringai.

"call!" ia kemudian menyalurkan tangan sebelah kanannya, dan mengajakku untuk bersalaman.

"jadi, sekarang.. apa kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanyaku kembali mempertanyakan hubungan kami.

Boleh saja kami bertaruh, namun status hubungan dan nasib anak ini tetap harus menjadi prioritas.

"untuk sekarang, ya." Jawabnya singkat. Mingyu-ssi berkata sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"tapi dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, kau harus bersedia. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka." Ucapnya kembali.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mempertanyakan ucapannya yang menggantung.

"bersedia untuk apa?"

"menjadi istriku, tentu saja."

"sudah kubilang, aku adalah pria bertanggung jawab. Dan aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan anak itu bahkan sebelum perutmu terlihat membesar."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapannya.

Ternyata ini maksud dari kata-katanya soal bertanggung jawab.

Ia akan menikahiku, dan aku tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa lega.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku harus pulang. Hari sudah malam, dan besok aku harus pergi bekerja pagi-pagi buta." Ucapku mulai bersiap untuk pulang.

"eung? Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya.

"aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu. Aku adalah seorang fashion desainer." Ucapku dengan malas.

Kulihat ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian berdecak pelan.

"menginap saja. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempatmu bekerja." Ucapnya dengan santai, seolah itu bukanlah hal yang aneh sama sekali.

"ya! Apa-apaan kau ini? menyuruh seorang wanita lajang menginap di tempat seorang pria dewasa? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?" cecarku padanya.

Ia hanya memperhatikan wajahku, kemudian terkekeh keras.

"hahaha! Kau aneh sekali! wanita lajang apanya? Ya! Aku harap kau ingat mulai sekarang! Jika ada pria yang bertanya, apakah kau single? Kau harus berkata padanya, bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, yaitu aku! Kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang! Lagipula bukankah kau yang barusan menginginkan status tersebut?" ucapnya sambil diiringi dengan tawa yang cukup kencang, membuatku sedikit malu karena aku baru menyadari bahwa perkataanku memang cukup bodoh barusan.

"lagipula kenapa berlebihan sekali? apa kau lupa? Kita bahkan sudah berbuat yang 'tidak-tidak'! buktinya, didalam perutmu sudah terdapat darah dagingku, bukan? aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuhmu itu, Wonwoo-ya" ucap pria konyol ini sambil menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuknya, berusaha menggodaku.

Tak bisa kupungkiri, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Ia sudah berhasil menggodaku!

"lagipula kau tenang saja, kita tidak akan tidur satu kamar. Kau akan tidur di kamar adik perempuanku, kau juga bisa meminjam beberapa pakaiannya." Kali ini, setelah tawanya sedikit mereda, ia kembali berkata untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Dan setelah beberapa perdebatan kecil lainnya, aku mengalah dan memilih untuk menuruti perkataannya.

Setelah ia mengantarkanku pada sebuah kamar bercat dinding berwarna kuning muda, barulah aku yakin bahwa ini adalah kamar seorang perempuan.

Aku segera membersihkan tubuhku dan meminjam sebuah piyama yang terletak didalam lemari yang ada disana.

Dan baru saja aku akan memejamkan mataku, tiba-tiba saja kudengar pintu diketuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo-ya.. bisa buka pintunya sebentar?"

Ucapku sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Wonwoo menginap malam ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, wanita itu muncul, membuka pintu kamar begitu saja, dan membuatku sedikit kaget akan penampilan malam wanita ini.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku terus saja memperhatikan tubuhnya, setelah ia menggerakkan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku.

"Mingyu-ssi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepatlah, sudah malam. Aku lelah." Ucapnya, kemudian mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk kedalam kamar Minseo jika ia menginap disini.

"eum, Wonwoo-ya. Kapan kau akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu besok?" tanyaku padanya sambil duduk ditepi ranjang.

"um. Mungkin sekitar pukul lima, entahlah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"aniya, besok aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku. Kau bisa, kan?" tanyaku lagi, langsung membuat ia membelalakan matanya.

"se-secepat itu?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik. lagipula aku tidak mau orang tuaku tahu bahwa aku menikahimu karena kau sudah hamil lebih dulu. Sudah cukup orang tuaku mendapati kenyataan bahwa adikku hamil diluar nikah, aku tidak ingin menambah kesedihan mereka dengan mengetahui bahwa anak lelaki mereka adalah seorang brengsek yang menghamili anak perawan orang lain." Ucapku, tapi malah mengundang dengusan dari Wonwoo.

"bukankah kenyataanya memang begitu?"

"yaish!"

"tapi setidaknya aku berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab!"

"baiklah. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku tepat pukul lima, dan kau harus menjemputku."

"baiklah. Ah, dan satu lagi. Ada baiknya jika kita menyamakan cerita dari sekarang." Ucapku, dan ia terlihat hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapanku.

"ada lagi?" ucapnya.

Aku berpikir keras, lalu muncullah satu buah pemikiran yang mengganjal yang sedari tadi ingin kukatakan.

"ya! Pakaian apa itu?! Setidaknya jika sedang bertamu, pakailah sesuatu yang lebih sopan!" cecarku padanya saat melihat penampilannya ini.

Wanita ini hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun malam terusan sepanjang paha berwarna pink dengan bahan satin.

Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tubuhnya.

"ya! Hanya ini pakaian yang adikmu punya! Lagipula memangnya kenapa? aku kan kekasihmu, sekarang?!" ia malah balik memarahiku, membuatku sedikit kesal padanya.

"ish! Tapi aku bisa melihat puting susumu dengan jelas! Lihat itu! Itu! Tercetak jelas sekali! apa kau sengaja tidak memakai bra, eoh?!" ocehku panjang lebar, namun ia hanya balas menatapiku dengan jengah.

"lalu kenapa? bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kau sudah pernah melihat keseluruhan tubuhku? Kenapa hanya melihat cetakan putingku saja kau sudah seheboh ini? dasar pria aneh.." ia memutar bola matanya malas.

Membuatku menjadi mempunyai sebuah ide untuk mengerjainya.

Segera saja dalam satu gerakan, kudorong tubuhnya, kemudian kutindih, meski aku masih menahan bobot tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

"tapi aku adalah pria normal, sayang.. apa kau tidak takut bahwa aku mungkin saja memberikan aegy seorang adik, bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan?" ucapku sambil sedikit berbisik, dengan sengaja meniup-niup pelan telinganya.

"yak! Turun kau! Dasar pria mesum! Ish! Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo mulai memukuli pelan dadaku, memerintahkan agar aku turun dari tubuhnya.

"dan satu hal lagi, kau harus berhenti memanggil calon suamimu Mingyu-ssi, atau Kim Mingyu. Itu tidak sopan, oke? Aku akan menghukummu jika aku mendengarnya sekali lagi."

Sekali lagi, aku menyeringai. Dan kukecup pelan lehernya sebelum aku benar-benar beranjak dari tubuhnya.

Kemudian setelah aku mengucapkan selamat malam dan menutup pintu kamar, aku benar-benar pergi dari sana, dengan hati yang benar-benar senang.

Sepertinya menikahi Jeon Wonwoo bukan ide buruk sama sekali, karena menggodanya akan menjadi hobi baruku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disepanjang perjalanan, aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan saat Mingyu bertanya padaku. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya sesingkat mungkin.

"ya! Apa kau masih marah padaku soal semalam?" tanyanya, dan aku hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

Sesungguhnya aku sudah tidak semarah itu, hanya saja aku sengaja.

Aku ingin memberikan pelajaran pada pria jahil ini, ia harus merasakan akibatnya.

"yaaa.. aku minta maaf, oke? Aku kan hanya bercanda? Lagipula itu juga untuk mengakrabkan diri kita, bukankah begitu? Suatu hubungan akan terasa membosankan jika kita terlalu serius."

Kulirik sedikit pria itu, dan dengan sengaja aku berdecak dengan keras, dan langsung membuatnya menggenggam tanganku, membuatku sedikit kaget.

"eeyy.. jangan marah lagi, oke? Eomma tidak boleh marah-marah pada appa, nanti aegy sedih, arrachi?" ucapnya sambil menirukan suara anak kecil.

Apakah aku harus jujur sekarang?

Baiklah, aku jujur.

Jantungku sangat berdebar-debar saat ia berkata demikian. Entahlah, aku hanya… merasa senang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Apakah itu efek dari bayi ini? ahh molla!

"hmph, appa apanya.. kelakuannya tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil." Ucapku sambil terus berusaha terlihat kesal, meskipun sejujurnya aku sudah tidak kesal sama sekali.

"eyy.. bukankah itu bagus? Kau jadi punya dua bayi? Hehehe.." ucapnya meskipun sesekali masih mempehatikan jalanan.

"menyebalkan."

Ia terdiam. Namun tidak lama kemudian bisa kudengar dengusannya.

"geurae, sekarang kau boleh bilang aku menyebalkan, tapi lihat saja nanti, kau akan berkata bahwa kau cinta mati padaku."

"aegy.. kau harus jadi saksi saat eomma mengatakan hal itu pada appa, ya?" ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan perutku yang masih rata tersebut.

"aniya.. aegy, kau yang harus jadi saksi, saat appamu ini bertingkah bahwa ia tergila-gila pada eomma, ya?" ucapku, yang entah mengapa malah membalas ucapannya.

Dan sadar bahwa kemarahanku sudah sedikit mereda, Mingyu tertawa.

Jenis tawa lepas, yang entah mengapa membuatku turut mengulum senyuman.

Kupikir tidak akan sulit jatuh cinta pada pria bernama Kim MIngyu ini.

Dan aku menantikan saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul lima. Itu berarti shift kerjaku untuk hari ini sudah berakhir.

Begitu pula dengan Wonwoo. Wanita itu baru saja mengirim pesan padaku bahwa ia sudah selesai dan ia memintaku untuk menjemputnya.

Setelah merapikan beberapa kertas data milik pasien yang berserakan di mejaku, akupun pergi untuk menjemput Wonwoo.

Saat makan siang tadi, aku sempat bertukar pesan dengan Wonwoo.

Bukannya apa, kami hanya berusaha untuk menyamakan cerita.

Aku tahu ibu dan ayahku. Mereka bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mempercayai sesuatu begitu saja.

Maka dari itu, sebuah persiapan akan sangat diperlukan untuk menghadapi mereka berdua.

Kini aku telah sampai pada sebuah gedung minimalis berwarna cokelat. Tempat kerja Wonwoo.

Kukirimkan pesan padanya bahwa aku telah sampai, dan tidak lama kemudian ia keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Dengan penampilan berbeda dari tadi pagi, yang sesungguhnya – uhm, membuatku terkejut.

"annyeong, Mingyu-ssi." Ucapnya saat ia memasuki kursi penumpang disampingku.

Aku masih memperhatikannya.

Uh, bahkan dari kursiku aku bisa mencium harum parfumnya.

Sadar bahwa aku terus saja memperhatikannya tanpa berkata apapun, ia menggoyangkan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku.

"helooo.. kau baik?" tanyanya.

Membuatku langsung mendengus dan mengalihkan wajahku.

"euhm. Aku baik."

Kemudian aku segera melajukan mobilku menuju tempat perjanjian temu kami.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Kulirik kesamping, ternyata calon istriku itu sedang asyik dengan ponselnya sendiri, sehingga aku berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya mengobrol.

"uhm. Penampilanmu berbeda."

Wonwoo sepertinya menyadari ucapanku. Ia kemudian menoleh dan menunduk kebawah, memperhatikan apakah ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya?

"tidak juga. Apanya yang berbeda? Aku biasa seperti ini." ucapnya bingung.

"tadi pagi kau tidak pakai ini." jelasku lagi.

Bisa kulihat ia sedikit mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"lalu kenapa? aku bekerja di tempat fashion, bukan masalah besar bagiku untuk berganti pakaian."

"lagipula aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuamu, apakah aku harus menggunakan kaus dan celana pendek saja?" tambahnya lagi, masih dengan nada santai.

Aku yang sedari tadi masih sibuk memperhatikan jalanan, segera menoleh setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"kenapa repot seperti itu? Kau hanya bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku, bukan presiden Negara ini." ucapku lagi.

Pasalnya, pakaiannya sekarang yang berupa dress sederhana berwarna krem itu membuatnya terlihat benar-benar formal.

Yah, meskipun aku tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu, tapi tetap saja. Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan?

Ia kembali berdecak.

"ck, Mingyu! Kau tidak mengerti. Bagi seorang wanita, bertemu dengan calon mertua itu sangat penting! First impression adalah segalanya! Lalu apa kau mau, bayi ini tidak punya ayah karena orang tuamu tidak merestui kita? Huh? Kau mau itu?" cerocosnya dengan cepat.

Wonwoo adalah orang yang cukup bawel. Aku sekarang mengerti itu.

Tapi mendengar ucapannya barusan, membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyuman.

Aku bahkan mulai terkikik karena alasannya. Jadi karena itukah?

Karena ia ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku? Calon mertuanya?

Kalau begitu, aku tidak keberatan ia berdandan sangat cantik. karena ia harus menjadi istriku.

"hahaha, jadi karena itu? Astaga.. Jeon Wonwoo, kupikir ada apa…" ucapku sambil terus terkekeh.

Ia lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian membalas ucapanku.

"lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau berencana untuk menemui orang tuaku hanya dengan kaus oblong dan celana training serta sandal jepit?"

"karena orang tuaku bukan presiden?" cecarnya.

Aku menyeringai.

Ah, Jeon Wonwoo ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

"eeyyy.. tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin begitu."

"kau sudah secantik ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku, mana mungkin aku berdandan asal-asalan saat ingin bertemu harabeoji dan halmeoni-nya aegy? Euhm?" ucapku lembut, membuat Wonwoo sepertinya sedikit menghela napas lega.

"pakaian apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku pakai saat kita bertemu orang tuamu nanti? Kau bisa katakan padaku, dan aku akan mencarinya di butik. Oh! Atau kau bahkan bisa menyiapkannya sendiri karena kau bekerja di bidang fashion. Kau tahu ukuranku, bukan?"

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku yang konyol, namun tidak lama kemudian menyeringai.

"benarkah? Kau akan memakai apapun yang kuminta?" ucapnya.

"euhm. Tentu saja. Ibu dari anakku yang memintanya, tidak akan kubiarkan ia kecewa."

Ia hanya memicingkan matanya saat aku berkata demikian , yang membuatku segera tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"call. Kau sudah mengatakannya, bukan? kau harus menepatinya."

"aegy-yaa.. appa sudah berjanji, dan jika ia melanggar janjinya, hukuman apa yang harus kita berikan untuknya?" Wonwoo memasang pose berpikir sambil terus mengelus perutnya yang masih ramping itu.

"ah! Bagaimana kalau kita suruh ia tidur di kamar mandi selama satu bulan? Itu ide yang bagus, aegy-yaa.. hahaha..."

Sejak pembicaraan random itu, aku dan Wonwoo terus saja berbincang. Sesekali aku melontarkan lelucon konyolku padanya, dan dibalas dengan tatapan aneh, meskipun tidak jarang pula ia ikut tertawa dan turut meladeni ocehan tidak jelas milikku.

Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah restaurant bintang lima di daerah Gangnam, tempat janji temu kami.

Aku berjalan sdikit lebih didepan daripada Wonwoo, namun saat kurasakan ia semakin tertinggal jauh di belakangku, aku segera menoleh padanya.

Ia terlihat sedikit gugup. Wajahnya merona merah. Ia juga sesekali menggigiti bibirnya, membuatku sedikit mengulum senyuman.

Wanita ini,

Benar-benar penuh kejutan.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali jalan kebelakang, menghampiri Wonwoo, kemudian menggenggam tangannya, membuat ia membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"e-eoh? Wae?" tanyanya bingung.

"aniya. Hanya ingin menggandeng tangan calon istriku. Apa itu aneh?" ucapku santai, kemudian kembali berjalan disisinya.

Bisa kurasakan tangannya yang sedikit basah. Mungkinkah ia berkeringat karena gugup?

Akhirnya kudekatkan wajahku pada telinganya dan berkata bahwa,

"tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Aku disini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didepan sana, kulihat sepasang orang tua berusia paruh baya melambaikan tangannya kearah kami.

Apakah mereka orang tua Mingyu?

Sepertinya ya, karena jika diperhatikan, sang pria paruh baya sangat mirip dengan Mingyu.

Tubuhnya tinggi dan besar, rambutnya juga lebat meskipun sudah dihiasi beberapa helai berwarna kelabu. Namun aku yakin, saat ia muda ia pasti sangat tampan.

Mingyu kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku, dan beralih memeluk dan mencium pipi wanita paruh baya dihadapan kami.

Ia juga sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang pria. Dan setelah selesai, ia kembali ke sisiku.

"eomoni, abeoji. Ini adalah orang yang kuceritakan saat itu. Dia adalah kekasihku. Sayangku, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada lembut padaku.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapannya sekarang.

Sudah dipastikan, aku harus menjadikan ini bahan lelucon nanti.

"a-annyeong haseyo, nama saya Jeon Wonwoo. Saya lahir dan besar di daerah Changwon, namun pindah ke Seoul untuk meneruskan kuliah, hingga sekarang bekerja di sebuah butik di daerah Cheongdamdong." Ucapku memperkenalkan diriku dengan gugup.

Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupku bertemu dengan kedua orang tua kekasihku. Ini benar-benar membuatku gugup dan nervous.

Padahal aku tidak segugup ini jika harus melakukan presentasi tentang pakaian baruku didepan semua desainer ternama lainnya.

Tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar berdebar! Telapak tanganku rasanya sampai basah karena keringat.

Kemudian nyonya Kim, eomma-nya Mingyu, menyuruhku untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"aigoo.. anakku sudah mempunyai kekasih, rupanya. Ah, anakku! Kau sangat pintar! Mencari kekasih secantik ini tidak akan mudah!" puji nyonya Kim padaku.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan. Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku, masih merasa malu. Namun bisa kurasakan tatapan kedua orang tua Mingyu masih menatapku dengan penuh minat.

"Mingyu-ya, dimana kau dapatkan wanita secantik Wonwoo-ssi? Dia sangat mirip dengan ibumu waktu muda." Ucap tuan Kim, membuat Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

Akhirnya kami memulai acara makan malam kami, dan sambil diselingi dengan obrolan ringan.

"Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana awal kalian bisa berpacaran? Ceritakan pada eomoni." Ucap nyonya Kim, membuatku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah.

Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, namun tetap saja, aku merasa sulit untuk mengatakannya.

"ah, apa abeoji tahu Lee Jihoon-ssi?" tanya Mingyu pada tuan Kim.

"eum."

"jadi, Lee Jihoon-ssi adalah sahabat Wonwoo saat SMA, dan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Wonwoo menemui Jihoon-ssi, aku bertemu dengannya. Dari sanalah kami mulai berkenalan dan dekat." Ucap MIngyu dengan lancar.

Nyonya Kim terlihat tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan puas. Sedari tadi ia terus saja menanyaiku tentang fashion wanita. Entahlah, mungkin Ia tertarik pada pekerjaanku?

"Wonwoo-ssi, apa yang kau sukai dari Mingyu kami?" kali ini tuan Kim yang bertanya padaku.

Lagi-lagi kugigit bibirku dalam.

Aku tak memperkirakan akan muncul pertanyaan seperti ini, sehingga aku tidak mempersiapkan jawabannya.

Kulirik Mingyu, namun ia terlihat diam saja, dan malah membalas tatapanku, seolah ia juga turut penasaran akan jawabannya.

Kemudian aku mulai menghela nafas, dan memperhatikan Mingyu dengan seksama.

"pada awalnya, aku mengaguminya, tentu saja karena ia tampan."

"namun kemudian setelah kukenali lebih lanjut, Mingyu-ssi adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Ia juga pria yang menepati janjinya."

Kemudian kuketuk pelan daguku, dan kembali memutar otak.

"lalu, yang membuatku nyaman bersamanya? Eum… mungkin selera humornya? Entahlah, terkadang ia bisa menjadi sangat jahil, kemudian berubah menjadi pria yang lembut. Namun lelucon Mingyu-ssi lah yang selalu membuatku tertawa." Ucapku tanpa sadar tersenyum dan terus menatap wajah MIngyu.

Dan kemudian aku kembali tersadar akibat suara tawa nyonya Kim.

"ah, kalian berdua saling mencintai, rupanya.." ucap nyonya Kim membuatku mengangkat satu alisku dengan bingung.

"anak kami terus saja menatapmu saat kau sedang berbicara tadi. Jika kami tidak ada disini, ia pasti sudah membawamu pergi ke tempat persembunyiannya. Wonwoo-ssi. Berhati-hatilah pada pria mesum ini." ucap tuan Kim membuatku tertawa.

Yah, jenis tawa sungkan, karena ia tidak tahu saja, bahwa aku sebenarnya sudah mengandung cucu mereka. Karena pria mesum itu.

Bisa kudengar dengusan Mingyu, namun yang membuatku kaget adalah, tiba-tiba saja ia menggenggam tanganku dibawah meja makan kami.

Ia sedikit mendekat padaku, dan berbisik,

"terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Yang kuyakini pipiku segera memerah karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuhela nafasku lega. Karena sepertinya kedua orang tuaku cukup menyukai Wonwoo.

Melihat bagaimana antusiasnya eommaku saat mengajak Wonwoo mengobrol, dan appaku yang terkadang melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Wonwoo, yang itu berarti ia peduli.

Wonwoo juga mulai kelihatan nyaman bersama mereka, meski pada awalnya ia sangat kaku dan gugup, namun wanita itu sekarang terlihat lebih relaks.

Satu hal yang kusuka dari Wonwoo adalah, ia mudah membawa dirinya.

Karena kini kulihat ia sedang menyendokkan sayur keatas piring appaku, yang sudah pasti mendapat nilai lebih di mata mereka.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga asyik berbincang, meskipun sesekali aku turut mengobrol.

Namun entahlah, aku masih betah seperti ini. hanya memperhatikan mereka terlihat akrab, membuat hatiku terasa menghangat. Aku juga masih sedikit berdebar akibat ucapan tidak terduga wanita itu saat appaku bertanya apa yang ia sukai dari diriku.

Sungguh, kami tidak mengira ia akan bertanya hal itu.

Jadi bisa dipastikan, bahwa jawaban itu adalah murni dari pemikiran Wonwoo sendiri.

Dan setelah kami selesai makan, aku akhirnya mengucapkan inti dari pertemuan kami kali ini.

Kugenggam tangan Wonwoo yang berada di bawah meja makan, kemudian kuangkat keatas, memperlihatkan kepada kedua orang tuaku.

"eomoni, abeoji. Sebenarnya aku meminta kalian kemari karena.. aku ingin meminta restu dari kalian. Aku ingin menikahi Wonwoo. Aku mohon berikan restu kalian." Ucapku langsung, tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Wonwoo sendiri bahkan terlihat terkejut.

Ia seketika segera menatapku dengan aneh, namun kuhiraukan saja tatapannya itu.

Kedua orang tuaku terlihat terkejut, namun ayahku bisa mengembalikan raut tenangnya dengan cepat.

"kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya appaku.

Dengan berusaha terlihat mantap, kukatakan jawabanku dengan tegas.

"jika kita sudah merasa menemukan orang yang tepat, untuk apa ditunda lagi? Lagipula, usiaku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membina sebuah keluarga sendiri."

Appaku diam saja, namun ia terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Eommaku hanya terkekeh. Bisa kulihat ia mengelus pelan tangan appa.

"yeobo, apa kau tega memisahkan kedua orang yang saling mencintai ini, euhm? Bagaimana ini? aku sangat menyukai Wonwoo. Aku ingin ia menjadi menantuku." Ucap eomma, membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut.

Appaku diam saja, namun kemudian ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"baiklah. Kalian mendapatkan restu kami." Ucap appa dengan suara tegas, namun lembut. Membuat eomma memekik senang dan memeluk appa.

"aahh! Terima kasih, yeobo! Aku sangat menginginkan menantu perempuan! Ah! Wonwoo-ya, mulai sekarang, panggil aku eomoni, arrachi? Kita harus sering menghabiskan waktu bersama!" ucap eomma dengan girang, membuat Wonwoo terkekeh dan mengangguk senang.

"kalau begitu, aku akan segera meminta restu dari kedua orang tua Wonwoo, dan kemudian menikahinya." Ucapku lagi.

Eomma memukul bahuku pelan.

"eyy.. anak ini, sebegitu tidak sabar nya kah, kau? Ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai istri yang cantik seperti Wonwoo, eoh?" yang kemudian kubalas dengan senyuman malu-malu.

"ya, baiklah kalau begitu, kami tunggu kabar baiknya, Mingyu!" ucap appa.

"yeobo, ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam." Ajak appa pada eomma.

Meski pada awalnya terlihat malas, namun akhirnya eomma menuruti perintah appa. Mereka pergi, namun sebelum itu, eomma bangkit dan memeluk, serta menciumi pipi Wonwoo.

"aigooo.. Wonwoo-ya, sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi menantu eomma! Ah, tidak sabar sekali rasanya!"

Aku tertawa melihat interaksi eommaku dengan Wonwoo. Entahlah, sepertinya ia sangat menyukai Wonwoo.

Aku merasa lega dan bersyukur, untunglah hubungan kami direstui.

Karena kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab pada Wonwoo.

"kita pulang juga?" tanya Wonwoo padaku, yang kemudian kubalas dengan anggukan.

Di perjalanan pulang, baik aku maupun Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka suara, namun bisa kudengar lamat-lamat wanita itu bersenandung sambil melihat kearah jendela.

Sepertinya moodnya sedang senang saat ini.

"Wonwoo-ya." Panggilku.

"eum?"

"kapan kau bisa mempertemukanku dengan kedua orang tuamu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, membuat Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatapku kaget.

"orang tuamu di Changwon?" tanyaku.

Ia segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"keberatan jika malam ini kau menginap lagi di apartemenku?" ucapku pelan masih sambil focus menyetir.

"untuk apa?"

"besok adalah akhir pekan. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Changwon untuk menemui kedua orang tuamu? Kupikir itu adalah waktu yang paling baik. kita akan pergi menggunakan mobil pagi-pagi sekali." usulku padanya.

Ia telihat ragu, namun tidak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakanku.

"baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus pulang ke apartemenku terlebih dulu untuk mengambil pakaian. Kau keberatan?" tanyanya padaku.

"tentu saja tidak."

Maka kini kubawa mobilku menuju apartemen Wonwoo.

Dan setelah sampai, aku tidak hentinya berdecak kagum pada design interior apartemen wanita ini.

Meskipun tidak seluas milikku, namun apartemen Wonwoo terasa sangat nyaman.

Ruangannya rapi, hangat, dan harum. Aku bisa mencium aroma Jeon Wonwoo disini. Dinding apartemennya juga dipenuhi dengan pigura foto serta piagam.

Kudapati sebuah foto usang, dengan empat orang didalamnya, dua perempuan, dan dua laki-laki.

Aku bisa mengenali salah satu dari mereka. Ia adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Namun dalam versi gadis kecil.

Ia terlihat sangat mungil. Namun satu yang tidak berubah, yaitu tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"ayo kita pergi." Ucap Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada dibelakangku, dengan membawa sebuah koper kecil di tangan kanannya.

"ah! Sudah selesai?" tanyaku, kemudian segera meraih kopernya.

"ah! Biar aku saja!" protes Wonwoo saat kurampas kopernya.

"ibu dari anakku tidak boleh kelelahan." Ucapku final, dan ia tidak membantah lagi, meskipun lamat-lamat aku bisa mendengarnya berkata bahwa aku berlebihan, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mengulum senyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami sudah kembali ke apartemen Mingyu, dan aku kembali tidur di kamar bernuansa kuning ini lagi.

Kata MIngyu, ini kamar adiknya, Kim Minseo.

Ah, aku belum berkenalan dengannya. Mungkin lain kali.

Aku berganti pakaian menjadi piyama berbahan satin berwarna ungu favoritku. Dan tepat setelah aku selesai, Mingyu mengetuk pintu kamarku lagi.

"ada apa?" tanyaku sambil sedikit menyembulkan kepalaku didepan pintu.

Kudapati pria itu sedang berdiri disana, mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putihnya dengan motif garis-garis.

Rambutnya sedikit basah, dan itu membuatnya terlihat – ehm,seksi.

"keberatan jika aku masuk?" tanyanya, dan aku segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

Aku kembali duduk diatas ranjang, dan ia mengikuti gerakanku, yaitu duduk diatas ranjang disisiku.

Kembali kuperhatikan rambutnya. Itu benar-benar masih basah. Ia bisa masuk angin jika tertidur dengan keadaan rambut seperti itu.

Segera saja tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil handukku.

"bisakah kau menghadap kesana?" tunjukku pada tembok.

Ia hanya menatapku dengan bingung, namun tetap menjalankan perintahku.

"begini?" tanyanya.

"yap. Sebentar."

Aku bersimpuh tepat dibelakangnya, berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang kubawa.

"apa kau baru saja mandi?" tanyaku masih dengan menggerakan tanganku mengeringkan rambutnya.

"euhm. Wae?" tanyanya.

"kau bisa masuk angin! Kau ini dokter, tapi kenapa kesehatan sendiri saja tidak diperhatikan?" ocehku padanya.

"tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Aku sedikit menjambak rambutnya karena kesal dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. Ia mengaduh kesakitan, namun aku tidak peduli.

"ish! Kau ini!"

Namun tidak lama kemudian ia terkekeh.

"aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat jika kau punya hair dryer." Ucapku pelan. Meskipun pria, tapi Mingyu termasuk orang yang memiliki rambut lebat dan tebal. Membuatku sedikit kesulitan saat mengeringkan rambutnya.

"tak apa. Begini lebih romantis." Ucapnya diselingi dengan kekehan, membuatku kembali sedikit menjambak rambutnya.

"ish! Kau ini kasar sekali! memangnya mau, nanti kuperlakukan kasar jika kau sudah jadi istriku?" ucapnya kembali dengan perkataan random.

"cha! Sudah selesai. nah, kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucapku.

"kau mengusirku?"

"memangnya bukan itu tujuanmu kemari? Menyuruhku mengeringkan rambutmu?"

Ia terlihat memutar bola matanya kesal, dan segera melempar handuk yang kupegang ke sembarang arah.

Kemudian menarik lenganku, hingga aku terjatuh tepat disisinya diatas ranjang.

"nah, begini lebih baik." ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"ish! Mau apa kau sebenarnya? Mau berbuat mesum? Keluar sana!" ucapku dengan sedikit berteriak dan mendorong dadanya .

Ia diam saja, namun seketika aku mendengarnya berdecak, dan saat itu juga aku merasakan kedua pergelangan tanganku digenggam olehnya dengan satu tangan, dan ia meletakkannya diatas perutku.

Ia juga menindih kakiku dengan kakinya, seolah ia sedang mendekapku didalam tidurnya.

"eomma tidak boleh kasar pada appa. Nanti aegy sedih.." ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"ish! Mingyu! Kau itu berat! Cepat turun!"

"an-dwe. Sebelum eomma berjanji tidak akan kasar lagi pada appa."

"aahhh! Mingyu! Berat! Cepat turun!" rengekku padanya seperti anak kecil.

"tidak akan. Ayo, cepat berjanji pada appa." Ucapnya masih dengan nada menyebalkan yang sama.

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan kasar lagi. Ayo, cepat turun appa…" akhirnya aku menyerah dan menuruti keinginannya.

Namun ia tidak melepaskan tanganku, dan hanya menurunkan kakinya dari tubuhku.

"tanganmu?" tanyaku.

"aku kan sedang memeluk eomma dan aegy. Tidak boleh?" aku hanya mendengus kemudian memutar bola mataku malas. Akan lebih cepat jika aku tidak menggubris ucapan aneh pria ini.

"jadi? Apa maksudmu kemari?" tanyaku lagi pada akhirnya.

"eum.. apa ya?"

"apa kau kemari hanya karena ingin mengganggu tidurku saja?" tanyaku ketus, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tawanya.

"hahaha.. tentu saja tidak. Aku kemari karena ingin.."

"eum. Wonwoo-ya, sebagai calon suami istri, tidak ada salahnya jika kita saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Dan maksud tujuanku kemari adalah, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Mingyu, kini nada suaranya serius, membuatku juga meladeninya dengan serius.

"tanya apa?"

"siapa dirimu?"

"calon istriku, ceritakan tentang dirimu."

 **TBC**

Aku lagi seneng, makanya aku post sekarang nih! Hehehee…

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, masa trainingku akan segera berakhir besok! Kyaaa gasabar banget!

Dan setelah itu aku bakalan libur selama kurang lebih dua minggu, jadi doain aja idenya lancar car car!

Jadi aku bisa fast update!

Oiya, banyak banget yang rikues supaya momen meanie yang satu ranjang kemarin agar dimasukin ke ff ini.

Dan.. voila! Aku udah coba buat bikinin, tapi kalo jadinya maksa, maafkan yah!

Lagi ga pengen banyak cincong, jadiii.. just enjoy my writing, and keep reviewing yah, Karena review di chap kemarin mulai melorot nih!

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca karyaku yang amburadul ini.

See you on next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kelihatan bingung.

Well, wajar saja. Karena tiba-tiba saja aku masuk kedalam kamarnya, memeluknya seperti orang gila, lalu menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan tentang kisah hidupnya padaku.

"kenapa aku harus?" tanyanya masih dengan mata yang memicing menatapku, tajam.

Aku memainkan poninya yang tersampir ke samping, menutupi dahinya yang mulus.

"bukankah aneh jika seorang calon suami tidak mengetahui apapun tentang istrinya sendiri?" ucapku masih dengan jemari yang terus memainkan poninya yang halus.

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku tahu, ia terus saja mencuri pandang kearahku.

"aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku sebagai balasannya." Ucapku kemudian, berusaha membaca pikirannya.

"kalau begitu call." Ucapnya setuju.

Ia mengangkat tangan sebelah kiriku yang sedari tadi masih menindih perutnya, kemudian beranjak bangun dan meraih ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja nakas.

Wonwoo kembali pada posisinya, yaitu berbaring disisiku, sambil memegang ponselnya dengan kedua tangannya yang lentik.

"ini." ucapnya pelan, menunjukkan sesuatu padaku dari ponselnya.

Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, sehingga kudekatkan tubuhku padanya, dengan posisi setengah berbaring menghadap Wonwoo, dan menyanggah kepalaku dengan tangan sebelah kanan.

Jarakku dengan Wonwoo sudah sangat dekat, namun sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya.

Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma shampoo strawberrynya dari atas sini, lalu kuperhatikan fitur wajah calon istriku.

Hidungnya cukup mancung, kulit wajahnya sangat putih dan mulus, serta bibirnya yang tipis dan merah mengkilap membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sana.

Namun kemudian kulirik kembali ponselnya, karena ia sudah menunjukkan sebuah foto padaku.

Sebuah foto keluarga, seperti yang tadi kulihat di apartemennya.

Dengan dua orang lelaki dan dua orang perempuan.

"yang ini ibuku, dan yang ini ayahku." Ucap Wonwoo menunjuk sepasang orang tua yang sedang duduk di bangku.

"dan yang ini adikku. Namanya Jeon Boohyuk." Ia kemudian menunjuk seorang pria muda yang berdiri dibelakang ayahnya.

"yang ini pasti kau." Ucapku sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang berdiri dibelakang.

"tentu saja. Ini kan foto keluargaku. Lagipula wajahku sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu." Ucap Wonwoo dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Kuperhatikan dengan lamat gadis didalam foto tersebut.

Tidak juga.

Kulihat ada banyak perubahan didalam sana.

Tinggi wanita ini bertambah cukup banyak dari yang ada di foto. Rambutnya juga jadi lebih indah.

Senyumnya jadi lebih manis.

Yang pasti, gadis itu sudah berevolusi menjadi wanita yang memesona sekarang.

Aku hanya mengulum senyum sambil terus memperhatikan potret diri seorang Jeon Wonwoo dari masa lalu.

"kapan foto ini diambil?" tanyaku penasaran.

"saat aku lulus SMA, dan akan bersiap untuk pindah kuliah ke Seoul."

"hm.." aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"tunjukkan lagi." Ucapku kemudian.

Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar ucapanku.

"hm?"

"tunjukkan lagi tentang dirimu padaku. Aku mau tahu lebih banyak." Ia kemudian segera membuka galeri foto di ponselnya, dan ada beberapa album foto yang sudah ia kategorikan disana.

Namun kulihat kebanyakan foto yang terdapat disana hanyalah foto tentang design baju. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, mata elangku menangkap sesuatu.

Adalah sebuah folder dengan nama 'sayang' yang kulihat.

Segera saja aku merampas ponsel Wonwoo dari tangannya, dan membuka folder itu tanpa seizinya, membuat Wonwoo terkesiap kaget dan berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"ya! Jangan lihat itu!"ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya, menggapai tanganku yang sedang menggenggam erat ponselnya erat.

"hey! Tidak perlu disembunyikan! Aku ini calon suamimu! Tidak ada rahasia diantara suami istri!" ucapku masih terus saja mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi.

Awalnya Wonwoo masih bersikeras, namun akhirnya ia pasrah dan membiarkanku melihat apapun yang ada disana sesukaku.

"heum.. mari kita lihat. Siapa pria bodoh yang sudah meninggalkan wanita disisiku ini, eoh?" ucapku dengan nada sedikit bercanda, membuat ia sedikit mencubit pinggangku.

"akh! Appo!" ringisku.

"sudah cepat lihatnya!" dengus Wonwoo.

Kemudian aku kembali melanjutkan melihat isi folder galeri Wonwoo.

Disana, terdapat sekitar 100 foto, yang sekiranya dipenuhi oleh foto Wonwoo dan seorang pria.

Well, bisa kukatakan, pria ini tidak terlalu buruk. Ia cukup tampan.

Kulitnya putih, tidak sepertiku yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Meskipun aku jauh lebih tinggi, tapi pria ini sudah cukup tinggi jika disandingkan dengan Wonwoo.

Tubuhnya, tidak seperti aku yang memiliki punggung serta pundak yang lebar, tapi ia kelihatan cukup proporsional.

Aku tanpa sadar mendengus melihat sebuah foto selfie Wonwoo dengan pria tersebut.

"siapa namanya?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit keras, tanpa kusadari.

"Wen Junhui."

"pekerjaannya?" aku terus saja menscroll kebawah, dan terus saja menemukan foto pria itu.

Dia yang sedang menggandeng Wonwoo, sedang memeluk Wonwoo, sedang mencium pipi Wonwoo, bahkan ada beberapa foto yang kulihat ia sedang memangku calon istriku itu!

"ia seorang pengusaha. Batu bara." Ucap Wonwoo singkat.

"wow. Taipan kaya raya."

"kau mencintainya?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Wonwoo segera menoleh menatapku, dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"jawab saja. Apa kau masih mencintainya atau tidak?" ucapku, yang sepertinya tanpa kusadari kelewat dingin.

Ia kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kearah lain.

Ia menghela nafasnya keras, namun aku masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"aku…"

"menjalani hubungan dengannya selama dua tahun."

"bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak mencintainya." Ucap Wonwoo dengan lirih.

Aku tidak tahu, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, namun saat kudengar Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu, hatiku rasanya sedikit mencelos, meskipun aku tahu, aku tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk itu.

"tapi.."

"malam itu, saat kulihat ia sedang bersama jalang itu, bercinta.. membuatku seketika menjadi benci kepadanya."

"aku tak tahu kemana perginya cinta yang kami jalin selama dua tahun belakangan ini, namun satu yang ku tahu. yaitu.. saat mengingat Wen Junhui, maka yang muncul adalah pengkhianatan. Kemudian muncul kebencian dan rasa muak. Lalu seterusnya."

"dan satu lagi yang aku tahu. tidak ada lagi rasa cinta yang tersisa untuk Wen Junhui didalam sini." Ucap Wonwoo masih dengan lirih, dan mengelus dadanya.

Ia memandang kearah langit-langit. Bisa kulihat matanya sedikit memerah.

Ia mungkin merasa sedih. Mengalami hal yang begitu menyakitkan dan melupakannya tidak semudah yang Wonwoo katakan. Tapi aku tahu, wanita ini sudah berusaha melewatinya.

Aku kemudian kembali mendekat pada Wonwoo, hingga bahunya sudah menabrak dadaku.

Kembali kuletakkan tangan kiriku diatas perutnya, dan tangan kananku mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"gwenchana. Aku Kim Mingyu disini menemanimu."

"bersama dengan aegy.."

Aku terus saja mengelusi tangan Wonwoo yang terlipat diatas perutnya, kemudian ia menatapku dalam, langsung pada kedua bola mataku.

"heum? Kenapa?" tanyaku lembut.

"giliranmu." Ucapnya.

Aku kemudian terkekeh, menyadari bahwa sudah tiba giliranku untuk bercerita rupanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

aku terus saja menatap mata Mingyu. Matanya tajam. Dan hidungnya mancung.

Tapi aku selalu tidak bisa melewatkan menatap gigi taringnya itu.

Aku suka saat ia melontarkan lelucon, kemudian tertawa. Gigi taringnya menyembul keluar, dan itu terlihat sangat imut dan seksi secara bersamaan menurutku.

Aku jadi berandai-andai.

Kelak akan mengikuti siapakah anak ini?

Aku suka kulit MIngyu yang kecoklatan, karena kulitku terlalu putih. Dan aku juga berharap anak kami kelak akan mewarisi gen tinggi dari Mingyu.

Masih sambil setengah berbaring menghadapku, ia menatap kearah langit-langit. Seperti menerawang.

"euhm.. keluargaku, kau sudah menemuinya.."

"Minseo? Lain kali akan kukenalkan."

"teman-temanku? Kau akan mengenali mereka nanti saat acara pernikahan kita…"

"ah, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kuceritakan padamu." Ucap MIngyu tanpa merasa berdosa, membuatku seketika merasa kesal.

"hey! Itu tidak adil! Kau sudah berjanji!"cecarku galak padanya, membuat ia terkekeh.

"tapi memang itu saja. Sisanya tidak ada yang penting, sudah kupastikan, kau tidak akan mau mengenali professor di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja, bukan?" ucap Mingyu masih dengan tawa disela ucapannya.

"ya, setidaknya beritahu aku sesuatu! Ah! Bagaimana biar adil, kau juga menceritakan padaku tentang mantan kekasihmu?" ucapku.

Namun sepertinya itu adalah ucapan yang salah, karena seketika itu juga, bisa kulihat raut wajah Mingyu berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

"mantan.. kekasihku?" ucapnya, yang kemudian kubalas dengan anggukan.

Ia terlihat sedikit menimang, membuatku jadi ragu juga.

Tadinya aku ingin membatalkan saja niatku itu, namun ternyata ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita.

"aku.. pernah punya mantan kekasih."

"wanita ini, aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap MIngyu pelan. Aku terus saja menatapi wajahnya, menunggu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"tapi hubungan kami ditentang oleh kedua orang tuaku." Ucapnya, masih terlihat lirih.

Tanpa sadar, kugerakkan tanganku untuk mengelus pipinya pelan.

"kenapa?" tanyaku.

Ia menatap mataku, kemudian menggeleng.

"aku juga tak tahu. mereka berkata bahwa wanita ini hanya menginginkan hartaku. Tapi itu tidak Mungkin. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun. Dan ia bukanlah wanita seperti itu.."

Hatiku terasa seperti dicubit ketika mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang mengalami kegagalan dalam urusan percintaan, namun pria ini juga. keadaan kami sesungguhnya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda.

"aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar aku bisa mendapatkan restu kedua orang tuaku, namun hasinya tetap nihil. Tadinya aku bahkan berencana untuk kabur dan kawin lari bersama wanita itu, namun karena kejadian yang menimpa Minseo, membuatku mengurungkan niat karena aku tidak akan tega pada kedua orangtua ku untuk memperlakukan mereka seperti itu."

"sehingga ia akhirnya memilih untuk berpisah."

Mingyu kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia kelihatan sangat menderita.

Aku baru tahu, didalam dirinya yang suka melontarkan lelucon konyol, tersimpan sebuah kenangan yang menyakitkan seperti itu.

Aku mengelus pelan lengannya, berusaha membuatnya nyaman dengan kehadiranku.

"kau masih mencintainya?" tanyaku pelan, berusaha membuat agar ia tidak terbawa emosi.

Ia menatap mataku, tepat di kedua retinanya.

"apakah itu penting sekarang? Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi suamimu, dan kau akan menjadi istriku."

"apakah persoalan tentang aku yang mencintai wanita lain perlu dibahas?" ucap Mingyu dengan nada datar.

Aku terkejut dengan jawabannya.

Hei! Tentu saja itu penting! Aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak menyukaiku dari dalam hatinya!

Terlebih ia masih mencintai wanita lain! Big No No!

Aku lebih baik memilih membesarkan jabang bayi ini sendirian daripada harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan orang seperti itu.

"tentu saja. Kita perlu memperjelas keadaan kau tahu? keadaan seperti itulah yang bisa memiu perselingkuhan dalam sebuah hubungan rumah tangga nantinya!" ucapku sarkastik.

Aku bahkan memukul bahunya, namun tidak terlalu pelan, membuat ia sedikit mendesis.

Namun kemudian pria aneh itu tersenyum.

Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai.

"makanya, sudah kukatakan bukan? cepat buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan akan kupastikan aku tidak akan selingkuh darimu seumur hidupku." Ucapnya dengan nada santai, sedikit menggoda.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, mengedipkan kelopak mataku, kemudian mencubit pipinya keras.

"ish! Pria ini! tidak bisakah kau berbicara serius, sekali saja?!"

Ia meringis kesakitan, kemudian melotot padaku.

"yaish! Memangnya kapan aku bercanda?! Lagipula bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan kasar padaku?!"

"ini keinginan bayimu." Cecarku cepat.

"ya! Anakku tidak mungkin menginginkan aku kesakitan. Ini pasti akal-akalanmu saja, ya kan?!"

Yang benar saja, kami jadi memperdebatkan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"ya! Kembali ke topic! Kumohon Kim Mingyu, mari kita berbicara serius kali ini!" aku bahkan sampai memohon padanya.

Ini sangat jarang terjadi.

Bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

Well, kalian tahu. aku adalah wanita dengan harga diri setinggi langit.

"ish! Sudah kubilang, aku juga sedang tidak bercanda! Memangnya jawaban apa yang kau inginkan? Eoh?!"

"sudah kubilang, bukan? cepat buat aku jatuh cinta!"

"karena aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya panjang.

Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk pintu keluar.

"cepat keluar sekarang juga." Ucapnya dingin.

"eoh? Kau berani mengusirku dirumahku sendiri?" ucapku tidak percaya akan kelakuan wanita ini.

"sebentar lagi ini akan jadi rumahku juga." Woah, benar-benar wanita yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"tapi nanti, bukan sekarang. Saat ini, akulah pemilik tunggal rumah ini, dan itu termasuk juga kamar ini." ucapku tidak mau kalah.

Entahlah, biasanya aku tidak sekanak-kanakan ini pada siapapun.

Bahkan orang-orang yang mengenalku cenderung berkata bahwa aku adalah orang yang kaku.

Tapi bersama wanita ini, menjadi kekanak-kanakan terasa menyenangkan.

Karena ia selalu memberikan reaksi tidak terduga.

Dan aku selalu menantikan reaksinya.

"ish! Kim Mingyu! Kau benar-benar kekanakan! Cepat pergi sekarang, atau aku akan berkata pada ayah dan ibumu bahwa kau sudah mencoba untuk memperkosaku!" ancam Wonwoo disertai dengan tatapan matanya yang tak kalah tajam.

Aku Tersenyum dalam hati. Wanita ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

"hmph. Katakan saja, paling mereka akan menikahkan kita minggu depan. Apa kau siap menikah secepat itu?" balasku tanpa menatap wajahnya, seolah aku tidak terbebani dengan ancamannya sama sekali.

Tetapi kemudian wanita itu tidak berkata apapun lagi.

Ia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali, hingga tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari kasur dan membawa serta bantal dan selimut.

"ya! Kau mau kemana?!" tanyaku keras, melihat ia berjalan menjauhi kasur yang sedang kutiduri.

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau pergi. Biar aku yang pergi." Ucapnya dingin.

Tapi wanita ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak santai sedikit.

Aku akhirnya turut beranjak, dan berlari mengejar langkah Wonwoo yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur di ruang tamu.

"ya, ya! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku pergi! Jadi, cepat kau kembali ke kamarmu!" teriakku, kemudian segera merampas bantal dan selimut yang ia peluk sedari tadi, dan mengembalikan mereka ke tempat asalnya.

Melihat Wonwoo yang masih betah berada di ruang tamu dan belum mengikutiku, aku segera kembali kehadapan wanita itu.

"tunggu apa lagi? Kau mau aku gendong sampai kesana?" tanyaku iseng, membuat ia mendecih dan memutar bola matanya malas.

Akhirnya dengan langkah yang dihentakkan secara sengaja, ia kembali ke kamar Minseo.

Aku baru akan masuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun Wonwoo dengan sigap segera berlari dan mengunci kamar tersebut, membuatku hanya bisa menggedor pintunya kasar.

"yaish! Awas kau, Jeon Wonwoo!"

"yak! Ingat! Besok kita pergi pagi-pagi sekali! jangan sampai kesiangan!"

"kalau besok kau belum bangun juga, aku tidak akan segan-segan membobol kunci ini dan menelanjangimu!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Mungkin ia sudah lelah dan malas meladeni ocehan tidak jelasku, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku sendiri.

"selamat malam, Wonwoo-ya. Tidur yang nyenyak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bangun pukul enam. Dan itu termasuk cepat untuk ukuran orang sepertiku yang sangat menyukai tidur.

Terlebih ini adalah akhir pekan. Namun perjanjian yang sudah kubuat dengan ayah dari bayi yang kukandung tidak bisa diingkari begitu saja.

Apalagi setelah kudengar ancamannya yang menjijikan semalam.

Menelanjangiku? Yang benar saja! Kim MIngyu itu benar-benar seorang dokter yang mesum, rupanya.

Namun seperti biasa, rutinitas pagiku pasti diisi dengan perut mual, serta kepala yang terasa seperti dibebani batu besar.

Sehingga setelah membersihkan diri, aku memutuskan untuk membuat segelas teh chamomile panas seperti yang pernah MIngyu buatkan untukku kemarin.

Namun alangkah kagetnya, saat aku tengah berjalan menuju pantry, kulihat siluet tinggi tegap, sedang menggoyang wajannya dengan cekatan, seolah ia adalah seorang master chef.

Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaanku, karena ia segera membalikan tubuhnya.

Perlu kuakui, ia seperti dewa matahari di mitologi kuno Yunani yang menjelma menjadi manusia dengan wajah orang Korea.

Senyumnya yang lebar ia sunggingkan saat ia melihatku disana, dibelakangnya.

Terlebih tubuhnya yang atletis dan kekar, kini tengah dibalut sebuah apron hitam, membuatku semakin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sana.

Well, aku suka pemandangan indah, dan aku dengan jujur akan mengatakan bahwa MIngyu di pagi hari adalah sebuah pemandangan indah.

"oh! Selamat pagi, eomma!" sapanya dengan suara yang kelewat ceria.

"eomma?" tanyaku padanya.

"eum. Uri aegy eomma." Ia menjawab sesaat, namun tanpa menatapku sama sekali, karena ia kembali sibuk dengan wajan panasnya.

"jangan berkata begitu, Mingyu. Bagaimana kalau kau keceplosan dan salah satu keluarga kita mendengar?Kau sendiri kan yang bilang tidak mau mengakui hal itu?" nasehatku padanya.

Aku kemudian duduk di meja makan yang berada dekat dengan pantry.

MIngyu terkekeh, kemudian membalas ucapanku.

"hanya ada kita berdua disini. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"lagipula kau belum membalas sapaanku."

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola mataku jengah, masih tidak mengerti dengan pola tingkah aneh calon suamiku ini.

"yah, selamat pagi Mingyu." Ucapku.

Tidak se-cheesy yang Mingyu ucapkan, namun sepertinya pria itu sudah cukup senang, karena bisa kulihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, hasil masakan yang ia buat sudah terhidang di meja makan kami.

Dua mangkuk sup sapi, nasi putih, omelette, serta beberapa makanan pendamping khas korea lainnya.

Jujur saja, masakan Mingyu benar-benar terlihat menggugah selera. Penampilannya tidak buruk sama sekali, mengingat ia adalah seorang pria.

Aku menatapi masakannya dengan mata berbinar. Tiba-tiba saja mualku hilang, berganti dengan selera makan di pagi hari yang sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi semenjak kehamilanku beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Mingyu baru saja akan duduk disampingku, namun urung ia lakukan, dan malah kembali ke pantry, dan terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu.

Ternyata pria itu tengah membuatkan aku satu pot teh chamomile yang tadi aku inginkan.

Aku benar-benar bahagia saat melihat MIngyu membawa pot teh tersebut. Seolah ia adalah dewa ditengah badai besar.

"minum ini dulu, agar mualmu sedikit hilang." Ucapnya pelan.

Segera saja kuteguk teh yang ia tuangkan kedalam cangkirku dengan senang hati, dan kemudian aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan riang, naik dan turun.

"terima kasih tehnya." Ucapku riang. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan itu. Dan ia datang disaat yang tepat.

"hmm.. kelihatannya enak.." pujiku dengan sepenuh hati saat melihat semua hasil karya pria itu, yang mana berhasil membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Kuambil semangkuk nasi, dan kuberikan pada Mingyu.

"kau tidak makan?" tanyanya dengan nada aneh.

"aku makan."

"setelah kau makan." Ucapku sambil terus mengambilkan beberapa lauk keatas piring Mingyu.

Pria itu mendengus, membuatku segera menatap matanya.

"kau takut aku racuni? Tenang saja, makanan ini aman. Lihat, aku akan memakannya dengan lahap." Ucapnya dengan nada jengkel.

Ck, ternyata pria ini salah paham.

Kuangkat sebelah alisku tinggi-tinggi.

"ya." Panggilku padanya.

"memangnya salah kalau seorang calon istri mengambilkan calon suaminya makanan? Aku tahu, bukan aku yang memasak ini semua. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak."

"tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku melakukan hal kecil ini untukmu, oke? Jangan berprasangak buruk seperti itu padaku, bisa?" ucapku dengan nada sarkastik.

Jujur saja, setelah aku merasa sangat berterima kasih pada pria ini, aku kembali dibuat kesal olehnya.

Namun sepertinya ucapanku cukup mengena di hatinya, karena ia segera menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"ah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu.."

Kuangkat tanganku dihadapannya.

"sudah, aku mengerti. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita sarapan." Ucapku mengakhiri suasana tidak enak dipagi hari ini.

Aku tidak pernah memakan nasi saat dipagi hari, sehingga aku hanya mengambil omelette dan sup sapinya saja.

Namun itu saja sudah berhasil membuatku ketagihan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Mingyu membuatnya, namun hanya dengan omelette sederhana, entah kenapa rasanya sangat nikmat.

Benar-benar tiada taranya.

Bahkan satu piring omelette tersebut aku yang menghabiskannya.

"apa kau selapar itu, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya MIngyu sambil menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti menggigiti omelette tersebut. Ini benar-benar nikmat!

Kelak suatu hari nanti, jika kami sudah menikah, omelette akan menjadi menu wajib setiap hari yang harus selalu ada di meja makan kami.

"MIngyu, harus Kuakui, omelette buatanmu benar-benar jjang!" ucapku sambil mengangkat kedua jempolku tinggi-tinggi.

"kau terlalu berlebihan. Ini hanya omelette biasa saja."

"tidak! Ini benar-benar nikmat.."

"Mingyu…" ucapku memanggil namanya dengan nada manja, seolah ber-aegyo.

"ayo buatkan lagi. Untuk bekal perjalanan kita nanti. Eoh?" rengekku padanya, membuat ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"ck ck ck, wanita hamil seharusnya makan sesuatu yang menyehatkan! Kali ini saja kuturuti mau mu, ya! Besok kau harus makan sesuatu yang sehat demi anakku yang berada didalam perutmu!" oceh Mingyu, kemudian segera bersiap untuk membuat banyak omelette lagi untukku.

"eyy.. memangnya ini anaknya saja? Ini anakku juga!" sungutku, entah ia bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulirikkan mataku menatap tadi kuperhatikan gadis ini tidak berhenti mengunyah. Apa ia selapar itu?

"hei, apa kau masih lapar?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya saat lampu merah sedang menyala.

"molla. Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti makan." Jawabnya acuh sambil menusuk satu buah lagi omelette yang tadi pagi kubuat.

"Mingyu, perlu kuakui, masakanmu benar-benar hebat." Puji Wonwoo sambil terus menggigiti kecil potongan telurnya.

"benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu.." ucapku pelan.

Jujur saja, pujian Wonwoo terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telingaku.

Hey! Siapa yang tidak suka dipuji?

"eum! Jika suatu saat nanti rumah sakitmu harus ditutup, ayo kita buat restaurant saja!" ujar Wonwoo sambil terkikik kecil.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar celotehannya yang aneh itu.

Satu hal lagi yang kini kukeahui tentang Wonwoo.

Ia dan bayi-nya – ehm,maksudku, bayi kami. Akan menjadi sangat tenang dan dalam mood yang bagus jika diberi makan yang enak.

Well, bukan pekerjaan sulit.

Aku mampu memberikannya dengan mudah, dan aku harus berterima kasih kepada kedua orang tuaku yang selalu meninggalkanku dimasa mudaku sehingga aku harus terbiasa memasak sendiri.

"apakah seenak itu?" ucapku, lalu mencoba untuk mengambil sepotong omelette yang tersisa di kotak makan yang Wonwoo pangku.

"plak!"

Wonwoo memukul tanganku yang sedang berusaha menggapai harta karun wanita tersebut.

"yaish! Itu milikku!" omel Wonwoo, lalu segera menusuk omelette terakhir tersebut, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"ya! Kau ini pelit sekali! lagipula kau pikir memangnya siapa yang membuatnya!?" cecarku padanya, membuat ia memasang tampang tidak peduli.

"eyy.. kau ini perhitungan sekali! lagipula, memangnya anak siapa yang aku beri makan didalam sini?" Wonwoo kemudian menunjuk perutnya yang seolah belum ada tanda kehidupan disana.

"iya! Iya! Aku mengerti! Dasar cerewet!" aku akhirnya mengalah dan kembali menjalankan mobil karena lampu sudah hijau.

"hei, kita sudah sampai di Changwon. Tapi bagaimana jalan menuju rumah keluargamu?" tanyaku, karena aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui daerah Changwon.

"disana, lurus, lalu belok kiri. Sepuluh menit lagi juga sampai." Tunjuk Wonwoo pada sebuah pertigaan jalan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dan menyuruh Wonwoo menjadi navigator dadakan.

"cha! Rumah dengan gerbang coklat disana! Itu rumahku!" tunjuk Wonwoo dengan bersemangat.

Wanita ini kelihatan sangat senang kembali pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, membuatku sedikit mengulum senyum.

Entahlah, mungkin karena kesibukan pekerjaannya, ia jadi jarang pulang kemari.

Segera setelah aku memarkirkan mobilku di pekarangan rumah Wonwoo, wanita itu segera berhambur keluar tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanku.

"eomma!" teriaknya dengan suara yang sangat kencang.

"aigooyaa.. uri ddal!" sapa nyonya Jeon tidak kalah riang saat menemui anak perempuan mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul seorang lelaki paruh baya yang jangkung, dan pria muda dengan rambut berwarna abu-abunya.

"appa! Boohyuk-ah!"Wonwoo memeluk mereka satu persatu.

Oke, mungkin wanita ini terlalu mendramatisir, karena ia berlebihan sekali.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk melepas rindu selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyadari kehadiranku.

"eoh? Wonwoo-ya, siapa dia?" tanya nyonya Jeon.

"ah.. benar, aku sampai lupa. Kemarilah, perkenalkan keluargaku!" ucap Wonwoo riang sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, memanggilku.

Aku berjalan perlahan kearah mereka, langkahku sedikit berat seiring dengan tatapan mematikan yang dilayangkan oleh kedua orang pria Jeon ini.

"kalian duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan minuman bersama eomma!" ucap Wonwoo, kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan kegugupanku.

Kami duduk di ruang tamu rumah Wonwoo.

Dengan urutan duduk yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Tuan Jeon, dan seorang pria muda dengan rambut grey yang sepertinya bernama Boohyuk ini duduk berhadapan denganku, dengan melipat tangan mereka didepan dada.

"jadi… siapa kau?" tanya Boohyuk.

"EKHEM!" tuan Jeon berdeham, kemudian menatap mata anaknya tajam.

Well, kini aku tahu darimana Wonwoo mendapatkan mata tajam seperti rubah seperti itu. Tentu saja itu pemberian ayahnya.

"anakku, apa yang kau ucapkan pada tamu kita?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas, membuat Boohyuk sedikit menunduk dan meminta maaf.

Tuan Jeon kemudian kembali menatapku.

"jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari, dan apa hubunganmu dengan putriku?"

Shit! Kupikir tuan Jeon akan bersikap lebih baik daripada Boohyuk! Namun ternyata, ia bahkan lebih parah daripada putranya itu!

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku yang tengah berada diatas lutut.

Kalau boleh jujur meskipun ini memalukan, aku merasa cukup gugup.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berhadapan dengan keluarga pasanganku! Tentu saja ini perdana, sehingga aku nervous!

Namun aku kembali mendapatkan ketenangan dalam diriku.

Berpuluh-puluh kali aku menghadapi pasien yang nyaris sekarat, dan meregang nyawa, tapi hanya karena ini, aku harus merasa gugup? No way! Itu bukan Kim Mingyu sekali!

Akhirnya aku mampu mengembalikan senyum di bibirku.

"ah, perkenalkan.. namaku – "

"ini dia minumannya!" sapa nyonya Jeon dengan suara lembut, membuatku menoleh pada wanita itu.

Dan dapat kusaksikan Wonwoo yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil membawa satu buah piring berisi cemilan.

Akhirnya nyonya Jeon duduk disamping tuan Jeon, dan Wonwoo duduk disebelah kiriku.

Aku kembali berdehem untuk menyita kembali perhatian mereka.

"ekhem – perkenalkan, namaku Kim MIngyu.."

"tujuanku kemari adalah.."

Kuraih tangan kanan Wonwoo dengan tangan kiriku, kemudian mengangkatnya agak tinggi, sehingga mereka bertiga bisa melihatnya.

"ingin meminta restu pada kalian, untuk menikahi Wonwoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau boleh kukatakan, ini adalah salah satu momen paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

Semua anggota keluargaku yang tengah berada disini menatap kami bingung, terutama pada tautan tangan yang tidak MIngyu lepaskan, bahkan setelah aku meronta, meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Kudengar appaku sedikit mendengus.

"hmph! Anak muda, memangnya apa yang kau punya?" tanyanya seolah meremehkan MIngyu.

Aku sesungguhnya tidak mengerti dengan isi pikiran ayahku.

Aku tahu jelas, bahwa dilihat dari perawakannya, Mingyu adalah tipe menantu idaman Nya. Tinggi, jantan, tidak terlihat suka merawat dirinya terlalu berlebihan – ehm, maksudku, tipe pria metroseksual.

Kalian tahu, kan? Maksudku?

Tapi entahlah, mungkin ia hanya ingin menguji Mingyu saja?

"ah, saya memang belum memiliki apapun diusia saya sekarang, tapi.."

Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya seraya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam kantung jasnya, dan memberikan itu pada appaku.

Saat itu juga, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan mata Boohyuk yang terlihat kagum, dan anggukan kepala eomma yang terlihat senang.

"woah.. hyung, apa benar kau adalah seorang dokter bedah? Itu sangat keren, hyung!" see? Boohyuk bahkan sudah memanggil pria ini dengan sebutan hyung sekarang, seolah mereka sudah berteman lama.

Namun ada satu hal yang janggal.

Appaku bahkan tidak terlihat terkesan sama sekali.

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang menyadari hal tersebut, karena eomma juga sadar akan hal itu.

"aigoo.. Yeobo, lihatlah. Kekasih uri Wonwoo adalah seorang dokter bedah! Bukankah itu hebat? " ucap eommaku berusaha menyanjung Mingyu pada appa.

Dan reaksi yang diberikan appaku hanyalah deheman pelan.

"yah... " ucapnya menggantung.

Sungguh, jika dibandingkan dengan sambutan hangat yang diberikan keluarga Mingyu padaku, aku merasa sangat tidak enak pada Mingyu.

Bisa dibilang, appaku benar-benar dingin pada Mingyu. Entah mengapa.

Aku mengencangkan genggaman tanganku pada Mingyu, yang mana segera membuat pria itu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum tipis.

Lalu pria itu menggerakan bibirnya, seolah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Aku memicingkan mataku pada appa, berusaha menyampaikan padanya bahwa sikapnya sama sekali jauh dari kata baik.

Dan ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, membuatku semakin kesal.

Untungnya eomma dan Boohyuk berhasil membuat keadaan setidaknya menjadi sedikit lebih baik, sehingga Mingyu tidak merasa terlalu diacuhkan, karena mereka berdua benar-benar antusias menyambut kehadiran Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba saja adikku itu mendapatkan sebuah telefon dari pembina klub basketnya, bahwa hari ini akan diadakan latihan untuk menyambut pekan olahraga, sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa, Boohyuk harus pergi meninggalkan kami, hanya aku, MIngyu, eomma dan appaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, namun kini hujan sudah turun sangat deras. Langit yang beberapa jam lalu masih berwarna biru itu pun kini sudah berubah seutuhnya menjadi warna kelabu.

Bahkan petirnya terdengar sangat mengerikan dari sini.

Namun itu belum apa-apa dibandingkan suasana tidak enak yang sedari tadi melingkupi ruang tamu keluarga Wonwoo ini.

"ah, MIngyu. Bagaimana ini? Hujannya sangat deras. Bagaimana kita bias pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil terus memandangi jendela.

Aku turut menatap jendela. Dan saat kulihat kedepan, tanahnya bahkan sudah banjir setinggi mata kaki orang dewasa.

"ah, maklum. Daerah ini memang rendah, jadi jika turun hujan sedikit saja, pasti banjir." Jelas nyonya Jeon padaku, membuatku menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"oh iya! Bagaimana jika malam ini kalian menginap saja? Besok masih akhir pekan, bukan? Besok barulah kalian pulang ke Seoul!" nyonya Jeon menyampaikan sarannya dengan sangat antusias, membuatku dan juga tuan Jeon menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"menginap?!" seru tuan Jeon.

"ah, itu tidak perlu, eomoni.. kami bias pulang nanti setelah hujannya sedikit reda. Kami tidak ingin merepotkan kalian.." ucapku penuh dengan nada sungkan.

"eyy.. merepotkan apanya? Kalian adalah anakku, mana mungkin aku merasa kerepotan."

"yeobo, biarkanlah mereka menginap disini, eoh? Kasihan sekali, hujannya tidak tahu kapan berhentinya. Bisa jadi sampai malam. Jadi biarkan saja, oke?" bujuk nyonya Jeon pada suaminya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku menatap Wonwoo.

Aku tahu, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Namun bukannya aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi melihat bagaimana tuan Jeon yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku, hal itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"yasudah. Tapi hanya satu malam." Ucap tuan Jeon tiba-tiba membuatku segera menatapnya.

Dan ia segera pergi dari sana setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Ternyata benar perkataan nyonya Jeon. Karena hujannya tidak juga reda, bahkan hampir setelah tiga jam ia menumpahkan air keatas bumi.

"JEDERRRRR!"

"BYAR!"

"PET!"

"kyaaaa!"

"aigooya! Eomma eotohke?"

Sebuah petir yang sangat besar baru saja terjadi. Dan sepertinya petir tersebut menyambar aliran listrik rumah ini, sehingga listriknya mati total.

Nyonya Jeon dan putrinya, Wonwoo, segera saja menjadi heboh.

Sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak menyukai kegelapan, sehingga ia segera merengek pada tuan Jeon untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"appa! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"ne! Yeobo! Cepat perbaiki listriknya, aku takut!" rengek nyonya Jeon dan Wonwoo bersamaan membuat tuan Jeon menghela nafas lelah.

"ya, ya, baiklah!" tuan Jeon kemudian pergi untuk bersiap. Ia menggunakan jas hujannya, mengambil sebuah tangga, serta perkakas lainnya yang sekiranya diperlukan.

Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit tidak tega pada tuan Jeon. Di usianya yang paruh baya ini, ia harus membetulkan sendiri aliran listrik yang bermasalah, apalagi di cuaca ekstrim seperti ini, yang pasti menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berbahaya.

Akhirnya, sebagai satu-satunya lelaki yang tersisa dirumah ini, aku berinisiaf untuk membantunya.

Bukan karena aku ingin mengambil hatinya agar direstui menikah dengan Wonwoo.

Namun murni karena aku ingin membantunya.

Aku akhirnya beranjak dari dudukku, dan memanggilnya.

"abeoji."

"biarkan aku membantumu."

 **TBC**

 **Aaahh.. Jeongmal mianheeeee... Aku post ulang chap ini karena kemarin byk yang review kalo kalimatnya susah dimengerti..**

 **Ternyata setelah ku check ulang, banyak kata yg kepotongg... Jadilah harus ku edit lagi dan repost.**

 **Salahku sih ngga double check kemarin.**

 **Pokoknya maaf ya! Lain kali akan kuusahain hal kyk gini ga terjadi lagi. Mian :(((**

Aku juga lagi berusaha buat ngejar update ff yg lain, jadi doain ya! Pokoknya begitu ff lain ud selesai kutulis, pasti langsung diupdate kok!

Maaf sebelumnya kalau tulisanku mengecewakan. Makasih udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Review juseyoo

See you on next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan Jeon menatap mataku dengan matanya yang tajam.

Ia terus saja menlihatku mulai dari atas kepala hingga bawah kaki.

Kenapa? apa ada yang salah denganku?

Hei, hanya karena aku berpakaian seperti pria metroseksual hari ini, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

Ah, dan satu lagi yang perlu diingat.

Yang menyuruhku menggunakan pakaian ini tadi pagi adalah Wonwoo.

Ia menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku, mengobrak-abrik isi lemariku, kemudian dengan sesuka hatinya mengeluarkan pakaian yang menurutnya harus kukenakan kesini.

Yah, sebuah celana bahan berwarna khaki dan kemeja putih, disertai dengan blazer berwarna biru dongker adalah baju pilihan Wonwoo.

Jadi jangan salahkan caraku berpakaian, karena wanita itulah yang melakukannya.

Wonwoo menghampiriku, kemudian bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"apakah kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah benar-benar sangsi.

Aku terkekeh. Sedikit tersinggung, sejujurnya.

Baik, mari kita buktikan.

"ehm. Sangat yakin. Bisa minta tolong pinjamkan aku satu buah jas hujan juga?" pintaku padanya, yang kemudian segera diangguki oleh wanita itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia datang dengan sepasang jas hujan berwarna kuning ditangannya.

"aigoo.. nak Mingyu, eomoni jadi merasa tidak enak hati padamu. Padahal kau tamu, tapi harus melakukan hal ini.." ucap nyonya Jeon padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, menanggapi ucapannya, dan berkata bahwa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan melakukan ini untuk mereka.

Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi, tuan Jeon segera pergi keluar, dan membuatku harus mengikutinya.

Ternyata petir menyambar beberapa saluran listrik yang berada di atap rumah Wonwoo, sehingga kami harus menaiki atap tersebut untuk menaikinya.

Tuan Jeon sudah mulai menaiki tangga tersebut menuju atap rumahnya.

Dan kalian tahu apa? Tangganya menjadi sangat licin karena hujan lebat yang sedang terjadi, membuatku mengeratkan pegangan sekuat-kuatnya.

Aku menaiki tangga tersebut setelah tuan Jeon, dan kulihat ia sudah mulai memperbaiki beberapa jaringan yang korslet.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, aliran listrik kembali menyala. Dapat kusaksikan lampu rumah yang kembali terang benderang, membuat tuan Jeon, dan tentu juga aku, merasa sangat puas.

Aku mempersilahkan tuan Jeon untuk turun lebih dulu, namun karena tangga yang sangat licin tersebut, tuan Jeon hampir saja jatuh dari atap rumahnya jika saja aku tidak sigap dan segera menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"ABEOJI AWAS!" teriakku penuh dengan kekagetan.

Bisa kurasakan dengan jelas, tangan besar milik tuan Jeon yang bergetar. Entah karena kedinginan akibat hujan, ataukah karena ia shock, bahwa ia nyaris sekarat.

Ia menatap mataku dalam. Wajahnya memutih, pucat pasi.

Bibirnya sedikit membiru. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa saking kagetnya.

Aku juga sama berdebarnya dengan orang ini. rasanya jantungku hampir loncat keluar jika aku terlambat sedikit saja.

Akhirnya setelah membantu tuan Jeon kembali pada posisi yang aman untuk menuruni tangga dengan selamat, aku turut menuruni tangga tersebut setelahnya.

Tuan Jeon masih keliahatan benar-benar shock, karena bisa kulihat dengan jelas, langkah kakinya yang gontai dan sedikit oleng.

Kami berdua masuk kedalam rumah, dan segera disambut oleh kedua wanita yang sedari tadi menunggu kami.

"yeobo! Ada apa? Tadi kudengar MIngyu berteriak." Tanya nyonya Jeon dengan nada khawatir.

"Mingyu-ya, ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo padaku, karena tuan Jeon tidak kunjung menjawab, dan malah meneruskan perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

"ah, itu – "

"Wonwoo! Cepat suruh Mingyu mandi dengan air hangat di kamarmu! Dan berikan ia pakaian milik Boohyuk!"

Baru saja aku ingin menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada mereka, namun teriakan tuan Jeon yang menggelegar sudah terdengar dari dalam kamar, membuat kami hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti perintah pria tua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ini." kuberikan sepasang baju hangat milik adikku, Boohyuk. Serta tak lupa juga handuk dan pakaian dalam.

Mingyu yang masih berada didalam kamar mandi menjulurkan tangannya, menggapai pakaian yang sedang kuberikan.

"ah, gomawo." Ucapnya dari balik pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian, MIngyu keluar setelah membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Baju Boohyuk terlihat sedikit kekecilan di tubuh MIngyu, namun masih terlihat lebih baik daripada ia harus mengenakan baju ayahku yang sangat kebesaran.

Rambutnya yang lebat dan tebal menjuntai turun kebawah karena basah, dan aku segera mengambil handuk, lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk dilantai, saat aku memposisikan diriku ditepi ranjang.

"ehm? Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"sudah, menurut saja."

Lagi-lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, aku melakukan hal ini pada Mingyu.

Mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Kuseka terus bagian kepalanya dengan handuk yang tadi ia gunakan, hingga tak sadar bahwa gerakanku yang sedikit terlalu kasar membuatnya kesakitan.

"ya, pelan sedikit. Kau ini kasar sekali." ucapnya mengaduh.

"ups. Mian. Hehe." Ucapku.

Kalian mau tahu rahasiaku?

Sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah hair dryer didalam lemari pakaianku, namun aku sengaja lebih memilih menggunakan handuk ini.

Entahlah, rasanya lebih menyenangkan saja jika melakukannya dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Suasana didalam kamar begitu hening, hanya ada suara usakkan rambut Mingyu yang bersentuhan dengan handuk.

Kami tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing, namun tiba-tiba pria aneh itu terkekeh.

"hmph.."

"wae?" tanyaku.

Aku sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, dan kini beralih menyisir rambut lebat Mingyu menggunakan jari-jari tanganku.

"bagaimana ini? sepertinya appamu tidak menyukaiku."

"tapi kelihatannya anak perempuannya sudah sangat siap menjadi istriku." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuatku mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"apa maksud – "

"yaish!" pekikku padanya, kemudian memukuli bahunya saat mengerti isi pembicaraan pria aneh itu.

"ya! Percaya diri sekali, eoh? Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?!" ocehku tidak terima dengan perkataannya.

"eyy.. tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa lagi yang sedang mengandung anakku, heum?" ucapnya menggodaku.

Aku mendelik mendengar ucapannya, segera saja kucubit dengan kencang pinggangya itu.

"ya! Appo!" ringisnya sambil terus mengelus pinggangnya.

Kulirik dengan tajam pria itu, kemudian kucubit lagi kedua pipinya yang sedikit gembul.

"itu hukuman untukmu! Kenapa mulutmu ini bawel sekali, eoh?! Kalau saja keluargaku sampai tahu kenyataan bahwa aku hamil duluan, aku pastikan, kau akan menjadi santapan empuk senapan milik appaku." Ucapku sambil berbisik, namun penuh dengan penekanan.

Ia berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku dari pipinya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun aku msih terus saja mencubiti pipinya.

Namun saat kulihat pipinya yang sudah memerah, membuatku jadi tidak tega dan akhirnya melepaskan cubitanku.

"hmfh! Ah! Hahaha! Mian! Aku terlalu keras, ya?" aku meminta maaf padanya, namun sambil tertawa.

Ia terus saja merengut sambil mengelus kedua pipinya.

Aku terus meminta maaf, namun tidak juga digubris.

Kelihatannya ia benar-benar marah padaku.

Yah, wajar saja. Karena pipinya memang benar-benar memerah, membuatku tak ayal jadi merasa tidak enak.

"yaaah.. Mingyu, maafkan aku, ne?" ucapku, namun ia tetap tidak menjawab, bahkan kini mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"aahh.. MIngyu, eoh?" aku bahkan sedikit ber-aegyo saat ini!

Aku tidak menyerah, dan terus saja meminta maaf padanya.

Hingga akhirnya aku dengan sedikit memaksa, menarik kedua tangannya yang sedang mengelus pipinya itu, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di pipinya.

Kuusap dengan lembut kedua belah pipinya. Aku bahkan sempat meniup sebentar telapak tanganku sebelum mengusap, agar memberikan kehangatan lebih.

"uunchh.. pria besar ini merajuk, eoh?"

"sakit, ya?"

"maaf ya.."

Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi! AKU BER-AEGYO!

Ah, sudahlah. Jangan ditanya dimana letak harga diriku saat ini. karena tadi saat aku bertekad untuk meminta maaf padanya, aku sudah meletakkan harga diriku didasar jurang.

Dengan gerakan memutar aku terus saja mengelus pipinya, membuat ia terdiam. Dan tidak melakukan apapun terhadap tanganku yang berada di pipinya.

Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, ia benar-benar tampan. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa ia tampan, tapi tak kubayangkan bahwa ia ternyata memiliki sisi lain yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Ia menatap mataku, dan pikirannya seolah focus pada gerakan tanganku di pipinya.

Ia terlihat jinak, namun juga sedikit angkuh, dan jahil tentunya. Persis seperti kucing.

Dan aku suka kucing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

deg. deg.

shit, apakah itu suara jantungku?

Jantungku benar-benar berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Kuharap Wonwoo tidak bisa merasakannya.

Terutama saat tadi ia meletakan tangannya diatas pipiku.

Apakah ini karena reaksi sentuhan Wonwoo, ataukah pergerakan yang telapak tangan Wonwoo lakukan?

Kenapa pipiku terasa panas? Kuharap wajahku tidak memerah.

Kuperhatikan lamat-lamat perempuan yang lebih pendek dariku beberapa cm ini.

Aku tahu ia cantik, namun saat ini aku merasa kecantikannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Apakah karena factor kandungan?

Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel tentang ibu yang sedang hamil akan terlihat lebih mengeluarkan aura. Apakah itu benar?

Yah, sepertinya. Karena rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menarik sudut bibirku keatas.

Kutangkupkan tangan Wonwoo yang sedang berada diatas pipiku.

"sudah cukup." Ucapku pelan.

"eh?"

"sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tak kuasa menahan senyuman jika terus menatapi wajah manis perempuan ini.

"tidak."

Bisa kudengar helaan nafas Wonwoo. Entahlah, kenapa ia sepertinya terlihat kecewa?

"ey.. kamu masih marah, eoh? Maafkan aku , ya? Aku kan hanya bercanda.." ucap Wonwoo benar-benar dengan suara yang mengalun.

Deg.

Lagi-lagi jantungku dibuat seakan meloncat keluar.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, aku mendengarnya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'aku-kamu' seperti itu.

Seolah kami sudah dekat.

Tapi aku tidak keberatan.

"tidak, aku –"

"EKHEM!"

Baru saja akan mengatakan pada Wonwoo bahwa aku sudah tidak marah padanya, namun tiba-tiba tuan Jeon sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo entah sejak kapan.

Aku segera gelagapan, dan dengan panic kuletakkan tangan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi sedang kugenggam.

"kalian berdua, ikut aku." Ucap tuan Jeon mutlak, membuat kami wajib menuruti ucapannya.

Kami kembali duduk berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Hujan masih turun, namun tidak sederas barusan.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan tuan Jeon, sedangkan Wonwoo disisiku.

"ehem! Jadi maksud kedatanganmu kemari adalah, ingin menikahi Wonwoo-ku? Begitu?" ucap tuan Jeon dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

Tuan Jeon adalah mantan kepala kepolisian, sehingga ia terbiasa untuk bersikap tegas, dimanapun, kapanpun, pada siapapun.

Dan aku tidak boleh menjadi orang yang lembek untuk menghadapi orang seperti tuan Jeon.

"ye, anda benar. Saya kemari karena ingin meminta restu dari tuan dan nyonya Jeon sebagai orang tua Wonwoo." Ucapku tak kalah tegas.

Mataku menatap lurus pada tuan Jeon yang juga memandangiku dengan matanya yang tajam.

Setelah beberapa menit penuh penantian yang menyesakkan, akhirnya tuan Jeon kembali berucap, yang mana segera mendatangkan sorak senang dari nyonya Jeon.

"baiklah. Jaga putriku baik-baik." ucapnya.

Tadinya aku tidak percaya pada ucapannya, namun saat nyonya Jeon berkata pada Wonwoo bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menikah, barulah aku sadar.

Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan restu tuan Jeon.

"appa, terima kasih." Ucap Wonwoo pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha memberi hormat.

"terima kasih banyak, abeoji. Saya berjanji akan menjaga Wonwoo." Ucapku turut memberi hormat.

"heum."

"kau tahu? tadinya aku tidak ingin merestui kalian, namun setelah kejadian barusan, aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Mingyu adalah orang yang cakap untuk menjadi calon suamimu." Ucap tuan Jeon membuatku menggaruk tengkukku sungkan.

"ah, tidak seperti itu, abeoji. Membantu sesama adalah tugas setiap manusia." Ujarku berusaha merendah.

"heum? Kejadian apa, yeobo?" tanya nyonya Jeon penasaran.

Tuan Jeon menatap istrinya, kemudian menghela nafas.

"kau tahu? kau hampir menjadi janda karena kehilangan suamimu."

"yeobo! Kau ini bicara apa!" protes nyonya Jeon akan ucapan suaminya yang kurang menyenangkan.

"aku serius. Jika bukan karena MIngyu, aku pasti sudah duduk dihadapan malaikat pencabut nyawa sekarang." Tuan Jeon kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"memangnya tadi appa kenapa?" kini Wonwoo yang penasaran. Ia bahkan menatapku heran.

"tadi ayah terpeleset dan hampir saja jatuh dari atap. Jika Mingyu terlambat sedikit saja menarik appa, maka Wonwoo harus menikah dengan dihadiri wali."

Nyonya Jeon segera menutup mulutnya karena kaget akan hal ini.

Ia segera menghambur dan memeluk suaminya erat.

"aigoo! Yeobo! Untunglah kau selamat! Aigooya! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau sampai meninggalkanku!"

"Mingyu! Eomma sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan appanya Wonwoo! Astaga! Jika saja saat itu tidak ada MIngyu! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan nyonya Jeon.

Wanita paruh baya itu masih terus saja memeluk suaminya dengan sangat erat, seolah ia takut kehilangan.

Tuan Jeon yang sedari tadi terlihat keras pun akhirnya menunjukkan sisi lembutnya.

Ia mengelus dengan pelan punggung nyonya Jeon tanpa henti, dan berkata dengan lembut bahwa sekarang ia baik-baik saja.

Kedua manusia ini, saling mencintai dengan dalam.

Kulirik Wonwoo yang sedari tadi duduk disisiku. Ia diam saja, namun aku tahu dari raut wajahnya, ia merasa sangat lega dan bersyukur.

Membuatku juga jadi ingin merasakannya.

Mencintai, dan dicintai dengan dalam…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih menemani Mingyu duduk di bangku teras taman belakang rumahku.

Hujannya sudah berhenti , namun karena itulah cuaca menjadi sangat dingin.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, dan terkadang membuat dedaunan yang basah bergoyang, membasahi tubuh kami pula.

"Wonwoo, cuacanya dingin. Masuklah." Ucap MIngyu padaku yang masih asik melihat langit Changwon yang sangat indah, tidak seperti di Seoul yang penuh dengan polusi.

"tidak, aku masih betah begini."

"lagipula kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah kau lebih kedinginan? Pakaianmu itu tipis." Ucapku berusaha menasehatinya.

Mingyu hanya menatap kebawah, memperhatikan pakaiannya, kemudian tetawa.

"haha, tapi aku ini lelaki." Ucapnya random.

Aku tidak mengerti.

"hah? Lelaki atau perempuan, bukankah sama saja? Kau bisa merasakan kedinginan jika menggunakan pakaian tipis. Alasanmu itu aneh sekali." ucapku sambil sedikit mengejeknya.

Kemudian aku teringat kejadian tadi sore, saat appaku bercerita bahwa Mingyu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"um, mingyu-ya…" panggilku pelan.

Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya padaku, dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, seolah ia sangat penasaran akan ucapanku.

"tadi sore… terima kasih." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Entahlah, aku hanya malu. Aku tak kuasa menatap matanya.

"untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

"ya, tentu saja karena sudah menyelamatkan appaku. Sungguh, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu akan itu."

Kuangkat kepalaku, dan kudapati Mingyu yang tersenyum menatapku, dan mengulas senyum tipis.

"ya, sama-sama."

"meskipun kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menyelamatkan keluaragaku sendiri." Ucapnya lagi.

Kuangkat alisku karena tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"hei, sekarang keluargamu adalah keuargaku juga, bukan? sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga."

Ah, ternyata itu maksud ucapannya..

Aku akhirnya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku.

Udara dingin terus saja berhembus, sehingga akupun menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku.

"dingin?" tanya Mingyu yang melihat aksiku ini.

Ku anggukan kepalaku pelan, dan tersenyum malu.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja pria ini menarik kedua tanganku, sehingga tubuhku menabrak dadanya.

Dan ia memasukan kedua tanganku kedalam saku hoodie yang ia kenakan.

Dengan tubuhku yang menempel pada tubuhnya, membuat ia dengan mudah mengelus pelan punggung serta pundakku.

"lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Kugigit bibirku saat mendengarnya menanyakan hal tersebut.

Astaga! Aku bisa mati Karena serangan jantung mendadak akibat perlakuan pria ini!

Kalau boleh jujur, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Dan karena tidak ingin MIngyu mendengar degup jantungku, segera saja kutarik tubuhku dari tubuhnya.

"ya, jangan coba mengambil kesempatan, tuan mesum." Ucapku.

Ia menatapku dengan aneh, kemudian terkekeh.

"eoh? Mengambil kesempatan apanya? Toh, lagipula kau istriku." Ucapnya dengan santai, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"masih calon, kalau kau lupa."

Ia kembali menyeringai. Aku bahkan bisa melihat gigi taringnya dari sini.

Dan menurutku, itu terlihat sangat lucu.

"apa bedanya? Pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi istriku." Ucapnya lagi, bahkan tanpa menatap wajahku.

Aku mendengus. Pria ini sepertinya sedikit besar kepala karena aku telah bersikap baik padanya hari ini.

"tidak juga. Bagaimana jika aku memutuskan untuk tidak menikahimu?" ucapku menantangnya, membuat ia segera menatap mataku.

Dengan agak tajam.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menarik daguku. Meskipun tidak keras, namun membuatku cukup terkejut.

"tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi."

"akan kupastikan kau menjadi istriku. Anak-anakku akan memiliki ayah dan ibunya dengan lengkap."

Ucap MIngyu dengan nada pelan, namun tegas dan terkesan mutlak, tidak mau dibantah.

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya, seolah semua energiku terserap hanya karena ia menatap mataku dengan dalam.

"cup."

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mengecup pelan bibirku.

Hanya sekejap. Hanya sekilas.

Namun cukup untuk membuat peredaran darahku berhenti hingga di pipi.

Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas. Wajahku pasti semerah tomat sekarang.

"kau masih ingat taruhan kita dulu?"

"soal siapa yang lebih dulu mencintai siapa?"

"sebaiknya kau bersiap dari sekarang, karena aku sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

" _Wonwoo-ya. You better be ready, because I will make you in love with me deeply. For real."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kami kini sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menuju Seoul. Perjalanan akan memakan waktu kurang lebih beberapa jam, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi lebih pagi.

Kulirik kesamping, Wonwoo yang sedang menatapi jendela, melihat pemandangan.

Entahlah, sejak kejadian semalam, wanita itu jadi sedikit lebih aneh padaku.

Malam kemarin, ia segera berlari ke kamarnya setelah aku mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Bahkan tadi pagi, saat kami sarapan bersama keluarga Jeon, ia tetap tidak membuka suaranya.

Ia bahkan terkesan tidak ingin menatapku, karena ia selalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Hingga saat ini.

"Wonwoo-ya. " panggilku pelan.

"hm. " ia hanya menjawab dengan seadanya, masih tidak mau menatapku.

"lihat aku. "

Namun ia masih bersikeras menatap kearah lain, membuatku memaksa menarik dagunya agar ia mau melihat wajahku.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan.. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya.

Yang pasti, aku belum pernah melihat Wonwoo dengan raut wajah seperti itu sebelumnya.

"kau kenapa, euhm? " tanyaku lembut, takut salah bicara.

Aku takut aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tidak kusadari, dan membuat ia marah.

Kalian ingat? Wanita hamil itu sensitif.

"nan gwenchana. " kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, namun lagi-lagi aku menarik dagunya kembali.

"tatap aku saat aku sedang berbicara. " ucapku tegas.

Membuat ia segera menatapku kembali, masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"kau berubah sejak semalam. Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan? " tanyaku padanya.

Beruntung saat ini lampu lalu lintas sedang merah, sehingga aku bisa bicara dengannya lebih leluasa.

"aninde."

"lalu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Terdiam membisu."

Kuhela nafasku panjang. Kemudian kuelus pelan bahunya.

"kau tahu? Aku sama seperti lelaki lainnya yang penuh dengan ketidak pekaan, jadi akan lebih baik bagiku jika kau memarahiku dan mengomel jika aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku akan mendengarkan"

"kumohon jangan diam seperti ini, karena kau membuatku bingung."

Wonwoo terlihat bingung sekarang.

Ia terus saja menggigiti bibirnya, membuatku menarik dagunya pelan.

"jangan gigiti bibirmu. Aku tidak suka."

Ia mengerling padaku, kemudian menjilat sesaat bibirnya yang agak terlihat kering.

"i-itu... Karena candaanmu semalam." ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Dan ia tidak juga menatap mataku.

"hey, lihat aku. "

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatapku tepat di mata.

"kapan aku bercanda? Aku serius saat mengatakannya." ucapku dengan nada tegas.

Tapi wanita itu malah memutar bola matanya, dan mendengus pelan.

"Kim Mingyu dan lelucon konyolnya." ucap Wonwoo sarkastik.

Kugenggam setir mobil dengan erat. Kemudian ikut mendengus.

Namun kali ini dengan keras.

"hmph."

"terserah jika kau tidak percaya."

"just wait and see."

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan kecil tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan Wonwoo berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Kusetel music player yang terdapat di mobilku, dan bisa kudengar lamat-lamat suara Wonwoo yang bersenandung kecil.

Membuatku tersenyum tipis tanpa ia ketahui.

Aku menghentikan mobilku tepat didepan apartemen Wonwoo. Dan wanita itu segera bergegas untuk keluar dari mobil.

Namun tepat sebelum ia keluar dari mobil, kutarik lengannya.

"besok malam, bersiaplah." ucapku tiba-tiba, membuat ia mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

"wae? "

"aku akan mengajakmu kencan. Dandan yang cantik." ucapku lagi.

Ia menyeringai, kemudian melepaskan cekalan tanganku pada lengannya.

"memangnya aku sudah bilang mau kencan denganmu?" ucapnya menantangku.

Kulepaskan seat belt yang membelenggu tubuhku, kemudian mendekat pada tubuh Wonwoo yang masih berada di tempatnya.

"tentu saja kau harus mau. Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan menarikmu, lalu mengurungmu didalam kamar apartemenku." Ucapku pelan dan sedikit berbisik, lalu dengan sengaja meniup lembut cuping telinganya, membuat ia sedikit tersentak kaget.

Ah! Apakah aku tidak salah lihat?

Wajah Wonwoo sudah memerah sekarang!

Aigoo! Aku berhasil menggodanya! Hahaha! Ini terasa sangat menyenangkan!

"yaish! Pria mesum! Menjauh dariku!" pekiknya, kemudian mendorong dadaku kencang.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat kelakuan aneh gadis ini.

"yaaa.. apanya yang mesum? Aku hanya berkata bahwa aku akan mengurungmu dikamarku. Apakah jangan-jangan kau sudah berpikir kita akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?"

Sungguh, bibirku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang.

Shit, ini benar-benar menyenangkan, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti!

Aku seperti kecanduan.

Ya, kecanduan menjahili Jeon Wonwoo.

Ah, kalau seperti ini ceritanya, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menikahi wanita ini.

Kembali kudekatkan tubuhku padanya, lalu dengan gerakan lembut kuelus pelan perutnya.

"aegy-ah.. ternyata eomma adalah orang yang sangat nakal, eoh? Jangan jadi orang seperti eomma ya!" ucapku pada anak kami yang segera dibalas dengan pelototan mata tajam Wonwoo.

Ia segera menyingkirkan tanganku dari perutnya.

"ish! Apa yang kau katakan pada anakku!"

Ia kemudian turut mengelus perutnya persis seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya.

"aniyaa.. aegy, yang nakal adalah appamu. Jangan jadi manusia tidak berguna sepertinya, arrachi?" ucap Wonwoo dengan menggunakan nada seolah ia adalah anak kecil.

Membuatku lagi-lagi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahaha! Yah! Lihat saja nanti! Aku berani bertaruh, anak ini pasti akan mengidolakan aku kelak!"

Wonwoo terlihat semakin kesal. Ia kemudian mencubit pinggangku dengan keras, membuatku mengaduh dengan kencang.

"yaish! Ya! Ya! Appo! Lepaskan, Jeon Wonwoo!" teriakku.

Ia kemudian melepaskan cubitannya, dan segera meraih tas nya.

"huh! Sudah, terserah kau saja! Meladeni ucapan konyolmu itu tidak akan ada habisnya!"

Ia kemudian pergi begitu saja memasuki apartemennya, tanpa memedulikan aku yang masih mengaduh sakit didalam mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huh! Benar-benar Kim Mingyu itu!

Ia sama sekali tidak punya sisi serius sama sekali!

Oke, ia punya.

Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya padaku?

Selalu saja menjadi orang yang jahil jika sedang berhadapan denganku!

Ah! Sudah! Aku muak dengan pria itu!

Lebih baik kuselesaikan design gaun yang diminta nyonya Han untuk acara ulang tahun pernikahannya nanti.

"Wonwoo dan Jeonghan eonni." Panggil Seungkwan padaku dan Jeonghan, membuat kami berdua yang sedak asik dengan design kami mengalihkan pandangan menuju hoobae kami yang gembul ini.

"menurut kalian, mana yang lebih bagus? Pink atau kuning?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengangkat tinggi dua buah dress minimalis yang cantik di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"untuk apa?" tanya Jeonghan eonni. Ia mulai melupakan designnya dan fokus sepenuhnya pada ucapan Seungkwan.

"ehm, jadi aku.." Seungkwan dengan nada malu-malu dan wajahnya yang merah merona mulai menjelaskan, membuatku jadi agak tertarik.

"Hansol akan mengajakku berkencan malam ini. Tapi aku bingung dengan pakaian yang harus kukenakan. Bisakah kalian memberikan saran?" ucap Seungkwan malu-malu.

Kulihat Jeonghan eonni menyeringai.

Yah, ia patut merasa berhasil. Karena pasalnya, Seungkwan hoobae kami kini bisa bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya sekarang berkat bantuan Jeonghan eonni.

Wanita itulah yang mengenalkan Hansol pada Seungkwan.

"dua-dua nya bagus, tapi kemana kau akan pergi sebelumnya? Jangan sampai salah kostum." Ucap Jeonghan eonni menyarankan, membuatku menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"um, aku tak tahu. Hansol tidak memberitahunya padaku."

Ah, aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya, sehingga aku bertekad untuk membantunya.

Aku bergegas menuju lemari pakaian yang tersimpan dibelakang ruangan, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"ini. Pakai ini saja." Ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah dress putih yang baru saja selesai kurampungkan.

Seungkwan terlihat terkejut saat melihatku memberikan dress ini padanya.

"t-tapi eonni.. kau bahkan menghabiskan waktu dua minggu hanya untuk mendesign dress ini, mana boleh kau memberikannya begitu saja padaku." Ucap Seungkwan dengan nada tidak enak hati.

Aku terkekeh.

"ya! aku membuat dress ini hanya untuk membunuh waktu luang. Dress ini tidak ada yang memiliki. Jadi ini untukmu. Anggap saja ini ucapan selamat dariku karena sudah berhasil menggaet si Hansol yang kau kagumi itu." Ucapku sambil memaksa agar Seungkwan mau mengambil dress tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambil dress tersebut.

"tapi eonni, ini sangat cantik.. bagaimana bisa.."

"justru karena itu sangat cantik, makanya kuberikan padamu. Semoga berhasil. Ini kencan pertamamu, bukan?" ucapku.

Aku benar-benar tulus memberikan itu padanya. Aku memang sengaja membuat dress itu, karena jika suatu saat aku membutuhkan pakaian yang layak,aku sudahmemilikinya.

Namun memberikannya pada Seungkwan membuatku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia adalah juniorku. Dan ia juga anak yang baik.

Seungkwan segera berlari memelukku. Ia bahkan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku, membuatku seketika oleng keseimbangannya.

"kyaa! Eonni! Aku sangat berterima kasih! Sungguh, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu!"

Dan ugh, ia memelukku dengan sangat erat, hingga membuatku sesak nafas.

"uh, Seungkwan-ah.. sudah, kau membuatku sesak nafas." Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, namun gadis ini masih saja memelukku dengan erat.

"eonni..jeongmal gomawo, heum?"

Aku terkekeh.

"iya, sama-sama. sudah sana pergi sebelum aku – "

"annyeong haseyo."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang pria yang menginterupsi acara kami.

Suara ini, aku kenal dengan jelas.

Sangat jelas, hingga terasa menyebalkan.

Hingga terasa muak.

Akupun menolehkan kepalaku demi melihat pria itu.

Ternyata dugaanku benar, pria itu datang ke tempatku bekerja.

Ugh! Untuk apa ia sampai datang kemari?

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku ketus padanya.

Namun ia tanpa tahu malu tersenyum lebar.

Bahkan ia kini tengah berjalan menuju kearahku, lalu berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"tentu saja bertemu denganmu."

"apa kau lupa padaku?"

 **TBC**

HAYOOOOO

Siapa coba yang nyamperin Wonwoo ampe ke kantornya?

Coba boleh ditebak guys?

Yang bisa nebak dengan benar dapat hadiah ketjup basah dari author *iyuwwhhh

Gak deng.

Kalo ada 10 review yang menebak dengan benar, aku janji bakalan up chap selanjutnya hari sabtu.

Sooo...

SEE YOU VERY SOON FELLAS!


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit.

Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu kerja Wonwoo.

Tapi wanita itu tidak juga mengangkat panggilan dariku.

Apa ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi kencan denganku?

Jadi begitu? Ia ingin membuktikan ucapannya?

Baiklah. Aku juga akan membuktikan ucapanku kalau begitu ceritanya.

Segera saja kubawa mobilku melaju menuju tempat Wonwoo bekerja.

Dan tidak sampai lima belas menit, aku sudah tiba disana.

Langit yang sudah mulai gelap membuat suasana di daerah sana mulai sepi, namun kulihat gedung tempat Wonwoo bekerja masih terang, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya selama beberapa saat didalam mobil.

Bisa saja ia tidak menjawab panggilanku karena memang benar-benar sibuk, bukan?

Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatku curiga.

Seorang pria muncul begitu saja dari dalam gedung sambil menarik tangan seorang wanita.

Jika dilihat dari pergerakannya, wanita tersebut seolah enggan mengikuti sang pria. Namun kelihatannya pria itu tetap bersikeras.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobilku.

Aku masih terus memperhatikan mereka.

Karena sesuatu terasa janggal.

Entahlah, aku seolah tidak asing dengan mereka.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang pria karena ia memakai sebuah topi, tapi wanita itulah yang membuatku penasaran.

Postur tubuhnya, rambut panjang bergelombang yang berwarna hitam..

Wanita itu – Wonwoo!

Aku segera menggenggam erat setir mobil. Tiba-tiba saja amarah merasuk hingga ke ubun-ubun saat melihat Wonwoo dibawa pergi begitu saja oleh pria tidak dikenal itu,terlebih Wonwoo terlihat seolah terpaksa.

Aku segera menginjak pedal gas ketika melihat mobil pria itu, sebuah mobil VW berwarna hitam melaju meninggalkan pelataran gedung.

Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

Dengan mengambil jarak aman dibelakang mobil itu,aku tetap membuntuti mereka, berusaha agar aku tidak kehilangan jejak.

Aku tidak tahu kemana arah pria itu akan membawa Wonwoo, karena sepertinya ia akan membawa Wonwoo kedaerah pinggiran kota.

Kulihat tanda penunjuk arah yang mengatakan bahwa kami hampir meninggalkan Seoul.

Shit! Kemana ia akan membawa Wonwoo?!

Kuputuskan untuk menginjak kembali pedal gas, menyusul mobil hitam tersebut.

Kami sudah benar-benar meninggalkan Seoul sekarang.

Dan jalanan mulai lengang. Tidak, bahkan hanya ada kami berdua di jalanan ini.

Aku harus ekstra hati-hati agar ia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku membuntutinya.

Kulihat akhirnya kami sampai pada sebuah kompleks perumahan yang cukup mewah.

Dan ia menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah yang paling megah disana.

Ia menarik Wonwoo keluar, dengan sedikit kasar. Karena Wonwoo terus memberontak dan menolak.

Ia bahkan menarik bahu Wonwoo, dan mendorong tubuh calon istriku itu agar ia mau mengikuti perintah pria brengsek ini.

Cukup!

Aku tak tahan lagi!

Akhirnya aku keluar dari mobil yang kuparkirkan beberapa meter dari mobil hitam itu, lalu berjalan cepat, seolah aku sedang dikejar anjing.

"bajingan!" kulayangkan tinjuku yang sedari tadi kutahan tepat keatas hidungnya.

Sedari tadi tanganku mengepal, terlebih saat melihat ia memperlakukan Wonwoo dengan begitu kasar.

Sial! Pria keparat!

Bangsat!

"kyaaa!" Wonwoo berteriak, seiring dengan aku yang melayangkan tinjuku bertubi-tubi.

Diatas pipi, hidung, rahang. Semuanya tidak ada yang terlewat dari kepalan tanganku.

Pria ini, bahkan sudah tersungkur ketanah tanpa sempat memberikan perlawanan berarti padaku.

"Kim Mingyu! Sudah! Stop! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" pekik Wonwoo memilukan melihat aksiku yang brutal.

Akhirnya ia menarik tubuhku, berusaha menjauh dari pria yang sudah bersimbah darah itu.

"Mingyu-yah... hiks, jebal. Hentikan. Kau bisa membunuhnya.." didepanku, Wonwoo menahan kedua lenganku.

Wanita itu menangis. Wajahnya memerah. Bibirnya ia gigit erat.

Membuatku kembali tersadar.

Ah, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku hilang kendali.

Kutatapi wajah Wonwoo yang memerah. Ia juga terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, seolah takut untuk menatapku.

Akhirnya kuhela nafasku panjang, dan kutarik lembut dagunya.

"jangan gigit bibirmu."

Membuat Wonwoo kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku.

Wonwoo segera melebarkan matanya, lalu memelukku erat.

"Mingyu-yah! Jebal! Jangan lakukan lagi!" ucapnya sambil terisak.

"wae?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

"kau membuatku takut."

"kau membuat anak kita takut." Ucapnya lirih.

Isak tangis masih lolos dari belah bibir Wonwoo, membuatku tidak tega.

Akhirnya kubalas pelukannya, lalu kuelus pelan puncak kepalanya.

"maaf. Maafkan aku ."

"aku sangat marah saat melihat ia memperlakukanmu dengan begitu kasar."ucapku pelan.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu kembali menatapku.

Kemudian beralih menatap kedua tanganku yang masih terkepal. Dan membuka kepalan tanganku dengan lembut, satu persatu.

"nan gwenchana."

"kau yang terluka. Lihat." Ia mengangkat tanganku yang memerah karena telah memukul pria brengsek itu terlalu keras.

"nanti kita obati, ya.." ucap Wonwoo sambil mengelus pelan tanganku, membuatku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Wonwoo, siapa pria ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku pada Wonwoo.

Pria ini sudah kembali bangun, namun ia masih memegangi hidungnya yang patah akibat pukulanku barusan.

"dia, Wen Junhui." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"apa?! Untuk apa ia menemuimu lagi?!" ucapku penuh dengan emosi.

Aku hampir saja menonjoknya lagi, namun Wonwoo menahan tanganku.

"jangan!"

"dia bisa mati jika kau terus memukulinya seperti itu." Ucap Wonwoo kembali menenangkanku.

Kulihat pria brengsek itu, Wen Junhui, kini sedang bersandar pada mobil hitamnya, masih sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

Lalu Wonwoo berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Aku hampir saja melarang Wonwoo untuk melakukan hal tersebut, namun kejadian berikutnya membuatku tercengang.

Wonwoo, dengan lututnya sendiri, menendang bagian selangkangan milik Junhui.

Membuat pria itu berteriak sangat keras.

"AAAAAKKHH!"

Ugh! Itu pasti terasa sangat sakit. Terlebih jika dilihat dari betapa putih wajah Junhui seketika.

Bagian selangkanganku saja tiba-tiba terasa ngilu hanya dengan melihatnya.

"itu hukuman untukmu dariku, brengsek."

"tadinya aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ini. Tapi sepertinya apa yang calon suamiku berikan padamu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada tegas, tak terbantahkan.

Lalu ia kembali berjalan mendekatiku, dan melingkarkan lengannya padaku.

"yang harus kau ketahui, Wen Junhui. Pria ini adalah calon suamiku, Kim Mingyu. Dan sebentar lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

"jadi jangan pernah kau tunjukkan lagi batang hidungmu yang sudah patah itu kehadapanku atau calon suamiku."

"karena aku akan mematahkannya lagi jika aku melihatmu kembali dihidupku. Dengan tanganku sendiri" tiga kata terakhir yang Wonwoo ucapkan sambil setengah berbisik jujur saja membuatku merasa sedikit ngeri.

Namun aku suka.

Itu artinya wanita ini bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Yah, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk melindunginya.

"pergilah, Junhui. Berbahagialah dengan Minghao." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Wonwoo sebelum ia akhirnya menggenggam tanganku, dan meninggalkan Junhui begitu saja, masih dengan rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak sadar kemana Mingyu membawaku, karena saat sadar, aku sudah berada di basement apartemen miliknya.

"Mingyu, ini.."

"malam ini kau tidur disini." Ucapnya tegas.

Aku.. entahlah, aku seolah tidak bisa menolak perintahnya.

Disepanjang perjalanan pun kami tidak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali.

Raut wajahnya juga terlihat keras. Mungkinkah ia marah padaku?

Karena membatalkan janji kencan kita?

Tapi, hey! Itu bukan salahku! Jika saja Junhui tidak berusaha menculiku, aku pasti akan pergi berkencan dengannya!

"tapi, pakaianku.."

"kau bisa memakai milik Minseo. Atau milikku." Ucapnya masih dengan nada serius yang sama.

"tapi pakaian dalamku, Mingyu.." aku masih saja merengek padanya, berusaha mencari alasan agar aku tidak perlu menginap disini malam ini.

Entahlah, aku masih merasa tidak enak padanya. Apalagi setelah kejadian barusan.

"kau tidak perlu menggunakan pakaian dalam malam ini. Kau bisa menghemat milikmu."

Kuputar bola mataku malas. Pria ini, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia serius sekali sampai aku merasa takut padanya, namun kini ia sudah kembali menjadi mesum Gyu.

"aku serius, Mingyu!" pekikku, yang kemudian membuatku kaget karena ia juga membalas ucapanku dengan nada keras.

"aku juga serius, Wonwoo! Malam ini kau tidak akan kuizinkan pulang!" teriaknya sambil menatap tajam menatapku, membuat nyaliku menciut.

Ternyata ia masih dalam mode marah dan seriusnya. Ternyata aku salah.

Uh, Mingyu yang sedang marah dan serius sangat menyeramkan.

Aku jadi merindukannya yang suka melontarkan lelucon konyol dan ucapan random.

Akhirnya demi menciptakan kedamaian, aku menuruti keinginannya dan diam saja menuju ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya disana, ia segera menarikku kedalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat coklat, kamar Mingyu.

"mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu." Perintahnya masih mutlak, sehingga aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, mengiyakan ucapannya.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk mandi, aku keluar dan mendapati baju yang sudah Mingyu sediakan untukku.

"pakailah. Lebih baik kau menggunakan itu daripada milik Minseo."

"aku akan mandi dulu."

Lalu ia segera memasuki kamar mandi tanpa menungguku membalas ucapannya.

Baju yang Mingyu pilihkan untukku ternyata cukup nyaman. Itu adalah sebuah kaus berwarna hitam dengan tulisan ' _Alexander Wang'_ diatasnya, serta sebuah celana training.

Kuperhatikan kamar milik Mingyu ini.

Kamar bernuansa minimalis dengan ranjang berukuran king size serta sebuah rak buku yang sangat besar berada disana.

Ada juga sebuah meja belajar dengan kursinya, serta beberapa lemari berisi pakaian.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku masuk kedalam kamar Mingyu.

Tapi untuk mengangumi kamar ini dan memperhatikan seluruh isinya? Ini yang pertama.

Kulihat rak bukunya itu penuh dengan buku-buku tentang kedokteran. Tentu saja, ia kan seorang dokter.

Namun sesuatu menarik perhatianku disana.

Itu adalah sebuah album foto bersampul coklat yang kelihatannya sudah tua.

Kubuka album tersebut, kemudian melihat seluruh isinya.

Ah! Ternyata itu adalah sebuah album keluarga Kim saat Mingyu masih kecil.

Hahaha.. lihat pria ini, dulu ia hitam sekali!

"hahaha.. tak kusangka, dulu ia ternyata jelek – "

"jadi sekarang aku tampan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu sudah berada dibelakangku, dan ia bahkan meletakkan dagunya diatas pundakku.

"hei, katakan. Kau bilang dulu aku jelek? Berarti aku yang sekarang tampan?" tanyanya lagi.

Ah, sepertinya kali ini Mingyu yang biasa sudah benar-benar kembali.

"a-ah, kau sudah selesai?"

Ish! Kenapa tiba-tiba suaraku tergagap begitu?!

Pria ini masih berada dibelakangku, aroma sabunnya masih menyengat. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma shampoo yang ia gunakan.

"kebiasaanmu ini kenapa tidak pernah berubah?" ucapku.

"eh?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku segera menariknya agar ia duduk di tepi ranjang, dan aku berdiri di belakangnya.

Lalu mulai kegiatanku yang biasa jika ia baru selesai mandi.

Yaitu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"setidaknya keringkan rambutmu sebelum kau keluar dari kamar mandi, Mingyu! Lihat ini! Bajumu jadi basah! Omelku padanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"hm. Hm."

"nah! Sudah selesai!" pekikku senang, kemudian memukul bahunya pelan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamar Minseo.

Baru saja ingin beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamar ini, namun tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"eits! Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi kesana?" tanyanya. Lalu ia segera menarik tanganku dengan keras, sehingga aku menubruk tubuhnya.

Dasar pria mesum ini tidak pernah berhenti berulah!

Kini ia bahkan mendekap tubuhku, lalu mengangatku dengan mudahnya, dan membawaku keatas ranjangnya begitu saja.

"ya! Ya! Turunkan aku!"

"ish! Kim Mingyu sialan! Dasar pria mesum!" pekikku sambil meronta.

Namun percuma. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuatu kesulitan bernafas.

"Mingyu, lepaskan pelukanmu. Ini sangat sesak. Mingyu!" perintahku, namun ia masih menulikan telinga.

"setidaknya longgarkan pelukanmu." Aku masih memohon, dan akhirnya ia mengabulkan permohonanku.

"permohonan dikabulkan."

"ck." Aku berdecak dengan keras, lalu memukul bahunya keras.

"ish! Suka sekali memukulku! Awas kau ya, nanti jika sudah jadi istriku, akan kuperlakukan dengan kasar jika sedang berada di ranjang!"

Jujur saja, ucapannya itu sangat memalukan hingga membuat wajahku pasti memerah sekarang.

"pria mesum!"

Namun ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan ucapanku barusan, dan malah menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh kami berdua.

"nah, sekarang. Ceritakan padaku." Ucapnya.

"ceritakan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"bagaimana bisa kau berakhir dengan Wen Junhui tadi sore?" tanya Mingyu sambil menatapku dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku bingung, haruskah aku menjelaskan hal ini padanya? Namun aku tahu, sesungguhnya Mingyu juga berhak tahu, apalagi sekarang ia adalah calon suamiku.

"tadi sore ia datang ke butik. Didepan semua temanku, ia berkata bahwa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tadinya aku tidak ingin menemuinya, namun ia memaksa – "

"ish! Pria brengsek itu! Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mengampuni dia!" Mingyu dengan emosi menginterupsi, membuatku segera membungkam mulutnya dengan jari telunjukku.

"dengarkan dulu!"

"ya."

"ia bilang bahwa ia akan berbicara didalam mobilnya saja karena di butik ada banyak orang, terlebih mereka semua mengenali Junhui, sehingga ia merasa tidak nyaman. Aku benar-benar merasa malas, sejujurnya. Namun aku tetap mengikuti kemauannya."

"lalu kemudian ia mengingkari janji. Ia bilang ia hanya akan berbicara di mobil, namun ia malah menjalankan mobilnya, dan membawaku kerumahnya."

"disepanjang perjalanan aku ribut agar ia mau menurunkanku, namun ia tetap bersikeras. Hingga akhirnya, yah. Kau tahu sendiri.. kau muncul, lalu memukulnya. Itu saja.."

Mingyu setengah berbaring menatapku. Ia bahkan kini menyelipkan tangan sebelah kanannya untuk menjadi bantalan kepalaku.

"ia tidak mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan padamu?" tanya Mingyu. Namun aku menggeleng untuk menjawabnya.

Yah, karena Junhui memang belum sempat mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya menemuiku.

"rumah tadi, itu rumahnya?"

"ya. Dulu aku sering menghabiskan akhir minggu bermain disana." Ucapku pelan. Aku takut ia marah, namun semua yang kukatakan ini adalah kejujuran.

"lalu, Minghao yang kau sebutkan tadi, siapa dia?"

Kugigit bibirku. Namun karena mengingat Mingyu membenci hal tersebut, akhirnya segera kulepaskan.

"dia.."

"perempuan itu, adalah selingkuhan Junhui. Namanya Xu Minghao. Tadinya ia adalah teman kuliahku. Aku yang mengenalkan Minghao pada Junhui. Mereka berdua sama-sama berasal dari China. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka menjadi cocok."

"lalu setelah beberapa bulan menjadi dekat, aku akhirnya memergoki mereka."

Mingyu menatapku masih dengan raut penasaran yang sama.

"bercinta di rumah Junhui. Diatas sofa dimana biasa aku dan dia menonton film saat akhir minggu. Mereka mengetahui bahwa aku sudah memergoki mereka. Namun Junhui tidak melakukan apapun. Malah Minghao yang menghampiriku terlebih dulu."

"ia bilang bahwa ternyata ia sudah lama menyukai Junhui, dan rela memberikan semuanya untuk pria brengsek itu. Tadinya aku tidak ingin menyerahkan Junhui pada Minghao. Namun setelah kupikir lagi.. aku tidak akan mau memberikan seluruh milikku untuk pria yang sudah menduakan aku, maka aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Aku membiarkan Junhui bersama dengan Minghao."

"namun entah kenapa setelah beberapa lama, ia malah datang kembali menemuiku."

Setelah kuceritakan masa lalu yang menjijikan itu, Mingyu terdiam.

Namun tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus rambutku sejak tadi.

"hei, sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya padamu." Ucapku, membuat ia segera menatap mataku.

"kenapa, tadi saat kau melihatku dengan Junhui, kau terlihat seperti orang kesetanan?" tanyaku.

Mata Mingyu seolah menerawang. Ia seperti kesulitan menjawabnya.

"entahlah. Mungkin aku memang sedang kerasukan saat itu."

"aku sudah menunggumu sejak pukul lima lewat tiga puluh. Aku tetap menunggumu keluar dari butik, bahkan hingga pukul enam. Lalu saat melihat kau yang ditarik oleh seorang pria membuatku tiba-tiba kesal."

Mingyu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya hingga ia merasa lebih nyaman. Ia kini bahkan mengelus lenganku pelan seiring mulutnya yang bercerita.

"terlebih dengan cara dia menarikmu. Itu.. terlihat kasar. Aku tahu, kau terlihat enggan mengikutinya, namun ia seolah memaksamu. Aku melihatnya saat itu. Aku juga melihat ia membawa mobilnya hingga keluar dari kota Seoul."

"saat itu yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah bahwa aku harus mengikuti kalian. Pria itu membawamu terlalu jauh. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi aku tidak mau seseorang yang bukan keluargaku memperlakukan calon pasanganku seperti itu."

"dan... kemarahanku memuncak saat melihat ia menyeretmu untuk memasuki rumah itu. Sungguh, jika ini adalah sebuah komik, kepalaku pasti sudah mengeluarkan asap. Wajahku sudah memerah."

"hahaha, dan hal selanjutnya yang kuingat adalah aku mengincar hidung pria itu dari segala tempat yang ada. Aku sudah berniat untuk menyakitinya dari awal."

Selama menceritakan hal itu, Mingyu tidak juga menatap mataku. Ia terus saja memandang keatas, membuatku tanpa sadar menarik pipinya.

"hei"

"kenapa kau begitu marah?" tanyaku pelan.

Sungguh, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang saat ini kutanyakan, namun satu hal yang pasti, yaitu aku benar-benar penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku hanya.. merasa marah." Jawab Mingyu pelan sambil menatap mataku dalam.

"apa kau.. mungkinkah, cemburu?" tanyaku lagi dengan hati-hati.

Kini Mingyu bahkan lebih intense lagi menatapku.

Uh, aku bahkan seolah tersihir oleh tatapannya tersebut.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin?" jawabnya terlihat ragu.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat, seolah sibuk dengan isi pikiran masing-masing.

Masih berada didalam dekapan Mingyu, aku melamun, hingga panggilannya membuatku tersadar.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"heum?"

"jika aku cemburu, apakah itu hal yang buruk?"

Aku baru sadar. Bahwa ternyata sedari tadi posisi kami sedekat ini.

Hidungku bahkan sudah menempel dengan dagunya. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang ia hantarkan padaku lewat pelukan kami.

Dan itu seketika membuat dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Ming- Mingyu. Lepaskan aku." Pintaku pelan.

Namun sepertinya ia belum menyadari keadaan ini, karena ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"jawab dulu."

Kujilat bibirku karena gugup. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, terlebih dengan posisi kami yang sangat intim ini.

"a-aku tidak tahu... tapi kau adalah calon suamiku. Kecuali kau membenciku, cemburu padaku.. adalah hal yang wajar." Ucapku lirih pada akhirnya. Benar-benar pasrah bahwa ia akan mendengar detak jantungku yang menggila ini.

"uhm, aku tidak benci padamu.. "

"Wonwoo, kalau kau? Apa kau benci padaku?"

Uh, kapan ini akan berakhir?! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat!

Tolong, siapapun! Lepaskan aku dari pelukan makhluk ini!

"aku... tidak." Jawabku, yang kemudian mendatangkan senyum puas di bibirnya.

"bagus, kalau begitu kita berdua tidak saling membenci, bukan?"

"Mingyu, mau sampai kapan kita mengobrol? Ini sudah jam sebelas. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk!" ucapku berpura-pura mengantuk.

"ah, mian. Aku lupa waktu, ya. Baiklah, kau tidurlah dengan nyaman disini." Ucapnya sambill tersenyum tipis, membuatku sedikit merasa tidak enak karena telah berbohong padanya.

"lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku jadi tidak nyaman jika begini."

Ia menatap tubuh kami berdua, serta lengannya yang melingkari tubuhku.

Namun ia malah menyeringai.

"kalau itu, tidak mau. Biar saja tidurmu tidak nyaman. Hehehe..." ucapnya jahil, membuatku tidak jadi merasa bersalah, dan malah jadi kesal.

"ya! Egois!"

"aegy-ah.. appa sangat egois.."

Mingyu bahkan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya setelah aku berkata demikian.

"tidak peduli."

"aegy, appa hanya ingin memelukmu saja, tapi karena kau masih belum keluar dari perut eomma, maka appa juga jadi harus memeluk eomma.."

"alasan!" aku mencubit lengannya, lalu berusaha untuk tidak peduli, dan mencoba untuk benar-benar tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu. Awas omelette mu gosong."

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan bahuku yang ditepuk pelan oleh wanita yang berada di belakangku ini.

Aku cepat-cepat mengangkat omelette yang sedang kubuat itu, lalu kuletakkan diatas piring.

"ah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Wonwoo sambil duduk didepan meja makan.

Aku segera melepas apron yang melekat di tubuhku, lalu duduk dihadapannya.

"apa yang kau lamunkan, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo menatapku lekat.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan sambil bergumam tidak ada apa-apa.

"maaf ya." Ucapnya pelan.

"untuk apa?"

"selama aku menginap disini selalu kau yang membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Aku tidak membantu sama sekali." Ucapnya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan tidak enak hati.

"gwenchana. Aku terbiasa memasak sendiri." Balasku, lalu mulai menyendokkan sepotong omelette kedalam mulutku sendiri.

Wonwoo belum juga menyentuh makanannya, padahal aku sudah sengaja membuatkan ia banyak omelette kesukaannya hari ini.

"kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanyaku heran.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"sedang tidak ingin. Biasanya setiap pagi aku memang selalu mual. Dan kali ini tidak ada pengecualian. Aku cukup meminum teh ini saja." Ungkap Wonwoo, lalu menyesap teh chamomile yang sudah kubuat untuknya.

Kuangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. Jelas saat kami ingin berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Wonwoo di Changwon saat itu nafsu makan Wonwoo sangat tinggi.

Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba tidak mau makan sama sekali?

"ya. Kau ini sedang mengandung. Mana boleh hanya minum teh saja. Sebentar, akan kubuatkan susu untukmu."

Aku kemudian beranjak dan menyeduh segelas susu coklat untuknya.

Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ibu hamil. Namun satu yang aku tahu pasti.

Yaitu mereka tidak boleh kelaparan. Ibu dan anaknya.

"cha. Minumlah walau sulit. Aku tidak mau bayiku kenapa-kenapa." Kusodorkan gelas susu tersebut pada Wonwoo, dan kulihat ia mengambilnya dengan malas.

Lalu meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"biasa kapan mualmu mulai hilang?" tanyaku sambil melanjutkan makanku yang tertunda.

"tidak menentu. Terkadang hingga makan siang aku masih merasa mual. Tapi terkadang hanya satu sampai dua jam."

"tapi saat kita akan berangkat ke Changwon, kenapa makanmu banyak sekali waktu itu?" tanyaku heran.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Waktu itu, saat mencium aroma omelette yang kau buat, aku merasa sangat menginginkannya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

Kuanggukan kepalaku mendengarnya.

Ternyata benar, wanita yang sedang hamil itu sangat sensitif dan merepotkan.

"yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jika nanti kau ingin memakan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. Akan aku buatkan sebisaku."

Wonwoo terlihat baik-baik saja dengan ucapanku. Ia masih berusaha meminum susunya. Aku tahu ia terlihat sedikit tersiksa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Lalu tanpa sadar tiba-tiba saja mataku beralih memandang ke satu arah.

Suatu tempat yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur dari semalam.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _Tidur Wonwoo benar-benar kelihatan tidak nyaman. Ia terus saja bergerak kekanan dan kekiri._

 _Wanita itu sesekali bahkan menggumam dalam tidurnya._

 _Apakah ia sedang mimpi buruk?_

 _Aku jadi terbangun dari tidurku. Padahal baru dua jam yang lalu aku berhasil memejamkan mata._

 _Ia masih kelihatan gelisah dalam tidurnya, membuatku sedikit tidak tega, namun masih belum tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

 _Aku terus mengelus pelan lengannya, berupaya agar membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman._

 _Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia masih terus saja bergerak kekanan dan kiri._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba saja dengan sekejap wanita itu membuatku terkejut._

 _Ia bergerak mendekatiku, kemudian memeluk tubuhku erat dalam tidurnya._

 _Ia benar-benar mendekapku, bahkan hingga rasanya aku sulit bergerak._

 _Namun ia menjadi lebih tenang saat itu._

 _Ah, kini aku mengerti. Ia terbiasa tidur dengan guling. Dan ia memerlukan sesuatu untuk ia peluk._

 _Karena aku tidak pernah memakai bantal guling saat tidur, maka kubiarkan saja ia memelukku agar ia tidur dengan nyenyak._

 _Namun tidak sampai sepuluh menit, ia kembali menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan._

 _Ia terus saja menelusupkan tubuhnya agar berada didalam rengkuhan tanganku, memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Menempelkan wajahnya pada dadaku._

 _Dengan posisi sedekat ini, membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh kurasakan. Ah, lebih tepatnya belum._

 _Ya, aku bisa merasakan dada Wonwoo yang terus bergesekan dengan perutku._

 _Entahlah, rasanya... tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata._

 _Itu begitu.. lembut, dan kenyal._

 _Aku sudah pernah merasakan dadanya, bahkan secara langsung. Tapi kenapa aku malah merasa seperti pria mesum saat ini?_

 _Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya, namun tetap tidak bisa._

 _Hingga berpuluh-puluh menit mencoba, dan ia masih dengan pelukannya yang erat, hingga aku menyerah sendiri._

 _Dan membiarkan bagian tubuh Wonwoo yang terkutuk itu menempel pada tubuhku hingga pagi menjelang._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF.**_

ah, aku jadi kembali teringat soal semalam. Aku benar-benar kesulitan untuk tidur semalam.

Namun wanita ini kelihatannya biasa saja.

Apa ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam?

Ah, aku jadi penasaran. bagaimana miliknya bisa selembut itu? Apa ia benar-benar tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam karena aku menyuruhnya begitu, semalam?

"Wonwoo-ya." Panggilku pelan.

Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Ia kini sudah menghabiskan susunya, dan bisa kulihat jejak susu coklat yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

"eum?"

"aku ingin bertanya padamu, tapi dengan satu syarat... kumohon, kau jangan marah." Ucapku dengan wajah panas.

Shit, apa wajahku memerah sekarang?

"hem? Apa itu? Aku tidak akan marah."

"janji?"

"janji."

Kugaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal, kemudian mulai memilih kosa kata yang pantas.

"semalam, apakah kau... benar-benar tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia kelihatan membisu. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga mendengar pertanyaanku, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu.

"ke-kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu? Pria mesum!" ucapnya tanpa mau menatapku.

"jawab saja. Kau sudah berjanji, kan?" ucapku.

Ia akhirnya kembali menatapku, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya ringan.

"eoh." Jawabnya lirih.

"ke-kenapa?" tanyaku bodoh.

Ia kelihatan keberatan dengan pertanyaanku itu. Ia segera mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk melempariku dengan sendok, namun tak jadi ia lakukan.

"yaish! Bukankah kau yang menyarankannya padaku?! Aku benar-benar tidak punya pakaian dalam! Dan tidak mungkin aku mengenakan pakaian dalam yang sama selama dua hari berturut-turut!" cecarnya ganas.

Baiklah, kali ini aku yang salah.

"uh, baiklah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku." Ucapku mengaku salah.

Ia segera membuang mukanya, kemudian kembali beranjak menuju kamar.

"cepat, Kim Mingyu! Aku tidak mau terlambat! Kau harus mengantarkanku!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar, membuatku menghela nafas panjang.

Wanita dan perintahnya yang mutlak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uh! Pertanyaan macam apa itu yang ia tanyakan?! Berani sekali ia menanyakan itu pada seorang wanita!

Aku terus kesal jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat di pantry apartemen Mingyu.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menggambar sekarang! Uh! Kim Mingyu sialan!

Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal.

Aku belum sempat mengobati luka di tangannya semalam.

Ah, sial!

Aku segera menyuruh tuan Song, petugas kebersihan kami agar membeli obat untuk mengobati luka Mingyu di apotek terdekat.

"Wonwoo-ya. Bagaiamana kemarin?" tiba-tiba Jeonghan eonni menepuk bahuku pelan, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"kemarin? Memangnya kemarin ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"ish! Kau sudah lupa? Junhui!" ucapnya kesal.

Aku segera membulatkan mulutku.

Ah, ternyata soal pria busuk itu.

"entahlah eonni, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya." Ucapku asal, membuat Jeonghan eonni terlihat kesal.

"ya! Kau ini sudah mulai main rahasia denganku, ya?! Fine! Jika lain kali kau membutuhkan bantuanku, tidak akan kuberikan!" ucapnya kesal.

Aku hanya terkekeh, lalu menangkap pergelangan tangannya saat ia mulai beranjak pergi dari mejaku.

"aigoo, eonni jangan marah, eoh? Lain kali pasti kuceritakan, namun kali ini aku memang sedang tidak mood untuk menceritakannya."

Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"baiklah. Tapi dengan syarat kau mau menemaniku pergi makan patbingsoo malam ini." Ucap Jeonghan eonni.

"heum? Memangnya Seungcheol oppa kemana? Biasa ia selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"ia sedang berada di Jepang. Biasa, investor asing." Ucapnya jengah.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu per – "

"annyeong haseyo."

Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya, ucapanku diinterupsi oleh seorang pria.

Suara pria itu juga familiar, sama seperti kemarin.

Namun bedanya aku tidak merasa muak mendengarkan suara pria yang datang kali ini.

Aku malah merasa jantungku seolah meloncat dari tempatnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja jutaan kupu-kupu seolah terbang didalam perutku, membuatku mual.

"ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Kim Mingyu!"

 **TBC**

Ciyeeeeeeee...

Yang bisa menebak dengan benarr.. uhuyy

Seneng, euy. Kemarin responnya sangat bagus, bikin aku seneng banget. Hehehe

Sesuai janji, aku up chap 6 ini sekarang.

Semoga respon yang diberikan pembaca semakin bagus juga ya, ngga memble.

Happy reading, don't forget to review!

Have a nice weekend, and SEE YOU SOON, GUYS!


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung berwarna coklat dengan desain minimalis ini.

Sebuah butik kelas atas yang namanya cukup terkenal dikalangan para wanita. Tempat Wonwoo bekerja.

Dengan mengulum senyum menghampiri seorang staff perempuan disana.

Ia terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihatku. Kenapa? Apa ia takjub pada ketampananku?

Ah, sudah biasa. Aku ini memang sangat tampan. Hahaha...

"annyeong haseyo, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan ramah sambil terus memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas kebawah.

Well, aku merasa sedikit bersyukur karena sebelum pergi kesini aku menyempatkan diriku untuk membersihkan tubuh dan memakai pakaian yang bersih.

Biasanya jika aku sudah sangat lelah, aku sama sekali tidak akan peduli pada penampilanku.

"ah, ya... aku ingin meminta tolong. Bisakah aku menemui Wonwoo-ssi?" tanyaku tidak kalah ramah pada wanita ini.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"apakah tuan sudah membuat janji sebelumnya? Atas nama siapa, jika saya boleh tahu?"

Aku kembali tersenyum. Haha, wanita ini akan kaget jika mengetahui kebenarannya.

"ah.. aku harus membuat reservasi dulu sebelumnya jika ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"ah, maaf sekali tuan. Jika anda belum membuat janji dengan Wonwoo-ssi, anda tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, karena jadwal Wonwoo-ssi yang sangat padat." Ucap staff tersebut memasang wajah menyesal.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pertanda mengerti.

"kalau begitu, tolong beritahu Wonwoo-ssi bahwa calon suaminya berada disini.." ucapku lagi.

Staff tersebut masih menganggukkan kepalanya hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia baru tersadar.

"ah, baik akan saya – ah! Anda ca-calon suami Wonwoo-ssi? Ah, maafkan saya.."

"mari tuan, akan saya antarkan menuju tempat Wonwoo-ssi." Ucap staff tersebut dengan wajah menahan malu, lalu mengantarkan ku menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna gading.

"TOK TOK TOK"

Staff tersebut membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Dan aku bisa mendapati Wonwoo tengah berada disana. Sedang berbincang seru dengan seorang wanita yang waktu itu kutemui juga di bar bersama Wonwoo.

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu per –"

"annyeong haseyo."

Sapaku dengan suara yang sengaja kubuat sedikit kencang agar mereka menyadari kehadiranku.

Wanita itu, teman Wonwoo, segera menatapku. Namun tidak dengan Wonwoo.

Ia masih membelakangiku, kemudian pelan-pelan membalikan tubuhnya seolah ragu. Dan saat ia menatapku yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu ini, ia segera terperangah.

"ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Kim Mingyu!"

Hahaha, sambutan yang hangat. Khas Wonwoo sekali.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Wonwoo, dan sepertinya staff yang tadi mengantarkanku itu segera undur diri.

"ah, annyeong haseyo. Saya Kim Mingyu. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apakah anda ingat?" tanyaku pada teman Wonwoo ini, lalu mengulurkan tangan sebelah kananku untuk mengajaknya bersalaman.

Ia menatapku sama seperti staff itu. Dari atas hingga kebawah. Lalu ia segera membalas jabatan tanganku.

"ah... benarkah? Saya tidak terlalu mengingatnya, namun sepertinya wajah anda memang tidak asing..."

"ah, aku Yoon Jeonghan, ngomong-ngomong. Sahabatnya Wonwoo. Dan kau adalah..?" wanita bernama Jeonghan ini menatapku dengan raut penasaran.

Ia sesekali melirik kearah Wonwoo yang masih menatapku dengan mulut ternganga, seolah tidak menyangka bahwa aku benar-benar akan menghampirinya disini.

"aku kekasih Wonwoo." Ucapku cepat, takut Wonwoo akan segera mengelak.

Dan Jeonghan kelihatan sangat tertarik dengan ucapanku tersebut.

"omo... benarkah itu?"

"ya! Kau perempuan beruntung! Lepas dari Junhui, segera mendapatkan yang baru! Ckckc, Wonwoo-ya! Kau memang tidak pernah membuatku kecewa!" jeonghan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, kemudian sedikit berdecak kagum sambil menatap aku dan Wonwoo.

"ish, itu tidak benar, dia itu.."

"ah, kami bahkan akan segera merencanakan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat."

Aku yakin Wonwoo ingin mengelak ucapanku. Sehingga aku menyelak ucapannya lebih dulu, membuat ia semakin kaget dengan ucapanku.

"ya! Kau ini apa-apaan?!" tanyanya emosi.

Aku hanya memasang tampang tidak peduli padanya, kemudian beralih kembali pada Jeonghan.

"haha, begitulah kenyataannya Jeonghan-ssi."

"ah, Wonwoo-ya. Kapan kau akan selesai bekerja?" tanyaku sambil menatap Wonwoo yang kelihatannya masih sangat kesal padaku.

Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"sebentar lagi kami akan selesai. Mingyu-ssi, tadinya aku dan Wonwoo berencana untuk makan patbingsoo didekat sini. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Jeonghan padaku.

Sesungguhnya aku sedikit kecewa.

Bukannya apa, tapi sesungguhnya aku menjemput Wonwoo hari ini karena aku ingin mengajaknya berbelanja.

Aku baru sadar, bahwa ia membutuhkan beberapa perlengkapan yang harus ia simpan di rumahku untuk jaga-jaga jika suatu saat nanti ia akan menginap.

"benarkah? Aku akan sangat senang untuk ikut. Tapi apa aku tidak mengganggu kalian?" tanyaku sambil menatap Jeonghan.

Aku tidak mau bertanya hal ini pada Wonwoo, karena tentu jawaban wanita itu jelas.

AKU PENGGANGGU.

"ya, kau mengganggu." Ucap Wonwoo sarkastik.

Tuh kan, sudah kuduga.

"yaish!" Jeonghan segera memukul bahu Wonwoo, kemudian memelototi wanita itu.

"aniya! Tentu saja tidak! Kekasih Wonwoo adalah temanku juga! Kau sangat diperbolehkan ikut, Mingyu-ssi."

"ya! Eonni kenapa mengajak nya ikut?! Kita kan mau bicara empat mata saja!" rengek Wonwoo kesal.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal padaku. Ia bahkan tidak mau aku sampai ikut acara makan dengan temannya.

"Wonwoo-ya. Mingyu-ssi itu kan calon suamimu, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu padanya, oke? Lagipula pembicaraan empat mata kita bisa dilakukan lain waktu. Aku bisa menunggu. Oke?" ucap Jeonghan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo.

Membuat wanita itu menghela nafas jengah.

"hhh.. baiklah. Kau boleh ikut, Mingyu. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Wonwoo menatapku dengan tatapan jahil.

Kubalas tatapannya dengan ragu.

Wanita ini, tidak bisakah ia membiarkan aku ikut begitu saja? Kenapa setiap hal yang kulakukan harus dapat imbalannya?

"kau harus membayar semua makanan pesanan kami." Ucap Wonwoo lagi dengan senyum jahil, seolah menang.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

Jadi hanya itu permintaannya?

Huh, siapa takut.

"call!"

"assa! Kajja, eonni!"

Kuangkat alisku bingung. Emosi wanita hamil benar-benar cepat sekali berubah.

Kini bahkan Wonwoo sudah menarik tangan Jeonghan, dan ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat kesal.

Tapi aku senang melihatnya tertawa seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"um, jadi aku pesan satu _Haemul Pajeon, Japchae, Honey Chicken,_ satu porsi _mandoo,_ dan juga _Melon Patbingsoo."_

Bisa kurasakan tatapan Jeonghan eonni dan juga Mingyu yang menatapku takjub. Lebih tepatnya heran.

"ah, kau mau apa, eonni?" tanyaku pada Jeonghan eonni.

"ah, aku akan makan berdua denganmu saja." Ucap Jeonghan eonni, lalu menutup buku menu yang sedari tadi masih ia pegang.

"andwe! Itu semua milikku! Eonni pesanlah jika eonni mau!"

"ya, eonni tenang saja. Mingyu yang akan membayarnya. Tidak usah takut! Uangnya itu sangat banyak!" ucapku sambil menatap Mingyu jahil.

Pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"ya! Kau ini gila?! Makanmu banyak sekali? Apa kau sedang hamil?" tanya Jeonghan eonni sarkastik, kemudian menatap Mingyu tajam.

Mingyu yang ditatap seperti itu langsung gelagapan, membuatku juga jadi agak panik.

"a-aniya! Eonni ini apa-apaan,sih?! Mana mungkin aku hamil, kan?! Aku hanya sangat lapar, eonni! Tadi siang aku belum sempat makan siang!" ucapku cepat, berusaha agar membuat Jeonghan eonni tidak curiga.

Dan untunglah, Jeonghan eonni percaya pada ucapanku. Ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian kembali memesan makanan untuknya sendiri.

"kalau kau, Mingyu?" tanyaku pada Mingyu yang sedari tadi masih belum menyebutkan pesanannya.

"ah, aku akan pesan satu _Kimchi ramyun_ saja." Ucap Mingyu sambil menatap pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan kami.

Apa? Pria itu mau makan ramyun? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"ya! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh makan ramyun! Ah, tolong ganti pesanannya dengan satu porsi _bibimbap."_ Aku mengoreksi pesanan Mingyu pada pelayan tersebut, yang kemudian dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Mingyu.

"ya, kenapa aku tidak boleh makan ramyun? Kau saja memesan sesukamu, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" tanya Mingyu seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"heol, Kim Mingyu! Kau itu dokter! Kenapa memilih makanan yang baik untukmu saja kau tidak bisa?"

Mingyu berdecak menatapku.

"kau sendiri, kenapa memesan makanan sebanyak itu? Memangnya bisa kau habiskan?! Pokoknya aku tidak akan mau jika kau menyuruhku untuk menghabiskannya!"

Sepertinya Mingyu benar-benar ingin membalas dendamnya padaku karena ia tidak bisa makan ramyun kali ini.

Namun aku tidak kehabisan akal.

Meja kami yang berbentuk lingkaran memudahkanku untuk mendekat kearah Mingyu, lalu aku menutupi mulutku, dan berbisik padanya.

"anakmu yang menginginkan ini. kami sangat lapar, appa."

Membuat Mingyu seketika terdiam, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan miliknya.

Ia kembali berdecak, namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Lalu membalas bisikanku.

"yasudah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi setelah ini, jangan harap kau akan lolos dari ocehanku."

Membuatku memekik senang, dan hampir saja memeluk lengannya, jika saja aku tidak ingat bahwa masih ada Jeonghan eonni disini.

Tidak lama kemudian, satu persatu makanan kami tiba, dan Jeonghan eonni membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ssi, aku mengingatmu sekarang. Kau adalah orang yang Wonwoo temui di bar beberapa saat yang lalu, bukan?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menyantap makanan pesanannya.

Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "ya, itu benar. Wae?"

Jeonghan eonni seolah tersenyum puas. Ia melirik kearahku, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

"bagaimana bisa kalian jadi sepasang kekasih? Berminat menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Jeonghan eonni.

Mingyu sedikit gelagapan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Jeonghan eonni. Dibawah meja makan, Mingyu dengan sengaja menyenggol lenganku, seolah meminta bantuan.

"ah, cheogi.. setelah bertemu di bar malam itu, kami kembali bertemu di rumah sakit tanpa sengaja. Dan kebetulan sekali, ternyata Wonwoo adalah sahabat SMA Jihoon-ssi. Dan sejak saat itulah kami menjadi dekat." Ucap Mingyu, padahal aku baru mau membantunya menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan eonni.

"ah, benarkah? Ya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kau sudah memiliki kekasih?! Kau benar-benar sudah tidak menganggapku teman, ya?!" oceh Jeonghan eonni sambil melotot kearahku, membuatku sedikit mencibir.

"bukan begitu, eonni! Aku ingin menceritakannya padamu, namun waktunya selalu belum tepat!"

"ah! Alasan saja! Si kecil Jihoon juga! Kenapa ia tidak bicara padaku kalau ia mencomblangkan pasangan ini?! awas kalian, ya!"

Jeonghan eonni menusuk honey chicken milikku dengan ganas, kemudian melahapnya.

Kami terus saja berbincang, hingga makanan milik Jeonghan eonni dan Mingyu sudah habis, namun tidak dengan milikku.

Entahlah, biasanya aku paling benci pada orang yang suka membuang-buang makanan. Namun kali ini aku sendirilah yang melakukannya.

Semua makananku tidak ada yang habis, namun aku sudah merasa muak untuk menghabiskannya.

Mungkinkah ini efek dari bayiku?

Ahh! Menyebalkan!

Lalu dengan sedikit senyum malu-malu, kugeser sedikit demi sedikit piring makananku kehadapan Mingyu.

"mingyu... aku kenyang." Ucapku sambil memasang wajah polos dan sedikit menarik lengan kemejanya.

Ia hanya mendengus.

"lalu?"

"habiskan."

"tidak mau. Memangnya aku tong sampah pribadi milikmu? Kau habiskan sendiri makanan yang kau pesan. Makanya jadi orang jangan rakus, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu menasehatiku.

Namun cara dia menasehatiku sedikit menusuk, membuatku agak sakit hati mendengarnya.

Kugebrak meja makan dihadapanku dengan keras, membuat perhatian orang-orang yang berada disana tertuju padaku, termasuk Mingyu.

"ya! Memangnya jika tidak kenyang aku akan membuang makanan ini?! lagipula jika tidak mau kau bilang saja baik-baik! Tidak perlu berkata menyakitkan begitu!" ucapku keras sambil menatap matanya dengan nyalang.

Mingyu juga membalas tatapanku. Namun tatapannya lebih seperti.. ehm, apa ya?

Mungkin kaget, bingung, dan sedikit... takut?

Saat sadar bahwa Mingyu tidak juga mengatakan apapun dan perhatian orang-orang yang tertuju padaku, membuatku tiba-tiba sedih dan malu.

Lalu tanpa kusadar setetes air mata jatuh menuju pipiku. Disusul tetesan lainnya.

Aku menangis!

For god sake!

Untuk apa aku menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini?! shit! Ini sangat memalukan!

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku ini.

Aku hanya merasa bahwa hatiku sangat sakit dan sedih.

"uukhh.. hiks. Hiks."

tangisanku semakin menjadi, membuatku merasa selain sedih, aku juga merasa malu. Hingga akhirnya kututup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"yah, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini? kau sedang datang bulan?" tanya Jeonghan eonni pelan. Ia juga tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian karena hal ini.

Ia terus saja mengelus lenganku agar aku berhenti menangis, namun tetap tidak bisa.

Hingga akhirnya kurasakan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menarikku kearahnya dan memelukku dari samping.

Ia kemudian mengelus punggungku, dan berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku ya, sudah berkata kasar padamu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. baik-baik, jika kau sudah kenyang tidak apa. Makanannya bisa kita bawa pulang untuk besok, oke?" ucap Mingyu dengan suara pelan, namun dengan nada gentle, membuatku sedikit terenyuh.

Ia terus saja mengelus punggungku, seiring dengan isakan tangisku yang masih belum reda.

"jebal, jangan menangis lagi. aku minta maaf, oke? Aku mengaku salah. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu sebagai gantinya." Mingyu masih terus saja membujukku, dan bujukannya yang terakhir membuatku berhasil terpancing.

Aku mulai menghentikan tangisku dan kembali menatap wajah Mingyu.

"kau akan menuruti keinginanku?" tanyaku ragu.

"eoh." Jawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

"apapun?"

"apapun."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kau kumaafkan. Tapi jika lain kali kau berkata hal yang menyakitkan lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan mau menikah denganmu." Ancamku padanya.

"yagsog." Mingyu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya untuk ia kaitkan padaku, namun aku pura-pura tidak peduli dan malah mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"pelayan, tolong take away makanan ini." ucapku setelah memanggil seorang pelayan yang berada disana.

"baik."

Dan dapat kusaksikan Mingyu yang menggelengkan kepalany heran melihat tingkahku, namun aku tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah mengantarkan Wonwoo sampai kedepan apartemennya, dan baru saja wanita itu bersiap untuk keluar, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kim Mingyu, ikut aku." Perintahnya terdengar mutlak.

"eoh? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"sudah, cepat ikut saja, jangan banyak tanya. Cepat parkirkan mobilmu disana."

Akupun mengiuti perintahnya tanpa bertanya lagi.

Hari ini Wonwoo benar-benar sangat sensitif, dan aku tidak berani mengganggunya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Wonwoo, wanita itu menghilang begitu saja kekamarnya, sedangkan ia menyuruhku duduk di ruang tamu.

Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Bahwa aku menyukai apartemen Wonwoo?

Dan aku masih menyukainya hingga kini. Ini adalah kunjungan keduaku, namun belum hentinya tempat ini membuatku merasa nyaman.

Lalu tidak lama kemudian Wonwoo keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti menjadi kaus berwarna hitam dan celana pendek yang – ehm, benar-benar pendek.

Celana itu bahkan hanya bisa menutupi hingga pangkal pahanya.

Membuatku sedikit kesulitan meneguk saliva.

Hey! Aku ini pria normal, oke?!

"kemarilah." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menepuk sofa disisinya.

Aku mengangkat alisku heran, namun tetap menjalankan perintahnya.

Setelah kududukan bokongku disana, ia segera menarik tanganku.

"aku belum sempat mengobati ini kemarin." Ucapnya dan mulai membuka obat yang ia ambil dari dalam kotak P3K.

Apa? Jadi ia menyuruhku kemari hanya karena ingin mengobati bekas lukaku yang bahkan sudah tidak terasa sakit itu?

Hahaha.

Well, wanita ini benar-benar tidak terduga.

Namun aku tahu, didalam hatiku terasa hangat saat mendapati wanita ini sedang mengoleskan salep penghilang nyeri pada punggung tanganku.

"cha! Sudah selesai!" tiba-tiba pekikan riang Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunanku.

Melihatnya tersenyum senang sambil menatap hasil karya yang ia buat diatas tanganku tidak terasa terlalu buruk.

Meskipun ia memperban tanganku untuk hal yang tidak perlu, tapi aku berusaha untuk menghargai usahanya.

"terima kasih." Ucapku dengan lembut. Tulus.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum. Meskipun tidak menatapku karena sedang membereskan kotak P3K, tapi aku tahu. Bahwa moodnya sudah kembali membaik.

"kau sudah membaik?" tanyaku masih terus menatapnya.

"hm? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"tadi kau menangis. Lalu terlihat badmood. Kau bahkan tidak berbicara apapun selama di mobil tadi." Ucapku lagi.

Ia hanya membulatkan mulutnya, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"ya, aku memang kesal padamu tadi. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah lebih baik?" ucap Wonwoo membalas tatapanku, namun ia sendiri terlihat ragu.

"Wonwoo-ya. Besok pagi kau akan kujemput untuk berangkat bekerja. Dan sorenya kita akan menemui Jihoon-ssi untuk melakukan check up."

Ia lagi-lagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata oke.

"jangan lupa bawa beberapa baju ganti. Pakaian dalam, baju tidur, serta pakaian untuk bekerja besok paginya." Tambahku lagi.

Kali ini ia menatapku dengan bingung.

"untuk apa?"

"kau akan menginap di tempatku besok."

Ia terlihat tidak setuju dengan ucapanku, karena ia segera menatap mataku nyalang.

"kenapa harus?!"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

Mulai lagi Wonwoo dalam mode menyebalkannya.

"kita akan melakukan sesuatu, besok. Jadi kau harus bersiap."

"melakukan apa? Ya, Kim Mingyu! Jangan berani-beraninya ya kau!" pekik Wonwoo membuatku menatapnya jengah.

"sudahlah, kau ikuti saja kata-kataku kali ini, oke? Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal." Ucapku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Namun wanita ini hanya menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana di ruang tamu ini terasa hening. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi mata tajam Wonwoo tidak juga beralih dari wajahku.

Aku malu mengakui ini, namun aku cukup gugup dipandangi seperti ini olehnya.

"ke-kenapa?" tanyaku. Aish! Suaraku bahkan sedikit tergagap.

Ia lalu mendekatkan posisi duduknya padaku, masih dengan mata yang menatapku dalam, seolah berusaha membaca pikiranku.

"ya, Kim Mingyu." Panggilnya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang calon istri pada calon suaminya.

"eoh?! Wae?"

"aku jadi teringat saat kemarin... saat kau mengamuk karena Wen Junhui."

DEG.

Jantungku tiba-tiba saja melakukan squad jump dari tempatnya. Apa yang wanita ini coba katakan?!

"kemarin malam aku tidak menyadarinya saat kau bicara, tapi... apa kau benar-benar cemburu pada Junhui?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada serius.

Ah, sial! Mulut ini terlalu banyak bicara! Rutukku dalam hati.

Aku berusaha mencari jawaban terbaik.

Kualihkan pandanganku melihat seluruh dekorasi ruang tamu apartemen Wonwoo.

"ya, cepat jawab."

Kulirik Wonwoo dengan tatapan jengah.

"hey, jangan besar kepala dulu! Aku mengatakannya seperti itu kemarin karena tidak menemukan kalimat yang pas!"

"lagipula pria mana yang tidak marah saat melihat calon istrinya sedang diculik oleh mantan kekasih wanita tersebut?" akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan kalimat sanggahan pada Wonwoo.

Awalnya ia menatapku dengan sangsi, namun akhirnya wanita itu mencibir.

"cih! Alasan saja! Aku bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas kau bilang kau tidak membenciku! Tidak benci itu sama saja dengan suka, kan?!" oceh Wonwoo lagi.

Wanita ini benar-benar keras kepala dan pantang menyerah, membuatku cukup kesulitan.

"yaa... kau bilang juga kau tidak membenciku, jadi apa itu berarti kau juga menyukaiku?"

Aku benar-benar dibuat gelagapan oleh wanita ini. huh, lihat saja! Lain kali aku akan membalas perbuatanmu ini.

Setelah aku berucap seperti itu, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, dan melirikku dengan tatapan malas.

"huh! Kau ini selalu mengelak! Sudahlah, aku lelah! Pulang sana!" usir Wonwoo padaku, membuatku cukup kaget.

Apa?! Ia mengusirku begitu saja?! Wanita ini! awas dia besok di apartemenku! Kupastikan, akan kubalas perbuatannya!

"ish! Wanita barbar! Yasudah aku pulang! Ini, simpan makananmu! Besok siang kau harus makan-makanan bergizi! Aku tidak mau anakku malnutrisi karena memiliki ibu seperti dirimu!" cecarku padanya karena merasa kesal.

Kemudian aku sedikit membanting paper bag berisi makanan yang dibungkus tadi keatas coffee table milik Wonwoo, membuat wanita itu menjerit.

"yaaa!"

Membuatku sedikit terkekeh, merasa senang bisa membalas sedikit perbuatannya, lalu tanpa peduli lagi, aku keluar dari sana dan pulang menuju apartemenku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku sangat kesal.

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Tentu saja ini semua karena Kim Mingyu, pria mesum dan aneh dan tidak jelas itu.

Semalam jelas-jelas ia bilang bahwa ia akan mengantarkanku ke butik paginya.

Tapi sudah kutunggu hingga pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit, pria itu belum muncul juga.

Akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilanku setelah hampir dua puluh lima kali missed calls.

Dan suaranya yang terdengar serak benar-benar membuat pagiku terasa sangat buruk.

Ternyata pria itu lupa bahwa ia mempunyai janji denganku! ia bahkan baru bangun tidur saat aku berhasil menghubunginya.

Membuat egoku yang merasa terluka segera menutup panggilang tersebut dan menaiki taksi menuju butik.

Dan barusan, tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu bekerjaku habis, ia tiba-tiba berkata bahwa aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri, dan ia akan bertemu denganku disana. Di ruang praktek Jihoon.

Sungguh, jika anak yang ku kandung sekarang bukanlah milik Mingyu, aku sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan pria itu.

Lagi-lagi aku memesan taksi untuk mengantarkanku menuju rumah sakit.

Lihat saja, aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan pria ini nanti.

Aku masih bersungut-sungut kesal saat sadar bahwa aku ternyata sudah berada didepan ruangan Jihoon.

Namun aku masih belum melihat batang hidung si pria hitam itu.

Jika ia membatalkan juga janjinya kali ini, aku benar-benar akan membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi." Panggil seorang suster yang berkata bahwa aku sudah bisa masuk kedalam ruang praktek Jihoon.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Namun dengan langkah berat aku masuk kedalam sana.

"CKLEK."

"ya! Kenapa lama sekali, eoh?! Aku sudah berjamur menunggumu disini!" ucap seorang pria.

Tinggi, bertubuh tegap, berkulit gelap. Dengan setelan putih membalut tubuhnya.

Pria itu, Kim Mingyu!

Ternyata ia menungguku disini sedari tadi!

Membuatku segera mendengus dan membuang wajah dari hadapannya.

"ya... kau kenapa lagi, heum?" tanyanya saat melihatku yang terlihat kesal.

"Wonwoo eonni pasti kesal padamu karena tidak menemanimu,oppa. Itu wajar. Aku juga kesal jika Minhyuk tidak bisa menemaniku check up." Ucap seorang perempuan dengan nada lembut yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

Kualihkan pandanganku, mencari sosok perempuan tersebut, namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

Hingga akhirnya Jihoon menyibak tirai yang menutupi sebuah kubikel, dan kudapati seorang calon ibu dengan perut besar sedang berusaha untuk bangun disana.

Mingyu dengan cekatan segera bergegas untuk membantu calon ibu tersebut. ia menggenggam tangannya erat, lalu mendorong punggungnya agar perempuan tersebut bisa duduk.

Seketika, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

Aku merasa kesal.

Terlebih saat melihat Mingyu yang begitu baik membantu perempuan itu memakai sandalnya.

Hey! Ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu untukku!

Apalagi setelah kulihat, perempuan itu masih terlihat sangat muda. Ia juga cantik.

Rambut coklat panjangnya menutupi hingga punggung. Kulitnya sangat mulus. Matanya juga besar.

Tidak seperti mataku yang sipit dan tajam ini. huh!

Seumur hidupku, aku baru menjalani hubungan dengan pria sebanyak empat kali.

Aku belum sempat merasakan cemburu , terlebih saat mereka sudah lebih dulu meninggalkanku.

Namun apa yang sekarang kurasakan jelas. Aku tahu pasti.

Rasanya sama menyakitkan saat aku melihat Boohyuk yang lebih dimanja karena ia anak lelaki satu-satunya di keluarga kami.

Dan perasaan itu, adalah rasa cemburu.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus merasakan hal tersebut pada Mingyu.

Namun yang sekarang kuinginkan hanyalah mencakar wajah pria mesum ini.

Terlebih saat mendengar alunan lembut suara calon ibu muda ini.

"annyeong haseyo, Kim Minseo imnida."

Yah, namanya pun bagus untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Kim Minseo, katanya. Tidak sepertiku yang seperti nama lelaki. Nama perempuan ini Kim Minseo..

"Kim Minseo?!" pekikku tiba-tiba.

Saat sadar bahwa perempuan ini adalah Minseo, rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku kedalam sebuah sumur.

"Kim Minseo, adiknya Mingyu?!" tanyaku dengan sangsi sekali lagi.

Namun hal itu malah mengundang raut bingung dari Minseo dan Mingyu.

"ne, eonni."

"kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

Aku menepuk dahiku. Cukup keras.

Astaga, ya Tuhan! Minseo adalah adik Mingyu. Rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku kedalam sumur jika mengingat apa yang baru saja kupikirkan ini.

"a-aniya.." ucapku berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"eonni, aku benar-benar senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Oppa selalu menceritakan tentangmu padaku, dan sepertinya oppaku suka padamu." Ucap Minseo dengan nada yang, ehm – terdengar lembut.

Aku segera menatap Minseo dan Mingyu bergantian.

"Mingyu suka bercerita tentangku?" tanyaku lagi.

"ya! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padanya?! Ia bisa besar kepala! Lihat!" ucap Mingyu sambil mencubiti pipiku, membuatku merasa sangat kesal pada pria jangkung ini.

"ya! Sakit!"

"EKHEM!"

"keluarga Kim, bisa kita lakukan check up nya sekarang? Aku masih punya beberapa pasien, jika kalian lupa.." astaga, aku bahkan melupakan Jihoon yang masih berada disana.

"aigoo, mianhe, Jihoonie. Cha! Ayo kita periksa!" ucapku riang pada Jihoon, takut ia marah padaku.

Aku diantar untuk berbaring diatas brangkar, dan itu membuatku sangat berdebar-debar!

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Karena, selain ini adalah check up pertama kehamilanku, kini Mingyu sedang menggenggam erat tanganku.

Tadi ia menggenggam tanganku karena aku sedikit kesulitan untuk berbaring. Namun hingga kini, pria itu belum juga melepaskan tangannya.

Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan Jihoon, dan sesekali bertanya mengenai kondisiku.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, jadi kuserahkan semuanya pada pria ini. ia adalah ahlinya, bukan?

Dan setelah beberapa tanya jawab, aku diperbolehkan kembali bangun.

Well, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sudah merasa cemburu pada pria ini.

Karena ternyata ia juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, seperti ia memperlakukan Minseo.

Bahkan lebih.

Ia menggenggam erat tanganku, dan merengkuh pinggangku, membuat kerja jantungku benar-benar dua kali lipat lebih keras daripada biasanya.

"jadi begitu, kau mengerti, Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon padaku.

Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun yang Jihoon ucapkan tadi, sehingga aku hanya bengong menatap sahabatku itu.

"aish! Kau ini! makanya dengarkan orang berbicara!" Jihoon baru saja mau memarahiku, sebelum Mingyu berkata bahwa ia mengerti, dan akan mengurusku dengan baik.

Saat ini, aku benar-benar bahagia.

Kekesalanku tadi pagi seolah menguap entah kemana sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Syukurlah, keadaan kandungan Wonwoo baik-baik saja.

Dan yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah rajin mencekokinya suplemen vitamin saja agar nafsu makannya bertambah.

Kulirik kesamping, Minseo dan Wonwoo yang sedang asyik berbincang.

Kelihatannya mereka berdua cukup cocok, membuatku sedikit lega.

"ah, eonni, kau benar-benar persis seperti apa yang Mingyu oppa ceritakan." Ucap Minseo.

Ah! Anak ini! sudah kukatakan agar tidak mengatakannya pada Wonwoo!

"heum? Memangnya apa saja yang ia katakan tentangku?" tanya Wonwoo sambil terus menyuapi es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"banyak, eonni. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Oppaku benar-benar menyukaimu!" pekik Minseo seolah ia terdengar senang.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Ia berhenti menyuapi es krim kedalam mulutnya, membuatku sedikit khawatir.

"ya, Wonwoo? Kau kenapa?"

Ia masih terus saja terdiam, hingga tiba-tiba menyenggol lenganku berkali-kali, lalu menggodaku dengan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat jahil.

"eyyy... kau bilang tidak suka padaku, eoh?" ucapnya sambil terus menyikut lenganku.

Membuatku jadi sedikit malu.

"y-ya! Bukan begitu! Aish! Sudahlah!"

Wonwoo hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Minseo, membuatku sedikit mendengus.

"Minseo, kalau begitu.. kau mengetahui rahasia kami?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba kembali serius.

Minseo menatap mataku, membuat Wonwoo jadi melakukan hal yang sama.

"ne, eonni."

"maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya." Ucapku tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo segera menatap wajahku dengan raut penasaran.

"aku menceritakan soal kita pada Minseo. Saat itu, di hari aku tahu bahwa kau mengandung anakku, aku menghubungi Minseo. Aku membutuhkan saran darinya. Sehingga aku memberitahunya." Aku benar-benar meminta maaf pada Wonwoo.

Sama seperti Wonwoo yang memiliki satu orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini, akupun begitu.

"maafkan kami, eonni. Aku dan Mingyu oppa sangat dekat. Bahkan dulu orang pertama yang mengetahui aku hamil diluar nikah adalah Mingyu oppa. Tapi eonni tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun." Ucap Minseo juga berusaha meminta maaf pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo diam saja, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah. Kalian aku maafkan."

"yeeay! Gomawo, eonni!" pekik Minseo riang.

"ah, tapi sebelumnya boleh aku tahu kenapa Minseo bisa berada di ruang praktek Jihoon tadi?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Kuhela nafasku sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kebetulan hari ini memang jadwal Minseo untuk check up. Jadi kupikir sekalian saja."

"aku akan berpura-pura mengantarkan Minseo check up, sambil menunggumu check up juga." Ucapku.

"tapi kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, seolah terlihat bingung.

"kau pikir, kenapa seorang dokter bedah yang single mau menemani seorang wanita yang bukan siapa-siapanya pergi check up kandungan? kecuali wanita itu mengandung anak sang dokter, tidak akan ada dokter yang mau melakukannya, kecuali ia melakukan itu untuk keluarganya sendiri." Jawabku lagi. dan sepertinya kali ini Wonwoo mengerti penjelasanku.

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membulatkan mulutnya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak tega melakukan ini padanya.

"bersabarlah. Nanti saat kau resmi jadi istriku, aku akan mengantarkanmu terang-terangan ke poli kandungan."

Dan itu sukses membuat Minseo memekik senang.

"kyaaa! Oppa, kau sangat gentle! Ah! Kuharap Minhyuk oppa juga seperti dirimu!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Minseo berbunyi, dan ia berkata bahwa ia harus segera undur diri karena suaminya sudah menjemputnya.

Hingga menyisakan aku dan Wonwoo berdua disini.

Dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung.

Wonwoo menggaruk dagunya pelan, kemudian berdeham.

"ehem, jadi.. kita pulang sekarang?" tanyanya padaku.

Kulihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Sudah terlalu malam jika ingin membawanya berbelanja. Hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya pergi lain kali saja.

"kau bawa baju gantimu?" tanyaku.

Dia menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"baiklah. Ayo kita pulang." Ucapku, kemudian beranjak dari kursi.

"kemana?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja apartemenku."

Dan bisa kulihat seketika pipi Wonwoo yang merona entah karena apa.

 **TBC**

 **Halooo..**

 **Author abal-abal ini balik lagi membawa kelanjutan cerita yang gak jelas rimbanya ini..**

 **Sepertinya sampai minggu ini dan minggu depan update masih aman, aku udah menyelesaikan beberapa chap selanjutnya. Tinggal post doang.**

 **Masalahnyaaaaa...**

 **Hari senin besok aku udah mulai ngampus, dan jadwal tuh padet, det, det. Kayak busway jakarta jam pulang kantor.**

 **Aku gak yakin bisa up tepat waktu. Tapi tetep diusahain, kok. Tenangg...**

 **Oiya, kemarin ada yang nanyain ff sebelah yg kimingnya jadi pedopil ya?**

 **Maapin ya, belom sempet ku update teruss..**

 **Udah jadi, sih.. tapi masih mengumpulkan bahan (?)**

 **Intinya, makasih banyak buat smua yg udah mau nyempetin baca, apalagi komen. Duh, kucinta kalian.**

 **At last but not least, keep reading & reviewing!**

 **And have a nice weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang menunggu Mingyu menyelesaikan kegiatan bebersih malam harinya.

Lagi-lagi aku duduk diatas ranjang miliknya dan membuka album foto masa kecilnya yang sudah cukup usang itu.

Hahaha.. perlu kukatakan, _puberty really hit Mingyu hard._

pasalnya dulu pria ini benar-benar... apa, ya?

Ehm, maaf eomoni.

Tapi ia kelihatan seperti anak terlantar.

Lihat perbedaan kulitnya dan Minseo. Mereka seperti dua anak yang tertukar.

Aku juga tidak mengerti darimana Mingyu mendapatkan kulit hitamnya, padahal jika kulihat tuan Kim juga tidak memiliki kulit seperti itu.

Namun semua yang melekat pada diri Mingyu berubah, tentu saja.

Kini ia pria dewasa yang benar-benar – ehm, tampan. Ia juga tinggi, dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat atletis.

Namun tetap saja kulitnya masih hitam.

"kenapa kau senang sekali membuka album lamaku?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba. Ia kini sudah berada dihadapanku.

Aku berdecak malas menatapnya.

"semua buku yang punya itu tentang kedokteran. Bukannya relaks, aku malah jadi pusing jika membacanya." Jawabku, membuat ia hanya membulatkan mulutnya, membenarkan opiniku.

"cha."

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya menyodorkan selembar handuk padaku, memasang senyum sumringah terbaiknya, membuatku menatapnya bingung.

"apa ini?" tanyaku.

Ia kembali menyodorkan handuknya padaku, kemudian duduk membelakangiku, dan menunjuk kepalanya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"keringkan rambutku." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Apa? Pria ini benar-benar.

Aku menggenggam handuknya dengan gemas, kemudian menyeringai senang karena tiba-tiba terpikirkan sebuah cara untuk menjahilinya.

Kurentangkan handuknya, kemudian dari belakang kubekap seluruh kepala Mingyu menggunakan handuk tersebut.

Persis seperti penculik yang ingin membius korbannya.

"UUMMMMFF! UMPHHH! HUUFFF!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Akhirnya tidak sekian lama, aku melepaskan handuk tersebut dari wajahnya, membuat ia bernafas terengah-engah.

"HAHAHAHA.."

"YAISH! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?!" teriaknya kesal, tapi itu malah membuatku tertawa semakin keras.

"hahahahahaah..."

Mingyu sudah beranjak dari posisinya, kini ia berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang didepanku, masih menatapku yang tertawa puas dengan tajam.

"awas, kau ya..."

"BRUK!"

Mingyu tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat diatas tubuhku, meskipun ia masih menahannya dengan kedua tangan.

"RASAKAN INI! RASAKAN!"

"kyaaaaa! Hahahaha, Mingyu! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

"hahahahah! Aaaah! Mingyu! Jebal, hentikan!"

Lalu menggelitiki tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia terus saja melakukannya, padahal aku sudah meringkuk seperti anak bayi. Namun ia tidak menyerah.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya kesepanjang punggung, pinggang, perut, dan tidak luput juga leherku.

"aahhh! Mingyu, hentikan!" ucapku memohon padanya.

"huh! Tidak akan! Kau harus rasakan akibatnya karena sudah mempermainkan Kim Mingyu!" dan kembali menggelitiki tubuhku.

"hahaha..."

Aku terus tertawa, hingga bahkan nafasku tersengal akibat pria ini. aku kelelahan.

Dan sepertinya ia juga begitu.

"haaah.. haah.." aku masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasku, saat ia menyanggah kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan berbaring menatapku.

"aegy baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba sambil mengelus pelan perutku.

"hampir mati karena kelakuan konyol ayahnya." Ucapku, lalu mendengus kesal.

Ia terkekeh, kemudian mengelus kepalaku.

"hm, mian."

Aku beranjak bangun dari posisiku, lalu meraih handuk yang tadi Mingyu hempaskan begitu saja.

Lalu menarik tangan Mingyu agar pria itu juga bangun.

"cepat kemari, aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu."

Dan ia menuruti perkataanku begitu saja, jinak. Seperti anak anjing.

"Wonwoo." Panggilnya tiba-tiba saat aku masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"hm?"

"apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"untuk?"

"tentu saja menikah denganku."

Kugigit bibirku tanpa sepengetahuannya. Jujur saja, pertanyaannya itu membuatku gugup.

"siap ataupun tidak, pada akhirnya aku tetap harus menikah denganmu." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"cha. Selesai." Kutepuk bahunya beberapa kali agar menandakan bahwa aku selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Ia lalu berbalik menghadap wajahku.

"tapi bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Apa kau mau mengenakan gaun pengantinmu dengan perut yang sudah terlihat membesar?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaannya membuatku sedikit gugup.

Hingga aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, tanpa berani menjawabnya.

"minggu depan,"

"ayo kita persiapkan seluruh kebutuhan pernikahan kita. Aku akan membantumu, tapi karena aku juga agak sibuk, aku akan meminta bantuan para ibu."

"kau mau?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut sambil mengelus pelan tanganku.

Kini aku sudah tidak gugup lagi. aku juga sudah berani menatap wajahnya.

Sambil tersenyum, kuanggukan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya kali ini.

"aku mau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya.

Menikahi Wonwoo bukanlah hal yang buruk. Terlebih saat ia sedang mengandung darah dagingku.

Sehingga tidak ada salahnya jika aku melakukan ini lebih cepat.

Sekarang yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan pernikahan kami.

Kira-kira apa saja yang perlu dipersiapkan?

"yo! Dokter Kim!" pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

Lee Seokmin, sahabatku sejak masa kuliah yang baru saja menikahi kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja datang ke ruanganku.

Ah, ia adalah seorang dokter anak.

"ah, ada apa? Tumben sekali datang mengunjungiku." Ucapku saat berjumpa dengannya.

Sejujurnya aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya. Pasalnya, ia baru saja kembali dari cuti panjangnya karena melakukan honeymoon.

"ya... sepertinya kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?" tanya Seokmin sambil memasang wajah agak tersinggung, namun tetap konyol miliknya.

Aku segera terkekeh, kemudian beranjak dari kursiku, lalu memeluknya.

"mian, aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana bulan madumu? Menyenangkan?" tanyaku setelah kami melepas rindu.

Ia sudah duduk di kursi yang disediakan didepan mejaku, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jas dokternya.

"cha. Hadiah perjalanan kami." Ucapnya sambil mendorong benda tersebut kehadapanku.

"apa ini?" ucapku bingung, juga tertarik melihat hadiah yang ia berikan untukku.

Sebuah kotak berwarna silver dengan pita berwarna merah, membuatku membuka bungkus kado tersebut dengan bersemangat.

Dan kulihat disana terdapat berbagai macam bungkus dedaunan kering yang dikemas dengan cantik menggunakan kain warna-warni.

Aku mengangkat alis, merasa bingung dengan benda-benda ini.

"apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat satu bungkus berkain kuning.

"ah, ini semua teh, Dokter Kim." Ucap Seokmin.

Yah, ia memang suka memanggilku dokter Kim jika sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tadinya kupikir ia tidak perlu melakukan hal tersebut, mengingat kami adalah sahabat lama. Namun ia menolak dengan alasan profesionalitas.

"mari kujelaskan. Yang berbungkus kuning ini adalah teh Chrysantemum, yang berwarna merah itu Rosella, yang ungu Lavender, sedangkan yang putih Jasmine, lalu yang hijau ini Greentea, yang biru ini Mint, dan abu-abu itu Earl grey." Ucap Seokmin satu persatu, persis dengan seorang sales yang sedang menjelaskan barang dagangannya.

Aku mengikuti gerakannya, memperhatikan satu-persatu kantung teh tersebut, membuatku tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah.

Wonwoo akan suka ini. Ini akan membantunya menghilangkan morning sicknessnya.

Namun aku jadi bingung sendiri setelahnya.

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja teringat akan wanita itu?

Ah, sudahlah. Berhenti memikirkan wanita itu.

"lalu yang ini?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebuah kantung yang disimpan terpisah dari kantung lainnya. Kantung tersebut dikemas menggunakan sebuah kain satin berwarna hitam.

Bungkusnya juga lebih besar daripada yang lain.

"ah, itu..."

Seokmin seketika menyeringai aneh. Wajahnya sudah aneh, lalu ditambah dengan seringaiannya yang mirip kuda kalau menurutku, membuatku semakin bergidik.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, kemudian berbisik.

"ini adalah obat kuat."

"mwo?!" pekikku kaget.

"ya! Jangan munafik begitu! Kau ini kan pria dewasa! Memang apa salahnya sesekali mencoba hal seperti ini? ramuan ini benar-benar recommended, Mingyu-ya! Aku bahkan membeli beberapa kantung untuk diriku sendiri! Terlebih ini adalah minuman herbal murni!"

Shit, apakah setelah pulang dari bulan madunya ia berencana untuk menjadi seorang sales? Karena dari caranya berbicara, ia terdengar sangat meyakinkan.

"hah.. apa-apaan kau ini... ya sudahlah, terima kasih atas hadiahnya. Suatu saat nanti akan aku coba pemberianmu itu." Ucapku, kemudian kembali menutup kotak hadiah tersebut.

Ya, aku akan mencobanya nanti. Tapi sembilan bulan lagi. setelah Wonwoo melahirkan anak pertama kami.

"hahaha.. aku berani jamin, pasanganmu nanti pasti akan minta ampun jika kau sudah meminum ramuan ini!" ia tertawa lebar, membuatku jadi ikut tersenyum, karena aku senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahabat konyolku ini.

"eum, Seokmin. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucapku kembali serius.

Aku harus kembali pada topik pembicaraan awal. Ini sangat penting.

"dulu, saat kau ingin menikahi Jisoo, apa yang harus kau persiapkan terlebih dulu?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya dalam.

Membuat ia seketika ternganga.

"mwo?! Kau mau menikah?! Dengan siapa? Aku hanya meninggalkanmu selama satu bulan, dan kau tiba-tiba berkata ingin menikahi seseorang? Apa yang terjadi, Mingyu?!" tanyanya dengan raut wajah penasaran dan juga khawatir.

"eishh.. bukan begitu. Ah, aku... sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita, dan aku berencana untuk menikahinya." Aku berusaha menjelaskannya pada Seokmin dengan berusaha terlihat biasa saja, namun entah apa aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

"tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Dulu sebelum aku cuti kau bahkan tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa-siapa, bukan? Kenapa sekarang bilang mau menikah?" tanyanya lagi. ia masih penasaran, namun aku tidak bisa menjawab rasa ingin tahunya itu.

Karena janji yang kubuat dengan Wonwoo.

Maafkan aku, Seok. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.

"itu.. maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tapi aku serius. Suatu hari nanti jika saatnya tepat, aku akan memberitahumu semuanya." Ucapku.

Ia menghela nafasnya, berusaha mengerti keadaanku.

Meskipun kami sahabat dekat, namun ia tidak pernah ingin melewati batas privasi kami masing-masing. Ia akan menungguku menceritakan kegelisahanku, dan tidak akan memaksaku untuk bercerita.

"tapi apa kau yakin kali ini? maksudku, apa orang tuamu – "

"mereka sudah bertemu dengan calonku, dan mereka menyetujuinya. Ibuku malah kelihatan menyukai calonku." Ucapku menginterupsi ucapannya.

Aku megerti bahwa ia masih mengkhawatirkan diriku setelah apa yang kualami dulu.

Well, aku tidak menutupinya dari Seokmin kala itu. Aku benar-benar menceritakan semuanya. Soal aku yang patah hati, aku yang ingin kawin lari, juga soal mantan kekasihku yang kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

"lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sudah memantapkan hatimu? Kau yakin ini yang terbaik? Kau tidak melakukannya karena ingin melakukan pelarian, bukan?" tanya Seokmin lagi. kini raut wajah konyolnya benar-benar sudah hilang entah kemana.

"kau tahu, Mingyu. Pernikahan bukan hal main-main. Dan jika kau melakukannya hanya karena menginginkan sebuah pelarian, maka lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu menikah." Seokmin berusaha menasehatiku, membuatku tiba-tiba termenung.

Alasan utamaku menikahi Wonwoo, adalah tentu saja karena wanita itu sedang mengandung anakku.

Lalu, alasan kedua... mungkinkah karena aku mulai merasa nyaman dengannya? Aku jarang bergaul dengan para wanita kecuali suster rumah sakit, namun dengan Wonwoo, walaupun baru mengenalnya selama beberapa minggu, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku sangat nyaman berada disisinya.

Yang ketiga.. keluargaku menyukainya, dan menemukan pasangan yang disukai oleh keluargamu itu tentu tidak mudah. Mantan kekasihku, contohnya.

Dan yang terakhir. Aku.. entah kenapa aku merasa sangat marah saat melihatnya diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh Junhui saat itu, membuatku sampai pada satu keputusan. Aku ingin melindunginya.

Setelah termenung beberapa saat, aku dengan mantap kembali menatap mata Seokmin, karena aku kini sudah tahu.

"ya. Aku yakin. Dan aku ingin menikahi wanita ini bukan karena ingin melarikan diri." Ucapku dengan tegas, membuat Seokmin kembali menghela nafasnya, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Karena sepertinya kau serius, maka aku juga harus membantumu."

Aku bersorak dalam hati setelah bisa meyakinkan sahabat _partner in crime_ ku ini.

"pertama yang kau perlukan itu adalah mental. Mental untuk menghadapi bahtera rumah tangga. Mental untuk mensugesti dirimu, bahwa kau bukan lagi bujangan. Dan juga mental untuk selalu melindungi dan menafkahi keluargamu."

Ucap Seokmin dengan nada serius, membuatku juga mendengarkannya dengan serius.

Lalu aku menganggukkan kepalaku, merasa sudah memiliki mental tersebut.

"lalu yang selanjutnya adalah, kau harus mempertemukan kedua keluarga kalian. Lalu melamar calon istrimu secara resmi, dan membicarakan tanggal baik bagi kalian."

Aku mulai mencatat kedalam sebuah kertas memo kecil hal apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk mempersiapkan ini semua.

"lalu setelah kedua keluarga kalian setuju, barulah kau bisa mengurus hal lainnya mengenai resepsi pernikahan, menyebarkan undangan, menyewa gedung, dan melakukan pemberkatan di gereja."

Lagi-lagi aku mencatat semua ucapan Seokmin diatas kertas dengan seksama sambil menganggukkan kepalaku, seolah aku mengerti.

"dan jangan lupa catatkan pernikahanmu di pencatatan sipil."

"yah, tapi kau bisa minta bantuan ibu dan calon mertuamu. Kau tahu, kita sangat sibuk, bukan? Dulu saja saking sibuknya, yang bisa kulakukan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanku sendiri hanyalah fitting tuxedo." Ucapnya, lalu terkekeh. Membuatku juga tertawa.

Ah, terima kasih Seokmin. Sungguh, suatu saat nanti aku akan membalas jasamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadi siang Mingyu mengirimiku sebuah pesan agar kami bertemu di cafe dekat butikku jika aku sudah selesai bekerja.

Namun sudah hampir tiga puluh menit aku menunggu disini, ia tidak muncul juga.

Kualihkan pandanganku melihat sekeliling, lalu mendapati orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku didepan pintu cafe tersebut.

"ah, mian aku agak terlambat. Tadi macet sekali." Ucapnya, lalu duduk dihadapanku."

"ck, kau ini. yasudah kalau begitu, kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku agak ketus padanya, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh pria itu, membuatku sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"ah, aku pesan satu gelas frapuccino." Ucap Mingyu pada seorang pelayan.

"lalu? Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanyaku padanya.

Mingyu masih mengenakan pakaian yang ia gunakan tadi pagi.

Kemeja berwarna cream dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Namun kini kemejanya ia gulung hingga siku, dan ia membuka dua kancing teratasnya.

Membuatnya benar-benar kelihatan seperti hot daddy.

"kau sudah selesai bekerja, kan?" tanyanya, dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku untuk menjawabnya.

"besok adalah tanggal merah, dan lusa sudah weekend. Jadi kita mempunyai long weekend minggu ini. aku berencana untuk mempertemukan kedua orang tua kita lusa." Ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba, membuatku menyemburkan jus jeruk yang sedang kuseruput.

"prrrufft!"

"kau gila, Mingyu? Kenapa secepat itu?!" ocehku padanya.

Ia hanya berdecak, kemudian menatapku malas.

"kau lupa pembicaraan kita semalam? Nah, kupikir akan lebih baik jika melakukannya sekarang karena ini adalah kesempatan bagus! Kapan lagi kita bisa punya waktu libur tiga hari?" tanya Mingyu menatapku serius.

Ah, benar juga. Aku hampir lupa.

Akhirnya aku ikut menganggukkan kepalaku, menyetujui idenya itu.

"huft! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku setuju!" namun aku masih menggembungkan pipiku, merasa kesal dengan pria dihadapanku ini, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"nanti malam ayo kita hubungi orang tua kita masing-masing untuk memberi tahu hal ini." ucap Mingyu sambil mulai menyeruput frapucinnonya.

Kami kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan di cafe sore itu hingga malam menjelang, dan Mingyu mengantarkanku pulang ke apartemenku sendiri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh, aku teringat akan ucapan Mingyu untuk mengatakan kepada orang tuaku agar mengadakan pertemuan dengan kedua orang tua Mingyu.

Segera saja kusambar ponselku, lalu menekan tombol kontak eomma.

"yeoboseyo, eomma?" sapaku saat eomma mengangkat panggilanku.

" _ne? Ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?"_

Aku seketika gugup saat ingin mengatakan ini pada eomma. Sungguh, aku bahkan kini sedang berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamar saking gugupnya.

"eomma... lusa nanti, eomma dan appa ada acara tidak?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

" _eum? Sepertinya tidak ada. Waeyo?"_ tanya eomma masih dengan suara lembut seperti biasanya.

"ah, eomma... keugo.. apa eomma keberatan untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Mingyu lusa nanti?"

" _hm? Memangnya ada apa?"_

Kuhela nafasku panjang

"aniya, hanya saja.. Mingyu bilang mau mengadakan acara lamaran resmi." Ucapku dengan suara pelan.

Eomma tidak kunjung menjawab, membuatku berpikir bahwa eomma sudah menutup panggilannya.

"yeoboseyo? Eomma?"

"KYAAA! YEOBO! ANAK KITA MAU DILAMAR! AH! KEMARILAH, BOOHYUK-AH! NOONA-MU AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH! YEOBO! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Uh, tiba-tiba saja eomma berteriak kencang, membuatku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga.

Dan lagi, kenapa eommaku bertingkah seperti itu? Memalukan sekali...

" _yeoboseyo? Noona! Benarkah itu? Kau dan Mingyu hyung akan segera menikah? Woaaah.. itu bagus sekali, noona! Kita punya keluarga dokter!"_ kini kudengar suara Boohyuk yang berbicara. Sepertinya seluruh keluargaku mengerubungi eomma karena teriakannya barusan.

" _yaish! Kau ini! cepat berikan pada eomma!"_

" _ne, Wonwoo –"_

" _yeoboseyo."_

Tiba-tiba suara appa menginterupsi panggilan eomma. Suara berat nya seketika membuatku semakin gugup.

" _wonwoo. Appa tidak akan melarangmu untuk menemui Mingyu. Keluarga Jeon juga akan menerima lamarannya dengan tangan terbuka."_

" _tapi, dengan satu syarat. Mingyu dan keluarganya harus datang kemari jika memang serius berniat ingin melamarmu."_

Ucap appa tiba-tiba, terdengar mutlak dan tidak ingin dibantah. Seketika itu juga rahangku seperti ingin jatuh.

"keundae, appa – "

" _tidak ada tapi-tapian. Memang seperti itulah tradisinya. Keluarga pria harus datang ke rumah keluarga wanita. Appa juga dulu seperti itu saat ingin melamar eomma-mu."_

" _bilang pada Mingyu bahwa ini adalah syarat dari appa. Sudah, appa tutup teleponnya."_

"TUT."

Aarrrggghhhhh...!

Tidak bisakah ini dibuat menjadi semudah mungkin? Tradisi macam apa pula itu? Ini tahun 2017!

Ah.. tapi aku tahu, appa sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah, sehingga mengikuti keinginannya hanyalah satu-satunya jalan.

Segera saja kuhubungi Mingyu, dan syukurlah tidak memakan waktu lama baginya untuk mengangkat panggilanku.

"Mingyu!"

" _aish.. tidak bisakah kau berucap dengan lembut? Wae?"_

"Mingyu.. eottohkae?" tanyaku padanya dengan suara bingung.

" _waeee?"_ mingyu seolah penasaran.

"apakah kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu?"

" _heum? Belum. Aku baru saja mau menghubungi mereka setelah ini."_

"Mingyu, bagaimana ini... appaku.. ia mengajukan sebuah syarat jika kau ingin mempertemukan orang tua kita.."

"Mingyu, bagaimana ini... appaku.. ia mengajukan sebuah syarat jika kau ingin mempertemukan orang tua kita.."

" _apa itu syaratnya?"_ suara Mingyu berubah kembali menjadi tenang dan agak dalam.

Sepertinya sisi seriusnya sedang muncul.

"appa bilang, bahwa kau dan keluargamu harus datang kerumah keluargaku di Changwon jika ingin bertemu. Bagaimana ini?" tanyaku masih dengan suara khas orang bingung, malah cenderung seperti rengekan.

" _apanya yang bagaimana? Yasudah jika seperti itu. Lagipula bukankah memang sudah tradisinya keluarga pria yang menghampiri keluarga wanita? Kenapa bingung seperti itu? Aku hanya perlu membawa kedua orangtuaku, memberikan beberapa seserahan, dan bilang bahwa aku ingin menikahimu, kan?"_

" _jangan panik, Wonwoo-ya. Lagipula aku sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi mengingat sifat abeoji yang keras."_

Ucap Mingyu tidak terdengar panik sama sekali. Ia malah terdengar santai dan sangat tenang.

"kau.. tidak masalah?" tanyaku ragu.

" _masalah kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani. Hanya saja aku belum mengatakannya pada kedua orangtuaku, sehingga kita hanya bisa berharap bahwa jadwal mereka cukup luang untuk pergi ke Changwon menemui keluargamu."_

Sungguh, aku kini sedang menghela nafas panjang yang sangat lega.

Syukurlah, Mingyu tidak merasa keberatan untuk melakukan keinginan appaku. Membuatku jadi tersenyum dibalik ponsel ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

" _ya. Dan tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini sudah seharusnya. Sudahlah, kututup dulu. Aku harus menghubungi orang tuaku. Bye."_

Mingyu segera menutup panggilannya, membuatku kembali menunggu dalam penantian yang mendebarkan.

Namun lima belas menit kemudian Mingyu kembali menghubungiku dengan membawa kabar gembira, yaitu bahwa keluarganya mempunyai jadwal kosong saat itu dan tidak keberatan pergi ke Changwon untuk menemui keluargaku.

Membuatku bersorak gembira entah kenapa, tanpa kusadari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kedua kalinya aku mengendarai mobilku menuju kampung halaman Wonwoo, Changwon.

Didalam mobilku kini aku pergi berdua dengan Wonwoo dari Seoul. Sedangkan kedua orangtuaku mengikuti kami di belakang dengan diantarkan supir.

Syukurlah aku masih mengiingat jalannya, sehingga tidak terlalu sulit bagiku untuk menjadi guide bagi mereka.

Disampingku duduk Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tidak hentinya tersenyum. Ia kelihatan sangat senang hari ini. ia bahkan menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu.

"merasa senang hari ini?" tanyaku sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya.

Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatapku, lalu mengangguk semangat.

"eoh! Kau tahu, hari ini aku senang sekali! Selain karena ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku, hari ini aegy menjadi anak yang baik! Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa mual! Aahh! Jotaa!" wonwoo mengelus perut rampingnya, membuatku ikut tersenyum lalu juga mengikuti gerakannya untuk mengelus juga perut Wonwoo.

"heum... hari ini aegy tidak nakal? Bagus sekali, appa sangat bangga."

"ne appa, hari ini aegy menjadi anak baik. Dan anak baik harus dapat hadiah kan, appa?" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada menggemaskan, seolah ia adalah anak kecil.

Aku tertawa mendengar suaranya itu, kemudian mencubit pipinya yang mulai gembul itu pelan.

"aigooo... bukankah itu keinginan eomma?" tanyaku masih sambil mencubit pelan pipinya.

"aish, appo..." Wonwoo mengaduh kesakitan, lalu melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya, lalu meletakkannya diatas perutnya.

"geurae, appa akan memberikan hadiah. Apa yang kalian inginkan?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"kalian?" tanyanya bingung.

"heum. Eomma dan aegy. Kalian. Apa yang kalian inginkan? Appa akan mengabulkan semuanya." Lagi-lagi aku kembali mengelus pelan perut Wonwoo, membuat ia berjingkat kesenangan, lalu bertepuk tangan pelan.

"huwaa! Benarkah itu? Janji?"

"janji." Kulilitkan jari kelingkingku padanya.

"aegy! Apa yang kita inginkan.. heum...? perhiasan, baju baru, atau.. rumah baru?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Membuatku seketika jadi teringat pemikiranku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"heum?"

"soal rumah, aku sempat memikirkannya. Kelak jika kita sudah menikah nanti, kupikir ada baiknya jika kita tinggal di apartemenku dulu untuk sementara sampai aku bisa menemukan rumah yang tepat untuk keluarga kita tinggali. Apa kau keberatan?" tanyaku dengan suara lembut. Aku takut ia keberatan.

Ia tidak kunjung menjawab, membuatku lagi-lagi menatapnya dalam, lalu kaget.

Ternyata ia sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ah, cantiknya.

"nan gwenchana. Aku akan mengikuti semua ucapan suamiku. Asalkan ada tempat yang layak bagiku dan anakku tinggal, aku baik-baik saja."

Ia mengatakan hal tersebut sambil terus memainkan jemari tangan kiriku,membuatku semakin gemas saja pada wanita ini.

Segera kuusak pucuk kepalanya, membuat ia sedikit protes, namun aku tidak peduli, dan kembali mencubit pipinya.

"cha! Kita sampai!" pekikku senang saat berhasil tiba di depan rumah Wonwoo tanpa bantuan wanita itu.

Kedua orang tuaku segera keluar dari mobil, lalu eomma sedikit terperangah saat melihat keadaan rumah keluarga Jeon yang masih dipenuhi dengan pepohonan dan tanaman.

Ia menyukai tanaman.

"huwaa.. Wonwoo sayang, rumahmu sangat indah! Lihat, banyak sekali tanaman. Yeobo! Kenapa kita tidak bisa membuat rumah seperti ini?" tanya eomma pada appa yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"kita kan tinggal di Seoul, yeobo. Tidak ada lahan seluas itu untuk membuat kebun seperti ini." ucap appa dengan suara nya yang, ehm, sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan aneh eommaku.

"tapi yeobo.."

"ah, ayo kita masuk kedalam, eomoni dan abeoji.." ucap Wonwoo menyudahi perdebatan konyol kedua orang tuaku.

"eomma, appa.. aku dan keluarga Kim sudah datang.." ucap Wonwoo sambil membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, yang kemudian disambut oleh nyonya Jeon dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"aigoo.. kalian sudah datang? Maaf karena harus membuat kalian datang jauh-jauh dari Seoul. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Nyonya Jeon ramah, membuat kedua orangtuaku kelihatannya cukup senang.

Setelah mereka duduk, dan Wonwoo serta Nyonya Jeon pergi kebelakang untuk mengambilkan minum, tuan Jeon kini datang menghampiri kami.

"annyeong haseyo.." sapanya masih dengan nada tegas yang sama.

"Annyeong hase –"

"ya! Jeon Woohyun!" pekik appaku tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk tuan Jeon menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"neo... Kim Minjae?!" teriakan tuan Jeon tidak kalah nyaring dari milik appa.

Kemudian appa beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri tuan Jeon.

Ia kemudian segera merangkul, bahkan memeluk tuan Jeon, membuatku dan eomma merasa kaget serta bingung.

"yaa... bagaimana kabarmu, eoh? Setelah hampir tiga puluh tahun tidak bertemu, kau masih tidak berubah?!" ucap appa.

Baru kali ini kudengar ia bicara se-tidak formal ini pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Dan aku cukup kaget.

Tuan Jeon juga terus saja menepuk bahu appa, pria tua itu terlihat senang, seolah ia bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama hilang.

Tidak lama kemudian Tuan Jeon melihatku.

"ternyata Mingyu itu anakmu?! Woah.. tak kusangka, kita akan jadi besan!" ucap tuan Jeon dengan nada senang. Dari tadi juga senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"tak kusangka juga Wonwoo itu putrimu! Yah.. meskipun wajah kalian memang agak mirip, sih.."

Segera saja kuhampiri mereka berdua, dan kubungkukan tubuhku menyapa tuan Jeon.

"annyeong haseyo, abeoji.."

Dan tak kusangka, tuan Jeon dengan ringannya segera memelukku.

"ya,ya. Menantuku, aku senang sekali hari ini."

"ah, jwesonghamnida. Tapi darimana abeoji bisa mengenal appaku?" tanyaku ragu.

Segera setelah Wonwoo dan nyonya Jeon datang membawakan minuman dan bergabung bersama kami, tuan Jeon segera bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

"sebenarnya kami adalah teman masa SMA. Dari dulu ayahmu itu sudah penggila biologi, tidak salah ia selalu dijuluki Dokter Kim." Ucap tuan Jeon membuat appa menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"sedangkan appamu ini, Wonwoo-ya. Dia adalah orang yang maniak keadilan. Dia paling benci pada sesuatu yang berjalan dengan tidak semestinya. Aku bahkan pernah dijambak olehnya hingga rambutku rontok hanya karena aku memarkirkan sepedaku diatas rumput."

"hahaha.. itu sudah jadi masa lalu, chingu-ya..."

Jujur saja, aku benar-benar senang melihat appa dan Tuan Jeon bertemu kembali seperti saat ini. mereka benar-benar menunjukkan sisi yang jarang diperlihatkan pada siapapun.

"lalu, maksud tujuan kami kemari adalah.. kami ingin melamar putri sulung kalian, Jeon Wonwoo. Untuk dinikahkan dengan putra sulung kami, Kim Mingyu." Ucap eomma setelah euforia dari reuni tidak terduga itu mereda.

Appa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seolah membenarkan ucapan eomma.

Kulihat tuan Jeon juga turut tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa semuanya sudah bisa diatur. Kita hanya tinggal mencari tanggal yang bagus untuk mereka, bukan?" ucap tuan Jeon.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian eomma tersenyum malu-malu, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kertasnya.

"ah, soal itu.. maafkan aku atas kelancanganku ini. tapi.. aku sudah pernah bertanya pada seorang ahli yang mampu membaca aura, dan setelah dihitung, ternyata hari baik bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo jatuh pada tanggal ini."

Ucap eomma pelan, malu-malu sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan sederet tanggal diatasnya.

"itu satu bulan dari sekarang. Yeobo, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya appa pada eomma.

Eomma hanya menggaruk bingung dagunya, ia kelihatan salah tingkah.

"habisnya aku penasaran sekali. Aku benar-benar menyukai Wonwoo. Aku ingin ia segera menjadi menantuku."

Aku hanya mengulum senyum.

Entah ini sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan. Tapi menikahi Wonwoo dalam kurun waktu satu bulan tidak terdengar terlalu buruk.

"tapi apa kalian siap menikah secepat itu?" kali ini nyonya Jeon yang membuka suaranya menatap kami berdua.

Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku menuju Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum meskipun tidak berani menatapku. Lalu dengan segera kugenggam erat tangannya.

"kami siap."

Semua orang tua yang berada disana segera menghela nafas mereka lega, lalu tersenyum.

Appa tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan dan berdiri.

"kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan. Kita akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan Wonwoo dan Mingyu satu bulan dari sekarang."

"ah, aku sudah tidak sabar melakukannya. Wonwoo eomma, ayo kita persiapkan pernikahan kedua anak kita bersama, ne?

Ucap eommaku sambil tertawa dan menatap nyonya Jeon yang dibalas dengan senyum merekah serta anggukan kepala.

Ah, aku akan menikahi Wonwoo satu bulan lagi.

Kenapa rasanya jantungku jadi berdebar-debar begini?

Aku jadi tidak sabar.

 **TBC**

 **Haihai..**

Here goes the next chap of this absurd and unknow fanfiction made by me..

Hampir satu minggu sejak chapter sebelumnya di post ya? Atau belum satu minggu? Tapi kenapa rasanya lama banget ya aku pengen post ini?

Aku selalu bacain review-review kalian yang unik, lucu, dan bikin tambah semangat, meskipun aku gabisa balesin satu-satu. Maafin yaaahh..

Soalnya post ini juga kukerjain disela-sela waktu senggang kuliah yang pas baru baca jadwalnya aja udah 'njelimet sendiri...

Anyway, tinggal beberapa jam lagi menuju weekend, sooo.. have a very nice weekend, and don't forget to review, my good fellas!


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedari tadi aku berusaha memijat kepalaku yang berdenyut kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan para istri pejabat datang tadi siang, lalu memintaku untuk mendesign sebuah dress untuk mereka semua.

Lalu juga terjadi masalah pada supplier, karena para pekerja mereka sedang melakukan aksi demo kerja.

Namun yang paling membuatku stress adalah, pernikahanku dengan Mingyu yang tinggal satu bulan lagi, namun aku masih belum mempersiapkan apapun.

Eomma berkata malam ini ia akan datang ke Seoul, dan menginap di tempatku selama beberapa saat demi mengurus kebutuhan pernikahanku.

Namun aku benar-benar sibuk saat ini.

Bisakah pernikahannya diundur saja?

Tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa digantung appa nanti.

Dengan menghela nafas berat, aku menjatuhkan bokongku keras diatas kursi kerjaku.

"wae, Wonwoo-ya? Kau kelihatan stress? Apa karena perkumpulan nyonya Han tadi siang?" tanya Jeonghan eonni yang tadi sedang mendesign dress miliknya, lalu menatapku heran.

"yah, tidak.. ah, ya.. bisa juga.." ucapku tidak jelas sambil terus mengorek laci mejaku, mencari sesuatu entah apa itu.

"hm? Wae? Tidak biasanya kau begini.. kau mau bercerita padaku?" tanya Jeonghan eonni dengan lembut.

Aku menyerah.

Tanganku sudah sampai pada ujung laci, namun sepertinya aku tidak juga mendapatkan apapun yang kucari, jadi ya sudahlah.

"eonni, sebenarnya.."

Aku menggeser kursi kerjaku yang memang terdapat roda, sehingga memudahkanku untuk bergerak, lalu beranjak menuju kehadapan Jeonghan eonni.

"sebenarnya aku... bulan depan akan menikah."

Bisikku pada Jeonghan eonni, membuat ia seketika menganga.

"mwo?! Menikah?! Dengan siapa?!" pekiknya kencang, membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatapku heran.

"ssst! Eonni! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"ish! Tentu saja dengan Mingyu!" ucapku kembali dengan suara berbisik.

"mingyu? Mingyu siap – ah! Kim Mingyu?! Ya! Kau jadi menikah dengannya? Kupikir hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahap sampai kesana.." ucap Jeonghan eonni asal, dan sejujurnya itu membuatku kesal.

"ya! Dia serius! Kemarin orang tua kami baru saja bertemu, dan sudah diputuskan, pernikahan kami akan dilangsungkan satu bulan dari sekarang!"

Ia masih menatapku tidak percaya, membuatku gemas padanya, hingga membuatku menceritakan semuanya padanya.

Soal orang tua kami yang bertemu kemarin, dan ibu Mingyu yang menginginkan aku untuk menikahi putranya bulan depan, serta ayahku dan tuan Kim yang ternyata bersahabat, sehingga ia menyetujui percepatan pernikahanku dengan Mingyu.

"ckckck, Wonwoo-ya! Tak kusangka, ternyata kau akan mendahului ku menikah! Yaaaa..! chukkae!" ucap Jeonghan eonni dengan raut wajah jahil, namun juga ia kelihatan senang.

Aku tahu dia tulus saat mengucapkannya.

"gomawoyo, eonni. Tapi.. dengan keadaan butik kita yang sedang ramai seperti ini, aku mana bisa meninggalkannya dan malah pergi keluyuran mengurus kebutuhan pernikahan?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia juga kelihatan bingung, namun tidak lama kemudian ia menjetikkan jarinya, tepat setelah Seungkwan memberikan kami berdua dua gelas teh hangat.

"aku ada ide!"

"Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana jika proyek nyonya Han kali ini, biar Seungkwan yang mengerjakannya?" tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan eonni mengeluarkan idenya dengan lugas, membuatku kembali menatapnya aneh.

"ta-tapi eonni, bagaimana bisa.."

"tentu saja, kau juga tetap harus membimbingnya! Tapi setidaknya dengan adanya Seungkwan, kau masih memiliki sedikit waktu luang agar bisa mengurus keperluanmu itu! Lagipula tidak ada salahnya! Sudah saatnya Seungkwan mempelajari hal seperti ini. tentu aku juga akan membantunya. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" kau mau, Seungkwan?" tanya Jeonghan eonni pada Seungkwan yang ternyata sedari tadi masih berdiri didekat kami.

Sepertinya ia shock karena mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

Wajah Seungkwan memerah. Ia terlihat sangat tertarik, namun seolah segan padaku.

Ah, astaga. Anak ini.. bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya.

"yah, baiklah. Aku oke. Bagaimana denganmu, Seungkwan? Tapi itu berarti tanggung jawabmu menjadi sama besarnya sepertiku. Dan apabila terjadi sebuah kesalahan, maka kau harus sudah siap menanggung uang gajimu bulan ini dipotong." Ucapku padanya.

Kalimat terakhirku bukan hanya agar membuat ia takut. Namun itu memang kenyataan. Ada beberapa kasus yang menyebabkan gaji seorang designer harus dipotong karena sang klien tidak puas pada hasilnya dan minta ganti rugi.

Seungkwan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Ia seperti sudah sangat siap dengan resiko pekerjaan ini, membuatku semakin menyukainya.

"aku siap, eonni." Ucapnya riang.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Semua beres, kan?" ucap Jeonghan eonni dengan senyum sumringah, membuatku beranjak dari kursi, lalu memeluknya. Tidak lupa juga aku memeluk hoobae gembulku itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menepikan mobilku kearah pinggir, saat menemukan seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang sedang berdiri di trotoar.

Tidak lama kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobilku, lalu duduk di sampingku, di bangku kemudi.

"lama menunggu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dari samping.

Ia tidak memperhatikanku dan terus memasang seat beltnya.

"ya, cukup lama hingga rasanya anakmu ini ingin meronta keluar." Ucap wanita disisiku dengan agak ketus.

Tapi aku malah terkekeh mendengar ucapannya.

"hei,jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku hanya terlambat lima belas menit. Itu karena bensinku habis. Maaf, oke? Aegy masih betah di perut eomma, kan?" ucapku dengan nada santai sambil mengelus perut ramping calon istriku itu.

"nanti kita terlambat, Gyu. Beruntung pemilik toko kartu undangan itu adalah tetangga ibuku, sehingga ia mau menutup tokonya lebih lama dari biasanya. Jika kita tetap datang terlambat, itu tidak sopan!" Wonwoo memukul pelan tanganku yang sedari tadi masih bertengger di perutnya, membuaku mengangkat tanganku.

"ya, ya. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan membawa mobilku lebih cepat."

Setelah itu, Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dan memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dan lima belas menit kemudian kami sampai ke daerah Gangnam, didepan sebuah toko kartu undangan yang Wonwoo sebutkan sebelumnya.

"ini tokonya?" tanyaku, membuat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"ya. Benar. Ayo kita masuk." Ucap Wonwoo, lalu kami memasuki toko tersebut.

"annyeong haseyo." Sapa Wonwoo saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya disana.

"ah, kamu Wonwoo?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia juga tidak lupa memperkenalkan diriku sebagai calon suaminya.

Membuatu merasa aneh saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"model seperti apa yang kamu inginkan?" kemudian wanita tersebut membawakan kami bertumpuk-tumpuk kartu undangan yang sangat indah.

Bisa kulihat mata Wonwoo segera berbinar karenanya, dan ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Wanita tersebut menjejerkan semua kartu yang ia bawa, dan semuanya terlihat menarik.

Namun sesuatu menangkap mataku.

"yang ini – "

"ini – "

Aku dan Wonwoo tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah kartu yang sama disaat yang bersamaan, membuat ia mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Itu adalah sebuah kartu dengan background berwarna cream yang sangat cantik, dihias dengan tulisan berwarna biru dongker dan sedikit aksen emas diatasnya, lalu disimpul dengan sebuah pita besar berbahan renda berwarna senada.

"yang ini bagus." Ucap Wonwoo melihat undangan yang sedang kupegang tersebut.

"ya, ini bagus. Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja? Simple dan terlihat elegant." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan kartu tersebut ke arahnya.

Ia mengambil kartu tersebut, lalu tersenyum sumringah kemudian.

"baiklah, yang ini saja. Lagipula aku sudah terpikirkan design baju pengantin kita." Ucapnya dengan nada riang.

Aku ikut tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan kartu tersebut pada wanita itu.

"kami ambil yang ini." ucapku, membuat wanita tersebut tersenyum.

"wah, kalian pasangan yang serasi. Biasanya membutuhkan waktu minimal satu jam hanya untuk menentukan kartu yang akan dipilih bagi para pasangan. Tapi kalian hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit sudah bisa menentukannya." Puji wanita tersebut, membuat Wonwoo sedikit merona.

Kami kembali kedalam mobil setelah berhasil mengurus tentang kartu undangan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore, masih terlalu siang bagi kami untuk pulang.

"bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanyaku.

"um, bagaimana kalau kita survey gedung acara?"

"itu ibuku yang akan melakukannya. Dia bilang dia punya kenalan yang mempunyai gedung yang bagus dan indah. Jadi biarkan saja."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapanku.

Hingga tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide didalam kepalaku.

"bagaimana kalau kita survey tempat untuk acara pemberkatan saja? Ayo kita cari gereja yang bagus di daerah sini." Ucapku, membuat ia mengangguk dengan semangat.

Lalu setelah hampir satu jam berkeliling, kami menemukan satu tempat yang menurut kami sangat strategis.

Letaknya hanya satu jam dari pusat kota, design interior gereja tersebut juga sangat indah.

Dengan kaca mozaik warna-warni diatasnya, lalu podium yang tinggi untuk kami berdiri disana nanti. Dan juga gereja tersebut memiliki sebidang halaman yang sangat indah. Kami bisa menggunakan halaman tersebut untuk acara.

"Miingyu, aku suka. Disini saja, oke?" ucap Wonwoo menatapku sambil memasang wajah memohon.

Namun kubalas tatapannya dengan wajah biasa saja, malah terkesan tidak suka. Aku sengaja, aku ingin menggodanya.

"aaahh... wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu memasang wajah seolah tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"mingyu! Yaaah.. disini saja, eoh?"

"oke? Mingyu-yah!"

Ia mulai menarik-narik kecil lengan kemejaku, lalu memasang wajahnya seimut mungkin.

Oh, god! Mungkinkah ia sedang beraegyo saat ini?

Jika iya, maka ambil saja nyawaku!

Wonwoo terus saja merengek, membuatku tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa. Hingga aku kelepasan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"yaa! Kau mengerjaiku?!" pekik Wonwoo tidak terima. Ia memukul dadaku, dan mencubit pinggangku.

"hahahah.."

"berhenti tertawa, kau dasar pria aneh!"

Wonwoo terus saja memukuli dadaku. Meskipun cukup terasa sakit, tapi aku seolah tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Hingga akhirnya aku bisa kembali menguasai diriku, aku menangkap tangannya yang terus menumbuk dadaku.

"hup!"

"ya! Lepaskan aku!" ia meronta, namun itu malah membuatku semakin mengeratkan peganganku padanya.

"shireo."

"yaaa! Lepass!"

"shi-reo."

"cup."

Tiba-tiba saja kukecup pipinya, membuat ia seketika terdiam dari gerakan merontanya itu.

Mulutnya sedikit ternganga, seolah tidak percaya.

Membuatu sekali lagi mengecup pipi satunya lagi.

"cup"

Aku tahu wajah Wonwoo memerah, namun ia segera menundukkan kepalanya, karena tidak bisa bergerak akibat aku yang masih terus menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"me-mesum!"

"apanya yang mesum? Aku kan hanya mengecup pipimu."

Wonwoo masih belum mau juga menatap wajahku, hingga aku menarik dagunya pelan untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang masih tertunduk.

"lihat aku."

"kita akan menikah. Disini." Ucapku pelan, tepat dihadapan nya.

Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi wajah Wonwoo benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak berani menatap Mingyu sejak ia mencium pipiku tadi. Dan aku hanya bisa berpura-pura mengalihkan pandanganku menuju jendela.

Entahlah, tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. namun kali ini aku merasa sangat malu saat berhadapan dengannya.

Jantungku seolah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia loncat begitu saja kapanpun aku melihat Mingyu. Menyebalkan.

Dan pria disampingku ini, ia kelihatan biasa saja. Malah ia sedang bersenandung mengikuti irama di music player.

"Wonwoo, mau ke apartemenku malam ini? aku ingin memasak pasta." Ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba, membuatku menatapnya.

Apa? Pasta? Aaaaahh! Aku mau!

Aku tersenyum sumringah menatap wajahnya, dan baru saja ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, aku seketika teringat bahwa malam ini eomma akan menginap di tempatku.

Kembali kuhapus senyumku itu, kemudian mendengus pelan.

"aku tidak bisa." Ucapku pendek.

"wae? Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya. Ia kelihatan sangat penasaran.

"eommaku akan menginap malam ini. sepertinya besok ia dan ibumu akan sibuk mengurus keperluan pernikahan kita." Jelasku padanya.

Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba ia memekik kencang.

"ah! Bagaimana kalau aku memasak ditempatmu saja? Mumpung ada eomoni, jadi ia juga bisa ikut makan!" ucapnya dengan riang.

Deg, deg, deg.

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup tidak tahu aturan saat melihat pria aneh ini tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan gigi taringnya yang panjang itu.

"huh! Bilang saja kau mau pamer kemampuan pada eommaku, ya kan?!"

"HAHAHAHA!" mingyu tertawa menanggapi ucapanku.

"ya! Idemu itu bagus sekali! Aku bisa sekalian pamer pada calon ibu mertua! Yaa.. Jeon Wonwoo, kau sangat pintar! Hahahaha.." ucapnya yang diselingi tawa yang menggelegar, membuatku hanya berdecih pelan.

"assa! Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Aku akan memasak ditempatmu! Cha! Sekarang mari kita pergi ke supermarket!" dan pria aneh itu tiba-tiba saja sudah membawa mobilnya menuju supermarket terdekat.

Mingyu yang memilih semua bahan. Ia hanya bertanya padaku, apa yang kuinginkan. Dan saat kubilang aku mau carbonara pasta, ia hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Ia memilih bahan dengan sangat baik. Ia bahkan tahu apa saja yang ia perlukan, tanpa perlu mencari resepnya dari internet.

Ckckck, sebenarnya dia ini pria macam apa, sih?

Lalu saat kami sedang berjalan beriringan mendorong troli, ia tiba-tiba saja bertanya padaku.

"Wonwoo-ya, ibumu akan menginap?" tanyanya sambil melihat-lihat rak berisi saus.

"eum. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu?"

"morning sickness mu bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja – "

Astaga! Aku lupa! Sama sekali lupa! Lupa kalau aku kini memiliki penyakit bawaan akibat bayi ini!

Astaga! Astaga! Bagaimana ini?

"sebagai seorang ibu yang pernah melahirkan dua kali, ia tidak mungkin tidak mengerti gejala seperti itu. Kalaupun tidak, minimal ia pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, dan memaksa agar kau check up ke dokter. Itu bisa lebih bahaya lagi, bukan?" ucap Mingyu.

Kini pria itu sedang menatapku dengan serius. Ia bahkan telah meletakkan saus cream yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Mingyu! Kau benar! Aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan soal ini! bagaimana ini?!" tanyaku panik padanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menggaruk pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia juga bingung.

"sepertinya menginap di tempatku adalah pilihan terbaik"

"tapi eommaku mana mungkin mengizinkannya, kan?!" ucapku sedikit ketus karena panik.

"hey, tenanglah. Kita pikirkan ini bersama-sama, oke?"

Aahh.. aku jadi merasa bersalah telah membentaknya barusan. Pasalnya kini pria itu malah mengelus pelan kepalaku sambil menyungginkan senyum tipisnya.

Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini, sehingga tiba-tiba saja melintas di otakku yang nista, saat melihat tubuh Mingyu yang begitu besar dan kekar. Bahunya juga lebar. Pasti nyaman bersandar disana.

Dan kalian tahu apa? Tubuh sialanku ini tiba-tiba saja bergerak tanpa kuperintahkan!

Aku bergerak mendekati Mingyu, kemudian kedua tanganku melingkari perutnya, dan tiba-tiba saja pipiku sudah bergesekan dengan dadanya.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku ini. namun dugaanku ternyata benar. Tubuh Mingyu benar-benar nyaman. Begitu lebar juga hangat.

Meskipun sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan kenyamanan yang diberikan tubuh Mingyu, namun aku masih memikirkan harga diriku, sehingga aku segera menarik tubuhku dari sana.

Namun tiba-tiba ia kembali menarik tubuhku agar tetap menempel pada tubuhnya.

"wae? Pelukan bisa menghilangkan stress." Ucapnya tanpa ragu, kemudian mengelusi punggungku.

"ta-tapi..."

"kau ini, kenapa harga dirimu tinggi sekali, sih? Sesekali membiarkan kata hatimu yang bekerja itu baik. Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau kau memelukku? Seperti tidak pernah saja.. kau itu sudah sangat sering memelukku!" ucapnya kali ini mengelus rambutku.

Aku benar-benar segera menarik tubuhku darinya akibat ucapan Mingyu barusan.

"kapan aku pernah memelukmu?!" tanyaku tidak terima, dan membuat ia mendengus kencang.

"hmph, kau mana mungkin sadar. Kau kan memelukku hanya saat kau tidur! Dasar, memangnya aku ini gulingmu, apa? Apalagi kejadian waktu itu, kau memelukku sampai aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"ka-kapan..."

"yah, sangkal saja terus. Yang pasti, tubuhmu itu selalu berdekapan denganku kalau kau tidur!" ucapnya benar-benar membuatku malu.

"ya! Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan cara yang lebih baik? Kau membuatku seolah kelihatan sangat jalang."

Aku kesal pada pria ini, sehingga aku memilih untuk berjalan didepannya, namun pria ini segera menarik kembali tanganku.

"hey, mana mungkin aku mau menikahi wanita jalang, kan? Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Yasudah, aku minta maaf jika ucapanku keterlaluan. Ayo kita pikirkan jalan keluar dari masalahmu itu."

Membuatku kembali luluh dan akhirnya mengikuti ucapannya.

Kami akhirnya pulang ke apartemenku, dan menemui eommaku yang sedang menonton televisi disana.

Eomma sangat senang saat melihat Mingyu, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa pria itu akan memasak disini.

"waah.. Gyu, kamu benar-benar calon suami idaman. Andai saja eomoni dua puluh tahun lebih muda, pasti eomoni akan merebutmu dari Wonwoo." Ucap eommaku, membuat Mingyu tertawa keras dan mengerlingkan matanya padaku.

"ish! Eomma tidak tahu saja, Mingyu itu pria aneh!" ucapku tidak terima karena eomma kelihatan sangat menyukai Mingyu.

"aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

"aneh.. bagaimana.. ya, pokoknya aneh!"

"hahaha!" tawa Mingyu terdengar, bahkan saat ia sedang berada di dapur, dan kami di ruang tamu.

"tuh, kan! Lihat caranya tertawa!"

"ya.. sudah, sudah! Kalian ini! sudah mau menikah, masih saja seperti anak kecil!" ucap eomma berusaha melerai perdebatan konyol dan absurd kami.

"Wonwoo-ya.. kelihatannya eomma tidak jadi menginap di tempatmu. Tadi appa bilang ia juga akan kemari, sehingga kami akan menyewa hotel didekat sini saja." Tiba-tiba ucapan eomma membuatku benar-benar senang.

Tidak, tidak. Aku bukannya senang ibuku tidak jadi menginap, hanya saja keadaannya bisa menjadi sangat gawat jika ia mengetahui soal morning sicknessku.

Aku berusaha menutupi senyumku yang ingin merekah ini.

"benarkah? Padahal aku sudah senang eomma akan menginap.." ucapku dengan nada lesu yang dibuat-buat.

"hah! Bohong! Sebenarnya kau pasti senang, bukan? Eomma tidak jadi menginap? Kau ingin bermesraan dengan Mingyu, kan?"

Ucapan eomma sukses membuat wajahku memerah. Yah, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya ucapannya itu benar..

"aniya! Eomma kenapa bicara seperti itu? Ish!"

"makanan datang.." mingyu tiba-tiba datang diantara perdebatan kami, membuatku sesungguhnya merasa agak lega.

"woah.. makanannya sudah datang!" ucapku dengan riang dan bertepuk tangan kecil, membuat Mingyu menatapku aneh karena telah bersikap berlebihan.

"kau ini kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"aish, sudah lupakan saja."

"Mingyu-ya, nanti bisakah kamu mengantarkan eomma ke hotel yang ada didepan sana itu? Appanya Wonwoo akan segera kesana." Ucap eommaku pada Mingyu yang mulai menyendokkan pasta keatas piring.

"eoh? Abeoji akan datang? Kenapa tidak kemari dulu?" tanya Mingyu heran. Sebenarnya aku juga heran. Kenapa tidak kemari dulu menemuiku?

"nanti malam ia baru akan datang. Kalau kemari dulu, kami takut mengganggu Wonwoo. Besok pagi ia harus bekerja. Jadi appanya Wonwoo akan langsung ke hotel."

Ucap eomma menjelaskan, membuat Mingyu serta aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala kami pelan.

"baiklah kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu ini aku dan Wonwoo disibukkan dengan kegiatan mengurus kebutuhan pernikahan kami. Meskipun sebenarnya keluarga Wonwoo tidak keberatan jika aku tidak terlalu membantu karena aku sibuk, namun aku tetap saja merasa tidak enak.

Ini adalah pernikahanku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya menerima beresnya saja.

Kurang dari tiga minggu lagi pernikahan kami akan digelar. Dan undagan sudah disebar kemarin, membuat banyak sekali rekan kerjaku, baik di Rumah Sakit maupun teman sekolah tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menikah secepat itu. Terlebih rekan kerjaku. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah melihatku bersama dengan wanita manapun, membuatku hanya bisa tertawa sungkan.

"hei, doker Kim! Woahh... chukkae, tak kusangka kau benar-benar akan menikah!" ucap Seokmin dengan tawanya yang lebar.

Aku ikut terkekeh. Yah, ini semua berkat bantuannya juga.

"TOK TOK TOK"

"Dokter Kim, ada yang ingin bertemu." Ucap seorang suster yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruanganku.

"siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Pasalnya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki janji temu hari ini.

"ia bilang ia adalah teman kuliah Dokter Kim. Namanya.. Lee Chan, kalau tidak salah."

Aku menatap Seokmin, kemudian tersenyum lebar, sama seperti pria itu yang juga tersenyum sumringah.

"cepat suruh dia masuk!" ucapku membuat suster tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

"annyeong." Ucap seorang pria bertubuh atletis itu.

"Woaahh.. Chaniiie! Ucap Seokmin, kemudian memeluk magnae di dalam geng kami waktu kuliah dulu.

"hyungdeul, apa kabar?" tanya Chan sopan. Dari dulu ia adalah seorang magnae yang sopan, membuat kami sangat menyukainya.

"ah, Seokmin hyung. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Saat itu aku masih mengerjakan thesisku." Ucapnya kembali memeluk Seokmin, memberi ucapan selamat atas pernikahan sahabatku itu.

"yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Dasar. Bagaimana London?" tanya Seokmin membuat Chan tersenyum malu-malu.

"sangat hebat. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali menetap di Korea. Ah! Mingyu hyung! Bagaimana denganmu? Waah.. kau sudah menjadi dokter hebat sekarang.." Chan kemudian beralih padaku, dan turut memelukku.

Kami semua kini sudah duduk di sofa yang disediakan di ruanganku, merasa sangat gembira karena kedatangan magnae kami yang berasal dari London.

"ya! Kebetulan sekali kau pulang! Apa kau tahu? Tiga minggu lagi Mingyu akan menikah!" ucap Seokmin dengan sangat gembira, membuat Chan juga menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"woah! Benarkah itu, hyung? Selamat!" ucap Chan, menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha mengajakku untuk bersalaman.

"yah.. terima kasih. Maaf, aku sedang tidak memiliki undangan saat ini. tapi aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu disana." Ucapku sedikit menyesal.

Aku memang tidak menyangka bahwa Chan akan pulang ke Korea secepat ini, sehingga aku tidak menyiapkan undangan tersebut untuknya.

"dan siapa wanita beruntung tersebut? apakah masih sama? kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya Chan seketika membuatku dan Seokmin terdiam.

Chan pergi ke London untuk meneruskan kuliah kedokterannya disana, sehingga ia tidak mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi selama beberapa saat belakangan ini.

Seokmin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, namun aku hanya tersenyum.

"bukan. Aku sudah tidak menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya. Sudah lama sekali." Ucapku, membuat Chan turut terdiam.

Namun tidak lama kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"syukurlah. Kupikir kau akan terus terikat dengan wanita itu seumur hidupmu." Ucapnya seolah merasa sangat lega, membuatku menatapnya heran.

"memangnya kenapa? Dari suaramu, kau seperti tidak menyukainya." Tanyaku heran.

Chan menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"memangnya kapan aku pernah menyukainya? Dari dulu aku tidak pernah menyukai wanita itu. Namun dulu aku masih berusaha bersikap biasa saja karena dia adalah kekasihmu. Aku berusaha untuk bersikap sopan. Tapi karena sekarang kau sudah berpisah dengannya, maka aku hanya bisa berucap syukur." Ucapnya lagi dengan lugas.

"ya, kan? Seokmin Hyung?"

"a-ah.. nde.." ucap Seokmin terbata-bata. Ia kelihatan ragu, membuatku semakin penasaran.

"ada apa dengan kalian ini? cepat katakan padaku." Paksaku, membuat Chan sedikit mendengus pelan.

"hyung.. siapapun yang melihat wanita itu, pasti tahu kalau ia hanya mengincar hartamu saja. Tapi sepertinya kau cukup dibutakan oleh cinta karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak bisa melihat hal tersebut." ucap Chan lagi.

Sedari tadi Seokmin masih membungkam mulutnya, membuatku kini beralih bertanya padanya.

"kenapa kalian bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kenapa baru sekarang kau katakan padaku? Seokmin, kau mengetahui rahasiaku sudah lama. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Tanyaku penuh dengan keputus asaan.

Hingga akhirnya Seokmin menghela nafasnya.

"Mingyu, ada hal yang tidak bisa disampaikan pada orang lain. Orang tersebut harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Namun melihatmu yang begitu terbutakan oleh cinta, kami bisa apa?"

"lagipula, apakah itu penting sekarang? Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Dan sudah seharusnya kau melupakan wanita tersebut." ucapnya dengan suara pelan, namun terkesan tegas, membuatku seketika nge- _blank._

Akhirnya setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, Seokmin dan Chan undur diri dari hadapanku karena mereka masih punya urusan masing-masing.

Namun ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk kembali berpikiran normal.

Aku yang tadinya hampir melupakan wanita itu, kini harus kembali terkenang.

Aku... jadi ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersenyum sumringah saat mendapati Mingyu sudah berjalan kearahku.

Meskipun terlambat setengah jam dari janji temu kami, namun tidak apa. Aku mengerti ia sibuk.

Wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan lelah, membuatku sedikit tidak tega.

"Mingyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya yang berwajah sangat lesu.

Ia tidak menyadari ucapanku, sampai aku menggerakkan tanganku didepan wajahnya.

"eoh? Wae?" tanyanya kelihatan seperti orang ling-lung.

"kau kenapa? Kau kelihatan sangat lelah." Ucapku pelan.

Kuelus pelan lengannya, berusaha agar setidaknya ia kembali merasa bersemangat.

"aniya. Nan gwenchana. Aku hanya sedikit stress karena pasien." Ucapnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

Namun aku tahu. Senyumnya itu dipaksakan. Tidak seperti senyumnya yang biasa, yang akan membuat daerah sekitar matanya jadi berkerut.

Senyumnya kali inil... terasa hambar.

Namun aku memilih untuk sedikit membiarkan pria ini. mungkin ia memang benar-benar stress karena pekerjaannya.

"baiklah. Tapi kalau kau membutuhkan teman curhat, kau bisa datang padaku." Ucapku akhirnya, membuat ia menatapku dalam.

"ya. Terima kasih."

Aku turut tersenyum, kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan kami, sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan seorang wanita mengganggu indera pendengaranku.

"Mingyu!"

Tiba-tiba saja kulihat seorang wanita berjalan kearah kami. Wanita itu datang dari arah belakang Mingyu, sehingga pria itu tidak bisa melihatnya langsung.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping calon suamiku, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Mingyu-ya! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Kupikir wanita itu adalah rekan kerja Mingyu di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, atau setidaknya teman sekolah pria itu.

Namun melihat dari reaksi yang diberikannya, sepertinya dugaanku salah.

Pria itu, Mingyu, menatap wanita yang baru datang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seolah ia baru saja melihat hantu datang dari dasar bumi. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

Dan bisa kudengar suara pria itu yang seolah berbisik

"K-Kamu.."

"apa kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Mingyu-ya.."

"manhi bogoshipeoso."

"aku selalu mencarimu."

"aku.. masih mencintaimu."

Dadaku bergemuruh saat itu juga. Badai besar akan menggoncang kapal kami yang bahkan belum berlabuh.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeonggg...**

 **Dalam beberapa jam kedepan kita bakal ngerayain hari jadi negara ibu pertiwi, sooo...**

 **Selamat hari kemerdekaan, fellas! Might this momentum bring you the fighting spirit!**

 **Hahahaha, dan juga selamat datang di chapter baru kehidupan percintaan meanie yang penuh lika liku.**

 **Dengan masuknya kita ke chap ini, berarti kita hampir sampai pada klimaks cerita. Aku gak tahu apa cerita ini menghibur kalian atau ngga, tapi setidaknya aku udh mencoba sebisaku.**

 **Dan aku berterima kasih banget sama komenan, fav, following yang udah semua readers kasih ke aku sebagai apresiasi.**

 **Sengaja ku post chap ini sekarang untuk ngerayain HUT RI. (gada hubungannya boy).**

 **Dan rencananya bakal ku post chap selanjutnya weekend nanti kalo review chap ini memuaskan. Hehehe.**

 **So don't forget to review, and have a nice holiday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FLASHBACK ON, FEW MONTHS AGO.**_

" _Kyung, malam ini kau ada waktu?" tanyaku pada kekasihku yang cantik ini._

 _Dulu saat kami masih kuliah, ia adalah sekarang pun masih tetap seperti itu. Ia kini adalah seorang bidan . orang-orang bilang kami adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sama-sama cantik dan tampan, membuatku merasa sangat senang._

 _Namun sebenarnya, tidak sedikit juga gosip miring yang menimpa wanita tersebut._

 _Banyak yang bilang ia adalah simpanan om-om kaya, selingkuhan konglomerat , suka menjajakan dirinya lewat situs dating online, dan masih banyak lagi._

 _Kupikir itu wajar. Kyulkyung sangat cantik. Dan meskipun berasal dari kalangan keluarga kurang mampu, ia berhasil menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya dengan beasiswa hingga akhirnya bekerja di rumah sakit ini._

 _Aku memilih untuk menutup telingaku pada rumor-rumor aneh tidak berdasar tersebut. namun hingga suatu hari, muncul sebuah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia berpacaran denganku hanya karena menginginkan hartaku saja._

 _Aku lagi-lagi memilih untuk tidak menggubris rumor itu, namun semakin lama rumornya bertiup semakin kencang, membuatku semakin gerah._

 _Hingga akhirnya aku sampai pada sebuah keputusan._

 _Aku akan bertunangan dengan dirinya. Karena itulah, aku berniat untuk mengenalkannya pada kedua orang tuaku._

" _eung? Wae?" tanyanya bingung._

 _Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya._

" _aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku. Kau mau?" ucapku padanya dengan wajah berbinar._

 _Ia kelihatan sangat terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya._

" _baiklah. Malam ini aku akan menjemputmu. Kau bersiaplah!" ucapku pada akhirnya dan pergi._

 _Aku benar-benar senang dan tidak sabar. Hingga akhirnya malam menjelang, dan aku menjemputnya agar kami bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku._

 _Ia kelihatan manis. Dengan dress bunga-bunga berwarna kuning yang kubelikan musim panas lalu, kami pergi menemui kedua orang tuaku di kediamanku._

 _Mendengar aku akan mengenalkan kekasihku pada kedua orangtuaku, membuat mereka sangat bersemangat._

 _Minseo, ibu, bahkan ayahku menyempatkan diri mereka untuk makan malam di rumah. Padahal biasanya hal itu sangat jarang terjadi._

 _Appa akan sangat sibuk di rumah sakit, dan eomma akan menemaninya. Hanya Minseo yang biasa menemaniku di rumah sebesar ini._

 _Setelah sampai, aku membawa Kyulkyung masuk kedalam, dan hal tersebut sukses membuatnya merasa takjub._

 _Di ruang tamu, kami bertemu dengan seluruh keluargaku. Disana sudah ada appa, eomma, dan Minseo._

 _Ah, ya. Minseo juga sepertinya mengenal Kyulkyung. Karena Minseo terkadang suka membantu appa untuk mengurus manajemen rumah sakit._

 _Melihat Kyulkyung, Minseo hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak terlihat terkesan maupun senang. Dan kupikir itu wajar. Minseo pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis ini lewat gosip yang beredar._

" _a-annyeong haseyo, Nyonya dan Tuan Kim.." sapa Kyulkyung dengan suara pelan, membuat appa hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ya, sikap appa memang biasa dingin pada siapa saja, sehingga aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya._

" _heum." Namun eommaku hanya berdehem pelan membalas sapaan Kyulkyung. Entahlah, dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya eommaku tidak terkesan pada Kyulkyung?_

" _eomma, appa. Kenalkan, dia Kyulkyung, kekasihku." Ucapku berusaha mencairkan suasana._

" _ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya eomma dengan senyumnya yang kelihatan dipaksakan._

" _Joo Kyulkyung imnida, bangapseumnida." Ucap Kyulkyung, dan kali ini ia menundukkan tubuhnya._

 _Eommaku hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sedangkan appa tidak mengatakan apapun._

 _Aku mengajak Kyulkyung untuk duduk diatas sofa dihadapan orang tuaku. Keadaan disini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tidak ada satupun yang mau membuka suaranya, bahkan Minseo yang terkenal cerewet dan biasa berperan sebagai penghangat suasana di keluarga kami._

" _eomma, appa.. aku mempertemukan kalian dengan Kyulkyung saat ini karena aku ingin meminta restu dari kalian... aku ingin bertunangan dengan Kyulkyung, kumohon izinkan kami." ucapku langsung to the point._

 _Semua yang ada disana terkejut, tidak terkecuali Kyulkyung sendiri._

 _Yah, memang. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya sebelumnya._

" _mwo?!" tanya eommaku tidak percaya._

" _Mwo? Kim Mingyu! Apa kau tahu yang sedang kau bicarakan ini?" bentak appa tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit terkejut._

 _Aku masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyulkyung, namun sepertinya eomma melihat aksiku tersebut, dan ia mendengus._

" _Joo Kyulkyung-ssi." Panggil eomma membuat Kyulkyung segera menatap eomma dengan wajah berbinar._

" _nde, eomoni?" tanya Kyulkyung, merasa senang bahwa mungkin saja ia sudah diterima di keluarga Kim._

" _jangan kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui dirimu. Kau adalah anak dari Joo Hankyung, kan? Si pria penjudi yang kini sudah menjadi buronan polisi karena melarikan uang perusahaan Taesan?" ucap eomma dengan suara lantang dan juga tajam, membuat Kyulkyung langsung salah tingkah._

" _a-ah.. itu.. bukan begitu, eomoni.."_

" _bukan begitu apanya?! Ya! Jangan mencoba untuk membodohiku! Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, darimana kau berasal, serta kelakuan jelekmu itu!" eomma tiba-tiba saja mencaci maki Kyulkyung tanpa alasan yang kuketahui jelas._

" _eomma!" teriakku memperingatinya karena ia sudah keterlaluan._

" _eomma, tenanglah.." kali ini Minseo membantuku untuk bersikap lebih tenang, namun hal tersebut malah membuatnya semakin marah._

" _aku sudah mengetahui serba-serbi tentang dirimu sudah sejak lama, namun aku masih membiarkannya, karena kupikir anakku akan meninggalkanmu ketika ia sudah menyadari kejelekanmu. Namun ternyata putraku ini sudah dibutakan rupanya!" lagi-lagi dengan nada tinggi eommaku berucap pada Kyulkyung, membuatku juga tidak kalah emosi._

" _eomma! Cukup! Memangnya apa yang eomma ketahui tentang dia?!"_

" _Mingyu, anakku! Bukalah matamu lebar-lebar! Perempuan ini hanya menginginkan harta kita!" eomma bahkan menunjuk wajah Kyulkyung dengan jari telunjuknya._

 _Aku mulai lelah dengan segala drama dan omong kosong yang eomma ucapkan, sehingga akhirnya aku beralih pada appa yang sedari tadi hanya diam._

" _appa, kau percaya, kan? Kalau Kyulkyung bukan orang seperti itu?" tanyaku memohon pada appa._

 _Ia tidak juga mengatakan apapun, hanya menghela nafasnya kasar._

" _Mingyu. Kau sudah besar. Sudah harus bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk untuk hidupmu."_

" _maafkan appa, Mingyu. Tapi kau juga tidak mendapatkan restu dari appa." Ucapnya tegas, terkesan mutlak._

 _Biasanya aku tidak pernah membantah keinginan kedua orang tuaku. Aku akan selalu menuruti perintah mereka seperti anak sulung yang baik dan patuh._

 _Namun kali ini aku tidak peduli lagi. aku akan mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku._

 _Aku akhirnya menggenggam tangan Kyulkyung, kemudian mengajaknya perrgi dari rumahku._

" _Mingyu! Kau mau kemana! Mingyu! Kembali!" teriak eomma seiring dengan kepergianku bersama kekasihku._

 _Malam itu aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Setelah mengantarkan Kyulkyung sampai ke rumahnya, aku menginap selama beberapa saat di apartemen pribadi milik sahabatku, Seokmin._

 _Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada pria itu, membuat ia sedikit iba dan mau mengerti perasaanku._

 _Namun ia hanya membiarkan aku menumpang di tempatnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun soal hubungan kami, sehingga itu membuatku berpikir bahwa ia akan mendukung kami._

 _Selama di Rumah Sakit aku juga berusaha menghindari Minseo yang selalu ngotot ingin bertemu denganku._

 _Sesungguhnya ini sulit. Sebagai saudara, aku dan Minseo sangat dekat. Kami akan saling berbagi cerita._

 _Yah, meskipun memang semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Kyulkyung, hubungan kami jadi agak merenggang._

 _Aku sama sekali tidak mau menemui satupun anggota keluargaku._

 _Karena aku sudah memiliki sebuah rencana di otakku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ya! Kau gila!" maki Seokmin saat ia mendengarkan rencanaku._

" _yah, kau boleh bilang begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Ucapku santai di apartemennya._

" _tapi aku peduli! Itu masa depanmu, Kim Mingyu! Jangan hancurkan masa depanmu sendiri!" teriak Seokmin penuh dengan emosi._

" _aku bahkan akan menanggalkan marga Kim kalau memang itu yang kuperlukan." Ucapku lagi-lagi tegas, seolah aku benar-benar tidak peduli._

" _woaah... pria ini.. dia benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh cinta, rupanya.." Seokmin berdecak kesal menatapku, kemudian kubalas tatapan nya dengan wajah memelas._

" _dari semua orang yang kupunya, bisakah, ada satu saja yang mendukungku?" pintaku._

 _Ia menghela nafasnya. Kemudian menggeleng._

" _tidak. Kali ini tidak."_

" _Kau pergi dari rumah? Oke. Aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal di tempatku."_

" _kau tidak punya uang karena kabur? Tidak masalah, kau bisa meminjamnya padaku."_

" _bajumu? Hei! Kita bahkan saling bertukar pakaian dalam dulu saat kuliah."_

" _tapi sekarang, melihatmu yang akan mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit ini, lalu pergi kawin lari dengan gadis itu? Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan masa depanmu sendiri."_

 _Ucap Seokmin dengan wajah yang benar-benar tegas, membuatku sedikit takut. Ia adalah sahabatku sejak awal kami kuliah._

 _Dan baru kali ini kulihat ia seserius ini._

" _tapi.."_

" _Mingyu, kau masih muda. Kita masih muda. Apa kau yakin akan menghempaskan semuanya hanya demi cinta?"_

" _Oke, baiklah. Anggaplah kau mau melakukannya."_

" _tapi Kyulkyung, gadis itu?"_

" _apa ia mau?" tanya Seokmin lagi-lagi dengan wajah serius._

" _aku memang belum mengatakan hal ini padanya.."_

 _Seokmin tersenyum kecut saat mendengar bahwa aku belum mengatakan pada kyulkyung soal rencana kawin lari ini._

" _hmph. Mari kita bertaruh. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apartemen ini. jika ia mau kau ajak kawin lari, aku akan memberikan apartemen ini untukmu agar kau jual. Itu bisa menjadi modal untuk kehidupanmu kelak."_

" _tapi jika ia menolak? Maka ucapkan selamat tinggal, kau bahkan harus kembali ke rumahmu, dan berbaikan dengan eomma-mu." Ucap Seokmin dengan wajah tegas dan kelihatan sangat yakin._

 _Aku tidak tahu kenapa, namun ia kelihatan sangat percaya diri. Seolah ia memegang kartu AS dalam kehidupan percintaanku._

" _bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi._

" _baiklah. Aku terima." Ucapku pada akhirnya._

 _Well, hidup adalah pilihan, bukan?_

 _Akhirnya keesokan harinya, aku menghampiri Kyulkyung yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan para teman bidannya._

" _Kyung, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanyaku pelan, menginterupsi acara tertawanya._

 _Ia kelihatan ragu, bahkan sedikit berat untuk mengikutiku, namun teman-temannya memaksa agar ia mau mengikutiku._

 _Setelah sampai di taman Rumah Sakit, aku mengajaknya duduk berdua dibawah pohon yang agak rindang._

" _ada apa?" tanyanya singkat._

 _Ini hanya perasaanku saja, ataukah memang ia berubah menjadi dingin?_

 _Tentu saja. Ia baru dipermalukan oleh keluargaku sedemikian rupa, hanya gadis tidak berotak yang masih akan bersikap baik seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

" _kau tahu kan, aku mencintaimu?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam erat tangannya._

 _Ia menatapku, dalam, namun aku seolah tidak bisa membaca tatapan matanya._

 _Kemudian ia mengangguk._

" _apa kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku?" tanyaku lagi._

 _Ia menatapku jengah._

" _apa kau perlu bertanya hal itu? Kau tahu jawabannya." Ucapnya, membuatku tersenyum._

 _Ia memang tidak pernah suka jika aku mempertanyakan perasaannya padaku._

" _Kyung, aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang...tapi.. apakah kau bersedia kawin lari denganku?" tanyaku kembali menatapnya._

 _Ia terkejut. Dan seketika itu juga ia menghempaskan tanganku._

" _m-mwo?! Kawin lari?!" tanyanya tidak percaya._

 _Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis._

" _ya. Aku memang belum lama bekerja sebagai Dokter, namun aku masih memiliki sedikit tabungan untuk kehidupan kita. Aku akan bekerja keras. Awalnya memang pasti akan sulit, namun jika bersama, kita pasti bisa melewatinya." ucapku dengan lembut, berusaha meyakinkan gadis tersebut._

" _bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" tanyaku kembali meraih tangannya._

 _Ia diam saja. Wajahnya pucat, dan pelipisnya kelihatan berkeringat. Namun lagi-lagi ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku._

 _Ia menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menatapku._

" _biar aku pikirkan... ini adalah keputusan besar. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja. Kuharap kau mengerti.." ucapnya pelan._

 _Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengelus pelan kepalanya._

" _gwenchana. Aku mengerti. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu. Dan kuharap kau akan menjawab ya." Ucapku padanya sambil mengecup punggung tangannya kembali._

 _Lalu kami pergi. Aku menuju ruanganku, dan ia menuju ke poli kandungan._

 _Kemudian sesampainya di apartemen Seokmin, aku berkata pada sahabatku itu bahwa aku sudah mengatakannya pada Kyulkyung, dan ia bilang ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir._

 _Seokmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat itu, namun ia tersenyum aneh, seolah ia sudah tahu jawabannya._

 _Dan sepertinya dugaan Seokmin benar. Karena semenjak aku mengajak Kyulkyung untuk kawin lari, gadis itu kelihatan seperti menghindariku._

 _Setiap aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak disengaja, ia selalu kabur menhindariku. Dan meskipun ia tidak kabur, ia selalu berkata bahwa ia masih belum bisa menentukan pilihannya setiap kali kutanya jawabannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah hampir beberapa minggu ini aku tidak menemui keluargaku sendiri, hingga suatu hari Minseo datang ke ruanganku dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menangis, membuatku menjadi sedikit tidak tega._

" _o-oppa..." lirihnya._

 _Sesungguhnya aku masih malas menemui keluargaku setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kyulkyung, namun melihat adik kesayanganku ini menangis, akhirnya pertahananku runtuh juga._

" _wae? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pelan punggungnya._

 _Kami sudah duduk diatas sofa yang ada didalam ruanganku, kemudian ia menangis semakin kencang._

" _hikss.. oppaa..."_

" _jangan menangis begitu, aku tidak mengerti.. katakan padaku, ada apa denganmu, eoh?"_

 _Tiba-tiba Minseo memelukku erat. Ia bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku._

" _tapi janji, oppa jangan marah, ya?" ucapnya pelan. Suaranya bergetar._

 _Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku._

" _oppa.. aku hamil.." ucap Minseo, membuatku segera menghempaskan tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukan yang ia lakukan._

" _mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?! Maksudku, siapa yang melakukannya?!" cecarku pada Minseo, membuat ia kembali menangis._

" _hiks.. oppa... jangan marah.. kumohon, aku sangat takut sekarang..."_

 _Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya._

 _Belum selesai satu masalah, timbul masalah baru._

 _Kuraih pundak Minseo, kemudian kutatap matanya yang sudah bengkak itu._

" _sekarang katakan pada oppa. Sudah berapa lama?" tanyaku pada Minseo yang sibuk menyeka air matanya._

" _hiks.. usianya hampir satu bulan." ucap Minseo, kemudian mengelus pelan perutnya._

" _kau melakukannya dengan kekasihmu?"_

 _Minseo menggigit bibirnya, kemudian mengangguk._

" _kau sudah mengatakan ini padanya?" tanyaku lagi. namun itu segera membuatku kembali naik darah, karena Minseo berkata bahwa ia belum memberi tahu kekasihnya._

" _ya! Bagaimana bisa kau merahasiakan ini dari pria itu?! Sekarang juga, cepat temui dia, dan katakan bahwa kau hamil anaknya! pria itu harus bertanggung jawab, atau dia akan rasakan akibatnya!" teriakku penuh emosi pada Minseo, membuat ia sedikit mengkerut ketakutan._

" _o-oppa... tapi eomma tidak akan merestui kami.. kau tahu, Minhyuk bukan berasal dari kalangan keluarga berada.." tangis Minseo lagi, seolah menyesali semuanya._

 _Sepertinya kami kakak beradik mengalami masalah yang sama._

 _Hubungan yang ditentang hanya karena pasangan kami bukan orang berada._

 _Membuatku menghela nafas, dan kemudian kembali meraih pundak Minseo._

" _ya. Keadaannya sudah jadi begini. Kau tengah hamil. Mau direstui atau tidak, siapa peduli? Kau tetap harus mengatakan ini pada kekasihmu. Tenang saja, oppa akan melindungimu."_

 _Itu benar._

 _Aku sudah merasakan sakitnya hubungan yang tidak direstui. Aku tidak ingin Minseo juga merasakan hal yang sama._

 _Dari seluruh orang di dunia ini yang menentang hubungan mereka, aku akan menjadi satu orang tersebut yang selalu mendukungnya._

" _oppa.. gomawo.."_

" _ya.. sekarang temui dia, katakan bahwa kau tengah mengandung anaknya, dan suruh ia bertanggung jawab. Atau aku akan datang dan mematahkan hidungnya."_

 _Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Minseo segera pergi. Sepertinya ia menuju tempat kekasihnya berada._

 _Dan aku disini hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik bagi dirinya._

 _Namun sepertinya doaku tidak terkabul._

 _Karena pada malam harinya, Minseo meneleponku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia memintaku agar pulang ke rumah._

 _Aku segera membawa mobilku secepatnya menuju kediaman yang sudah kutinggalkan tersebut._

 _Dan sangat terkejut karena keadaan sangat kacau disana._

" _ya! Appa! Berhenti!" teriakku kencang saat melihat appaku tengah mengangkat tangannya tinggi, sedang bersiap memukul seorang pria muda yang usianya tidak lebih tua daripada aku._

 _Aku segera melerai mereka, dan bisa kulihat diujung ruangan, Minseo yang sedang menangis meraung-raung sambil ditahan tangannya oleh eomma._

" _sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku setelah aku berhasil menjauhkan appa dari pria tersebut._

" _tanyakan pada adikmu!" teriak appa penuh emosi._

 _Dan baru kali ini kulihat appaku marah hingga seperti itu. Ia adalah orang yang tenang, tidak akan menggunakan otot untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Namun sepertinya aku melihat sisi lain dari dirinya hari ini._

" _Minseo, ada apa sebenarnya?"_

" _o-oppa... dia.. dia Minhyuk.." ucap Minseo terbata-bata._

 _Tiba-tiba pria bernama Minhyuk itu membungkukkan tubuhnya._

" _hyung, jwesonghamnida. Aku adalah kekasih Minseo. Dan aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya."_

 _Aku benar-benar kesal pada ucapan pria ini, sehingga aku menggantikan appa untuk menonjok keras wajahnya, hingga ia mengeluarkan darah._

" _oppa!"_

" _Mingyu!" pekik Minseo dan kedua orang tuaku._

 _Aku segera meraih kerah lehernya, dan kuangkat tinggi._

" _bajingan! Kau sudah merampas masa depan adikku! Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah bertanggung jawab pada hidupnya!" teriakku tepat didepan wajahnya._

 _Pria ini juga kelihatan kalut. Ia segera menghempaskan tanganku dari kerah bajunya, kemudian beranjak menuju Minseo dan menggenggam tangan adikku itu._

" _aku kesini memang ingin meminta restu pada kalian untuk menikahi Minseo. Aku tahu aku bukan pria yang berasal dari kalangan terpandang, tapi aku bisa menjamin bahwa kehidupan Minseo tidak akan menderita! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menghidupinya dan memabahagiakan ia dan anak kami kelak!" ucap Minhyuk dengan lantang._

 _Minseo kelihatan takut. Ia memegang erat lengan Minhyuk._

 _Namun tidak lama kemudian eomma kembali menarik lengan Minseo._

" _lepaskan anakku! Pria tidak punya masa depan sepertimu! Apa yang bisa kau janjikan untuk Minseo?!"_

" _Minseo-ya! Cepat kau gugurkan anakmu itu! Sampai kapanpun eomma tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian!"_

" _eo-eomma..." cicit Minseo._

 _Aku terperanjat mendengar ucapan eomma._

 _Bagaimana mungkin ia tega menyuruh anak gadisnya sendiri menggugurkan kandungan?_

 _Eomma berniat membunuh cucunya? Darah dagingnya sendiri?_

" _eomma!" pekikku benar-benar marah._

 _Aku turut berjalan menuju kearah mereka._

" _eomma, bagaimana mungkin kau tega? Minseo sedang mengandung cucumu! Itu darah dagingmu!" ucapku pada eomma sambil berusaha kembali tenang walaupun rasanya sulit._

 _Eomma menatapku dengan raut wajah kalutnya._

" _tapi Mingyu! Bayangkan bagaimana nasib Minseo kelak kalau ia menikah dengan pria yang masih belum jelas masa depannya ini?" ucap eomma lagi._

 _Aku dan eomma terus berdebat mengenai Minseo. Aku yang kukuh mempertahankan kandungannya, dan eomma yang memaksa agar Minseo menggugurkannya._

" _STOP! KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak appa membuat kami menoleh._

" _baiklah, Minseo tidak perlu menggugurkan kandungannya. Ia juga boleh menikah dengan pria itu. Tapi dengan syarat." Ucap appa tiba-tiba._

 _Minseo langsung kelihatan senang saat mendengar ucapan appa._

" _apa itu appa? Aku akan melakukannya."_

" _yang pertama, itu berarti Minseo harus merelakkan posisinya di Rumah Sakit sebagai direktur kelak!"_

" _lalu yang kedua! Mingyu yang akan menggantikan Minseo untuk menduduki jabatan tersebut!"_

" _dan yang terakhir! Mingyu harus berpisah dengan wanita bernama Kyulkyung itu."_

" _bagaimana? Apa kalian bersedia?" tanya appa lagi. wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah._

 _Masih tetap dingin dan keras seperti biasa._

 _Dan ultimatum tersebut tentu saja membuat Minseo kembali menangis kencang._

 _Ia kini bahkan sudah menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah karena menangis._

 _Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak tega. Terlebih Minseo yang menangis meraung-raung sambil menyebut namaku._

" _oppa.. oppaaa..."_

 _Aku menghela nafasku._

 _Tuhan, dosa apa aku sehingga aku harus terlahir di keluarga ini?_

" _baiklah. Aku bersedia." Ucapku pada akhirnya._

 _Membuat Minseo seketika berhenti menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _oppa, andwe!" Minseo kemudian berlari kearahku dan memelukku erat._

" _nan gwenchana.. asalkan kau bahagia. Dan bayi di dalam perutmu itu bisa bertemu appanya." Ucapku sambil mengelus punggungnya._

" _ya! Minhyuk! Aku berkorban sebesar ini agar kau bisa bersama dengan Minseo! Awas saja kalau kau tidak membuatnya bahagia! Aku akan mematahkan lehermu!" teriakku pada Minhyuk diseberang sana, membuat pria itu menganggukan kepalanya mantap._

" _baiklah kalau begitu. Semua sudah diputuskan. Minseo, kau kembali lah ke kamarmu. Dan kau, anak muda! Bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi kau akan kami nikahkan dengan Minseo!"_

" _lalu, untuk Mingyu. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa ikut appa untuk pergi rapat dengan direksi Rumah Sakit."_

" _dan jangan lupakan soal mantan kekasihmu Kyulkyung itu. Janji adalah janji." Ucap appa beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, membuat kami semua menghela nafas._

" _Mingyu.. kenapa kau sampai berbuat seperti ini.." ucap eomma sambil mengelus pelan punggungku._

" _nan gwenchana. Eomma pergilah menemani appa." Ucapku, membuat eomma menganggukan kepalanya_

 _Kemudian aku memeluk Minseo sekali lagi, dan berpamitan pulang dengannya._

" _eoh? Oppa tidak akan tidur disini?" tanyanya._

 _Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan._

" _tidak. Tinggal dirumah ini hanya bisa membuatku stress. Lebih baik aku pergi."_

 _Dan akhirnya aku benar-benar pergi kembali menuju apartemen Seokmin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya, aku segera bergegas menemui Kyulkyung di tempatnya biasa berada, poli kandungan._

 _Aku ingin berkata padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa mengajaknya kawin lari. Dan bahkan kami harus menyudahi hubungan ini._

 _Dan aku baru sadar, bahwa aku belum menemui Kyulkyung sudah cukup lama. Mungkin hampir dua minggu?_

 _Lalu kusapa seorang bidan lainnya yang sering kujumpai sedang bersenda gurau dengan Kyulkyung._

" _annyeong haseyo, apa kau melihat Kyulkyung?" tanyaku pada bidan tersebut._

" _ne, Dokter Kim? Kyulkyung-ssi ? Ia sudah mengundurkan diri sejak dua minggu yang lalu."_

" _mwo?! Kau jangan bercanda! Ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku!" ucapku dengan kesal pada bidan tersebut._

 _Bidan tersebut langsung gelagapan. Sepertinya ia takut salah bicara._

" _jwesonghamnida, Dokter Kim. Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya."_

" _tapi kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya padaku..." ucapku dengan pelan._

 _Sungguh, saat ini rasanya hatiku benar-benar seperti diremukkan dengan keras._

" _sekali lagi aku minta maaf Dokter Kim, karena sudah lancang. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya? Apakah anda dan Kyulkyung-ssi benar-benar sudah berpisah?" tanya wanita itu membuatku melotot menatapnya._

" _ucapan omong kosong macam apa itu! Siapa yang berani mengatakannya?!" bentakku keras._

" _ah, Jwesongio.. tapi.. Kyulkyung-ssi yang mengatakannya."_

 _Sungguh, aku ingin jatuh rasanya. Kyulkyung yang mengatakan hal itu? Apa aku tidak salah?_

 _Aku akhirnya segera pergi dari sana, dan berjalan pulang menuju apartemen Seokmin._

 _Aku lebih baik pulang. Berada disini pun tidak akan membuatku konsentrasi sama sekali._

 _Dan untung saja shift-ku akan berakhir dalam tiga puluh menit kedepan. Sehingga tidak terlalu masalah jika aku pergi sekarang._

 _Aku membawa mobilku dengan kecepatan setan. Aku benar-benar butuh tempat untuk berpikir._

 _Dan sofa ruang tamu Seokmin cukup ideal untuk dijadikan tempat berpikir._

 _Aku segera duduk disana, dan menyalakan televisi, meskipun aku tidak menonton acara tersebut._

" _ah, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Seokmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari liburnya._

" _bagaimana? Ini sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya kau mengajaknya kawin lari. Apa ia masih belum menjawabnya juga?" tanya Seokmin lagi_

 _Aku hanya terdiam. Duduk didepan televisi tanpa memperhatikan isinya sama sekali._

 _Seokmin duduk disampingku, kemudian meminum cola kalengnya._

 _Aku menghela nafas menatap sahabatku ini._

" _kau menang."_

" _eoh?" tanyanya bingung._

" _soal taruhan itu, kubilang kau menang." Ucapku lagi masih sama lesunya seperti tadi._

" _kenapa? Ia menolak ajakanmu?" tanya Seokmin sedikit terkekeh._

" _masih lebih baik jika ia menolakku. Ia bahkan kini sudah pergi tanpa memberi tahuku. Dan kau tahu apa? Ia mengatakan pada temannya bahwa hubungan kami sudah berakhir."_

 _Aku kini merebut cola dari tangan Seokmin, kemudian meminumnya hingga habis._

" _dari awal ia memang berencana untuk menolak ajakanku." Ucapku setelah meminum habis colanya hingga membuat tenggorokanku terasa seperti terbakar._

" _wanita itu, mengundurkan diri dua minggu yang lalu." Ucapku membuat Seokmin kaget._

" _mwo? Benarkah? Sudah selama itu dan kau baru tahu sekarang?" tanyanya._

 _Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan, kemudian tersenyum kecut._

" _kupikir ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. Sehingga aku tidak terlalu menekannya. Namun ternyata dugaanku benar. Ia berubah." Ucapku dengan suara pelan._

 _Tatapan mataku tertuju pada layar televisi, namun terlihat hampa._

" _aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bersedih."_

" _di satu sisi, aku memang harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengannya, namun disisi lain, ternyata ia yang sudah pergi meninggalkanku duluan."_

 _Seokmin hanya menepuk pelan bahuku, berusaha menyemangati._

" _sudahlah.. kau anggap saja ini adalah keberuntungan. Dengan begini, kau jadi tidak perlu melihat adegan wanita menangis yang terlalu dramatis, kan? Mungkin kau memang tidak berjodoh dengannya. Masih banyak ikan dilautan, sahabatku." Ucap Seokmin dengan nada ringan._

 _Kuhela nafasku pelan._

" _yah.. mungkin memang ini akhirnya."_

" _aku selalu mendoakan agar kau mendapat yang terbaik, chingu."_

 _Aku menganggukan kepalaku, kemudian tersenyum._

" _yah.. terima kasih.."_

 _Dan aku hanya bisa berharap agar aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya._

 _Juga agar aku benar-benar dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang akan mencintaiku dengan tulus. Apapun kondisiku._

 **TBC**

YUHUUUUUUUUU...

Siapa yang dari kemarin-marin penasaran sama masa lalu kiming? Nih udah dijelasin semuanya disini!

Satu chapter full Cuma buat masa lalu kiming! Ckckck, gila ga tuh?

Berarti masa lalu mereka semua udah clear, ya. Tinggal masalah kedepannya aja.

Daaaannn itu berarti beberapa chapter kedepan kita bakal memasuki puncak konflik, dan jatah untuk scene yang lovey dovey nya bakal berkurang. (atau mungkin malah ga ada?)

Biasa aku bisa bikin adegan lovey dovey yang fluffy gitu. Tapi untuk bikin adegan sedih bisa ga ya? Dapet ga ya feel nya?

Aku takut gadapet nih, malah jadi hambar entar..

Dan, ohiya! Bagi para Kyulkyung stan, maafin aku ya. Bukan maksud hati untuk bikin dia jadi antagonis terus, tapi karena aku memang gatau siapa yang harus kujadiin pengganggu hubungan mereka. Maafkan ya sekali lagiiii..

Yah, pokoknya nantikan terus chap selanjutnya yaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Mingyu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menelepon.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak pernah lagi mengirimiku pesan pada siang hari hanya untuk mengingatkan soal makan siang.

Padahal dulu ia selalu melakukannya secara rutin.

Ia juga tidak pernah lagi menjemputku di sore hari di butik dengan alasan banyak pasien.

Dan juga, kemarin saat aku mengajaknya untuk fitting baju pernikahan kami, ia bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak bisa karena harus mengoperasi seorang pasien yang terkena komplikasi.

Dan aku baru sadar, ia jadi berubah sejak saat itu.

Saat ada seorang wanita yang menghampiri kami di restaurant, dan ia tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia masih mencintai Mingyu.

Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu?

Apakah itu mantan kekasihnya yang pernah Mingyu ceritakan padaku? Mantan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu?

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Aku... masih mencintaimu.." ucap wanita itu._

 _aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan itu tidak mungkin salah._

 _Apa ia bilang? Mencintai? Siapa? Kim Mingyu?_

 _Dan kulirik Mingyu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, tidak mengatakan apapun juga berbuat apapun._

 _Dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa diundang wanita itu mendudukan bokongnya tepat di kursi sebelah Mingyu, lalu menjulurkan tangannya padaku._

" _Joo Kyulkyung imnida."_

" _Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapku singkat sambil menyentuh uluran tangannya._

" _ah, aku adalah mantan kekasih Mingyu oppa. Apa aku boleh tahu siapa dirimu?" tanya wanita bernama Kyulkyung itu lagi._

 _Apa? Lancang sekali ia menanyakan statusku dengan Mingyu? Memangnya wanita ini siapa? Toh, ia hanya mantan kekasihnya._

 _Hey! Aku adalah calon istrinya! Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap sombong seperti itu!_

" _aku –"_

" _ah! Kyulkyung! Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba tanpa sempat aku menjelaskan siapa diriku._

 _Apakah aku tidak salah?_

 _Sepertinya barusan Mingyu seolah menghalangiku untuk berkata bahwa aku adalah calon istrinya._

 _Kenapa? Apa ia takut? Apa ia tidak mau ketahuan oleh mantan kekasihnya bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan menikah? Apa ia berencana untuk kembali pada mantan kekasihnya itu?_

" _hehe.. aku kesini karena aku berencana untuk kembali bekerja di Seoul. Beberapa bulan kemarin ini aku bekerja di Shanghai karena temanku mengajakku. Tapi aku tidak betah, jadi aku segera kembali kesini."_

" _lagipula... aku baru sadar bahwa aku merindukanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Mingyu oppa."_

" _maafkan aku karena sudah pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu dulu. Aku menyesal."_

 _Kutatap Mingyu yang masih terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun dilihat dari sinar matanya, aku seolah menemukan sesuatu._

 _Apa ya?_

 _Mungkin sama seperti, kau yang bertemu kembali dengan kakakmu yang baru pulang dari wajib militer, dan kau sangat ingin memeluknya karena terlalu rindu?_

 _Perasaan seperti itu?_

 _Jujur, sesungguhnya aku kesal._

 _Hey! Memangnya ini acara curhat pribadi kalian?! Aku masih ada disini! Heloooo?! Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi saja dari sini._

 _Aku berdeham, kemudian bangkit berdiri._

" _Mingyu, apakah aku mengganggu kalian? Kalau begitu, aku undur diri dulu." Ucapku dan berjalan begitu saja._

 _Aku sudah keluar dari dalam restaurant saat mendengar Mingyu berteriak memanggil namaku._

 _Namun aku tidak peduli lagi, dan ia sudah terlambat._

 _Karena saat ia sudah keluar dari restaurant dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku sudah masuk kedalam sebuah taxi yang baru saja kupanggil._

 _Begitu saja, aku meninggalkan dia sore itu. Dan sejak saat itu, semuanya berubah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sedari tadi tanganku tidak lepas dari ponsel yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah berhenti kugenggam.

Wanita itu, Kyulkyung. Ia kembali lagi.

Untuk apa? Dan kenapa?

Disaat aku hampir melupakan semuanya, dan disaat aku hampir berbahagia menjalankan hidupku yang baru dengan calon keluarga baruku, wanita itu kembali lagi dan dengan mudahnya mengobrak-abrik isi hatiku yang sudah selama tujuh bulan ini berhasil kutata ulang.

Dengan mudahnya wanita itu berkata bahwa ia merindukanku.

Dengan entengnya ia bilang bahwa ia masih mencintaiku.

Tuhan, apakah ia tahu berapa banyak minuman keras yang harus kutenggak untuk melupakan sosoknya?

Dan sekarang, dari 100 orang yang wajahnya paling tidak ingin kutemui, ia malah muncul kembali.

Terlebih disaat yang tidak tepat. Saat aku sedang bersama Wonwoo.

Sepertinya Wonwoo kini tahu bahwa Kyulkyung adalah mantan kekasihku, mengingat Kyulkyung sempat mengatakannya pada Wonwoo saat itu.

Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada wanita itu.

Pasalnya bahkan hingga kini aku belum sempat menghubunginya dan mengatakan apapun tentang Kyulkyung.

Namun kenapa wanita itu tidak berusaha meminta penjelasanku?

Apakah ia tidak peduli sama sekali?

Tapi tetap saja, sepertinya yang salah disini adalah aku. Pernah sekali ia menghubungiku untuk mengajakku fitting baju pernikahan kami.

Tapi aku malah menolaknya dengan berbohong kalau aku memiliki pasien saat itu.

Padahal kenyataannya saat itu aku malah bertemu dengan Kyulkyung yang katanya ingin memberitahuku alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba pergi dulu.

Sungguh, setiap malam aku selalu teringat Wonwoo dan bayi kami, namun aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri.

Bahwa aku sangat, amat senang menemui Kyulkyung kembali di kehidupanku.

Aku seolah melupakan apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama 7 bulan kebelakang ini.

Rasanya seperti aku kembali menjadi Kim Mingyu bodoh yang akan melakukan semuanya hanya demi cinta.

Sungguh, demi Tuhan.

Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini. terlebih saat mengingat saat Kyulkyung yang menggenggam tanganku saat kami bertemu kemarin.

Aku jadi berpikir untuk kembali padanya.

Mungkinkah itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan kami, namun aku dan Mingyu sama sekali belum mengukur baju pengantin kami.

Hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar harus menekan egoku, lalu kutekan angka-angka nomor telepon Mingyu dengan lancar.

Entah kenapa tanpa kusadari aku sudah menghafal nomor ponsel pria itu diluar kepala.

Dan ia segera mengangkatnya pada deringan kedua.

"yeoboseyo? Mingyu?" ucapku setelah hampir satu minggu lebih tidak berbicara dengannya.

" _heum? Wae?"_ balas Mingyu. Suara pria itu terdengar lemah dan sedikit serak.

Apakah ia sakit?

"Mingyu? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Ia hanya bergumam, namun masih bisa kudengar suaranya yang lirih, berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja padaku.

"serius, Mingyu! Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku lagi. kali ini sedikit agak memaksa.

" _sudah kukatakan padamu, aku baik-baik saja."_

" _lagipula kenapa meneleponku?"_ kini ia balik bertanya dengan nada suara sedikit kesal.

Aku seketika terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Apakah aku salah karena menghubungi calon suamiku sendiri?

Apakah aku salah karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan calon suamiku sendiri?

"ah, aku.. ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau memiliki waktu untuk pergi ke butik? Kita harus segera mengukur baju pernikahan kita..." ucapku dengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi ragu untuk mengatakannya pada pria ini.

Aku takut ia marah lagi tanpa sebab.

Ia tidak kunjung menjawab, namun malah terdengar helaan nafas yang cukup kencang.

" _haaaaaaaah..."_

" _sepertinya aku tidak bisa."_

" _Selain aku sibuk, kau benar. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Sepertinya aku demam."_ Ucapnya dengan suara yang benar-benar lemah.

Membuatku jadi maklum jika ia sedikit kesal. Mungkin ia sedang sangat lelah.

"ah.. baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh.." ucapku lagi.

" _ya.. sudah ya, kututup teleponnya."_

" _TUT"_

Ia menyudahi panggilan kami begitu saja, membuatku semakin khawatir.

Ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Apakah ia bisa mengurus dirinya dengan baik?

Apa ia makan dengan teratur? Apakah ia punya obat penurun demam?

Akhirnya aku bertekad untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini dengan cepat, dan berencana untuk menemui Mingyu di apartemennya.

Dan syukurlah pekerjaanku bisa selesai dengan lancar dan cepat, tentu saja karena dibantu oleh Seungkwan, sehingga aku bisa segera pergi menuju apotek dan apartemen Mingyu untuk mengecek keadaan pria itu.

Sesampainya disana, kulihat lampu depan apartemen Mingyu yang menyala, menandakan bahwa pria itu ada di tempatnya, membuatku tersenyum sumringah.

Selama menginap beberapa kali membuatku mengetahui password apartemen Mingyu.

Itu adalah tanggal lahirnya. Sehingga aku segera menekan tombol tersebut, dan masuk ke apartemen Mingyu begitu saja.

Kulihat ruang tamu Mingyu yang kosong, tidak ada siapapun disana, di dapur pun pria itu tak ada, membuatku yakin bahwa pria itu kini tengah berada di kamarnya.

Sehingga kubawa diriku masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dan jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat Mingyu, pria itu, tengah merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan seorang wanita yang tidak asing juga turut berbaring disampingnya, dengan tangan Mingyu sebagai bantalan kepala wanita tersebut.

"BRUK."

Tanganku lemas. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggenggam kantung obat yang kubawa pun rasanya tak sanggup, membuat mereka berdua menolehkan kepala mereka dan menatapku dengan raut kaget.

"Won-Wonwoo ya.." ucap Mingyu terbata-bata. Ia segera menarik tangannya dan beranjak bangun, menghampiri diriku.

"i-ini semua tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan.. kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ucapnya membela diri.

Seiring dengan langkah Mingyu yang terus maju kedepan, aku juga turut melangkahkan diriku mundur kebelakang, seolah menjauhi dirinya.

Ia hampir saja menyentuh bahuku, namun segera kuhempaskan tangannya dari sana.

Seketika aku merasa jijik.

Jijik dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat.

Jijik dengan Mingyu yang terus berusaha menggapai tangannya meraih tubuhku.

Jijik pada perasaan khawatir yang sempat kurasakan mengingat kondisinya yang tengah sakit.

Jijik pada perempuan jalang yang berdiri di belakang Mingyu dengan raut wajah seolah puas.

Jijik pada kenyataan bahwa kami sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Dan jijik saat mengingat bahwa aku tengah mengandung anak pria ini.

"Wonwoo-ya.." ucapnya terus berjalan mendekat, membuatku benar-benar marah dan berteriak.

"STOP! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

Membuat ia seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungguh, rasanya mataku sudah sangat berat dan berair. Aku tidak kuat lagi. aku ingin menangis.

Namun tidak!

Aku adalah Jeon Wonwoo! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Terlebih didepan kedua makhluk menjijikan ini!

"Mingyu.." panggilku pelan, membuat pria itu seketika menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat sayu.

Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar sakit.

Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi.

Pengkhianatannya sudah terlalu parah.

"kamu pria bajingan." Ucapku lagi, membuat ia menganga mendengar ucapanku itu.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian sedikit menyeka ujung mataku yang basah karena air mata yang tak kuasa kutahan.

"Wonwoo! Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku! Ini semua salah paham! Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya!" Mingyu berusaha menjelaskan keadaannya, namun aku tidak peduli lagi.

Ia juga kembali berjalan mendekatiku, membuatku berteriak lagi.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI DISANA! JANGAN DEKATI AKU, BRENGSEK!"

Membuat ia kembali terdiam di tempatnya.

"salah paham? tidak sepertinya kelihatannya? Memang kau pikir bagaimana kau terlihat barusan? Kalian jelas-jelas terlihat seperti dua orang yang baru saja berbuat zinah!"

"Wonwoo.."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN MULUTMU YANG KOTOR ITU!"

"kau juga berbohong padaku. Kau bilang apa dulu? Ingin menunjukan bahwa pria-pria itu bodoh karena sudah meninggalkanku? Hah! Yang kau lakukan adalah menunjukan padaku bahwa aku adalah orang tolol karena sempat percaya pada ucapanmu!"

"Wonwoo-ya.." Mingyu masih saja terus menatap mataku, membuatku semakin marah padanya.

"jika saja aku bisa melaporkanmu atas tindakan kekerasan yang kau lakukan dulu pada Junhui.."

"hmph! Apa bedanya kau dengan Junhui? Kau bahkan lebih parah! Definisi bajingan yang sesungguhnya!"

"yah, tapi... selamat, Kim Mingyu. Atas keberhasilanmu."

Kulirik Kyulkyung yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamar Mingyu.

"Kyulkyung-ssi." Panggilku, membuat ia tiba-tiba tergagap.

"n-ne?!"

"selamat karena sudah berhasil menjadi seorang wanita jalang perusak hubungan orang."

"selamat kuucapkan karena telah berhasil membuat seorang anak tidak berdosa jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya."

"Wonwoo!" Pekik Mingyu ketika aku mengatakan hal tersebut.

Aku tersenyum kali ini menatap Mingyu.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar memberikan senyum terbaikku yang bahkan sepertinya belum pernah kutunjukkan padanya.

"selamat, Kim Mingyu. Karena sudah berhasil terbebas dari belengguku."

"pernikahannya... kita batalkan saja."

Ucapku final, kemudian segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan Mingyu yang masih memanggil namaku.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalaku sungguh berdenyut kencang saat ini.

Hari ini aku izin tidak ke Rumah Sakit karena memang kondisi tubuhku yang sedang tidak fit. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengundang Kyulkyung untuk datang ke apartemenku, namun wanita ini tiba-tiba sudah berada disini.

Bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk?

Sepertinya itulah yang harus kusesali.

Selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan sejak aku masih berpacaran dengannya, aku tidak pernah mengganti password-ku. Baik itu ponsel, kartu debit, serta yang lainnya. Semua kombinasi angkanya sama. yaitu tanggal lahirku.

Dan karena itulah ia jadi bisa memasuki apartemenku bahkan tanpa kuundang.

Tepat setelah Wonwoo meneleponku pada siang harinya.

Ia membawa seporsi bubur yang ia beli, membuatku sesungguhnya saat itu merasa bersyukur. Aku sedang tidak kuat jika harus memasak sendiri. Dan setelah memakan bubur dan meminum obat, aku langsung jatuh tertidur.

Dan setelah hampir dua jam tertidur, aku akhirnya terbangun.

Dan menemukan Kyulkyung yang juga sedang berbaring disampingku dengan menggunakan tanganku sebagai bantalnya.

Lalu kejadian selanjutnya kalian tahu. Wonwoo datang, dan yah...

Bencana itu terjadi.

Sumpah, demi apapun. Aku tidak mengira ini akan terjadi.

Aku juga tidak pernah berkeinginan agar hal seperti ini terjadi.

Mungkin beberapa saat yang lalu aku sempat berpikir untuk kembali pada Kyulkyung.

Namun sekarang, saat keinginanku sudah dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, kenapa rasanya jadi seperti ini?

Aku tidak mau. Lebih tepatnya tidak rela.

Dadaku mencelos, jantungku seperti diremat saat ia bilang bahwa ia akan membatalkan pernikahan kami.

Aku tidak apa jika ia menghinaku terus-terusan.

Aku tidak masalah jika ia menyebutku bajingan, brengsek, penipu, atau apapun itu.

Tapi jangan yang satu itu.

Jangan tinggalkan aku dan pergi begitu saja.

Saat itu aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia adalah wanita yang berharga.

Ia memang berharga. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Ucapanku, tidak ada satupun yang bisa kutepati.

Aku bahkan hanya bisa menambah luka di hatinya akibat hal ini.

Dan apa ia bilang barusan?

Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan anakku?

Aaarggghhh! Ini semua bisa membuatku gila!

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan punggungku yang dielus pelan. Kualihkan kepalaku, dan mendapati Kyulkyung yang tengah melakukannya.

"sudahlah... semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." ucapnya enteng, membuatku tiba-tiba naik darah.

"baik-baik saja?!"

"baik-baik saja, katamu?!" teriakku tepat didepan wajahnya.

"seharusnya kau sadar! Ini semua salahmu! Salahmu dan tingkah semaumu itu!" ucapku kasar.

"andai saja kau tidak perlu datang dan tidur disampingku, ini semua tidak akan terjadi! Wonwoo tidak akan pergi! Calon istriku tidak akan pergi! Anakku... tidak akan pergi..."

Sungguh, aku lemas setelah berteriak. Terlebih karena memang kondisi tubuhku yang belum sembuh benar.

Kepalaku kini kembali berputar, dan aku butuh penyanggah agar aku tidak jatuh.

Aku segera berpegangan erat pada tembok, membuat Kyulkyung memekik kencang.

"Mingyu!" dan menggenggam erat lenganku.

Namun aku segera menghempaskan tangannya, kemudian berdecak.

"Kyulkyung. Sudah cukup sandiwaranya." Ucapku tegas, meskipun aku masih memijat pelipisku yang terasa sakit.

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"aku sudah tahu semuanya. Semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir."

"apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti! Katakan dengan jelas!" teriak Kyulkyung dengan wajah memerah, membuatku melotot padanya karena kesal.

"kubilang aku sudah tahu! Bahwa dari dulu kau hanya memanfaatkanku, brengsek!"

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Mingyu, ada hal yang tidak bisa disampaikan pada orang lain. Orang tersebut harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Namun melihatmu yang begitu terbutakan oleh cinta, kami bisa apa?" ucap Seokmin padaku saat Chan berkunjung ke ruanganku beberapa saat yang lalu._

" _lagipula, apakah itu penting sekarang? Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Dan sudah seharusnya kau melupakan wanita tersebut."_

 _Aku hanya terdiam, masih memikirkan ucapan mereka._

 _Namun tiba-tiba Chan mendengus, kemudian ia berkata,_

" _aku tidak begitu setuju padamu, Seokmin Hyung. Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang begitu buta sehingga tidak bisa melihat kenyataan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri."_

" _orang itu, harus dibantu untuk melihat. Karena itulah..."_

 _Chan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mengotak-atik sesuatu, hingga terdengar sebuah suara percakapan._

 _Dan aku merasa kaget saat mendengar isi dari percakapan tersebut, karena aku mengenal suara yang tengah berbicara di rekaman itu._

" _ **kyung, bagaimana? Apa kau mau ikut malam ini?"**_ _tanya seorang perempuan yang tidak kukenali suaranya._

" _ **memang berapa bayarannya?"**_ _namun kali ini aku tahu jelas milik siapa suara ini._

 _Ya, ini adalah suara Kyulkyung._

" _ **yang pasti mahal, karena ia bukan tamu sembarangan. Kau tahu? Ia bahkan baru saja membelikan istri keduanya sebuah gedung di Gangnam. Waah.. kantungnya pasti tebal!"**_

" _ **hmmm.. baiklah! Aku ikut!"**_

" _ **eits, tapi bagaimana dengan Mingyu? Bukankah biasanya ia akan mengajakmu kencan jika malam minggu seperti ini?"**_

" _ **hahaha! Itu mudah! Aku tinggal mengatakan padanya kalau aku ada part time job saat ini. lagipula aku tidak berbohong! Ini memang part time job, kan?"**_

" _ **hahaha! Dasar kau, wanita jalang.. ohiya, apa kau masih punya pil kontrasepsi? Milikku habis dan aku belum sempat membelinya."**_

" _ **eyy.. dasar.. memangnya kenapa kau tidak memakai kondom saja?"**_

 _Sungguh, hatiku terasa dicubit saat mendengar mereka tengah membicarakan hal tersebut._

 _Aku bukan orang tolol. Hanya dengan mendengarkan percakapan seperti ini, aku mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan 'Part Time Job' tersebut._

" _ **ya! Kau seperti tidak mengerti saja! Para pria itu bahkan tidak mau mengeluarkan sperma mereka diluar! Apalagi jika harus membungkus penis mereka sendiri dengan karet silikon? Bisa-bisa mereka tidak jadi membayar kita!"**_

" _ **yah.. kau benar. Karena itulah, aku selalu menyediakan pil kontrasepsi didalam dompetku. Untuk jaga-jaga."**_

" _ **benarkah? Apa Mingyu mengetahuinya?"**_

" _ **ia pernah sekali menemukan pil ini didalam dompetku, tapi aku bilang bahwa ini adalah vitamin, karena aku sedang kurang darah. Dan ia percaya begitu saja.."**_

" _ **Kyung, apa aku boleh bertanya?"**_

" _ **wae?"**_

" _ **apa kau benar-benar mencintai Mingyu?"**_

" _ **memangnya kenapa? Aku mencintainya atau tidak, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah ia mencintaiku, dan mau mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan mudah jika sedang bersama denganku. terlebih wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang seksi. Aku benar-benar dapat jackpot!"**_

" _ **lalu kalau begitu kenapa kau masih mau mengerjakan pekerjaan haram ini?"**_

" _ **karena... terkadang aku bosan pada Mingyu, dan membutuhkan pelampiasan? Ya, kau tahu? Mingyu sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhku, padahal aku sudah sering menggodanya! Ia kira aku adalah gadis perawan baik-baik, yang ingin menjaga keperawanannya! Haha! Ia tidak tahu saja!"**_

" _ **ckckc, Kyulkyung.. aku tidak habis pikir dengan caramu berpikir.. yah, semoga kau tidak kena karma nantinya.."**_

" _ **TUT"**_

 _Kami semua terdiam setelah mendengar rekaman tersebut._

 _Tanganku bahkan sedikit bergetar. Jadi begitukah kenyataannya selama ini?_

 _Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir. Wanita ini bisa membodohiku dengan mudah._

" _darimana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Seokmin pada Chan._

 _Chan terlihat melirikku, dan menimang-nimang jawabannya._

" _Setelah aku pergi ke London, aku mengganti seluruh nomor ponselku agar lebih efisien ternyata ada seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan rekaman ini pada nomorku yang lama, membuatku baru bisa membukanya dua minggu yang lalu, saat aku bersiap untuk pulang ke Korea."_

" _namun sepertinya ini adalah rekaman lama, mengingat kau yang masih suka mengajak wanita itu kencan."_

" _siapa yang mengirimkannya padamu?" tanyaku pada akhirnya._

 _Aku penasaran siapa orang yang mengirimkan rekaman tersebut pada Chan, dan bukan padaku?_

 _Jika ia memiliki dendam pada Kyulkyung, mengirimkan rekaman itu padaku akan membuat balas dendamnya jadi lebih mudah tercapai, bukan?_

" _maaf hyung, namun ini diberikan oleh seorang temanku yang juga mengetahui bahwa aku tidak menyukai Kyulkyung. Temanku memiliki teman yang bernasib sama sepertimu. Ia dimanfaatkan. Lalu mereka bertekad untuk membalas dendam pada wanita itu, dengan cara mengirimkan rekaman ini padaku. Mereka berharap agar aku segera memberikannya padamu, namun mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku sudah pergi ke London saat itu."_

 _Kami semua terdiam lagi. aku masih berusaha memastikan diriku bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi._

" _lalu kenapa sekarang kau berikan rekaman itu padaku?"_

 _Chan hanya tersenyum, kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang._

" _aku memang tidak mengenal calon istrimu kelak. Namun sepertinya aku lebih baik berada di pihaknya daripada wanita jalang itu."_

" _apa maksudmu?"_

" _kau kelihatannya masih mengharapkan Kyulkyung, Hyung. Aku berani bersumpah, jika saja wanita itu kembali ke kehidupanmu, maka bisa dipastikan sepertinya kau akan kembali padanya. Maka dari itulah, meskipun sudah terlambat, aku lebih baik memberi tahu hal ini padamu, daripada tidak sama sekali. Agar kau tidak salah jalan."_

" _berhati-hatilah, hyung. Ia wanita yang licik."_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF.**_

"aku sudah tahu semuanya sekarang.." ucapku pelan. Kami masih berada pada posisi yang sama sejak tadi.

"Kyulkyung, aku memaafkanmu atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Namun cukup sampai disini. Kelakuanmu hari ini sudah membuat keluargaku terpecah belah, dan apa itu masih belum cukup?"

Aku menatap matanya yang sudah memerah dan berair. Ia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatapku.

"Mingyu oppa.."

"sudah cukup. Kau pergilah. Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku. Untuk selama-lamanya. Karena jika kau masih bersikeras untuk berada disini, maka aku yang akan menghancurkan hidupmu."

"hingga kau bahkan harus merangkak untuk bisa hidup.."

"CEPAT PERGI!" teriakku padanya, membuat ia segera menyambar tasnya yang berada di ruang tamu dan segera lari terbirit-birit.

Aku segera mengusap wajahku yang dipenuhi peluh.

Tuhan, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Wonwoo... bagaimana dengan nasib wanita itu?

 **TBC**

 **Haii semuahhh**

 **Akhirnya aku balik bawain chapter lanjutan dari ff absurd ini. semoga kalian suka yah!**

 **Tadinya aku bingung, siapa yang mau dibikin dua-duanya aja deh!**

 **Hehehe**

 **Jujur, aku sendiri sebagai penulis cerita ini gedhek banget ama kiming.**

 **Ada gitu ya, cowo setolol itu di dunia ini?**

 **Yah, semoga di real life gaada ya. Amin.**

 **Maaf ya ming, tapi ini tuntutan peran. Maafin aku karena udah nistain kamu : ((**

 **Wonu sayang jugaa.. maafin aku yahh.. adu kamu kasian banget deh. Kuy kita cari cowo lain aja yang lebih mantep dari om kiming. Yang lebih kaya, lebih ganteng, lebih seksoy pastinya.**

 **Sama om siwon mau ga? Baru pulang tuh dia dari wamil. Kayaknya enag. Hehe.**

 **Laluuu.. dengan updatenya chapter ini, berarti ff ini sudah menuju tamat yah. Meskipun masih belom kok, tenang aja. Masih ada beberapa chapter kedepan.**

 **DAH AH UNEK UNEKNYA SAMPE SINI AJA.**

 **Don't forget to review, as always. Because my writing mood is depend on you guys' review.**

 **And have a nice weekend!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pulang ke apartemen dengan rasa sesak di dada.

Segera kulempar tasku ke sembarang arah, lalu kujatuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

Sedari tadi, sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menahan tangis.

Tidak, aku bahkan sudah menahannya sejak masih berada di apartemen pria brengsek itu.

Tubuhku yang kini menelungkup, membuat dadaku semakin terasa berat.

Namun aku tidak peduli lagi, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah menangis, menyesali semuanya, mengeluarkan seluruh rasa kesal, marah, dan sedih yang sedari tadi menggumpal didalam hati.

Air mataku benar-benar turun membasahi bantal yang kugunakan untuk menutupi wajah.

Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku menangis seperti ini. bagaimanapun, yang salah disini adalah Mingyu. Seharusnya dia lah yang merasakan penyesalan, dan bukan aku.

Tapi kenapa? Hatiku seolah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Aku benar-benar marah. Aku sangat sedih.

Ketika mengingat saat Mingyu yang tengah berbaring berdua bersama mantan kekasihnya diatas ranjang apartemennya membuatku muak.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini hanya karena seorang pria.

Dulu bahkan saat Junhui menduakan akupun, aku tidak seperti ini. aku masih bisa bersikap tegar dan dewasa.

Tapi sekarang? Kenapa gara-gara pria jahat itu, aku malah membuang tenagaku sendiri?

Sungguh, aku tidak mau lagi merasakannya. Biarlah ini adalah tangisan pertama dan terakhirku untuk seorang lelaki.

Karena kelak di masa depan, aku bertekad. Tidak akan ada lagi Jeon Wonwoo yang menguraikan air mata hanya karena seorang lelaki.

Setelah hampir menangis selama dua jam, aku merasa lelah.

Meskipun belum beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi setidaknya aku sudah tidak menangis.

Aku masih terdiam memperhatikan langit sore yang mulai berwarna jingga kebiruan. Alangkah indahnya pemandangan sore ini, pikirku.

Sempat terbersit di pikiranku untuk pergi.

Jauh dari tempat ini.

Jauh dari Seoul.

Jauh dari Korea.

Jauh dari Kim Mingyu.

Tapi kemana? Seluruh hidupku, keluargaku, teman-temanku. Semuanya berada disini.

Apakah hanya karena kesalahan satu orang pria bajingan, aku harus membuang hidupku yang begitu berharga? Tidak, terima kasih.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi, untuk menyegarkan pikiranku kembali.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, aku sudah selesai mandi. Aku baru saja akan kembali tidur, namun kemudian kudengar pintu depan apartemenku di ketuk dengan kencang.

"TOK TOK TOK"

Aku beranjak kedepan, namun masih belum mau membuka pintunya.

Aku takut kalau Mingyu yang datang.

Namun itu bisa saja eomma, bukan?

Kuputuskan untuk tetap mendiamkan orang yang berada disana, meskipun ia terus mengetuk dengan tidak sabar.

"TOK TOK TOK"

"Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwo! Kumohon buka pintunya!"

"Wonwoo! Aku tahu kau ada didalam! Wonwoo! Kumohon biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu!"

Ternyata dugaanku benar. Itu Kim sialan Mingyu.

Aku terus berdiri didepan pintu. Tanpa ada niatan untuk membukanya. Maupun menggubris teriakannya.

"Wonwoo! Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Aku tahu kau ada didalam! Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan!"

Teriak Mingyu lagi masih dengan ketukan di pintu apartemenku.

Aku melipat dadaku, mendengus kencang pada kelakuannya ini.

Huh! Setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku, beraninya ia menampakan wajahnya di hadapanku?!

Lihat saja, aku tidak akan membuka pintu itu!

Mari kita buktikan, seberapa kuat kesungguhanmu untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dariku.

"Wonwoo! Kumohon! Jangan seperti ini! aku mengaku salah! Ya, kau benar. Aku jahat. Aku tidak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi kumohon berikan aku satu kesempatan terakhir untuk menjelaskan!"

"Wonwoo!"

Tidak lama kemudian ponselku berbunyi. Sialnya aku meletakkan ponselku yang masih terdapat didalam tas di ruang tamu. Dan setelah kulihat, ternyata itu Mingyu yang mencoba untuk menghubungiku.

"Wonwoo! Aku mendengar suara ponselmu! Aku tahu kau ada didalam! Kumohon buka pintunya!"

Teriak Mingyu lagi.

Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan jika ia terus menggedor pintu apartemenku hingga rusak, biarkan saja.

Aku juga tidak peduli lagi pada teriakannya yang mungkin akan mengganggu tetangga sebelah.

Aku bahkan berharap salah satu tetanggaku keluar dari rumah mereka, lalu berteriak memarahi Mingyu karena sudah berbuat onar di kediaman orang lain.

Aku terlalu marah untuk bisa memaafkan Mingyu semudah ini.

Hatiku masih dipenuhi oleh rasa kesal dan marah.

Aku juga masih sedih mengingat perlakuannya beberapa hari kebelakang ini terhadapku.

Aku tahu semua orang bisa khilaf dan berbuat salah, namun apa yang ia lakukan sudah sedikit keterlaluan menurutku.

Ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia akan menikahiku dan membuatku bahagia.

Dan bodohnya aku sempat percaya pada ucapan berbisanya itu.

Apakah aku tidak memiliki hak untuk merasa sakit hati dan ingin menghukumnya?

Aku bahkan ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada ini.

Aku ingin menemuinya, lalu menampar wajahnya, menendang selangkangannya, hingga wajahnya memutih kesakitan.

Namun itu semua belum cukup.

Aku akui, aku tipe wanita penyimpan kekesalan yang cukup mengerikan.

Atas semua pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan, rasanya semua keinginan jahatku padanya bahkan rasanya belum cukup.

Tidak pernah sekalipun aku punya pemikiran untuk kembali pada pria manapun yang pernah menjadi bagian masa laluku.

Karena aku ingat. Aku tahu. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki Mingyu di sisiku.

Tapi kenapa ia malah membalas semua perlakuanku dengan cara seperti ini?

Aku akhirnya memilih untuk tetap mendiamkannya, dan pergi ke kamar tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menggubris pria itu.

Sepuluh menit, ketukan pintu apartemenku masih terdengar.

Dua puluh menit, ketukannya sudah melemah. Ia juga sudah tidak berteriak lagi.

Lima menit kemudian, suaranya sudah benar-benar menghilang.

Lagi-lagi aku mendengus kencang.

Ternyata hanya segitu niatnya untuk meminta maaf padaku?

Aku sedikit bersyukur tadi aku tidak membuka pintu untuknya.

Namun sepuluh menit setelah ketenangan kudapatkan, pintu apartemenku kembali diketuk secara brutal.

"TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK"

Apa? Ternyata ia belum pergi dari sana?

"Wonwoo! Kumohon jangan seperti ini! aku berjanji akan mengikuti semua ucapanmu! Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu! Hanya saja berikan aku satu kesempatan terakhir untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu!"

"aku bersumpah! Demi apapun, ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman! Wonwoo!"

"Wonwoo! Buka pintunya!"

"Wonwoo! buka pintunya atau aku benar-benar akan mendobrak pintu sialan ini!"

Mingyu mulai menendang pintuku secara kasar, membuatku sedikit panik.

Hey! Apa yang ia lakukan?!

Segera saja kusambar ponselku, lalu menekan deretan angka yang sialnya sudah kuhafal entah sejak kapan – nomor telepon Mingyu.

Tidak sampai dering pertama, Mingyu segera mengangkat telepon dariku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadinya aku ingin mengumpat, mendengar ponselku yang berbunyi. Namun setelah melihat id caller sang penelepon, batinku segera menghela nafas lega.

Itu adalah Wonwoo.

Kenapa ia malah memilih untuk meneleponku, dan tidak membuka pintu sialan ini saja?

Setelah aku mengetuk pintu dan berteriak layaknya orang gila didepan pintu apartemennya selama 35 menit, ia baru mau menggubrisku.

Itupun lewat ponsel.

Meskipun kurang puas, namun itu merupakan suatu hal yang harus disyukuri, hingga aku segera mengangkat panggilan Wonwoo setelah dering pertama.

"yeob – "

" _kita langsung saja."_ Aku baru saja ingin mengucapka sepatah kata, namun ia segera menginterupsinya dengan kasar.

Bisa kudengar suara Wonwoo yang sedikit parau dan serak, tidak seperti biasanya.

Apakah ia habis menangis?

Oh shit, ini semua salahku, karena sudah membuatnya menangis.

Sungguh, rasa penyesalanku bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku bersumpah, jika saja terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo dan bayi kami, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri.

"Wonwoo-ya.." panggilku lirih.

" _Mingyu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Mulai dari kau yang berbohong padaku, sampai saat ini. kau yang lebih memilih mantan kekasihmu."_

Deg. Apa maksudnya?

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menger – "

" _diam! Biarkan aku yang bicara! Aku tahu minggu lalu, saat aku mengajakmu untuk fitting gaun pernikahan kita, kau berbohong padaku. Kau bilang kau sibuk. Tapi sebenarnya kau malah jalan berdua dengan wanita jalang itu, kan?"_

Shit! Darimana ia bisa tahu hal ini?!

" _lalu tadi siang, saat aku meneleponmu dan menanyakan kabarmu. Kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi saat aku mengajakmu untuk pergi, kau kemudian baru mengakui bahwa kau sedang sakit dan tidak ingin diganggu."_

"tapi aku memang sakit! Kau bisa keluar saat ini, dan mengecek suhu tubuhku jika tidak percaya." Ucapku penuh frustasi berusaha meyakinkan Wonwoo.

" _tidak perlu. Toh aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. tapi apa kau tahu? Hal yang membuatku sedih itu adalah tingkahmu. Beberapa kali aku meneleponmu sejak kemarin, aku selalu mendapati nada bicaramu yang terdengar kesal padaku."_

" _tidak terkecuali tadi siang. Aku menanyakan kabarmu, dan kau menjawabnya dengan ketus, bahwa kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Tapi apa? Kenyataannya kau malah berduaan dengan wanita itu. Mengingat posisiku sebagai calon istrimu, bisakah kau mengatakannya padaku saja jika kau memang sedang sakit dan ingin bermanja?"_

Kumohon, jangan katakan seperti itu. Kau membuatku terdengar buruk, meskipun memang itu kenyataannya.

" _menilik kebelakang, bagaimana kau lebih memilih untuk diurus oleh wanita itu daripada aku yang calon istrimu, membuatku bisa menyimpulkan, Mingyu."_

" _kau masih mencintai mantan kekasihmu itu, dan lebih memilih dia daripada aku."_

Tidak! Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau sangat berharga bagiku! Kau, dan anak kita adalah prioritas hidupku sekarang!

"tidak, Wonwoo.. kau salah, aku – "

" _aku belum selesai bicara. Mingyu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas semua hal yang kau lakukan. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, dan aku mengerti itu. Aku bisa mengerti dengan jelas bahwa kau masih mencintai wanita itu."_

" _hanya saja.. Mingyu, kau sudah menghancurkan hatiku. Diriku. Masa depanku. Dan juga kepercayaanku padamu."_

Tidak! Demi Tuhan! Jangan yang itu! Kumohon jangan pergi dariku! Aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku.

" _kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan semuanya, dan tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kembali. Mingyu, aku ingin hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir."_

Sungguh, hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Wonwoo mengatakannya sedemikian rupa, membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

Aku bahkan kini berpikir jika aku berdiri di posisinya. Bagaimana jika itu aku?

Aku sudah pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan saat ini.

" _toh, pada dasarnya hubungan kita hanya dialasi oleh rasa tanggung jawabmu atas bayi ini, kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengurus anak ini dengan baik dan penuh cinta kasih. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa kau akan bisa melihat anak ini tumbuh besar, namun aku bersumpah akan mengurusnya sebaik yang aku bisa."_

" _Mingyu, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya kita bicara. Aku benar-benar menginginkan hubungan kita agar berakhir. Dan kumohon, jangan pernah muncul lagi didalam hidupku maupun keluargaku. Baik sekarang atau dimasa depan. Selamat tinggal."_

"Wonwoo! Aku belum bicara! Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu – "

"TUT"

Panggilan tersebut disudahi begitu saja oleh Wonwoo tanpa sempat aku mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Aku bahkan belum sempat bilang padanya bahwa aku menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal.

Aku belum sempat bilang bahwa ini semua hanyalah kesalah pahaman.

Ia benar-benar memutuskan semuanya sendiri.

Dan, apa itu tadi katanya? Ia bilang ia akan mengurus anak itu seorang diri?

Hmph! Aku bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!

Aku bertekad bahwa aku akan melihat anak itu dilahirkan dengan selamat, menyaksikan nya berjalan untuk yang pertama kali, memanggilku 'appa', mengantarkannya pada hari pertama sekolah, dan terus menemaninya bahkan hingga ia harus meninggalkan keluarga karena ia ingin membentuk keluarganya sendiri.

Meskipun aku tahu Wonwoo tidak akan membiarkanku dengan mudah, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya ia, namun aku tidak peduli.

Aku akan terus berusaha mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

Wonwoo dan anak kami, mereka adalah keluargaku.

Hanya aku yang boleh menjadi suami dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan hanya aku yang boleh dipanggil 'appa' oleh anak yang sedang Wonwoo kandung.

Meskipun aku tahu perjalanan ini akan sulit dan memerlukan banyak tenaga dan waktu, namun aku tidak peduli.

Aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan mereka.

Jika Wonwoo mempunyai keinginan untuk kabur dan pergi dariku, maka silahkan.

Aku tidak akan melarangnya.

Karena aku akan segera mengikutinya kemanapun dia berada.

Hingga dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk pergi kemanapun lagi tanpa aku disisinya.

Kepalaku semakin berdenyut kencang akibat teriakan-teriakan yang kulakukan barusan.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali beristirahat, setelah aku mengirimkan sebuah pesan berisi permintaan maaf menuju ponsel Wonwoo.

Meski aku tahu, itu semua tidak akan berarti apapun baginya.

 **TBC**

Annyeongggg

Sesuai perkiraanku, semua warga marah-marah akibat baca chapter kemarin, wkwkwkwk

Sepertinya chapter ini rada sedikit jika dibandingin sama beberapa chapter sebelumnya ya. Soalnya chap ini kubagi dua.

Tadinya mau kujadiin satu, tapi totalnya nyaris 6k, daripada kalian mumet liatnya, dan malah jadi males duluan, jadi lebih baik ini kubagi dua chap.

Kupotong di bagian yang ga bikin terlalu tegang kok. Hehehe

Chap selanjutnya juga bakal ku post ga terlalu lama setelah chap ini update. Maksimal banget enam hari kemudian lah. Hehe. Sabar ya gaez.

Maaf juga ya kalo ini ga sesuai ama ekspektasi. Banyak yang mau si kiming dikasi pelajaran dulu sebelum wonu maafin dia lagi. aku juga maunya gitu, tapi aku teh orangnya suka ga tegaan gitu kalo harus misahin dua sejoli dimabuk asmara :((

Ohiya, dan juga, **selamat hari raya idul adha bagi yang merayakan**!

Jangan lupa fav, foll, dan review. Sungguh kalian penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan ff absurd nan gajelas ini.

Ciao bella!


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi tadi aku bangun dengan perasaan tidak enak yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Morning sickness yang biasa kualami entah mengapa hari ini menjadi sangat parah. Untuk sekedar menyikat gigiku saja rasanya aku tidak mampu karena mual.

Sesungguhnya perutku terasa sangat lapar, namun aku tidak kuasa untuk makan karena merasa sangat mual.

Dan aku juga baru ingat. Semalam, setelah Mingyu pulang dari apartemenku, aku sama sekali tidak makan malam.

Ah, mengingat pria itu, aku jadi kembali merasa marah.

Kupikir ia berbeda dari semua pria yang pernah muncul di hidupku. Namun ternyata sama saja.

Aku benar-benar seorang yang bodoh karena sempat percaya padanya.

Namun biarkanlah. Yang sudah terjadi maka terjadilah.

Yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengatakan kepada kedua orangtuaku bahwa aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini.

Aku baru saja memikirkan bagaimana caranya, namun pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

Eommaku tiba-tiba saja menelepon.

" _Wonwoo-ya! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak jadi datang ke butik?! Eomma sudah menunggumu disana hampir dua jam! Kenapa juga ponselmu dan Mingyu tidak bisa dihubungi?!"_ pekik eomma langsung ketika aku mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Seketika membuat kepalaku terasa sangat pening akibat mendengar teriakkannya.

"eomma, mianhe.. kemarin aku tidak bisa pergi ke butik.."

"eomma..." panggilku lirih.

" _wae?"_ tanya eomma meskipun masih dengan nada kesal, namun ia sudah tidak lagi berteriak.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini. Tidak di telepon. Eomma bisa temui aku?" pintaku masih dengan nada memohon, membuat eomma menghela nafasnya kencang di seberang sana.

" _baiklah. Eomma akan menemuimu."_

"terima kasih eomma, tolong temui aku di cafe seberang butikku, ya?" ucapku lagi, kemudian segera menyudahi pembicaraan kami karena aku harus segera bersiap pergi kesana.

Hari ini aku sengaja meminta izin cuti satu hari kepada Jeonghan eonni dengan alasan sakit.

Yah, meskipun itu tidak benar, namun juga tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Yang sakit adalah perutku, kepalaku, terlebih hatiku. Ini semua gara-gara si bajingan Kim Mingyu.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku ragu, apakah aku benar-benar harus mengatakan ini pada eomma?

Ya, anggaplah aku benar-benar mengatakannya, dan kami batal menikah. Namun bagaimana dengan nasib anak ini?

Cepat atau lambat masalah kehamilanku pasti ketahuan karena perutku yang membesar. Dan saat anak itu lahir, siapa yang harus kusebut sebagai ayah dari anak ini jika keluargaku bertanya?

Aku benar-benar pusing.

Atau jika aku menekan perasaan dan keegoisanku, dan tetap menikahi Mingyu demi anak ini, mungkinkah itu?

Tidak, tidak. Segera kutepis pemikiran konyol tersebut.

Sudah jelas-jelas Mingyu sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku. Ia masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya, aku bisa menilai itu dari sikapnya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Ia hanya berbuat baik kepadaku selama ini karena rasa tanggung jawabnya akan bayi yang aku kandung sekarang.

Dan jika kembali mengingat bahwa ternyata Mingyu sama sekali tidak menganggapku apa-apa setelah yang kami lewati hampir satu bulan ini, membuat dadaku rasanya seperti ditusuk.

Rasanya menyedihkan, ingin menangis, ingin marah, ingin mengumpat. Tapi pada siapa?

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini.

Dari awal seharusnya aku tidak pernah membiarkan ia mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab pada bayi ini.

Ah, tidak. Bahkan seharusnya dulu aku tidak pernah menerima ajakannya minum saat di bar.

Menyadari bahwa air mataku kembali menetes, membuatku sekarang mengerti.

Bahwa waktu yang kuhabiskan selama hampir satu bulan bersamanya ini sudah membawaku pada sebuah perasaan tidak berarti bernama cinta.

Yah, aku dengan berat hati mengaku kalah.

Karena aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai Kim Mingyu. Meskipun pria itu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku sampai kapanpun.

Aku kembali marah. Padahal kemarin aku sudah bertekad tidak akan menangis karena pria manapun. Namun baru selang satu hari, aku sudah kembali menangisi pria itu.

Dengan tenggorokan tercekat dan perut yang terasa mual, aku hampir tidak kuat lagi meneruskan perjalanan ini.

Aku bahkan menepikan mobilku sesaat di bahu jalan karena tidak terlalu kuat mengendarainya. Namun setelah beristirahat selama beberapa menit, aku bisa kembali membawanya sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat eomma yang sudah meminum es jeruknya, sedang melihat kearah jalanan sambil tersenyum.

Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

Bagaimana perasaannya jika aku bilang aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah ia atur sedemikian rupa ini?

Namun aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. maka aku membulatkan tekad, dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju tempat duduk eomma.

"eomma." Panggilku pelan, kemudian segera duduk diseberang eomma.

"eoh. Kau sudah datang."

"ya! Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali, eoh?" tanya eomma dengan suara panik.

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung. Mualku belum hilang sepenuhnya. Bahkan melihat es jeruk yang sedang diseruput oleh eomma membuatku ingin muntah.

"ne. Aku sedikit flu sejak kemarin.." ucapku pelan.

"eomma.."

"waee?" tanya eomma lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tolong eomma jangan marah. Terlebih appa. Tolong beritahu appa bahwa aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan." Ucapku membuat eomma semakin tidak sabar.

"ish! Kau ini kenapa? Bicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh saja!" eomma mendumal, membuatku segera menghela nafas panjang, kemudian meraih tangan eomma agar kugenggam.

"eomma. Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Mingyu." Ucapku tiba-tiba membuat eomma tersentak kaget.

"wae?! Apa kalian baru saja bertengkar? Minggu lalu kalian baik-baik saja, bukan? Ia masih memasak untuk kita minggu lalu. Kenapa? Katakan alasannya pada eomma.." tanya eomma awalnya dengan nada kaget.

Namun melihat wajahku yang terlihat menyedihkan, eomma segera melembutkan kembali suaranya.

"aniya.. kupikir kami tidak cocok. Itu saja.. yah, memang ada sedikit kendala. Namun eomma tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

Eomma menggerakan jarinya sambil terus menggenggam tanganku, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Wonwoo sayang, perasaan yang kau alami ini wajar. Itu namanya marriage blues. Dulu eomma juga merasakannya saat bersama dengan appamu. Terlebih kalian masih sangat muda, dan harus menikah secepat ini."

Kugelengkan kepalaku.

Tidak, aku bukan merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Ini lebih nyata. Yang kurasakan lebih menyakitkan.

"tidak, eomma.. bukan begitu. Ini sungguhan.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa menikah dengan Mingyu." Rengekku lagi.

Masih dengan raut wajah yang sama, eomma kembali bertanya padaku mengapa alasannya.

Namun lagi-lagi aku kembali berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan alasannya, maka eomma tidak bisa membantumu, sayang.."

"sekarang jujurlah pada eomma, ada apa sebenarnya? Sehingga eomma bisa memikirkan perasaanmu dan membantumu nantinya. Oke?" bujuk eomma.

Kugigit bibirku kencang.

Apa yang harus kukatakan pada eomma sekarang?

Haruskah aku jujur dan bilang bahwa Mingyu sebenarnya masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya?

Atau apa?

"aku..."

"dari awal aku tidak pernah mencintai Mingyu.." ucapku pada akhirnya.

Kupejamkan mataku saat mengatakannya.

Terasa sakit, memang. Aku berbohong. Namun tidak apa. Ini semua demi kebaikan hidupku dan anakku kelak.

Eomma menghela nafasnya, seolah menyangsikan ucapanku.

"benarkah?"

"tapi kenapa jika aku melihat kalian berdua, kalian seolah benar-benar sedang dimabuk cinta? Terlebih Mingyu. Wonwoo sayang, tidak bisakah kamu belajar untuk mencintai Mingyu? Eomma bisa melihatnya. Mingyu tulus mencintaimu. Ia juga sepertinya bisa menerima keadaanmu apa adanya. Dan mencari lelaki seperti itu tidak akan mudah.."

"jadi jangan sampai kehilangan pria seperti Mingyu.." ucap eomma lagi.

Aku meringis mendengarnya.

Yah, eomma benar. Mingyu memainkan perannya dengan baik.

Dan sepertinya ia adalah tipe pria yang akan mencintai wanitanya sepenuh hati, apapun keadaan wanita itu.

Namun sayangnya aku tidak cukup beruntung untuk menjadi wanita tersebut.

"aku adalah orang paling jahat jika terus membiarkan ia bersamaku, eomma. Biarkan Mingyu bahagia bersama dengan orang yang akan mencintainya. Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan itu untuknya."

"eomma, kumohon.. mengertilah perasaanku."

Aku masih menggenggam erat tangan eomma, namun tiba-tiba eomma melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

"eomma tidak mengerti, Wonwoo. Semua yang kau ucapkan terdengar seperti kebohongan oleh eomma. Katakan alasan yang lebih masuk akal, dan eomma akan benar-benar berusaha membantumu." Eomma bersikeras agar aku berkata yang sebenarnya.

Apakah eomma tahu bahwa aku tengah berbohong?

"tapi itu kebenarannya. Tidak ada lagi!" pekikku sedikit tertahan karena mulai merasa gelisah.

Eomma menghela nafasnya, kemudian segera mengambil tas tangannya.

"eomma tidak tahu, Wonwoo. Apakah eomma bisa membantumu atau tidak. Kau mengerti betul appamu. Karena kau terdengar tidak masuk akal bagiku."

Sejurus kemudian eomma pergi setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, membuatku rasanya benar-benar ingin menangis.

Namun tidak ingin terlihat konyol jika aku menangis disini, maka aku segera bergegas untuk pergi.

Aku sedang fokus mengorek tasku untuk mencari dimana kunci mobilku.

Hingga seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulut dan hidungku, lalu semuanya terasa gelap...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUA HARI KEMUDIAN.**

Aku mencoba. Dan ini sudah hampir ke-50 kalinya aku terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Wonwoo.

Namun tidak bisa.

Meskipun saat itu ia bilang bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami, aku tentu tidak akan menuruti ucapannya begitu saja.

Sepertinya ia memblok nomorku dari ponselnya setelah dua hari yang lalu ia berbicara padaku lewat telepon saat didepan apartemennya.

Aku bahkan juga tidak bisa mengiriminya pesan lewat sosial media.

Kejadiannya baru dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan wanita itu.

Wonwoo benar-benar bergerak cepat.

Aku bahkan sempat mendatangi apartemennya lagi sejak kemarin dan tadi pagi, namun hasilnya nihil.

Lampunya mati. Apakah ia sedang pergi?

Ataukah memang ia sedang berusaha untuk menghindariku?

Kugaruk kasar kepalaku karena frustasi.

Bahkan demamku yang semenjak kemarin semakin parah tidak kupedulikan lagi.

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah agar aku bisa menghubungi Wonwoo.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tidak mau ini berakhir begitu saja seperti yang ia ucapkan.

Soal bayi dan tanggung jawab itu hanya alasan.

Yang sebenarnya adalah, karena aku memang sudah benar-benar merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.

Sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus bangun tidur di pagi hari tanpa ada Wonwoo disampingku.

aku benar-benar frustasi dan marah.

Jika saja, jika saja saat itu Kyulkyung tidak kembali dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Ah, tidak. Ini semua salahku.

Jika saja saat itu aku tidak menggubris Kylkyung dan tetap setia pada Wonwoo, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Aku menjambak rambutku kasar setelah mengingat bahwa seminggu lagi pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan, namun keadaannya malah menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Eomma bilang padaku bahwa semua persiapan sudah selesai, hanya tinggal pakaian pernikahanku saja.

Namun aku jadi kembali merasa bersalah jika teringat.

Saat itu aku memarahi Wonwoo karena ia meneleponku untuk mengajak fitting baju.

Kenapa? Kenapa?!

Dan ditengah kegalauan yang sedang terjadi, ponselku berbunyi, dan menampilkan nama nyonya Jeon sebagai sang penelepon.

"yeoboseyo, eomoni?" seketika aku merasa lega. Aku baru teringat. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja kucoba untuk menghubungi eommanya Wonwoo?

" _Mingyu-ya.. apa kau sedang sibuk?"_ tanya Nyonya Jeon membuatku sedikit tersenyum.

"aniya, eomoni. Silahkan bicara.."

" _Mingyu-ya.. eomma ingin bertanya padamu.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Wonwoo? Apa kalian bertengkar?"_ pertanyaan Nyonya Jeon kali ini benar-benar tepat.

"ah.. memangnya kenapa, kalau aku boleh tahu, eomoni?" tanyaku masih berusaha sopan.

" _Wonwoo... dua hari yang lalu ia merengek ingin membatalkan pernikahan kalian.. namun eomma bilang tidak akan mengizinkannya."_

Apa? Jadi Wonwoo serius ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini? ia sudah bicara pada eommanya.

Apa yang ia katakan? Apakah ia sudah mengatakannya pada appanya?

" _lalu sekarang eomma tidak bisa menghubunginya.. apa ia sedang bersamamu, sekarang? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?"_ tanya Nyonya Jeon lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Dan ucapan Nyonya Jeon seketika juga membuatku khawatir. Dadaku mencelos saat itu juga.

Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi oleh eommanya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan wanita ini?

Kuhela nafasku, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengatakan kejadian antara aku dan Wonwoo.

"eomoni, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Wonwoo dengan baik. Yah, kami memang sempat bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun itu semua akibat kesalah pahaman, aku berani bersumpah. Dan sejak dua hari yang lalu aku tidak bisa menghubungi Wonwoo, sehingga aku tidak tahu ada dimana Wonwoo saat ini." ucapku dengan pelan namun tegas, berusaha agar Nyonya Jeon tidak panik.

"namun eomoni jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha mencari keberadaan Wonwoo."

Aku segera memfokuskan telingaku pada perkataan Nyonya Jeon selanjutnya.

Ia bilang terkahir bertemu dengan Wonwoo di cafe dekat butik, lalu sejak saat itu, Wonwoo tidak bisa lagi dihubungi.

Membuatku segera meluncur ke cafe tersebut, berharap masih ada sedikit jejak yang tertinggal tentang dimana keberadaan Wonwoo.

Sesampainya disana, langit yang sudah sore membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit gelap.

Namun aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, terdapat sebuah mobil sedan putih yang terparkir didepan cafe tersebut.

Dan tidak perlu memastikan dua kali bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah mobil Wonwoo.

Segera saja aku masuk kedalam cafe tersebut, lalu menanyakan seorang pelayan tentang mobil tersebut.

"ah, permisi. Bisa saya bertanya, siapa pemilik mobil sedan di depan itu?" tanyaku pada seorang kasir.

Kasir perempuan itu langsung berdecak.

"kami juga tidak tahu, tuan. Sudah dua hari mobil itu terus diparkirkan didepan cafe kami tanpa kejelasan siapa pemiliknya. Kami berusaha bertanya pada orang di sekitar sini, namun tidak ada yang mengenali mobil tersebut."

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Sudah dua hari, dan Wonwoo meletakkan mobilnya disini begitu saja setelah bertemu dengan eommanya?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"apakah didepan sana terdapat kamera CCTV? Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba saat teringat soal rekaman kamera yang mungkin saja bisa membantu.

Kasir tersebut mengernyit mendengar pertanyaanku.

"disana terdapat kamera CCTV, tapi jika boleh tahu, ada urusan apa? Apakah anda polisi?"

Aku berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan kasir ini, namun aku memang harus menjelaskan keadaannya pada orang ini.

"begini, sepertinya aku mengenali pemilik mobil tersebut. namun sudah dua hari pemilik mobil tersebut menghilang. Dan ada seseorang yang berkata padaku bahwa pemilik mobil itu terlihat terakhir kali di cafe ini."

"jadi aku akan memeriksa apakah terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan padanya."

Ucapku dengan cepat, membuat kasir tersebut segera menganggukan kepalanya dan mengizinkanku untuk melihat rekaman CCTV yang terdapat didepan cafe dua hari yang lalu.

"kejadiannya sekitar pukul dua siang, menurut informasi yang kumiliki.." ucapku saat aku mulai melihat rekaman tersebut.

Ternyata dugaanku benar.

Disana aku melihat Wonwoo yang memarkirkan mobilnya disana, kemudian masuk kedalam cafe. Lalu tidak lama kemudian Nyonya Jeon keluar seorang diri dari sana. Dan disusul oleh Wonwoo lima menit kemudian.

Wanita itu sedang menunduk mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya, saat aku menangkap seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyentuh bahu Wonwoo, lalu terlihat seperti membungkam wajahnya menggunakan kain.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo terlihat lemas di rekaman tersebut. sepertinya ia dibius. Membuatku segera merasa sangat marah.

"ah! Tuan! Sepertinya si pemilik mobil di bius! Tuan, ini kasus penculikan!" pekik kasir itu kepadaku. Ia terlihat sangat kaget, begitupun aku.

Siapa yang beraninya melakukan hal tersebut pada calon istriku?!

Wonwoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri terlihat diseret oleh pria yang mengenakan topi tersebut. namun dibawa kemana, aku tidak tahu karena jangkauan kameranya yang terbatas.

"bisakah kau perbesar wajah si pembius?" pintaku padanya.

Rekamannya sudah di perbesar, namun wajah si penculik masih belum terlihat jelas karena ia mengenakan sebuah topi.

Namun entah mengapa aku merasa seperti dejavu. aku seolah merasa seperti pernah mengalami hal ini.

Namun dimana?

Dan disaaat aku mencoba untuk memutar otak, tiba-tiba saja ingatanku kembali pada beberapa waktu lalu disaat Junhui mencoba untuk menculik paksa Wonwoo.

"JUNHUI! BRENGSEK!" teriakku penuh emosi ketika menyadari bahwa orang didalam rekaman CCTV itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang pernah kupatahkan hidungnya dulu.

Aku segera pergi dari sana, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya pada kasir tersebut.

Kubawa mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kediaman Junhui berada. Aku sudah menghubungi polisi, dan melaporkan hal ini sebagai kasus penculikan.

Namun aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus turut pergi kesana dan memastikan bahwa Wonwoo baik-baik saja.

Disepanjang perjalanan aku berpikir, lagi-lagi kenapa aku semarah ini saat mengetahui bahwa Junhui membawa pergi Wonwoo?

Kenapa juga aku harus merasa tidak rela jika pernikahan ini dibatalkan? Bukankah seharusnya aku merasa senang? Dengan begitu aku terbebas.

Tapi terbebas dari apa?

Justru didalam hatiku yang paling mendasar, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk bertanggung jawab penuh akan hidup Wonwoo dan calon anak kami kelak.

Masih terus memacu kecepatan mobil seperti orang gila, kini aku menyadari suatu hal.

Bahwa sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita ini.

Setelah mengakui perasaan tersebut, entah kenapa hatiku terasa lega. Tidak ada lagi beban, karena kini aku mengerti.

Bahwa aku harus memperjuangkan Wonwoo dan calon anak kami kelak.

Aku terus berdoa agar ia dan anak kami baik-baik saja.

Aku bahkan bersumpah akan melakukan, memberikan apapun yang Wonwoo inginkan jika ia bisa kembali dengan selamat tanpa kurang satupun.

Sesuai taruhan yang kami lakukan dulu, aku sebagai pihak yang kalah akan memberikan apapun yang Wonwoo inginkan.

Dan aku tidak sabar untuk segera memberikan hal tersebut padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih berada di ruangan ini sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ruangan menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku ingin kabur karenanya.

Yah, ruangan ini adalah kamar tidur Junhui.

Pria brengsek itu tidak henti-hentinya mengganggu hidupku.

Ia bahkan kini dengan berani dan terang-terangannya menculikku dan menahanku disini.

"bagaimana? Apakah tiket dan paspornya sudah kau urus semua?" tanya Junhui yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

"ya. Pastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. aku dan Wonwoo akan pergi jauh dari Korea untuk waktu yang lama." Ucapnya lagi, membuatku segera bergidik ngeri.

Apakah itu benar? Ia akan membawaku pergi keluar negeri?

Ah, sial!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!

Namun aku kembali meringis saat merasakan pergelangan tanganku yang lecet akibat ikatan talinya yang terlalu kuat.

Bagaimana ini? apakah ini benar-benar akan menjadi akhir antara aku dan Mingyu?

Apakah aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan pria itu?

Lalu keluargaku, bagaimana?

Sial, Wen Junhui! Lepaskan aku!

Ingin berteriak rasanya, namun juga percuma karena mulutku yang masih tertutup sempurna oleh selotip besar berwarna hitam.

Junhui hanya akan membuka ikatan taliku dan selotip di bibirku ketika akan pergi ke toilet dan makan.

Aku terus menggeliat, membuat Junhui menyadari kegiatanku, dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"ada apa, sayang? Kau ingin ke toilet?" tanya Junhui mendekat.

Namun seiring dengan ia yang mendekat, aku terus menggeliatkan tubuhku menjauhinya.

Kini aku bahkan sudah berada diujung kasurnya yang besar, namun ia terus saja bergerak mendekat, membuatku merasa sangat jijik.

Dan juga takut.

"HMMPPPFFFHH! HHMPPHH!"

"wae? Kau haus?" Junhui menyodorkan segelas air putih, namun aku terus memalingkan wajahku darinya, membuat pria itu sepertinya sedikit kesal, lalu menjambak rambutku hingga kepalau menengadah keatas.

"dengar! Aku sudah berlaku begitu baik padamu, namun kau terus saja membantah dan membangkang."

"hah! Tidak apa. Akan kubiarkan kau membangkang untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena besok kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh, dimana kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mengikuti perkataanku, dan menjadi pendampingku yang penurut."

Junhui mengucapkan hal tersebut, kemudian tertawa dengan puas seolah ia adalah pemeran antagonis dalam sebuah drama.

Ia beranjak semakin dekat dengan tubuhku, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

Ia terus mengecupi pipiku, kemudian turun terus menuju rahang, membuatku semakin menggeliat tidak suka.

"HMPPHHH! PPFFFFF!"

"jangan membantah, sayang. Atau aku akan bermain kasar malam ini." ucap Junhui dengan nada santai, kemudian mulai membuka kancing baju bagian atasku satu persatu.

Aku berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menghindarinya. Menggerakan tubuhku, sehingga aku membelakanginya.

Namun tenaganya bukan tandinganku, terlebih dengan kondisi lemah seperti ini.

Sehingga aku mulai bisa merasakan tubuhku yang terkena tiupan angin dingin dari pendingin ruangan, karena seluruh kancingku sudah berhasil ia buka semuanya.

Aku semakin meronta, menggerakkan kakiku kesana kemari, berusaha agar setidaknya ia terkena tendangan kakiku, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Ia bahkan kini juga mengekang kakiku dengan cara mendudukinya, sehingga ia kini tengah berada diatas tubuhku dengan posisi duduk.

Ciumannya semakin merembet turun menuju leher, dan kini ia tengah memainkan lidahnya disekitar tulang selangka.

Aku bisa merasakan lidahnya yang basah bergerak disana.

Dan rasanya menjijikan.

Benar-benar menjijikan.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pria manapun.

Ia melakukannya dengan cara yang sangat kurang ajar, membuat hatiku terasa sakit.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Mingyu ketika kami melakukan hal itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku jadi teringat dengan Mingyu.

Tuhan, jika saja aku punya kesempatan terakhir untuk bisa bertemu dengan pria itu.

Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya.

Kini tangan Junhui sudah bermain diatas dadaku, membuatku memejamkan mata erat. Air mataku meleleh.

Didalam hatiku aku hanya berdoa pada Tuhan agar anakku didalam perut ini baik-baik saja.

Agar ini semua berakhir dengan cepat.

Agar aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Mingyu untuk terakhir kalinya, meskipun hanya lewat telepon. Karena aku akan berkata bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku menyesal.

Baru saja kurasakan hembusan nafas Junhui diatas dadaku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ricuh dilantai bawah rumah ini.

"DRAP DRAP DRAP."

Suara itu terdengar seperti langkah kaki terburu-buru orang yang sedang menaiki tangga.

"BRUK!"

"menyerahlah, tuan Wen Junhhui, anda sudah terkepung!" teriak beberapa orang pria yang mengenakan seragam polisi. Mereka bahkan sudah mengacungkan senjata mereka kehadapan Junhui, membuat pria itu segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"BAJINGAN KAU, JUNHUI!"

"BRUK!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria menyeruak diantara para polisi tersebut.

Pria yang sedari tadi kusebutkan namanya didalam hati.

Kim Mingyu, pria itu datang.

"BRUK!"

"KURANG AJAR KAU BANGSAT! BERANINYA MENCULIK CALON ISTRIKU!"

Mingyu untuk kedua kalinya terlihat seperti orang kalut yang mengamuk.

Ia segera berlari menuju Junhui, kemudian menarik kerah baju pria itu dan melayangkan tinjunya tepat diatas rahang Junhui.

Baru saja ia akan kembali memukuli Junhui, namun para polisi sudah menahan tangannya.

"tenanglah, tuan Kim Mingyu! Biar kami yang mengurus masalah ini!"

"tuan Wen Junhui, anda kami tahan atas tuduhan penculikan dan percobaan pemerkosaan." Ucap seorang polisi yang tengah memegang kedua lengan Junhui dibalik punggung pria itu.

Junhui tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya melirik tajam kearah Mingyu, kemudian segera diseret keluar oleh para polisi.

Aku melihat Mingyu yang masih bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

Punggung tangannya lagi-lagi terluka karena memukul Junhui, membuatku sedikit meringis.

Kemudian ia beranjak menaiki kasur tempatku berada, kemudian segera melepaskan ikatan tangan serta selotip di mulutku.

Aku baru saja akan menyebut namanya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia sudah memelukku erat.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

"syukurlah, kau selamat.."

Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menggoyangkan tubuhku kekanan dan kiri, berusaha melihat apakah tubuhku terluka atau tidak.

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya pergelangan tanganku sedikit lecet karena talinya.." ucapku pelan.

Mingyu kembali mengumpat melihat kondisi tanganku yang memerah dan kulit yang sedikit terkelupas itu.

"sudah, aku tidak apa-apa.." ucapku sambil menyentuh lembut pipinya.

Tuhan, aku tahu kau sangat baik.

Karenanya kau mengabulkan doaku yang sudah putus asa ini.

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria ini. sungguh, aku berterima kasih.

Kupeluk tubuh Mingyu dengan erat, mencoba melampiaskan semuanya.

Berusaha memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah berhasil menjalani dua hari yang berat ini dengan baik-baik saja.

Mingyu sedikit terdiam, namun tidak lama kemudian ia segera membalas pelukanku dan mengusap punggungku.

"sudah, sudah.. kau aman bersamaku sekarang.."

"Wonwoo, berjanjilah padaku. Kau tidak akan pergi lagi.."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, kemudian menatap matanya dalam.

"aku juga akan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku bersumpah." Ucapnya lagi, membuat hatiku seketika menghangat.

Ah, sesuai janjiku padamu, Tuhan. Aku akan mangatakan pada pria ini bahwa aku mencintainya.

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut, namun tiba-tiba saja pandanganku kabur.

Kepalaku terasa berputar.

Dan tubuhku terasa sangat ringan.

Lalu semuanya gelap, tepat setelah aku mendengar teriakan Mingyu yang memanggil namaku kencang.

 **TBC**

 **HOLA HOLAA**

 **Chap kemarin kubuat mereka berdua ribut dan misah, tapi aku gakuat misahin mereka lama-lama.**

 **Kasian euy sama baby-nya wonu.**

 **Sebenernya masih mau ngehukum kiming sih, tapi udah lah. Cukup kayaknya. Kasian juga tu si item.**

 **Hahaha tapi aku puas banget bisa ngeluarin abang jun lagi disini.**

 **Maapin aku ya bangjun. Kamu dinistain. Padahal ga salah apa-apa..**

 **Trus di chap kemarin juga banyak yang malah balik jadi kesel ama wonu. Plis jangan. Wonu itu korban disini. Coba bayangin kalo kalian yang ada di posisi dia. Hehe.**

 **Dan aku juga mo minta maaf kalo seandainya caraku bikin mereka baikan itu rada maksa, tapi kuharap kalian suka dengan comeback nya babang jun, jadi couple kita bisa nyatu lagi.**

 **Terima kasih karena kalian ud mau nyempetin baca, fav, follow, komen karyaku yang masih amburadul ini.**

 **Last but not least, i would really appreciate you guys' comments, because it really make me feel happy.**

 **Have a nice weekend everybody!**


	14. Chapter 14

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafasku terengah-engah, setelah berlari dan mendorong brangkar yang ditiduri Wonwoo sepanjang lorong UGD Rumah Sakit terdekat dari kediaman Junhui.

Tadi saat aku sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatan Wonwoo, wanita itu tiba-tiba saja pingsan, membuatku menjadi sangat panik. Untung saja masih ada beberapa anggota kepolisian yang segera membantuku untuk memanggil ambulans.

Kini aku tengah duduk menanti hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Aku sudah mengabari keluarga Jeon tentang hal ini. dan mereka sangat terkejut.

Terlebih Nyonya Jeon. Dan kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kemari.

Aku sangat berdebar-debar.

Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo?

Keadaan anakku?

Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?

Sungguh, aku bersumpah. Jika salah satu dari mereka dalam kondisi tidak sehat sedikit saja, aku akan membunuh Junhui dengan tanganku sendiri.

Dan disaat aku sedang menjambak rambutku frustasi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan seorang pria yang memanggil namaku.

"Mingyu!"

Ternyata itu Tuan Jeon beserta keluarganya yang sudah datang.

Namun tidak hanya mereka. Tetapi turut juga keluargaku.

"Wonwoo... bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo?" tanya Nyonya Jeon dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir, ia bahkan mencengkeram erat lenganku.

"ia sedang diperiksa oleh dokter, eomoni. Jangan khawatir.. mari kita berdoa demi kebaikan Wonwoo." Ucapku pelan sambil terus mengelus pelan lengannya.

"bagaimana bisa... ia diculik? Siapa pria bajingan yang beraninya melakukan itu pada putriku?!" tanya Tuan Jeon dengan nada emosi yang terdengar jelas.

Ia kini bahkan mengepalkan erat tangannya, membuatku sedikit ngeri melihat kepalan tangannya yang sepertinya lebih besar daripada milikku.

Junhui pasti sekarat jika dipukul oleh tangan besar itu.

"abeoji tenanglah, pelakunya sudah ditangkap polisi. Ia adalah mantan kekasih Wonwoo. Namanya Wen Junhui." Ucapku membuat Nyonya Jeon sangat kaget.

"Wen Junhui?!"

"kenapa, yeobo? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tuan Jeon pada istrinya.

Nyonya Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak percaya.

"aniya.. dulu pria itu pernah bertemu denganku sekali saat mereka masih berpacaran. Dan kelihatannya ia adalah orang yang baik. Aku hanya tidak menyangka ia bisa melakukan hal ini.." ucap Nyonya Jeon dengan tangan yang masih mencengkeram erat lengan suaminya.

Takut ia terjatuh jika tidak berpegangan.

"Mingyu, tapi bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo sekarang?" kini appaku yang bertanya.

Yah, sepertinya keluargaku juga cukup khawatir. Terlebih eomma. Sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti menggigiti kukunya.

Kebiasaan jelek jika eomma sedang gugup atau khawatir.

"ia sedang diperiksa, appa. Jika nanti Wonwoo sudah sadar dan cukup sehat, aku akan memindahkannya ke Rumah Sakit kita."

"ya, lakukan itu. Pastikan ia mendapatkan perawatan terbaik."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku lega mendengarnya.

Sepertinya keluargaku benar-benar tulus menyayangi Wonwoo, dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak mereka sendiri.

Membuatku kembali merasa bersalah.

Kenapa dengan tololnya aku bisa, hampir saja melepaskan Wonwoo?

Shit!

Demi Tuhan, aku kembali bersumpah. Meskipun Wonwoo menangis dan merengek untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku tidak akan menuruti keinginannya.

Aku tetap akan membuat ia menjadi istriku, apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak peduli meskipun aku bersikap egois dan seenaknya.

Hanya ini cara satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan permintaan maafnya.

Dan aku juga tidak peduli meskipun ia belum mencintaiku atau apa.

Karena aku akan membuat ia benar-benar mencintaiku, sehingga ia tidak akan pernah pergi lagi kemanapun.

"anda keluarga dari Nyonya Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD, membuatku segera mengangguk cepat.

"saya calon suaminya, dok." Ucapku.

Dokter itu segera menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"syukurlah, keadaan Nyonya Wonwoo baik-baik saja meskipun kondisinya masih belum terlalu stabil. Ia hanya shock dan sedikit kekurangan gizi. Terlebih dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Mungkin saja Nyonya Wonwoo akan mengalami sedikit trauma setelah ini. hanya pastikan bahwa ia selalu merasa nyaman."

"ah, dan saya sarankan untuk lebih memperhatikan keadaan calon bayi yang sedang dikandung oleh Nyonya Wonwoo. Saya takut anak itu mengalami malnutrisi mengingat gizi yang diasup Nyonya Wonwoo sedikit kurang." Ucap dokter itu lagi membuat kami semua menghela nafas lega karena mengetahui bahwa kondisi Wonwoo baik-baik saja.

Namun tidak lama setelah dokter itu pergi, tiba-tiba saja Tuan Jeon mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku menjadi kembali gugup.

"tadi, dokter itu bilang apa? Calon bayi? Apakah ia tidak salah periksa? Memangnya Wonwoo hamil?" tanya Tuan Jeon pada istrinya.

Dan ia segera menatapku tajam.

"Kim Mingyu! Jelaskan ini sekarang juga!" teriaknya emosi ditengah-tengah lorong UGD, membuat Nyonya Jeon segera mengelus punggung suaminya agar pria itu kembali tenang.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku juga tidak bisa mundur.

Sehingga satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya mencoba untuk menjadi pria jantan dan mengakui semuanya.

"maafkan aku, abeoji! Ini semua salahku! Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini!" ucapku kencang dan tegas, lalu membungkukkan tubuhku sedalam-dalamnya.

"aku... Wonwoo.. memang tengah mengandung anak kami. Usianya kini sudah hampir dua bulan." ucapku masih terus membungkuk.

"mwo?!"

"Kim Mingyu!" pekik eomma dan appaku kaget karena mendengar hal ini.

Appa, eomma. Maafkan aku.

Anak-anak kalian memang manusia payah yang durhaka karena selalu membuat kedua orang tuanya bersedih.

Tiba-tiba saja Tuan Jeon mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja yang kugunakan, membuatku sedikit tercekik.

Ia juga mengangkat tinggi tangannya yang terkepal, seolah siap untuk menghajarku menggunakan tinju itu.

"KAUU..."

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

"BRUK!"

"kyaaa!"

Nyonya Jeon dan eommaku segera memekik setelah melihatku dihempaskan begitu saja kelantai oleh Tuan Jeon. Mereka juga membantuku untuk berdiri.

Dan Nyonya Jeon segera berusaha untuk membuat suaminya kembali tenang.

"yeobo, tenanglah.. kumohon.. ini adalah Rumah Sakit. Jangan membuat kericuhan disini.." ucapnya sambil terus mengelus pelan pundak Tuan Jeon.

"jadi itulah kenapa kau mau menikahi putriku?! Karena kau sudah menghamilinya lebih dulu!?" tanya Tuan Jeon penuh dengan emosi.

Aku kini sudah kembali berdiri tegak. Tadinya aku masih menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap Tuan Jeon.

Namun aku seketika tersadar. Bahwa bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Bukan juga apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku ingin menghadapi mereka dengan tegas dan berani, mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi ya, itu benar. Awalnya aku ingin menikahi Wonwoo tentu saja karena ia sudah mengandung anakku."

"kami sengaja tidak memberitahu ini kepada kalian karena aku yang memintanya begitu. Aku tidak mau ia menjadi sasaran kemarahan kalian jika mengetahui ini. itulah mengapa aku seolah terburu-buru menikahinya. Cukup aku yang kalian hina dan teriaki. Wonwoo tidak pantas mendapatkan ini."

"aku tahu aku terkesan mengada-ada, namun aku juga berusaha untuk tidak berbohong pada kalian. Tapi setelah hampir satu bulan mengenal Wonwoo dan juga keluarga Jeon, aku mulai merasa menyayanginya. Kini alasan utamaku untuk menikahinya bukan hanya karena anak kami yang berada didalam perutnya. Tapi karena aku juga sudah mencintainya."

"istriku tidak bisa kalau bukan Wonwoo. Aku.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus bangun di pagi hari tanpa Wonwoo disampingku. Wonwoo dan anak kami.. sudah menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupku."

Ucapku masih sambil membalas tatapan mata Tuan Jeon yang tajam.

Aku tidak boleh merasa gentar. Ini semua kesalahanku dari awal.

"tapi... kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya pada kami sejak awal?" tanya Nyonya Jeon terdengar kecewa, membuatku kembali merasa bersalah pada keluarga ini.

"itu.. maafkan aku, eomoni. Tapi itu adalah ideku semuanya."

"eomma dan appa, aku juga minta maaf. Aku sengaja tidak mengatakan ini pada kalian semua karena aku memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kalian jika mengetahui bahwa anak lelaki kalian sudah menghamili anak gadis orang lain. Aku sungguh benar-benar minta maaf. Kupikir setelah menikahi Wonwoo, maka semua masalah akan beres. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah."

Tuan Jeon mendengus keras, kemudian ia berkacak pinggang.

"ya! Kau memikirkan perasaan kedua orang tuamu, tapi tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami dan Wonwoo!"

"memangnya kau pikir perasaan orang tua anak gadis itu tidak terluka jika mengetahui anak perempuan mereka dihamili oleh seorang pria tanpa ada hubungan apa-apa?!" ucap Tuan Jeon lagi dengan nada emosinya.

Aku tahu, ia benar. Dan aku sejujurnya memang tidak memikirkan hingga kesana.

Dan aku merasa aku pantas dihukum.

"karena itulah, abeoji. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku pantas dihukum. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku dimaafkan dengan mudah. Namun aku bersumpah, aku akan membuat Wonwoo bahagia seumur hidupnya sebagai ungkapan permintaan maafku."

Tuan Jeon kembali memelototkan matanya, membuatku kesulitan menelan ludah.

Ia kemudian berjalan merangsek kearahku.

Dan kembali mencengkeram erat kerah kemejaku, namun kali ini tanpa kepalan tangannya yang melayang diudara.

"ya! Jika kau ingin membuatnya bahagia, lakukan karena kau memang ingin melakukannya! Bukan karena kau ingin meminta maaf! Kami dan Wonwoo tidak membutuhkan permintaan maafmu! Kami hanya butuh bukti dari ucapanmu!" teriak Tuan Jeon tepat dihadapanku, membuatku sedikit terbengong kaget.

Aku segera menganggukan kepalaku kencang, membuat Tuan Jeon segera melepasan tangannya.

"aku bersumpah, abeoji! Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku! Ucapku dengan mantap.

Tiba-tiba appa juga memegang tangan Tuan Jeon.

"ya, Woohyun-ah.. sebagai orang tua Mingyu, aku juga minta maaf akibat kelakuan tidak pantas yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi sesuai dengan ucapan Mingyu barusan, aku akan memastikan bahwa anak ini akan membahagiakan putrimu seumur hidupnya."

"aku bersumpah atas nama pertemanan kita." Ucapnya lagi.

Membuatku benar-benar terharu.

Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama dalam kehidupan dewasaku appa melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berarti untukku.

Tuan Jeon menghela nafasnya panjang, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu appa.

"ya, hanya pastikan anakmu benar-benar membahagiakan putriku. Atau aku akan mengejarnya hingga keujung dunia dengan membawa senapan milikku." Ucap Tuan Jeon lagi, membuat appa terkekeh, kemudian sedikit memukul punggungku keras.

"ya! Kau dengar itu, tidak!? Bahagiakan Wonwoo, atau aku juga akan mengejarmu keujung dunia dengan membawa suntikan sebesar ini!" ucap appa sambil menyodorkan lengannya padaku, berusaha menirukan besarnya suntikan yang ia punya.

"ne, appa, eomma, abeoji, eomoni! Aku bersumpah akan membahagiakan Wonwoo!" ucapku penuh semangat, lalu sekali lagi membungkukkan tubuhku dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalaku terasa berat saat aku berhasil membuka kedua mataku.

Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat juga segera menyeruak kedalam hidung, membuatku sedikit berjengit.

Sepertinya aku sudah dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Aku ingat, kemarin saat Mingyu berusaha menyelamatkanku, aku pingsan.

Dan setelah mengedarkan pandangan menuju keseluruh ruangan, aku bisa mendapati Mingyu yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa.

Kepalanya bahkan terantuk-antuk kebawah karena tidak ia sanggah, membuatku merasa sedikit iba.

Dan saat kepalanya terantuk dengan kencang, kesadaran Mingyu kembali, lalu menatapku dengan mata sayunya yang merah.

"ooh! Wonwoo-ya! Kau sudah sadar!" ucapnya dengan nada senang, kemudian berjalan menuju brangkarku.

Ia kemudian tersenyum menatapku, dan mengelus kepalaku pelan, membuatku seketika merasa gugup.

Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku darinya, namun ia malah menahan wajahku agar terus menatapnya.

"apa kau haus?" tanyanya lembut, membuatku menganggukan kepala setelah mengingat bahwa aku belum minum sejak satu hari kemarin.

Ia segera membantuku untuk bangun dan duduk. Dengan menyanggah punggungku dengan bantal, kemudian menyuapi gelas berisi air kedalam mulutku.

"cha.." ucapnya sambil menempelkan bibir gelas pada bibirku.

Aku minum sedikit demi sedikit, membuat tenggorokanku kembali lega setelah disiram air.

Setelah air didalam gelas habis, ia kembali meletakkannya diatas meja, lalu menatapku, masih dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"mau tidur lagi? ayo kubantu.."

Aku segera menahan tangannya yang ingin kembali menarik bantal dari punggungku.

"aniya. Aku mau duduk saja. Kepalaku pusing terlalu lama tidur." Ucapku pelan, membuatnya menganggukan kepala pelan.

Aku masih dalam posisi duduk dan diam saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Mataku juga tidak hentinya memandangi jendela, seolah pemandangan sore diluar terlihat sangat menarik.

Mingyu kemudian menyeret sebuah bangku, lalu duduk disampingku.

Tangannya tidak pernah lepas menggenggam tanganku yang masih terdapat selang infus diatasnya.

Aku menoleh kearah Mingyu, membuat pria itu juga menatapku dalam.

Kemarin saat aku masih diculik oleh Junhui, aku bersumpah pada Tuhan jika aku kembali dipertemukan dengan orang ini, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Dan kelihatannya sudah tiba bagiku untuk memenuhi sumpahku itu.

"Mingyu – "

"Wonwoo, aku – "

Ucap kami berbarengan, namun aku mempersilahkan ia untuk bicara lebih dulu.

Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian sedikit menunduk.

"aku minta maaf soal apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Juga kemarin saat aku memarahimu di apartemenku. Dan saat kau melihatku dengan Kyulkyung."

"sungguh, itu semua hanya salah paham. Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Siang itu, setelah kau meneleponku, tiba-tiba saja ia datang dan membawakan aku obat dan makanan. Aku tidak tahu darimana ia tahu bahwa aku sedang sakit. Tapi aku hanya menuruti keinginannya untuk makan dan minum obat tersebut, kemudian benar-benar jatuh tertidur. Lalu saat tersadar, aku menemui ia tengah tertidur disampingku, dan yah.. kau memergoki kami. Itu saja.."

Bisa kurasakan Mingyu yang terus mengelus tanganku dengan lembut. Seolah berusaha menyampaikan semua perasaannya lewat sentuhan tersebut.

"aku juga ingin minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu melakukan semua persiapan pernikahan kita sendirian tanpa ada campur tangan dariku."

"dan penyesalanku yang terbesar adalah.. aku lengah, sehingga Junhui bisa menculikmu saat itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Mingyu terus berkata bahwa ia menyesal.

Yah, keputusannya cukup tepat. Aku memang menginginkan permintaan maaf dari mulutnya setelah apa yang ia lalui bersama Kyulkyung kemarin.

Jujur saja, kemarin aku benar-benar sakit hati saat melihatnya dengan Kyulkyung.

Aku ingin tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, namun tidak sanggup juga mendengarnya.

"aku juga sudah tahu bahwa kau sudah berkata pada eomoni untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita. Tapi maaf.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tahu aku egois dan seenaknya setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Maaf Wonwoo-ya, tapi pernikahan kita tetap akan dilangsungkan beberapa hari lagi." ucapnya, membuatku sedikit kaget.

"tapi... kenapa? Bukankah kau masih mencintai Kyulkyung?" tanyaku pelan, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku.

Ia menggeleng, lalu kembali mengeratkan tangannya pada milikku.

"tidak, ternyata aku salah. Itu semua bukan cinta. Itu hanya sisa-sisa rasa penyesalan yang tertinggal karena kami belum menyelesaikan masalah kami dengan baik. Namun sekarang setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, dan masalah kami sudah selesai.. aku menyadari suatu hal."

"orang yang aku cintai sekarang adalah kamu, Wonwoo-ya. Kau dan aegy, sudah membuatku jatuh cinta.."

Ucap Mingyu, kemudian mengelus perutku dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur.

"kau ingat taruhan kita dulu? Soal siapa yang bisa membuat siapa jatuh cinta terlebih dulu? Aku mengaku kalah. Kau menang. Jadi kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucap Mingyu lagi.

Kali ini benar-benar membuatku terharu.

Aku bahkan bisa merasakan air mataku yang jatuh perlahan.

Kulepaskan tangannya yang masih bertengger di tanganku untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal.

Aku benar-benar menangis sekarang. Tapi rasanya berbeda.

Aku tidak keberatan jika Mingyu melihatku menangis sekarang.

Aku benar-benar terharu dan merasa senang.

Kemudian kugelengkan kepalaku.

"aniya.. bukan kau yang kalah. Tapi aku.. sebelum kau mencintaiku, aku sudah mencintaimu lebih dulu.. jadi aku yang kalah..." ucapku pelan, membuat ia seketika terdiam.

"be-benarkah itu?" tanyanya seolah tidak percaya.

"Mingyu.. kemarin aku bersumpah pada Tuhan, bahwa jika aku mempunyai sekali lagi kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, aku akan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Lalu Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Jadi.. Mingyu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ucapku dengan suara sedikit serak.

Mingyu diam saja tidak membalas, namun tidak lama kemudian ia segera beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berdiri untuk memelukku erat.

"aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf karena aku terlambat menyadarinya." Ucapnya lirih.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian berusaha menelusupkan kepalaku kedalam ceruk lehernya.

"aku yang kalah, jadi.. kau bisa mengucapkan keinginanmu.." ucapku pelan masih sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami, lalu mengecup keningku perlahan.

"setelah kuingat-ingat, aku juga punya satu hutang padamu. Kau ingat dulu saat kita ingin pergi ke Changwon untuk melamarmu? Aku pernah berkata bahwa aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu, bukan?"

"jadi sepertinya kita impas. Kau bisa mengabulkan satu keinginanku, dan aku akan mengabulkan satu keinginanmu." Ucap Mingyu lagi, membuatku terkekeh, lalu menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"dimulai dari kau. Ayo, ucapkan permintaanmu." Ucapku padanya.

Ia keliahatan tengah berpikir, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"aku tahu."

"permintaanku adalah.. agar kau mau menikah denganku, lalu membesarkan aegy bersama, memberikan adik untuk aegy, dan menua bersamaku. Itu permintaanku." Ucap Mingyu membuatku mencubit pipinya pelan karena gemas.

"eeyy.. kenapa sifat mesummu tidak pernah hilang, eoh? Aku bahkan belum melahirkan aegy, tapi sudah minta adik.."

Ia tertawa, membuatku juga turut tertawa.

"baiklah. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Tapi soal adik untuk aegy.. mari kita lihat saja nanti.."

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"cha, sekarang ucapkan permintaanmu!" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipinya lembut.

"permintaanku adalah.. kau harus menjadi seorang appa yang baik untuk aegy, dan suami yang baik untukku. Itu saja."

Mingyu terdiam. Membuatku sedikit berpikir bahwa ia keberatan dengan permintaanku, namun tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tangannya dalam posisi hormat.

"siap, Nyonya Kim!"

Kemudian kami tertawa setelah berhasil mengatakan perasaan kami masing-masing, yang mana membuat hatiku terasa legat dan hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

setelah mengantarkan Wonwoo dan memastikan ia dirawat dengan baik di Rumah Sakit milik keluarga Kim, aku segera bergegas pergi menuju kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu pihak kepolisian meneleponku untuk meminta kesaksian, dan aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Aku ingin Junhui dihukum dengan cukup berat.

Pasalnya Wonwoo sampai harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit akibat kelakuannya itu.

Lalu hanya dalam waktu satu jam aku sudah tiba di kantor polisi tempat Junhui berada.

"annyeong haseyo.." ucapku pelan saat memasuki kantor tersebut.

Dapat kulihat disana Junhui yang sudah masuk kedalam sebuah sel yang juga diisi oleh beberapa orang pria bertampang seram.

"ah, annyeong haseyo, tuan Kim Mingyu. Mari duduk." Ucap seorang polisi, lalu menyuruhku untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"terima kasih sudah mau datang. Anda benar-benar membantu pekerjaan kami. Jadi, bisa kita mulai?" tanya polisi tersebut, membuatku menganggukan kepalaku pelan, sambil terus berusaha mencuri pandang kepada Junhui yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"jadi.. bagaimana anda bisa tahu bahwa Tuan Wen Junhui menculik nona Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya polisi itu.

"ibunya Wonwoo bercerita kepadaku bahwa ia tidak bisa menghubungi Wonwoo dalam waktu dua hari terakhir. Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberi tahu anda bahwa aku adalah calon suami Wonwoo. Dan kami kebetulan tengah bertengkar saat Junhui melakukan aksi penculikannya, sehingga aku tidak mengetahui hal tersebut."

Ucapku terus menjelaskan, sambil polisi tersebut mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya.

"namun setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa Wonwoo menghilang, aku mencari tahu dimana ia terakhir berada, dan menemukan rekaman CCTV di pintu depan sebuah cafe dekat butik Wonwoo bekerja."

Polisi itu manganggukan kepalanya, lalu bertanya,

"apakah anda tahu ada hubungan apa antara pelaku dengan korban?"

Kembali kulirik Junhui yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"ya. Mereka adalah mantan kekasih."

"Junhui dan Wonwoo merupakan sepasang kekasih sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Namun mereka harus berpisah karena saat itu Wonwoo memergoki Junhui tengah berselingkuh. Tidak hanya itu, sesungguhnya Junhui sudah mencoba untuk melakukan penculikan ini hampir satu bulan yang lalu. Namun saat itu aku berhasil menggagalkannya."

Polisi tersebut seolah terkejut mendengar hal ini. ia menatapku dalam.

"apakah anda serius? Anda memiliki bukti bahwa Tuan Junhui mencoba untuk menculik korban sejak satu bulan yang lalu?"

Aku mendengus, kemudian menatap polisi itu dengan dalam juga.

"anda bisa bertanya kepada rekan kerja korban di butik jika tidak percaya. Junhui bahkan menghampiri Wonwoo di butiknya. Di depan teman-temannya, ia mengajak Wonwoo untuk pergi."

Polisi itu kembali mengetik. Kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan memproses masalah ini berdasarkan hukum yang berlaku. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Tuan Kim Mingyu. Kami akan mengabari anda lagi secepatnya." Ucapnya, lalu aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku.

"ah, sebelumnya, bolehkah aku menemui Junhui? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya." Tanyaku pada polisi tersebut, kemudian segera diiyakan olehnya.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju sel tempat Junhui berada.

Pria itu kelihatan kacau.

Jujur saja, ia terlihat menyedihkan.

Namun itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang Wonwoo rasakan kemarin.

"kita bertemu lagi." ucapku padanya, membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatapku nyalang.

"sial! Brengsek kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau sudah menggagalkan rencanaku!" teriaknya penuh emosi dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Aku membalas tatapannya tanpa gentar.

Pria ini benar-benar tidak patut dikasihani.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"sudah kubilang, jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Dan juga Wonwoo. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau dengar?"

"aaahhh! Diam kau!" teriaknya lagi.

Kini aku turut berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi wajahku dengannya yang sedang duduk.

"kau tahu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini dari awal. Karena Wonwoo tidak akan kembali padamu." Ucapku lagi, membuat ia benar-benar melotot menatapku.

"hmph! Apa yang kau ketahui?! Wonwoo dan aku, kami saling mencintai! Dan akan terus begitu, karena aku akan kembali merebutnya darimu nanti!" ucapnya masih dengan nada penuh emosi, membuatku menghela nafas panjang.

"kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau khianati dia dulu?" tanyaku pelan, membuat ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya. Wonwoo sudah mengatakannya padaku. Kau tahu? Sesungguhnya aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengkhianati Wonwoo dulu."

"berkat kau, Wonwoo jadi stress dan pergi ke bar. Lalu di bar itulah aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan ia bercerita padaku tentang bagaimana kekasih yang ia cintai menkhianatinya dan malah berselingkuh di belakangnya dengan teman yang ia percayai."

Ucapku dengan suara tegas.

Kini Junhui sudah tidak lagi melotot. Namun ia masih menatapku dalam.

"lagipula kau seharusnya belajar mengikhlaskan apa yang bukan menjadi milikmu."

"dengar. Meskipun kemarin aku tidak datang, dan kau berhasil membawa pergi Wonwoo, aku tidak yakin bahwa kau akan tetap mencintainya sama seperti dulu. Wonwoo, sekarang wanita itu tengah mengandung anak kami."

Kuhela nafasku kembali sebelum mengatakan hal ini.

"kecuali kau benar-benar tulus mencintai Wonwoo, apa kau tidak masalah dengan keadaannya yang tengah mengandung darah daging orang lain?" tanyaku lagi.

Kini raut wajah Junhui membuatku sedikit iba padanya.

Ia terdiam dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"sudah kubilang, kau telah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna."

Kemudian aku kembali berdiri dan merapikan pakaianku.

"yah, tapi bagaimanapun kau telah melakukan kesalahan, Wen Junhui. Renungkanlah kesalahanmu didalam sel ini. lalu beberapa tahun lagi setelah kau keluar dari sini, kuharap kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan benar.." ucapku lagi, lalu benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Junhui yang masih terdiam, shock dengan kenyataan yang baru saja kupaparkan padanya.

Aku membawa mobilku kembali menuju Rumah Sakit untuk menemui Wonwoo.

Meskipun ini adalah hari liburku, namun aku tetap harus pergi kesana untuk menemui Wonwoo.

Untung saja jalanan tidak seramai tadi, sehingga hanya membutuhkan waktu 40 menit bagiku untuk sampai kesana.

"CKLEK"

"eoh? Kau datang? Darimana saja?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menatapku.

Aku berjalan mendekati brangkarnya.

Ia kini sedang menggambar sesuatu diatas buku sketsanya. Kelihatan seperti sebuah gaun pengantin.

Dan aku tiba-tiba kembali merasa bersalah jika mengingatnya.

"kenapa kau menggambar? Nanti kepalamu pusing lagi.." ucapku sambil berusaha untuk meraih pensil di tangannya, namun ia mengelak.

"aku bosan, Mingyu.. biarkan aku melakukan ini oke?" ucapnya memohon, membuatku sedikit tidak tega.

"maafkan aku.." ucapku pelan sambil terus memperhatikan desain gaun yang sedang ia buat.

"eum? Untuk apa?" tanyanya menatapku polos.

"karena aku, kita tidak sempat melakukan fitting gaun. Kau jadi tidak bisa menggunakan gaun yang kau inginkan. Maaf, karena waktu yang terbatas, kita hanya bisa menyewa gaun yang sudah jadi. Aku tahu kau kecewa.." ucapku lagi.

Namun ia tiba-tiba terkekeh, membuatku bingung.

"hahaha, sok tahu.." ucapnya pelan, lalu mencubit pipiku.

"kata siapa aku kecewa? Tidak. Aku biasa saja. Apa kau pikir karena aku adalah seorang designer, itu berarti aku harus mengenakan gaun rancanganku sendiri di pesta pernikahanku?"

"hmph, jangan konyol, Kim Mingyu. Kau kenal aku, kan?" tanyanya sambil terus mengeratkan cubitannya di pipiku.

"aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus menikah dengan gaun sewaan. Lagipula di zaman seperti ini, untuk apa kita membuat baju pengantin khusus untuk kita sendiri? Toh, kita hanya akan memakainya satu kali seumur hidup. Kecuali kau memiliki uang yang sangat banyak, maka, ya.." ucapnya lagi sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku berusaha melepaskan cubitannya di pipiku.

"lagipula kenapa kau berpikiran bahwa aku ingin mengenakan gaun ini? apa kau tahu? Aku melakukan ini karena aku bosan. Dan, yah.. sebenarnya aku memang mendesain gaun ini untuk Jeonghan eonni yang akan menikah dua bulan lagi."

Aku terus menatap Wonwoo yang masih tersenyum sambil mengelus sayang desain yang ia buat diatas kertas.

Sungguh, itu adalah sebuah gaun yang sangat cantik.

Wonwoo pasti terlihat menakjubkan jika mengenakan itu.

"tapi bukankah kau bilang kau punya ide tentang konsep pernikahan kita?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia kembali menatapku lalu berdecak.

"apakah itu penting sekarang?"

"ya.. jika kita ingin menuruti keinginanku untuk menikah dengan konsep, apa itu berarti kau rela pernikahan kita diundur lagi, setidaknya hingga satu bulan kedepan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatapku jahil, membuatku segera menggelengkan kepala.

"maka dari itu, Mingyu.. kau jangan terlalu memikirkan soal itu. Karena itu sama sekali tidak penting." Ucapnya, kemudian terkekeh, membuatku tersenyum.

Wonwoo dan jalan pikirannya yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatku terpana.

"ya. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ia kemudian meletakkan buku sketsa dan pensilnya diatas meja nakas, kemudian menatapku sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"aku mau tidur." Ucapnya pelan.

Kuangkat sebelah alisku.

"lalu? Tidur saja. Aku tidak memegangi matamu." Ucapku tidak mengerti.

Ia segera memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian memukul perutku pelan.

"ish! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah! Masih saja tidak peka! Bantu aku! Angkat bantal ini dari punggungku!" ucapnya kesal, membuatku terkekeh saat sadar.

"ah.. mian, mian.." kemudian membantunya untuk berbaring.

"haaah.. " Wonwoo menghela nafasnya lega setelah berhasil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya pelan.

"heum?"

"kau baru pulang dari kantor polisi, kan? Apa kau tidak lelah?" ucapnya lagi.

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan.

Ia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, kemudian menarik tanganku agar mendekat padanya.

"kalau begitu.. appa, temani aku dan aegy disini."

Aku mendengus pelan, namun segera kembali tersenyum.

"ish.. eomma kenapa manja sekali, eoh?" ucapku, kemudian menaikkan tubuhku agar turut berbaring di atas brangkar Wonwoo, disamping wanita itu.

Untung saja brangkar Wonwoo cukup besar, mengingat ia yang memang dirawat di ruang VVIP.

Kuletakkan tanganku diatas perutnya, kemudian kuelus pelan.

"kamu benar-benar kurus untuk ukuran wanita yang sedang mengandung dua bulan.." ucapku.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"ya. Aku tahu itu."

Kucubit pelan pipinya yang kembali tirus setelah berhasil menggembul beberapa waktu lalu.

"huh. Kau lihat saja. Tidak lama lagi aku akan membuat berat badanmu bertambah. Bersiaplah.."

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"hahaha.. nanti kau tidak suka lagi padaku, jika aku gemuk?" ucapnya pelan, sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini.

Kukecup pelan pipinya, dan kudekatkan bibirku pada telinganya.

"tidak mungkin. Aku mencintaimu." Bisikku padanya.

Membuat ia sedikit berbalik menghadapku, lalu memeluk tubuhku.

"aku juga."

Membuat hatiku benar-benar terasa hangat saat mendengarnya.

"aku lebih mencintaimu." Ucapku, entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak, karena bisa kurasakan helaan nafasnya yang sudah teratur.

"selamat tidur, mimpi yang indah. Appa menyayangi kalian.."

 **TBC**

 **Haaaiii...**

 **Ada yang kangen sama ff abal-abal nan absurd ini?**

 **Jujur aku kangen kalian, tapi baru bisa update ini sekarangg.. kuliah juga lagi sibuk-sibuknya, pokoknya hectic : ((**

 **Aku gatau ini kabar gembira atau kabar menyedihkan untuk kalian, tp chapter depan sepertinya akan menjadi last chapter bagi ff ini.**

 **Hahah, aku juga minta maaf. Padahal ini projek paling terakhir yang kubuat, tapi malah selesai paling pertama.**

 **Aku juga lagi pengen buat cerita oneshot gitu, tapi belum selesai. Pokoknya nanti kalau udah gak terlalu sibuk aku bakalan langsung post begitu series ini selesai.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih karena kalian udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya absurdku yang masih amburadul ini, terima kasih juga yang udah review, fav, dan following.**

 **Sungguh, kalian adalah penyemangat disela-sela kesibukan duniawi yang tiada habisnya.**

 **Tapi kuharap review kali ini ga melorot lagi kayak kemarin ya, karena dalam kurun waktu yang tidak terlalu jauh, kita bakalan berpisah : ((**

 **Last butnot least, review juseyoo and have a nice weekend!**

 **SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FELLAS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**TITLE :** One Night Stand

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin siang aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Dengan diantar oleh Mingyu beserta eomma dan appaku menuju apartemenku.

Mingyu sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku.

Soal kedua keluarga kami yang sudah mengetahui bahwa aku hamil.

Dan juga Junhui yang kini mendekam di penjara.

Aku tentu terkejut saat mendengar bahwa ternyata para orang tua sudah mengetahui kabar kehamilanku.

Kupikir mereka akan memarahiku, namun ternyata tidak.

Dan saat kutanya mengapa pada Mingyu, pria itu berkata bahwa ia sudah menggantikan posisiku untuk dimarahi oleh para orang tua sambil memasang wajah sedikit cemberut, membuatku tertawa.

Lalu kembali ke masalah Junhui.

Yah.. sesungguhnya aku tidak sampai hati jika harus mengirimnya ke penjara hingga bertahun-tahun. Toh, ia melakukan itu semua karena rasa cintanya padaku.

Hanya saja cara pria itu menunjukkan rasa cintanya itu salah.

Aku sempat berdebat dengan Mingyu soal ini semua, namun pria itu bersikeras bahwa Junhui pantas mendapatkan itu.

Ia berkilah bahwa Junhui hampir saja membahayakan keselamatanku dan juga aegy, membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya menuruti ucapannya saja.

Ah, dan aku juga sudah mendengar semuanya soal Kyulkyung.

Tentang wanita itu yang ternyata sudah mengelabui Mingyu sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak mereka masih menjalin hubungan.

Wanita itu bahkan menjual dirinya sendiri demi uang. Dan Mingyu berkata bahwa ia menyesal dulu sudah berkata tidak sopan pada eommanya karena sudah menghina Kyulkyung. Nyatanya wanita itu memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

Namun satu hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah, darimana ibunya Mingyu mengetahui bahwa Kyulkyung adalah wanita jahat sejak dulu? Mingyu bahkan baru mengetahuinya baru-baru ini.

Namun ya sudahlah, itu semua sudah berakhir.

Kini semuanya sudah berjalan dengan lancar. Dan yang harus kupikirkan sekarang yaitu pernikahanku dengan Mingyu yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi.

Dan siang ini aku dan eomma, serta ibunya Mingyu akan melaksanakan fitting gaun pengantin.

Dan tidak lama kemudian eomma serta ibunya Mingyu sudah tiba di apartemenku.

"halo, Wonwoo sayang.." ucap eomoni sambil memeluk tubuhku erat.

Kubalas pelukannya itu, tidak lupa juga kupeluk eommaku sendiri.

"apa keadaanmu sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya eomma masih menatapku khawatir.

"nan gwenchana, eomma.. ayo kita pergi, ini kesempatan terakhir kita." Ucapku menatap kedua ibu paruh baya tersebut.

Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala mereka pelan, lalu kami segera masuk kedalam mobil ibunya Mingyu dengan diantarkan supir keluarga Kim.

"bagaimana dengan Mingyu?" tanya eomma padaku.

Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu. Aku lupa bertanya padanya.

"ah, anak itu nanti akan melakukan fitting tuxedo dengan ayahnya. Kalian jangan khawatir. Tuan Jeon dan Boohyuk juga, sudah fitting tuxedo, kan?" tanya ibunya Mingyu membalas pertanyaan eomma.

"ya. Mereka sudah melakukannya di butik di daerah Changwon." Ucap eomma.

Di sepanjang perjalanan kami terus mengobrol. Syukurlah, hubungan eomma dan ibunya Mingyu sangat baik, membuatku sangat lega. Ibunya Mingyu juga terkadang tidak sungkan-sungkan bertanya soal keluargaku yang lain.

"eomoni.. bolehkah aku bertanya?" ucapku pelan.

"tentu saja, sayang. Silahkan.."

"anu.. itu.. bagaimana dengan Minseo?" tanyaku lagi.

Ibunya Mingyu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"bagaimana apanya? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Wonwoo-ya.."

"aku ingin mengundang Minseo di acara pernikahan kami. Apakah tidak apa?"

Ibunya Mingyu hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, merasa bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"kau ini bicara apa? Minseo itu kan adik iparmu. Tentu saja ia akan berada disana. Hahaha.. kau ini aneh sekali, Wonwoo-ya.."

Menbuatku tersipu malu atas pertanyaanku barusan.

Ibunya Mingyu kembali tersenyum tipis.

"yah, beberapa saat yang lalu, kuakui memang hubungan keluarga kami sedikit merenggang. Aku bahkan pernah dengan teganya hampir menganggap ia bukan lagi anakku. Namun kesalahan seberat apapun, sebesar apapun, seorang ibu mana mungkin tega membuang anaknya sendiri?"

"jadi.. kupikir aku sudah memaafkan semuanya. Lagipula setelah kukenali lebih lanjut, ternyata suaminya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia pria baik yang bertanggung jawab. Sejujurnya aku malah sedikit bersyukur sekarang."

Ucap ibunya Mingyu lagi masih tersenyum memandangku.

"intinya, keluarga kami baik-baik saja sekarang. Malah kebahagiaan kita akan bertambah dengan adanya dirimu dan calon cucu eomma ini. hahaha, aku tidak menyangka. Aku akan mendapatkan dua orang cucu sekaligus.."

Aku dan eomma turut tersenyum. Merasakan juga kebahagiaan yang melingkupi kami.

Dan tidak lama kemudian kami telah tiba di butik yang ditunjuk oleh ibunya Mingyu.

Aku segera mencoba gaun pengantin yang dipilihkan oleh eomma dan ibunya Mingyu, namun setelah hampir mencoba lima gaun, aku merasa lelah.

Karena pasalnya, mereka tidak juga merasa cocok.

Padahal menurutku gaun-gaun itu sangat cantik.

"Wonwoo, ini yang terakhir sayang, eomma berjanji. Cobalah.." ucap eomma sambil memberikanku sebuah gaun dengan potongan sabrina yang akan memperlihatkan pundakku, serta bagian pinggulnya yang melebar.

Juga ada sedikit aksen pita dan berlian biru diatasnya, membuatku langsung jatuh cinta pada gaun ini.

Aku akan memilih gaun ini, tekadku dalam hati. Tidak peduli apakah mereka menyukainya atau tidak.

Dan setelah kucoba gaun tersebut, seorang pegawai wanita yang sedari tadi membantuku berdecak kagum.

"wah, anda sangat cantik, nona.. mari kita tunjukkan pada orang yang berada di luar.." ucap pegawai tersebut sambil membuka tirai fitting room.

Meskipun gaun ini sangat cantik, namun bahannya cukup berat, membuatku sedikit kesulitan berjalan, sehingga aku harus sedikit menunduk jika tidak mau bagian bawah gaunnya terinjak.

"wow, calon istiku sangat cantik.."

Ucap sebuah suara bariton yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

Kuangkat kepalaku, kemudian mendapati pria itu tengah berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

Ya, Kim Mingyu yang sudah berada di hadapanku. Dengan dibalut sebuah tuxedo putihnya dan dasi biru dongker yang berkilauan.

Rambutnya ditata keatas, memperlihatkan dahinya yang –ehm, seksi. Dan juga senyum sumringahnya yang membuat gigi taringnya mencuat keluar membuatku tiba-tiba merasa sangat berdebar-debar.

"ckckck, aku memang tidak salah pilih.." ucapnya lagi. membuatku semakin malu.

Kualihkan kepalaku, menatap kelain arah, membuat ia segera menarik daguku lembut.

"eyy.. kenapa membuang muka begitu, eoh? Tidak mau menatap suamimu yang tampan ini, eoh?" ucapnya konyol, membuatku segera mencubit kecil pinggangnya.

"ish! Appo!" pekiknya.

"lagipula kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang memalukan begitu, eoh?"

Ia hanya mendengus kecil, kemudian melangkah mendekatiku, membuatku harus menengadahkan kepalaku juga mau menatapnya.

"tapi aku tampan, tidak?" bisiknya padaku.

Membuat wajahku lagi-lagi terasa panas.

"euhm?" tanyanya masih berusaha memastikan.

"tampan." Ucapku pendek tanpa nada istimewa sama sekali.

"apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"ish! Tampan."

"ya.. katakan dengan benar. Katakan 'suamiku, kau sangat tampan.' Begitu.."

Kugigit bibirku kesal, membuat ia segera menarik daguku kembali.

"lupa, kalau aku tidak suka kau menggigiti bibirmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

Ups. Salahku.

Aku segera tersenyum malu-malu, kemudian melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya.

"suamiku yang tampan, jangan marah, ne?"

"ck."

"CUP."

Ia berdecak sambil melirikku kesal.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian segera mengecup bibirku.

"yaish!" ucapku kesal sambil menutupi mulutku. Untung saja para orang tua sedang mencoba gaun mereka masing-masing. Kalau tidak mereka pasti mengomel.

"hahaha.. itu hukuman untukmu. Ya sudah, sekarang bagaimana dengan gaunnya? Kau suka gaun ini?" tanyanya sambil kembali menatapku dari atas kebawah.

Kuanggukan kepalaku antusias, membuat ia juga tersenyum senang.

"baiklah. Kami ambil yang ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai melakukan fitting baju pengantin, kami berempat – aku, Wonwoo, eommaku, serta eommanya Wonwoo makan siang bersama di sebuah Restaurant China yang terletak tidak jauh dari butik yang baru saja kami sambangi.

Kami sudah duduk didepan meja makan, dan aku baru saja ingin membuka obrolan, tetapi tiba-tiba ponsel eommanya Wonwoo berdering.

"ah, maaf. Aku harus mengangkat panggilan dari suamiku ini. kalian mrngobrollah lebih dulu." Kemudian segera pergi menuju toilet.

Aku seketika jadi teringat sesuatu. Mumpung eommanya Wonwoo tidak berada disini, kupikir ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk bertanya.

"eomma." Panggilku pada eommaku yang sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"eoh?"

"aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana eomma dulu bisa mengetahui bahwa Kyulkyung adalah wanita yang jahat?" tanyaku pada eomma, membuat eommaku dan juga Wonwoo segera menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

Namun tidak sampai beberapa menit, eomma segera mengembalikan raut wajahnya seperti biasa, dan tersenyum lemah.

"sebenarnya eomma juga tidak tahu. Itu semua murni berdasarkan insting." Ucap eommaku membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"a-apa? Jadi dulu eomma hanya asal bicara?" tanyaku bingung.

Namun sepertinya eommaku juga tidak terima jika ia dibilang hanya asal bicara. Eomma langsung mendengus, kemudian melirikku tajam.

"enak saja! Tentu tidak! Asal bicara dan insting itu berbeda, Kim Mingyu!"

"dulu sekali, sebelum kau memperkenalkan wanita itu pada kami, eomma sempat mendengar percakapan para bidan di poli kandungan. Saat itu eomma kebetulan sedang lewat, dan tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan mereka karena mereka menyebutkan namamu. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja aku tertarik untuk mendengar percakapan mereka."

Aku melirik Wonwoo yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya, dan segera menggenggam erat tangan wanitaku itu, membuat ia menoleh padaku, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"eomma mendengar pembicaraan para bidan, bahwa Joo Kyulkyung itu bukan wanita baik-baik. Mereka berkata bahwa Kyulkyung hanya memanfaatkan dirimu sebagai kekasih. Lalu mereka juga berkata bahwa Kyulkyung diam-diam adalah seorang wanita panggilan. Awalnya aku tentu saja tidak mempercayai itu, kau tau jelas sifatku, bukan?"

"namun aku segera melakukan pengecekan pada latar belakangnya, dan itu membuatku terkejut. Mingyu, apa kau ingat paman Jung?" tanya eomma padaku, namun aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku karena tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang eomma tengah bicarakan.

"coba kau ingat sekali lagi. kau pasti tahu dia. Paman Jung, Jung Yunho. Suaminya bibi Kim Jaejoong. Kau ingat?"

Aku mencoba untuk memutar ingatanku, dan segera memekik pelan saat berhasil mengingatnya. Paman Jung Yunho? Ya! Aku ingat dia! Dulu appa dan paman Jung sering mengajakku untuk pergi memancing bersama.

Paman Jung tidak memiliki anak, sehingga ia seringkali mengajakku ataupun Minseo untuk pergi bermain bersama istrinya.

"ya, aku ingat sekarang. Wae?" tanyaku bingung. Apa hubungannya paman Jung dengan Kyulkyung?

"kau pasti ingat kan, paman Jung pernah mendirikan sebuah perusahaan bernama Taesan? Pamanmu itu membangun perusahaannya dimulai dari nol. Ia benar-benar berusaha keras saat itu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Alasan kenapa tiba-tiba perusahaan tersebut bangkrut dan paman Jung tiba-tiba menghilang bagai ditelan bumi?" tanya eomma lagi, membuatku semakin penasaran.

"pamanmu itu mengalami kebangkrutan karena ia ditipu oleh rekan kerjanya sendiri. Ia difitnah telah melakukan pencucian uang oleh kliennya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Sehingga dengan terpaksa perusahaannya harus disita oleh bank, dan orang yang melakukan penipuan itu melarikan diri dengan membawa kabur uang klien pamanmu."

"yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata orang yang melakukan hal itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Joo Hankyung. Ayah dari Joo Kyulkyung." Ucap eomma membuatku semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"tunggu sebentar.. eomma bilang Joo Hankyung pelaku penipuan? Darimana eomma bisa tahu hal itu?" tanyaku menginterupsi cerita eomma.

Eomma menghela nafasnya kencang.

"pamanmu yang bercerita pada appamu. Bahwa ia telah ditipu. Oleh seseorang bernama Joo Hankyung. Dan saat ia melaporkan pria itu ke polisi, semua sudah terlambat. Joo Hankyung sudah melarikan diri entah kemana, meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih berada di Korea."

"dan eomma tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Joo Hankyung yang telah menipu pamanmu adalah Joo Hankyung yang sama dengan ayah mantan kekasihmu itu." Ucap eomma lagi, kali ini sedikit mendengus.

Aku menatap eomma seolah tidak percaya. Ini semua terjadi begitu kebetulan. Seperti cerita dalam novel.

"apa eomma yakin mereka adalah orang yang sama? tidak hanya 1 atau 2 orang bernama Joo Hankyung di Korea ini."

Lagi-lagi eomma memutar bola matanya malas menatapku.

"aku yakin 100%, mereka adalah orang yang sama. Joo Hankyung dikatakan memiliki seorang putri yang ia tinggalkan dulu saat masih kecil. Dan ternyata nama putrinya itu adalah Joo Kyulkyung. Apa kau masih bisa mengelak? Dan semua data diri mereka persis, membuatku semakin yakin."

Aku masih terdiam setelah mendengar ini semua. Kenapa baru sekarang eomma katakan hal ini kepadaku? Kalau saja aku tahu dari awal, aku tentu tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti kemarin.

Aku kembali menatap eomma.

"lalu? Bagaimana dengan paman Jung?" tanyaku penasaran. aku kini baru ingat. Terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya adalah lima belas tahun yang lalu. Pantas saja aku melupakan dirinya.

"setelah appamu menjamin paman Jung dari penjara, ia dan istrinya pergi ke Kanada."

"tapi.."

"tapi kenapa?" ucapan eomma yag menggantung membuatku sedikit gemas dan penasaran.

"setelah kejadian itu, keluarga mereka tidak pernah sama lagi. keadaan bibi Kim yang lemah semakin menjadi setelah suaminya masuk penjara, dan meskipun paman Jung sudah keluar dari sel, kondisi kesehatannya tidak juga membaik. Ia akhirnya meninggal tepat satu tahun setelah paman Jung bebas dari tahanan."

"lalu tidak hanya itu.. setelah kematian istrinya, paman Jung seolah berubah. Ia bukan lagi Jung Yunho yang dulu, ia menjadi sangat murung, tidak ada orang yang mengurusnya. Padahal dulu kami tidak keberatan jika ia tinggal bersama kita. Lalu begitu saja, ia menjadi pria penyakitan, dan tidak lama setelah kematian istrinya, pria malang itu turut berpulang."

"hah!"

Wonwoo segera menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mendengarkan ucapan eomma. Padahal ia tidak mengenal paman Jung, namun wanita itu sudah merasa emosional hanya dengan mendengarkan cerita eomma.

Aku segera menariknya kedalam pelukan, lalu mengelus pundaknya secara pelan dan teratur, membuat agar keadaannya membaik. Bisa kudengar isakan pelan Wonwoo, membuatku juga semakin terluka.

Aku terus mengelus punggunggnya, sambil sesekali mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. Jujur saja, aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat sedih.

Paman Jung dan bibi Kim adalah orang yang sangat baik. Benar-benar baik. Aku dan Minseo sangat menyukai mereka berdua.

Kondisi tubuh bibi Kim yang lemah tidak memungkinkannya untuk memiliki keturunan, namun paman Jung sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia juga tidak memilih untuk berpaling pada wanita lain dan meninggalkan istri tercintanya hanya karena ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan.

Sebagai gantinya, mereka berdua sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Kini aku ingat, tidak jarang mereka berdua memanggilku seperti mereka memanggil anak mereka sendiri.

Membuatku semakin sedih saat mengingat mereka. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan mereka? Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat buruk karena telah melupakan orang tua keduaku.

"itulah mengapa kau dan Minseo mungkin tidak mengingat mereka berdua sama sekali."

Eomma kembali menyesap teh nya yang kini sudah mulai dingin dengan pelan, seolah kembali merasa terpuruk karena menceritakan hal yang menyedihkan ini.

"mereka pergi di tanggal yang sama, hanya saja berbeda bulan dan tahun. Bibi Kim menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di Kanada, sehingga terpaksa ia dimakamkan disana. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian saat paman Jung juga menjemput ajalnya, ia meminta kepada kami agar dimakamkan disana, disamping istrinya, sehingga kami saat itu membawa jenazahnya pergi ke Kanada untuk dimakamkan berdampingan dengan istrinya."

Isak tangis Wonwoo terdengar semakin jelas. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah ia menangis karena terharu, ataukah memang ia sedang emosional? Tapi yang pasti, kali ini aku juga sedikit larut dalam kesedihan akibat mendengar cerita ini.

Selama beberapa saat kami terdiam, masih dengan Wonwoo yang berada didalam pelukanku, dan juga eomma yang masih menyeruput tehnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku seketika jadi merasa kesal. Kesal pada keadaan. Kesal pada Joo Hankyung. Kesal pada Joo Kyulkyung. Namun aku juga mengerti bahwa itu semua sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk memperbaikinya.

Aku bahkan sedikit takjub pada eomma yang masih bisa tenang, padahal mengetahui bahwa putri dari pembunuh sahabat baiknya berada didepan matanya.

Jika saja aku mengetahui hal ini dari dulu, sudah kupastikan aku akan membuat hidup keluarga Joo tidak akan mudah.

Aku kembali mengelus pelan kepala Wonwoo, dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta padanya, sehingga ia bisa sedikit tenang, dan berhenti menangis.

Tidak lama kemudian makanan kami mulai berdatangan, begitu juga dengan eommanya Wonwoo, sehingga kami harus kembali bersikap ceria, dan melupakan apa yang baru saja kami dengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan tidak terasa. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada disini, di ruang belakang altar di sebuah gereja tua yang waktu itu aku dan Mingyu inginkan sebagai tempat pernikahan kami.

Aku memandang pantulan tubuhku dicermin, terlihat sempurna dengan riasan natural yang tipis dan juga balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dan aksen biru dongker.

Diatas kepalaku juga sudah terdapat sebuah tiara, tidak lupa dengan _wedding veil_ nya.

Aku sedang meremas jariku gugup saat eomma dan appa tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dan mereka tersenyum menatapku.

Aku segera beranjak, lalu memeluk eommaku dengan erat.

"eomma, aku takut." Ucapku pelan sambil terus mendekap erat tubuh eomma yang selalu terasa hangat.

"gwenchana, chagiya.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap eomma dengan lembut.

"aniya. Aku benar-benar gugup. Bagaimana jika ternyata bukan Mingyu orang yang tepat untukku?" ucapku lagi.

Sungguh, rasa gugup dan takut ini muncul begitu saja tanpa kusadari. Padahal tadi pagi, aku bagun dengan perasaan berdebar-debar menyenangkan karena berpikir akan bertemu dengan Mingyu setelah berpisah dengannya selama dua hari.

"ssshhtt.. kalian sudah melangkah sejauh ini. bagaimana mungkin Mingyu bukan orang yang tepat untukmu? Lagipula eomma bisa melihatnya, Mingyu benar-benar mencintaimu, sayang.." ucap eomma sambil terus mengelus pelan punggungku.

Aku terdiam. Sedikit lega, sesungguhnya mendengar ucapan eomma.

"lagipula kau jangan khawatir, Wonwoo. Jika Mingyu tidak membuatmu bahagia, appa yang akan menghajarnya." Ucap appa tiba-tiba, lalu mengelus pelan pundakku.

Aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku, lalu beralih menatap appa.

Appa yang biasanya terlihat galak dan tegas, entah mengapa hari ini terlihat sangat lembut dan penyayang, membuatku sedikit terharu karenanya.

Aku segera beralih memeluk appa, lalu menelusupkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya.

"aigoo.. putri kecil kebanggaan appa akan segera meninggalkan kami.." ucap appa pelan sambil terus mengelus punggungku.

Aku sedih mendengarnya. Hey! Meskipun aku menikah, aku tetap anak mereka! Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka begitu saja!

"appa! Aku tetap akan sering mengunjungi kalian! Jarak rumahku hanya beberapa jam dari rumah kalian! Kalian jangan khawatir.." ucapku pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada appa.

Tiba-tiba hatiku semakin sedih. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal. Andai saja aku sering mengunjungi mereka dulu di Changwon.

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Tidak akan ada yang bisa diubah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memperbaiki masa depan.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi keluargaku di rumah mereka, dan membiarkan anakku kelak dekat dengan harabeoji dan halmeoni nya.

Aku hampir saja menitikkan air mata, namun eomma yang melihat mataku yang memerah segera mencegahnya.

"aigoo! Jangan menangis! Atau riasanmu akan hancur nantinya! Sudah, jangan menangis, sayang.." eomma mengelus pundakku, membuatku mengurungkan niat agar tidak jadi menangis.

Appa kemudian menarik eomma, dan kami bertiga berpelukan dengan erat. Hanya kurang Boohyuk disini, sayang sekali. Namun tidak apa. Kami akan melakukannya lagi nanti bersama dengannya.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk berpelukan, appa akhirnya melepaskan pelukan kami, lalu menatapku dalam.

"cha! Sekarang ayo kita keluar! Calon suamimu sudah tidak sabar menunggu!" ucap appa, membuatku bisa kembali sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa Mingyu menungguku didepan sana.

Appa menggandeng tanganku menuju altar. Setelah eomma menutupi wajahku dengan _wedding veil,_ kami berjalan beriringan kesana.

Begitu memasuki bagian altar, aku bisa melihat Mingyu berdiri disana. Ia berdiri dengan gagahnya, sambil berbalutkan tuxedo putih dan dasi birunya.

Ia terus menatapku, membuatku sedikit gugup, namun tidak lama kemudian aku bisa melihat gerak bibirnya yang sedikit terkekeh, membuatku jadi mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum.

Setelah sampai didepan sana, appa segera menyerahkan tanganku pada Mingyu.

"Mingyu, jaga putriku baik-baik. Sebagai pria, tepat janjimu. Atau kau akan menyesal karena telah berurusan dengaku." Ucap appa dengan suara tegas.

Namun Mingyu malah tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"siap, abeoji! Jangan khawatir. Wonwoo pasti bahagia. Aku berani jamin itu." Mingyu berkata dengan penuh percaya dirinya, membuat appa mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum puas.

Kini hanya ada aku, Mingyu, dan juga pendeta didepan podium ini.

Mingyu dengan perlahan membuka _wedding veil_ ku.

Ia tidak berkata apapun, namun matanya tidak juga beranjak dari wajahku. Sambil tersenyum lebar, ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

' _cantik'_ ucapnya, membuatku semakin tersipu.

"baiklah. Mari kita mulai acaranya. Sekarang saya akan bertanya kepada saudara Kim Mingyu, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudari Jeon Wonwoo sebagai istri anda? Disaat susah, disaat senang, sakit, maupun sehat?" tanya sang pendeta sambil memegang sebuah buku kecil ditangannya.

Mingyu kembali menatapku dengan dalam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Aku bahkan sampai tergugup karena ia memperhatikanku hingga seperti itu.

"ya, saya bersedia." Ucapnya dengan suara mantap dan tegas.

"lalu saudari Jeon Wonwoo, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Kim Mingyu sebagai suami anda? Disaat susah, disaat senang, sakit, maupun sehat?" kini sang pendeta berganti bertanya padaku.

Dapat kulihat wajah Mingyu yang menatapku penuh penantian. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah menunggu hadiah natalnya, membuatku terkekeh kecil, lalu tersenyum menatap priaku ini.

"ya, saya bersedia." Balasku, membuat Mingyu tersenyum sumringah dengan sangat lebar.

"kini saya nyatakan kalian suami dan istri yang sah dihadapan Tuhan dan para jemaatnya."

"Tuan Kim Mingyu, anda boleh memberikan cincin kepada istri anda." Ucap sang pendeta.

Dengan segera Mingyu merogoh kantung dalam jas nya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru gelap, lalu membukanya.

Disana terdapat cincin pernikahan kami yang ternyata sudah ia persiapkan beberapa minggu yang lalu, membuatku sedikit terharu, karena ternyata Mingyu benar-benar serius merencanakan pernikahan kami.

Ia segera meraih tangan kiriku, lalu mulai bersiap memasukkan cincin tersebut pada jari manisku.

"aku akan memintamu untuk mengenakan cincin ini sekarang, sehingga mulai saat ini, setiap hari, setiap saat, kau akan selalu membawa sebagian dari diriku, cintaku, bersama denganmu." Ucapnya sambil menatap mataku, seolah meminta persetujuan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera menganggukan kepalaku, membuat ia segera memasukan jariku kedalam cincin tersebut.

Lalu kini tiba giliranku. Aku segera meraih cincin yang tersisa didalam kotak tersebut, milik Mingyu.

"dengan cincin ini, aku berjanji mulai sekarang kau tidak akan lagi berjalan sendirian, aku akan berada disampingmu, semoga juga aku selalu menjadi tempat bagimu untuk bersandar, dan menjadi tempatmu untuk kembali pulang." Aku segera memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum memandangku, sehingga aku juga membalas senyumannya.

"sekarang anda boleh mencium istri anda, Tuan Kim Mingyu."

"yeeaaayy!"

"poppo! Poppo!"

"kisseu! Kisseu!" sorak sorai semua teman kami membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit memalukan, namun tidak untuk Mingyu.

Ia malah sedikit menyeringai, lalu menarik pinggangku menuju kearahnya.

"aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Mengecup dengan pelan, namun secara bertahap ia mulai melumat bibirku. Atas dan bawah.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh sangat banyak orang, membuatku malu. Maka aku segera menepuk bahu Mingyu agar kami segera menyelesaikan ciuman ini.

Mingyu melepaskanku, meskipun wajahnya terlihat tidak rela.

Aku terkekeh, kemudian berbisik padanya "nanti kita lanjutkan. Kau boleh berbuat semaumu." Membuat ia segera berganti menatapku dengan wajah berbinarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku – apartemen kami, dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk masuk.

Meskipun dulu ia sudah seringkali menginap, namun entah mengapa rasanya kali ini aku merasakan perbedaan dengan adanya kehadiran ia disini.

Sekarang, ia adalah nyonya rumah di rumah ini. tempat ini sudah bukan lagi tempatku seorang diri, namun ini juga akan menjadi rumahnya.

Memikirkan aku dan Wonwoo yang akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, membuatku berdebar tidak sabar.

"kau mau mandi?" tanyaku saat melihat Wonwoo yang tengah menghapus make up nya. Kini kami tengah berada didalam kamarku. Design interiornya sudah diubah sedemikian rupa sehingga sekarang kamar ini juga milik Wonwoo.

"eum. Rasanya tubuhku sangat lengket. Aku harus mandi." Ucap Wonwoo sambil terus mengoleskan toner pembersih pada wajahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian turut membuka tuxedoku yang mulai menyesakkan ini.

"kenapa? Kau juga mau mandi?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memandangku lewat cermin.

aku hanya membalas secara sekilas tatapannya, kemudian mengangguk.

"ya, sepertinya. Tubuhku juga rasanya penat." Ucapku terus berusaha membuka dasi.

"kalau begitu mandilah duluan. Sepertinya aku akan sedikit lama membersihkan ini." ucap Wonwoo.

Aku beranjak menuju istriku tersebut, kemudian mengelus pelan pundaknya.

"butuh bantuan?" tanyaku.

"tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula bantuan apa yang bisa kau berikan? Apa kau bisa mencabut bulu mata palsu ini tanpa menyakiti kelopak mataku?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit meledekku.

Yah, ia memang benar. Aku memang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal make up dan cara membersihkannya, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berniat membantu, oke?

"aniya. Hanya saja sanggulmu kelihatan rumit. Kau yakin bisa mengurai rambutmu sendirian?" kusentuh bagian rambut Wonwoo yang sedikit keras akibat hair spray, dan itu benar-benar akan sulit untuk disisir.

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir, kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"baiklah. Kau benar. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau tidak keberatan menolongku?" tanyanya, membuatku mendengus, tetapi sejurus kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"tentu saja."

Kucabut satu persatu jepit rambut serta karet yang mengikat rambut Wonwoo. Dan dugaanku ternyata benar. Rambut bagian atasnya keras karena hair spray, meskipun bagian bawahnya tidak terlalu.

Selama aku melakukan pekerjaanku, Wonwoo berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Ia malah asik memperhatikanku lewat cermin, dan tersenyum sendiri.

Aku mengetahui hal tersebut, namun aku hanya membiarkan ia berbuat sesukanya saja. Karena jika aku menggodanya, ia pasti akan segera menghentikan hal itu. Aku senang ia memperhatikanku.

Pekerjaanku telah selesai, kini rambut yang panjang sudah kembali terurai, dengan bagian atas yang mengeras, dan bagian bawah yang sedikit berantakan, membuatku menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

"rambutmu sangat panjang." Ucapku pelan tanpa sadar.

"eum. Aku suka rambut panjang."

"tidak ingin memotongnya?"

"wae? Kau ingin aku memotongnya?" pertanyaannya seketika membuatku terhenyak.

Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku sedikit heran, apakah ia tidak merasa kepanasan dengan rambut sepanjang itu? Lagipula dengan rambut yang tebal dan panjang begitu, bukankah itu akan sangat menyita waktu saat dibersihkan?

"hahaha, tidak.. hanya bertanya. Memangnya kau tidak kesulitan memiliki rambut sepanjang ini?" tanyaku masih terus menyisir rambutnya lembut.

"tidak. Aku suka. Ah, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan memotongnya. Tapi tidak tahu kapan. Hehe."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Ia sangat menggemaskan.

"kalau kau? Suka dengan perempuan berambut panjang atau pendek?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatapku dengan raut penasaran lewat cermin.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"selama gadis itu tidak botak, dan selama rambut itu menempel di kepala wanita yang kucintai, maka panjang atau pendek, aku tidak masalah." Ucapku sambil terus tersenyum.

Sejujurnya, aku sendiri merasa jijik untuk mengatakan hal ini. itu terdengar sangat menjijikan dan cheesy, namun aku sungguhan. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan apakah Wonwoo memiliki rambut panjang atau pendek.

Aku akan tetap mencintainya, terlepas dari ukuran rambutnya.

"aish. Dasar gombal.."

"hahaha... tapi kau senang kan, aku gombali?"

Ia berdecak, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu membersihkan make up.

"sudah, sana cepat mandi. Nanti terlalu malam." Ucapnya, membuatku menganggukkan kepala.

Namun sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup lehernya lembut, membuat ia berjengit kaget, dan segera bersiap untuk memukulku jika aku tidak lari.

"hahaha! Jangan kasar! Kau sudah jadi istriku sekarang!" ucapku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak menggoda Wonwoo, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku selesai mandi, dan tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo segera berjalan menghampiriku dengan bersemangat, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"w-wae?"

Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu membalikan tubuhnya padaku.

"keugo. Tolong." Ucapnya.

Aku masih belum mengerti, dan hanya terdiam, namun hal itu rupanya malah membuat Wonwoo jengkel, lalu ia menengokan kepalanya padaku.

"tolong buka resletingku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mulutku saat mengerti. Segera tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung menarik resleting gaun Wonwoo yang berada di punggung, membuat gaun tersebut segera jatuh begitu saja.

"kyaaaa!" teriak Wonwoo sambil berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tiba-tiba terekspos begitu saja.

"kenapa kau langsung membukanya?!" pekik Wonwoo.

Aku jadi bingung. Bukankah tadi ia yang memintaku untuk membuka resleting gaunnya?

"tapi tadi kau bilang untuk membuka resleting gaunmu? Memangnya aku salah?" tanyaku heran.

"ta-tapi setidaknya katakan dulu padaku!" ucap Wonwoo masih dengan suara tergagap.

Aku benar-benar heran dengan wanita ini. padahal barusan ia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membuka resleting gaunnya, namun saat aku melakukannya, ia malah kesal padaku.

"ck! Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mengatakannya dulu padamu? Toh kau kan sudah menjadi istriku sekarang! Apa masalahnya jika aku melihat tubuhmu? Seperti aku tidak pernah melihatnya saja.." ucapku, kini sambil memegang gaunnya yang tengah berada di pinggang.

Yah, perlu kuakui, meskipun terlampau kurus, namun tubuh polos Wonwoo dari belakang sini saja sudah sangat menggoda.

Punggungnya benar-benar putih dan mulus, dan aku rasanya hampir tidak kuasa untuk menahan jari-jariku agar tidak menari diatas sana.

Aku menyeringai. Kembali terpikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mengerjainya lebih lanjut.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, aku segera memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dari belakang, membuat wanita itu kembali berjengit kaget.

Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat, bahkan kini tanganku sudah meraih tangannya yang tengah sibuk menutupi kedua buah dadanya.

"gwenchana. Perlihatkan saja padaku.. lagipula bukankah tadi kau bilang aku boleh melakukan sesukaku?" tanyaku sambil terus berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo yang berada diatas dadanya.

Namun ia tetap bersikeras, membuatku semakin tertantang untuk melakukannya.

"ha-hajima.." lirihnya. Bisa kulihat dari sini, wajah hingga cuping telinga Wonwoo yang memerah.

"wae? Kau benci padaku? Aku tidak mencintaiku?"

"a-aniya.. aku.. aku belum mandi. Tubuhku masih kotor." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan tergagap.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa kencang rasanya sekarang. Namun aku ingat bahwa aku tengah menggodanya, sehingga aku harus menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"untuk apa mandi, jika nanti akhirnya akan kotor lagi, eum?" aku mulai mengecup ringan leher hingga pundaknya, membuat ia bergerak geli.

"le-lepaskan, Mingyu.." suaranya semakin bergetar, dan tubuhnya juga semakin membungkuk dalam, seolah berusaha untuk membuatku melepaskan pelukanku dari belakang.

"wae? Aku kan suamimu.."

Shit. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menggodanya.

"bu-bukan begitu.. hanya saja.. kumohon, biarkan aku mandi terlebih dahulu.." pinta Wonwoo dengan suara memohon lebih ketara lagi, membuatku segera kelepasan untuk tertawa.

"Hahaha! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi bersiaplah, setelah ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari kemanapun."

"ish! Ternyata kau mengerjaiku! Dasar! Rasakan ini! rasakan!" wonwoo yang mendengarku tertawa terbahak-bahak membalik tubuhnya, kemudian memukuliku bertubi-tubi menggunakan kepalan tangannya yang kecil.

Aku masih terus tertawa saat ia masih berusaha untuk memukulku dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutupi dadanya.

Namun lama kelamaan tangan Wonwoo yang terus menghantam dadaku terasa lumayan sakit juga, sehingga aku menangkap tangannya dengan segera. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, aku juga turut menarik tangannya yang sedang menutupi dadanya, kemudian mengangkatnya keatas.

Wajahnya seketika memerah, saat sadar bahwa kini dadanya terekspos. Ia tentu mencoba untuk memberontak, namun aku terus menggenggam erat tangannya, sehingga ia tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"le-lepaskan!"

"hehe, tidak mau." Ucapku menyebalkan.

Ia berdecak, kemudian terus menggoyangkan tangannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dariku.

Ia terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan jika seperti ini, membuatku tidak tahan lagi, dan hampir saja menyerangnya jika tidak ingat bahwa ia tengah mengandung dua bulan anak kami.

Aku segera memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, kemudian memejamkan mata, sambil terus mengelus pelan punggung Wonwoo.

"aigoo... aigoo.."

Ia tidak membalas pelukanku, meskipun ia juga tidak memberontak. Namun itu sudah cukup bagus untukku.

Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, namun aku tahu bahwa ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanmu." Ucapku pelan masih sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"apa perlu aku mandi lagi bersamamu?" tanyaku, kini menatap wajahnya yang menatapku aneh.

"jangan konyol, Kim Mingyu!" kini Wonwoo berganti menatapku dengan tatapan horornya.

"aku serius." Aku segera melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo, lalu bersiap untuk membuka piyamaku, namun Wonwoo segera menahannya.

"aish! Jangan! Kau ini aneh sekali! Memangnya tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku selesai membersihkan tubuh? Kau benar-benar membuatku merinding!" ucap Wonwoo jengkel, lalu menjitak pelan kepalaku, dan pergi kedalam kamar mandi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, membuatku terkekeh geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huh! Mingyu benar-benar aneh! Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?

Kenapa ia begitu memaksa, padahal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mau?!

Semakin dipikir, aku semakin kesal, sehingga aku menggosok tubuhku dengan kasar.

Namun seketika itu juga tiba-tiba aku teringat, bahwa ini adalah malam pertama kami.

Ah! Apakah kami akan melakukan hal yang biasanya para pengantin lakukan di malam pertama mereka?

Tapi... bukankah kami tidak bisa melakukan itu?

Kami bukan pasangan pengantin biasa, kami sudah memiliki aegy. Aku tidak tahu apakah aman bagi kami untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan keadaan aegy yang bahkan masih belum melewati trimester pertamanya.

Aku jadi resah. Perasaan kesalku tiba-tiba saja menguap entah kemana. Tadinya aku ingin menikmati mandi yang berkualitas dengan berendam air hangat, namun itu semua kuurungkan. Aku sudah tidak mood.

Aku segera menyelesaikan acara bebersihku, lalu bersiap untuk mengeringkan tubuh.

Namun tiba-tiba aku kesal sendiri pada diriku. Aku lupa membawa handuk ataupun bathrobe! Ini semua karena tadi aku terburu-buru memasuki kamar mandi tanpa membawa itu.

Aku bingung. Haruskah aku keluar begitu saja dengan tubuh basah kuyup, tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang pun?

Tidak! Tidak! Itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah kupikirkan. Itu bisa saja berarti mengundang Mingyu untuk menyantap tubuhku malam ini.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa menit tanpa bisa memikirkan solusi, namun hingga dirasa memuakkan, aku segera memberanikan diri untuk melongokkan kepalaku keluar.

Disana bisa kulihat Mingyu yang sedang memainkan ponselnya diatas ranjang kami.

Aku sedikit tidak enak untuk melakukan hal ini, namun rasanya aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain.

Lalu segera saja kupanggil Mingyu untuk mendekat

"Ming-Mingyu! Kemarilah!" panggilku, membuat pria itu menoleh menatapku, lalu menyeringai aneh.

"wae? Kau mau mengajakku mandi bersamamu?" tanyanya masih dengan seringaian mengerikan.

Kuharap wajahku tidak memerah sekarang, karena aku memang benar-benar merasa malu. Tingkahku sekarang sudah seperti perempuan nakal yang ingin mengajak kekasihnya bercinta didalam kamar mandi.

"bu-bukan itu, bodoh! Cepat kemari!" panggilku lagi.

Mingyu mendengus malas, namun ia tetap menghampiriku.

"wae?" tanyanya malas.

"tolong ambilkan handukku. Aku lupa membawanya. Ada didalam koper." Ucapku dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin, berharap Mingyu luluh.

Namun yang terjadi malah kebalikannya. Ia malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menatapku penuh sangsi.

"kenapa kau tidak langsung keluar saja? Kenapa kau harus mengambil handuk terlebih dulu?" ucapnya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir mesum pria ini.

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah.

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya, bodoh!"

"kenapa? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuhmu. Aku bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas bentuknya seperti apa." Ucap Mingyu lagi sambil menggerakan tangannya, seolah memperagakan postur tubuhku.

"a-aniya! Bukan itu! Hanya saja, nanti lantainya basah jika aku keluar tanpa mengeringkan tubuh! Lagipula kenapa, sih?! Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengambilkan handuk, bukan untuk mengambilkan bulan! kenapa kau pelit sekali?!" ucapku sangat kesal.

Mingyu menatapku malas, lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, namun kemudian ia segera berjalan menuju koperku yang masih berisi pakaian milikku.

"baiklah, baiklah! Akan kuambilkan! Tidak perlu marah seperti itu!" ucapnya, lalu memberikan handukku yang berwarna putih dari dalam koper.

Aku segera mengambil handuk tersebut, lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kencang.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan mengenakan pakaian, aku duduk didepan meja rias, mengoleskan cream malam pada wajahku.

Mingyu sedari tadi diam saja, tidak mengajakku berbicara sama sekali.

Apakah ia marah?

Sepertinya iya.

Ah! Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu marah padanya sampai seperti itu.

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membanting pintu kamar mandi, tadi.

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membentaknya. Ini semua salahku.

Aku terus mencuri pandang padanya lewat cermin. Ia masih sama sekali tidak menatapku. Melirik pun tidak!

Aku sedikit sedih dan merasa menyesal.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf padanya terlebih dulu. Mungkin nanti, setelah aku mengoleskan cream ini.

Dan setelah aku selesai mengoleskan cream pada wajah, Mingyu tiba-tiba bangun dari tempatnya, membuatku penasaran.

Ia meraih sebuah handuk kecil berwarna pink, lalu mendekat padaku.

Aku sangar berdebar-debar. Kira-kira apa yang akan pria itu lakukan?

Apa ia akan membekap wajahku dengan handuk tersebut? atau apa?

Ia kini tengah berada tepat dibelakangku, aku terus menatapnya lewat jendela, namun ia tidak juga membalas tatapanku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya menyentuh kepalaku, membuka lilitan handuk yang kugunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pelan.

"mengeringkan rambutmu." Jawabnya dengan mata yang masih belum juga membalas tatapanku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku kesulitan untuk menelan ludah. Bagaimana bisa ia terpikirkan untuk mengeringkan rambutku setelah apa yang sudah kuperbuat padanya?

Ah, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

Ia terus saja mengusak rambutku dengan lembut. Meskipun pria, tapi ia seolah tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan hal ini dengan lembut tanpa menyakiti diriku.

Aku terus terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun, namun mataku terus tertuju padanya.

Begitupun dengan Mingyu. Mulutnya bungkam seribu bahasa, meskipun tatapannya fokus pada kepalaku.

"maafkan aku." Ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan pelan, membuatku seketika terkejut.

Kutatap matanya lewat cermin, dan akhirnya ia mau membalas tatapanku.

"untuk apa?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

"karena menjadi suami yang selalu membuatmu kesal. Karena tidak peka, dan karena suka sekali menggodamu." Ucapnya lagi, masih dengan tangan yang aktif bekerja mengeringkan rambutku.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa pria ini menjadi begitu manis?

Astaga, aku bisa diabetes karena kadar kemanisan pria ini!

"begitukah? Kau menyesal menjadi suamiku?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia seketika berhenti. Matanya tajam menatapku.

"apa maksudmu?! Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku! Apakah kau menyesal menjadi istriku? Karena aku tidak akan pernah menyesal menjadi suamimu!"

"kau pasti menginginkan pria yang lebih baik. Yang lebih romantis. Yang tidak suka menggodamu dengan candaan-candaan vulgarnya. Maafkan aku karena aku adalah orang yang seperti ini."

Mata Mingyu sendu saat mengucapkan hal tersebut, membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak rasanya.

Aku segera bangun, kemudian membalikan tubuhku, lalu menatapnya dalam.

Kulingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya.

"kalau begitu sama saja denganku! aku sama sekali tidak menyesal!"

"meskipun kau bukan pria romantis, meskipun kadang kau tidak peka, dan meskipun kau adalah pria dengan tingkat kemesuman yang akut, tapi aku mencintaimu! Aku memilih untuk menikah denganmu! Karena itu kau!"

Aku tersenyum, lalu menempelkan keningku pada miliknya.

"aku menyukai semuanya dari dirimu. Kau memiliki caramu sendiri untuk bersikap romantis, kau juga perhatian."

Ia mulai membalas tatapanku, dan aku tersenyum karenanya.

Lalu aku mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"aku tahu jahil adalah sifat alamiahmu. Itu tidak akan bisa diubah, dan aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan bisa jatuh cinta padamu karena kejahilan-kejahilanmu dulu. Hanya saja.. tolong kurangi sedikit kemesumanmu."

Kini Mingyu turut tersenyum, kemudian ia mulai membalas pelukanku. Ia segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku.

"aku hanya mesum padamu. Kau tahu itu, kan?" ucapnya, lalu membalas kecupanku.

Aku sedikit mendengus, namun kembali tersenyum.

"ya, aku tahu. Tapi jangan terlalu sering. Kau membuatku ngeri."

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapanku, lalu segera mengangkat tubuhku dalam gendongannya, lalu berjalan menuju ranjang.

Ia merebahkan tubuhku dengan sangat lembut, seolah aku adalah guci antik berusia ribuan tahun, dan akan pecah jika diperlakukan kasar sedikitpun.

Aku tersenyum, menyamankan posisi didalam rengkuhan tubuh Mingyu.

Ia kini sudah berbaring disebelahku, dengan tangan kanan sebagai bantalan untuk kepalaku. Ia juga terus mengelus kepalaku lembut, membuatku tiba-tiba teringat suatu hal yang membuatku gelisah sejak tadi.

"apakah.. kita akan melakukan 'itu'?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Mingyu melirikku, lalu menyeringai.

"kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Mingyu, membuatku jadi gelagapan.

Aku bukannya tidak mau melakukan itu, biar bagaimanapun, itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai istri, aku harus melakukannya mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka.

"a-aku.. bukannya tidak mau, tapi aegy bagaimana?" ucapku lirih sambil terus mengelus perutku.

Ia turut mengelus lembut perutku, kemudian menunduk untuk mengecupnya sesekali.

"ah, aku lupa.. kita sudah punya aegy."

"kau mau melakukannya? Apakah aman untuk aegy?" tanyaku sambil menatap Mingyu dengan penasaran.

Ia tidak menjawab apapun, hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"tidak apa-apa jika tidak melakukannya. Aku bisa menunggu. Aku jago dalam hal itu." Ucap Mingyu sambil menatapku dalam, lalu mengecup keningku sekali.

"sungguh? Kau tidak akan marah?"

Mingyu mendengus, lalu kembali menarikku kedalam rengkuhannya semakin erat.

"hmph. Kenapa harus marah. Yang sedang kau kandung itu kan anakku juga. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada aegy gara-gara kesalahan kita."

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Sungguh, jawaban itu membuatku puas. Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menjagaku dan aegy dengan baik. Ia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya.

Aku membalas pelukannya dengan turut melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya, lalu mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"eits. Kau nakal." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengerling menggoda.

"itu hadiah untuk appa."

"heum. Benarkah? Kalau begitu boleh appa minta hadiah lagi?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaannya, namun aku berusaha untuk menuruti keinginannya.

"hadiah apa?"

"ini." ucapnya cepat, lalu kembali mengecup bibirku. Namun tidak hanya sampai disana, ia kini malah melumat, sedikit menghisap, bibirku bagian atas dan bawahnya dengan penuh hasrat, namun tetap lembut.

Tadinya aku kaget dan mendorongnya untuk berhenti, namun ciumannya yang sangat memabukkan lama-kelamaan membuatku tak ayal merasa nyaman, dan saat rongga dadaku sesak karena membutuhkan nafas, disaat itulah dengan tidak rela nya aku baru menepuk pelan bahu Mingyu untuk melepaskan ciuman kami.

"haaah.. haaa.."

"gomawo. Hadiahnya aku suka." Ucapnya dengan senyum senang, membuat wajahku merona. Kuusakan kepalaku pada dadanya, membuat ia mengelus rambutku pelan.

Lalu dengan suara tenang ia berbisik tepat disebelah telingaku.

" _i love you_."

Aku sedikit terenyuh mendengarnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku mendengar kata cinta darinya, namun aku belum bosan, dan tidak akan pernah.

Kubalas ucapannya dengan kata-kata cinta pula, lalu ia kembali mengecupi puncak kepalaku.

"tidurlah, hari sudah malam. Kamu pasti lelah."

"ne. Jaljja. Saranghae."

"nado."

Tuhan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih padamu atas segala nikmat yang kau berikan. Meski hujan mengguyur hari-hari kehidupanku, namun aku percaya bahwa kelak pelangi akan selalu muncul pada akhirnya.

Dan meskipun aku tahu bahwa tidak selamanya hidup akan selalu berada diatas, dan aku juga yakin bahwa aku pun akan mengalami masa-masa berada di roda bawah, biarkan aku berdoa sekali lagi padamu.

Tolong biarkan aku melewati semua itu bersama dengan pria yang berada disampingku ini. aku akan menemaninya disaat susah dan senangnya, dan kuharap kau-pun akan membiarkan ia melakukan hal yang sama untukku kelak.

Itulah doa ku. Semoga kau tidak keberatan untuk mengabulkannya.

Aku mencintaimu.

 **FIN.**

HUWAAAAAAAAAA...

Akhirnya ff ini tamat jugaaaaa..

Akhirnya dari sekian project aku ada juga yang tamat. Hehehehe

Maaf ya updatenya telat banget. Padahal tadinya aku mau post ini hari kamis,tapi berhubung cerita ini belum selesai, jadi harus kuketik dulu.

Sebenarnya udah selesai darikemarin sih, tapi ilangggg.. jadilah aku harus nulis ulang.. :((

Maafin juga ya kalo endingnya gini doang, mungkin kalian juga ngerasa endingnya ga banget. Antiklimaks gitu, tapi percayalah, aku udah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bikin ini jadi menarik dengan mengembalikan kejailan kejailan pasangan absurd satu ini.

Untuk dua project lainnya, maafin aku belum bisa janji kapan bakal apdet. Secepatnya, dan itu pun kalo tuhan menghendaki. Hehe.

Ohya, kabar gembira bagi kalian yang mungkin suka ama cerita ini, niatnya sih aku mau bikin satu chapter tambahan. Prolog gitu. Kalian mau ga? Kalau mau sok bakal aku usahain, meski aku ga janji bakal update cepat, tapi pasti jadi.

Tapi kalo gamau, yaudah bye. Ini perjumpaan terakhir kita pada ff ini. mungkin kita bisa ketemu di project-project lainnya.

Dan khusus chapter ini sengaja aku bikin panjang sesuai keinginan kalian, sebagai permintaan terakhir, semoga kalian suka.

Intinya, terima kasih sudah memberikan banyak cinta dan apresiasi kepada cerita ini, akhirnya kita sampai pada akhir pertemuan, semoga di karya-karya aku yang lainnya kemampuan bercerita dan menulisku jadi lebih baik lagi.

Semoga kelak kalian juga bisa memberikan cinta dan apresiasi yang sama jikalau kita ketemu lagi di lain cerita. Sungguh aku bangga dan senang sama kalian. :)))))))

Untuk semua review, fav, follow, dan para silent reader yang mungkin dari awal udah mengikuti cerita ini, aku benar-benar berterima kasih banyak sama kalian semua. Maafin aku kalo aku jarang balesin komen kalian satu-satu. Tapi serius, apapun komen kalian, itu semua bikin aku selalu semangat buat nulis.

Last, but not least, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir, ngasih komen juga. Sungguh aku bukan apa apa tanpa kalian.

Akhir kata, untuk terakhir kalinya, jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow juga.

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME. I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TITLE :** One Night Stand – sequel  
 _'after birth'_

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **RATING :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** plot cerita murni milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar, cerita, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Wonwoo yang baru putus dari kekasihnya yang brengsek menghabiskan malam di bar. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mabuk, tapi setelah bertemu pria baru itu, malam yang ia habiskan… malah membara. **.**

 **This is Genderswitch. If you don't like any of 'Genderswitch', please just close the tab and live your life happily, just like the way you like it :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku gontai.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana semua orang bisa bersantai dan bermalas-malasan.

Tapi tidak denganku.

Sebagai dokter bedah yang cukup handal, aku cukup sering harus merelakan waktu liburku untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan melakukan operasi dadakan seperti saat ini.

Pasien yang kali ini kutangani adalah seorang kakek berusia enam puluh tahun yang mengalami kecelakaan. Taxi yang ditumpanginya menabrak sebuah truk, membuat taxi tersebut oleng, lalu menabrak kaca toko di pinggir jalan.

Bagian ulu hati hingga perutnya cukup banyak tertancap kaca, membuat nyawanya cukup terancam. Terlebih ia bukan lagi seseorang yang masih muda dan kuat.

Operasi baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu, dan kini aku sedang duduk diruanganku, mengosongkan pikiran setelah melihat darah yang bersimbah begitu banyak.

Aku jadi teringat saat Wonwoo melahirkan anak kami.

Saat itu, aku masih mengingat nya dengan jelas. Remasan tangan Wonwoo yang ia lakukan padaku.

Tak lupa juga kukunya yang tajam menancap di kulitku.

Ia kelihatan sangat menderita. Well, begitu pula aku.

Aku adalah seorang dokter bedah.

Dan dengan Wonwoo yang melahirkan secara normal membuatku tidak ada gunanya berada disana. Tapi aku adalah suaminya, sehingga aku ingin berada disana mendampingi moment hidup mati istriku itu.

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidup aku melihat orang yang dalam keadaan normal, maksudku, terjaga penuh, mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah dari tubuhnya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi teringat seperti ini.

Lebih baik aku pulang, mandi, lalu melanjutkan kegiatanku sebelumnya dengan Wonwoo-ku yang manis.

Hanya dalam tiga puluh menit aku membawa mobilku sampai di rumah kami yang baru kami tempati selama dua bulan itu.

Biasa memerlukan waktu bagiku minimal empat puluh lima menit untuk sampai, dan satu jam jika jalan sedang macet.

Kubawa tubuhku menuju satu-satunya tempat dimana istriku pasti berada.

"yeobo." Tanpa suara apapun tiba-tiba aku memeluk nya dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua lenganku di perutnya yang sudah menyusut kembali ke ukuran semula.

"aih! Kkamjagiya!" pekiknya pelan karena kaget.

Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menatapku tajam.

"aahhh.. wae? Kenapa memelototiku seperti itu, heum?" semakin kueratkan pelukanku, dan kukecupi lehernya yang sedikit terekspos.

"kau membuatku kaget, Mingyu!" oceh Wonwoo masih dengan suara pelan, takut suara sekecil apapun akan membangunkan Kim Minwoo, jagoan sulung kami.

Meskipun belum puas memeluk Wonwoo, namun aku segera melepaskan pelukanku.

Dan beralih mengelus pelan pipi putih mulus Minwoo yang seperti bakpao.

Aku tersenyum melihat anak ini.

Jelas-jelas ia adalah perpaduan antara aku dan Wonwoo.

Kulit putihnya pemberian dari Wonwoo, dan aku bersyukur karena itu. Fyuh.

Hidungnya sepertinya juga milik Wonwoo.

Tapi kata orang-orang, mata, bibir, serta tinggi badan anak ini merupakan pemberian dariku.

Dengan panjang 52 cm saat lahir, itu adalah ukuran cukup tinggi untuk anak bayi yang baru lahir.

Aku benar-benar suka mencium Minwoo. Pipinya yang chubby benar-benar membuatku gemas.

Aku juga sangat menyukai aromanya ketika selesai mandi, dan itu berkat Wonwoo yang rajin memberikan Minwoo lotion serta bedak.

"yeobo aku ingin mencium Minwoo." Rengekku masih terus mengelus gemas pipi Minwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menatapku malas, kemudian menarik tanganku dari pipi Minwoo.

"nanti dia terbangun, gyu.." ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"tapi aku merindukannya." Ucapku lagi.

Wonwoo kemudian tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya.

Lalu kemudian,

"CUP"

Membuatku sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mengecup bibirku.

"kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya pelan dengan wajah merona parah, membuatku juga sedikit terdiam karena kaget.

Tidak biasanya ia melakukan ini duluan. Biasa harus selalu aku duluan yang mencuri ciuman darinya.

Namun sekarang? Apakah aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Jika ini memang mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku.

"appa, cepat mandi. Tubuhmu bau obat-obatan. Aku tidak suka." Ucap Wonwoo masih dengan wajah memerah, dan aku segera mengikuti perintahnya tanpa mengelak apapun.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk mandi, aku dibuat terkejut lagi dengan kelakuan Wonwoo.

Ia tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapanku, memegang sebuah handuk, lalu menarik tanganku.

"semenjak Minwoo lahir kita jadi jarang melakukan ini." ucapnya dibelakangku sambil terus mengusak rambutku dengan handuk, berusaha mengeringkannya.

"ya.. cukup lama hingga aku rindu." Akhirnya aku membalas ucapannya.

Ia terkekeh. Wonwoo terus mengeringkan rambutku sambil bersenandung kecil, membuat hatiku benar-benar terasa hangat.

"kamu sudah mandi?" tanyaku.

"sudah. Tadi saat kamu pergi." Jawabnya masih bersemangat mengusak rambutku.

"cha! Selesai!"

Wonwoo baru saja mau berdiri dan meletakkan handuknya, namun aku segera menahan pergerakan wanitaku itu, lalu segera membanting tubuhnya pelan diatas ranjang.

Beruntung kamar Minwoo dan kami terletak terpisah, meskipun masih dihubungkan dengan sebuah connecting door. Tapi setidaknya suara yang kami timbulkan tidak akan terlalu mengganggunya.

"kyaa! Mingyu!"

Segera kurampas handuk yang masih ia genggam, lalu kubuang ke sembarang arah.

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku baru saja ingin beranjak bangun dari ranjang, tapi tiba-tiba Mingyu kembali menarik tanganku untuk berbaring disampingnya.

"cepat kesini. Aku sudah lama tidak memelukmu seperti ini." ucapnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang dan perutku.

Sejujurnya, aku juga merindukan saat seperti ini. pelukan Mingyu, terlebih saat ia baru selesai mandi adalah yang terbaik.

Tubuhnya yang besar memberikan kehangatan lebih. Aku juga suka menghirup aromanya yang maskulin.

"besok Jisoo bilang akan kemari dan ia mau meminjam Minwoo." Ucapku mulai membuka pembicaraan diantara kami.

"heum? Untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"usia kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh, sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan. Jadi ia ingin meminjam Minwoo sebagai ajang latihan." Jawabku pada Mingyu yang dibalas tatapan ragu olehnya.

"hey, memangnya anakku boneka? Bisa dipinjam begitu saja?" tanyanya seperti sedikit keberatan.

Aku menepuk dadanya pelan sambil terkekeh.

"tidak apa. Ini sangat penting bagi mereka. Aku juga akan berada disana untuk mengawasi, kau jangan khawatir. Lagipula kau lupa pada apa yang sudah Seokmin lakukan untuk kita?" ucapku sedikit menasehatinya, membuat ia sedikit mencebikkan bibirnya.

"cup"

Lagi-lagi kukecup pelan bibirnya.

"jangan cemberut begitu, Minwoo appa. Kau itu sudah jelek. Kalau cemberut begitu tambah jelek. Hehehe.."

Dan itu sukses membuat Mingyu semakin cemberut.

Berada didalam dekapan Mingyu membuatku benar-benar nyaman. Aku terus saja mengelusi pipi serta dagunya yang sedikit tajam karena jenggot tipis yang lupa ia cukur.

"ini menyebalkan sekali." Ucapku terus menyentuh dagunya, merasa terganggu dengan sensasi tajam disana. Padahal biasa jika aku bermanja dengannya, seluruh wajahnya halus tanpa bulu-bulu tipis.

"aku akan mencukurnya besok."

"jangan lupa."

Ia menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan perkataanku.

Lalu seiring dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut punggungku, ia memanggil namaku.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"heum?"

"semenjak kita menikah, kita belum pernah bulan madu, bukan?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku menatapnya.

"hm.. memangnya kenapa?"

"mau melakukannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku membulatkan mataku kaget. Hey, wanita mana yang tidak mau diajak bulan madu oleh suaminya tercinta?

Namun aku baru ingat. Bahwa suamiku ini adalah manusia yang sibuk.

"huh, memangnya kau bisa? Hari minggu ini saja kau tetap harus pergi ke rumah sakit." Aku mendumal kesal, karena memang itu kenyataannya.

Ia terkekeh, kemudian kini tangannya beralih mengelus rambutku.

"aku belum mengambil jatah cutiku tahun ini. sepertinya kita bisa pergi berlibur. Yah, untuk sepuluh hari? Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanyanya sangat menggoda sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"mau! Aku mau!" pekikku bersemangat.

"kemana kau mau pergi?"

Aku memasang pose berpikir.

"usia Minwoo baru tiga bulan. dan kemana sebaiknya kita mengajak anak sekecil itu pergi berlibur?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia menatap mataku dalam, kemudian mengecup keningku cepat.

"eropa bagaimana? Disana sedang musim semi. Sepertinya bagus untuk berjalan-jalan. Terlebih disana tidak terlalu banyak polusi. Kita bisa membawa Minwoo berjalan santai ditaman sore hari." Ucap Mingyu pelan, membuatku benar-benar bersemangat saat membayangkan suasana sejuk dan indah di daerah eropa sana.

"sepertinya bagus. Aku mau, gyu.." rengekku padanya, membuat ia terkekeh.

"baiklah. Aku akan segera mengurusnya nanti. Eropa, kami datang!"

Kami terus bersenda gurau diatas ranjang seperti ini, berbincang, membicarakan hal ringan yang terjadi setiap hari di keadaan sekitar.

Masih dengan Mingyu yang mendekap erat tubuhku, ia tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, lalu mengecup bibirku.

Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan. Dan tautan bibir kami berevolusi menjadi sangat bergairah, panas, dan.. menuntut.

Aku menepuk bahu Mingyu, berusaha memberitahu bahwa aku juga butuh bernafas.

Dan ia segera melepaskan bibirnya, lalu menatap mataku dalam.

"aku sangat merindukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hmph, bagaimana bisa kau merindukanku? Setiap hari kau menemuiku." Ucap Wonwoo sambil terkekeh kecil, membuatku sedikit mendengus.

"aku serius. Aku benar-benar rindu ini." ucapku kembali mengecup keningnya.

"ini dan ini, juga yang ini." lalu beralih menuju mata, pipi, dan bibirnya.

"tidak lupa juga yang ini dan ini." kini leher dan tulang selangkanya.

"ini." kukecup pelan dadanya yang masih terbalut pakaian.

"disini." Perutnya.

"dan yang terakhir.. disini." Dan bagian pangkal pahanya. Kewanitaannya.

Membuat ia segera memekik pelan dan refleks menutup rapat parahnya.

"me-mesum!"

Aku mendengus, lalu kembali memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"mesum kenapa? Aku kan suamimu. Aku menginginkanmu." Bisikku tepat pada cuping telinganya.

"aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, sampai terkadang aku bermimpi tentang kamu. Kita, yang melakukan hal itu." Ucapku lagi padanya.

"ka-kau mimpi basah?!" tanya Wonwoo setengah tidak percaya. Ia kini bahkan menatapku sedikit horor.

Namun apakah aku salah? Sepertinya tidak, kupikir aku adalah pria normal yang belum menuntaskan gairahnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Terlebih disisiku ini aku memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan sangat mempesona. Jadi adalah hal wajar jika aku memimpikannya. Bukan hal tabu, kan?

"ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya heran.

Aku bisa melihat Wonwoo benar-benar kelihatan malu sekarang.

Dari belakang aku bahkan bisa melihat cuping telinganya yang memerah.

"ming-mingyu.." ucapnya tertahan.

"kamu tidak kasihan padaku? Aku sudah menahan gejolak alam ini semenjak..."

"semenjak apa, ya? Semenjak pertama kali mengetahui kamu hamil anakku? Kamu mengandung selama sembilan bulan, lalu sekarang Minwoo berusia tiga bulan, itu berarti.. 12 bulan! woah! Daebak!"

Aku bahkan merasa terkejut sendiri saat menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali belum menuntaskan hasratku ini selama 12 bulan terakhir.

"eoh? Ayolah.. " aku terus merengek pada Wonwoo, bahkan menarik piyamanya, membuat ia sedikit risih.

Hingga akhirnya ia membalikan tubuhnya menatapku. Tapi dengan tatapan tajam miliknya, membuatku seketika menyerah karena berpikir ia tidak akan memberikannya untukku.

"cup. Cup."

Namun tiba-tiba ia mengecup bibirku. Dua kali. Dan tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia juga mendekat kearahku, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"mau kubuatkan obat kuat yang dulu Seokmin berikan untukmu?" tanyanya pelan, membuatku segera membalik keadaan.

Kutindih tubuh Wonwoo, meski aku masih menahan tubuhku dengan tangan.

Dan kukecupi lehernya, sambil menggumamkan bahwa aku tidak memerlukan obat tersebut.

"aku bisa membuatmu menjerit minta ampun tanpa perlu menggunakan obat apapun."

Wonwoo kembali merona, ia bahkan sedikit terkekeh, lalu menepuk pelan dadaku.

Aku mulai melumati bibirnya. Bergantian atas dan bawah, menciptakan bunyi decakan khas pertautan bibir kami.

Bahkan aku sedikit memaksa untuk menyusupkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, berusaha menggapai seluruh rongga mulut Wonwoo yang selalu terasa seperti strawberry akibat obat kumur yang ia gunakan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo membalik keadaan.

Ia menggenggam erat piyama yang kugunakan dibagian pundaknya, lalu menggulingkan tubuh kami berdua, membuat ia kini tengah berada diatas tubuhku. Menduduki perutku.

"haaah.. haahh.." nafasnya terengah-engah akibat ciuman panas kami barusan, membuatku menyeringai.

Pemandangan yang saat ini sedang kulihat sungguh indah.

Dengan penampakan wajah Wonwoo yang memerah, juga dadanya yang naik turun karena mencoba untuk menstablikan nafasnya, membuatku benar-benar merasa tidak sabar untuk segera bergumul dengan wanita kesayanganku itu.

"whoaa.. setelah sekian lama tidak melakukannya, kau mau _Woman on Top?"_ tanyaku berusaha menggoda Wonwoo.

Biasanya ia paling tidak suka dengan pertanyaan vulgar macam ini, namun sekarang reaksinya malah membuatku tercengang.

Ia kembali menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik tepat didepan cuping telingaku.

"kasihan suamiku yang malang.. jadi aku berinisiatif untuk memberikannya hadiah.." bisik Wonwoo dengan nada sensual.

Shit! Dimana ia mempelajari hal itu? Apakah Jeonghan yang mengajarinya?

Tapi kalau itu benar, aku harus berterima kasih pada wanita itu.

Karena aku cukup menyukai Wonwoo yang agresif seperti ini.

"hadiah apa?" tanyaku masih diam saja dibawah Wonwoo.

Wanita itu hanya menyeringai, lalu menggigit bibirnya kecil. Dan kali ini aku tidak keberatan ia menggigit bibirnya.

Lalu tangan Wonwoo dengan pelan bergerak untuk membuka kancing piyama miliknya sendiri, membuatku sedikit tercengang.

Setelah berhasil terbuka seluruhnya, ia kemudian melemparkan piyama tersebut ke sembarang arah, dengan menyisakan sebuah bra hitam tipis miliknya sebagai penutup tubuh bagian atas.

Aku kesulitan meneguk ludahku.

Wonwoo benar-benar panas! Terlebih aku yang memandangnya dari bawah sini.

Aku tahu ia memang baru saja melahirkan, namun itulah yang membuat ia semakin terlihat menggairahkan.

Ukuran dadanya masih belum kembali ke ukuran normal, masih besar karena terdapat ASI didalamnya.

Lalu aura keibuan Wonwoo yang membuatku entah mengapa semakin jatuh terperosok kedalam pesona ibu dari anakku itu.

"kamu benar-benar indah.." ucapku lirih, lalu mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"eits! Tidak boleh!"

Namun Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas kepala, lalu menahannya.

Ia kembali menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu berucap tepat didepan wajahku.

"sebagai hadiah karena suamiku bisa menahan hasratnya selama 12 bulan, maka aku akan memberikanmu pelayanan spesial. " ucap Wonwoo masih dengan nada suara yang sedikit mendesah-desah, membuat sesuatu dibawah sana semakin tidak karuan.

"kamu tidak perlu melakukan apapun, biar aku yang melayanimu sampai kau puas." Ucap Wonwoo lagi, membuatku sedikit memicingkan mata.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia melepaskan tanganku sesaat, berdiri, lalu membuka celana piyamanya, hingga ia benar-benar hanya tinggal mengenakan pakaian dalam saja, lalu kembali menduduki perutku.

Namun kini posisi duduknya sedikit turun kebawah, atau lebih tepatnya ia menduduki kejantananku.

"sshh.." aku tidak sengaja mendesis saat merasakan gesekan tubuh yang diciptakan oleh Wonwoo yang mengenai kejantananku.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Ia kelihatan senang, sehingga aku bertekad untuk membiarkan ia melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Aku hanya berdeham menjawab pertanyaannya, lalu ia kembali mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajahku.

Mulai dari kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, sampai bibir. Tidak ada yang terlewat.

Lalu turun menuju rahangku, kemudian berhenti di leher.

"aku pernah melihat seorang suster yang menatapmu aneh." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"aneh bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"ya aneh. Tidak sepantasnya. Ia seperti melihat seorang bujangan yang bisa bebas didekati oleh siapa saja. Padahal kau sudah memiliki anak dan istri." Ucapnya lagi, membuatku masih belum mengerti.

"lalu?"

"aku tidak suka!"

Aku menghela nafas, sekarang aku mengerti duduk permasalahannya.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya ia tidak menatapku seperti itu lagi dan agar kau puas?" tanyaku dengan nada suara jengah.

Wonwoo kelihatan tengah berpikir, kemudian tersenyum menatapku saat ia sudah mendapatkan ide.

"aku akan memberikan tanda. Sehingga siapapun bisa tahu bahwa kau sudah ada yang punya." Ucapnya tersenyum senang.

"hm? Tanda apa lagi? aku selalu memakai cincin kawinku setiap hari." Tanyaku penasaran dengan ide gila Wonwoo ini.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi, ia kembali menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup leherku.

Tidak hanya mengecup, tapi juga menjilat, menggigit, dan bahkan sedikit menghisap.

"CUP"

"cha! Sekarang sudah ada tandanya! Kau milikku!" pekik Wonwoo dengan girang, membuatku merasa geli setengah mati.

Hahaha! Jadi ini 'tanda' yang ia maksud?

Aku tertawa geli, kemudian merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo yang masih berada diatasku.

"sudah? Satu saja tandanya? Tidak mau memberikan tanda di tempat lain lagi?" tanyaku menggoda Wonwoo.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil terus tersenyum.

"sudah cukup. Jika terlalu banyak nanti kau tidak bisa menutupinya."

Aku menarik tangan Wonwoo, sehingga kini dadanya sudah jatuh menimpa dadaku sendiri.

Kuelus pelan punggungnya.

"untuk apa ditutupi? Kau sudah capek-capek membuat tanda itu untukku, bukankah percuma saja jika akhirnya ditutupi? Aku tidak akan menutupinya. Aku bahkan akan dengan bangga menunjukkannya pada orang-orang kalau itu adalah kissmark yang istriku buat."

Namun ucapanku sepertinya malah membuat Wonwoo malu, karena wanita itu kini malah merona wajahnya, memukul dadaku pelan.

"aish! Kau ini! kalau seperti itu aku yang malu! Sudah, kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?" Wonwoo kembali dalam mode seriusnya, yang membuatku segera menganggukan kepalaku tegas.

Ia segera membuka kancing piyamaku dengan gerakan cepat, seolah tidak sabar, lalu melepaskannya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo kembali menyeringai.

Ia menjalankan jari-jarinya disepanjang putingku, membuatku sedikit geli.

"akh, itu geli.. Wonwoo.."

"hehe.. ini sangat menggemaskan.." ucapnya sambil terkekeh dan terus memainkan putingku.

"huh, awas kau ya.. lain kali akan kubalas perbuatanmu ini.."

Wonwoo mengecup sekilas putingku, lalu ciumannya turun terus menuju perut.

"kenapa badanmu bisa secoklat ini?"tanya Wonwoo saat menyentuh otot perutku sekilas.

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaannya.

"waktu muda aku suka bermain ke pantai."

Wonwoo mendengus.

"hmph! Alasan! Sejak kecil kau sudah hitam!" ujar Wonwoo sambil mendengus kecil, namun bibirnya masih terus menyusuri sepanjang perutku hingga kebawah.

"aku mendapatkan warna kulit ini dari harabeoji. Kau memang tidak pernah melihatnya, namun ia benar-benar definisi dari orang pantai. Warna kulitnya sangat coklat. Aku dulu bahkan sering mengejeknya karena warna kulitnya menurun padaku."

"hm.."

Bisa kurasakan Wonwoo diam saja. Rupanya ia sudah sampai pada karet celana piyamaku, membuatku tersenyum tipis tanpa ia ketahui.

"kau malu membukanya? Biar aku buka sendiri kalau begitu.." aku baru saja akan menarik karet celanaku, namun gerakan tanganku tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh Wonwoo.

"stop! Biar aku yang melakukannya! Kau cukup diam saja!"

Aku menuruti perkataan Wonwoo, namun wanita itu tidak segera membuka celanaku, tapi malah menjulurkan tangannya menuju keatas organ vitalku langsung, dan mengelusnya secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuelus pelan alat reproduksi milik suamiku ini.

Miliknya sudah menggembung besar, apalagi setelah kuelus terus seperti ini.

Diluar celananya, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak, seolah kejantanan itu berdenyut akibat rangsangan yang tanganku lakukan.

Aku berusaha menutupi senyumanku, tidak mau kalau Mingyu tahu bahwa ternyata aku sedang mengerjainya saat ini.

"sshhh.." ia mendesis sambil menutup matanya erat, membuatku merasa sangat geli dan tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

"bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia membuka matanya, kemudian menatapku sayu.

"berhenti menggodaku, Wonwoo-ya.." ucapnya lirih.

Aku sedikit menyeringai.

"aku tidak menggodamu.. aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan Kim junior ini, dan aku ingin menyapanya terlebih dulu." Ucapku dengan nada jenaka, masih terus mengelus kejantanan suamiku.

Kini aku bahkan sedikit menusuk organ tersebut dengan jari telunjukku, seolah gemas.

"kau boleh menyapanya, memanjakannya, memainkannya sesuka hatimu, tapi untuk sekarang tolong lepaskan celanaku ini. rasanya menyakitkan karena sesak.." mohon Mingyu membuatku sedikit tidak tega.

Akhirnya aku mengikuti permintaannya dan membuka celananya dalam satu tarikan.

Bahkan celana dalamnya juga turut kulepas, hingga batang besar yang sudah menegang itu segera mengacung tinggi dihadapanku.

"seingatku dulu tidak sebesar ini.." ucapku masih terus mengelus dengan gemas. Bahkan kini Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah terlihat sangat frustasi akibat apa yang tengah kulakukan.

Segera aku menundukkan tubuhku, mendekatkan wajahku dengan batang yang terus membesar ini.

Kugenggam erat, lalu kutiup ujungnya, membuat Mingyu tanpa sengaja mendesah tertahan.

"emh.."

"wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk menjatuhkan harga diri pria ini.

Kujilat dengan tempo lambat ujung kejantanan Mingyu, membuat ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada seprai ranjang kami.

Namun mulutnya masih enggan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, sehingga aku semakin berinisiatif untuk melakukannya dengan lebih ganas.

Aku mulai memasukkan batang kejantanan Mingyu kedalam mulutku seutuhnya.

Bahkan baru setengah yang masuk, namun tenggorokanku sudah terasa sangat penuh bahkan hingga ke pangkal.

Mingyu menggeram rendah, seolah menjadi tanda bagiku untuk menggerakan mulutku. Keatas dan kebawah. Secara teratur.

Mingyu kini bahkan meletakkan tangannya di sisi kepalaku, seolah membantu menggerakkan kepalaku agar bergerak lebih cepat.

"sshh.. Wonwoo.."

"aish.."

Melihat Mingyu yang seolah sangat tersiksa, membuatku bergerak semakin cepat.

Karena jujur aku sedikit tidak tega padanya, dan aku ingin ia segera mendapatkan pelepasannya yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan selama 12 bulan terakhir.

Aku turut menggenggam sisa batang kejantanan Mingyu yang tidak muat semua kedalam mulutku.

Tidak luput juga terkadang aku memainkan kedua bola kembarnya dengan gemas.

Mingyu semakin gencar menaik turunkan kepalaku, berharap dengan cara tersebut aku bisa menggerakkan kepalaku lebih cepat.

Hampir 15 menit aku mengoral kejantanannya, dan batang tersebut juga seolah membesar dua kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya didalam mulutku.

"Wonwoo-yahh.. akuuhh.."

"akh, aku keluar.."

Tidak lama setelah mengatakannya, sperma Mingyu keluar didalam mulutku sangat banyak, bahkan hingga meluber keluar dari ujung bibirku yang tidak mampu menampung semuanya.

Itu bahkan belum semua. Terkadang kejantanannya yang masih setengah menegang sedikit menyemprotkan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih belum tuntas ia keluarkan.

Aku menenggak sedikit sperma milik Mingyu, yang jujur saja, membuatku merasa sangat menyesal.

Bau nya aneh, konsistensinya seperti lendir ingus, dan rasanya yang tidak karuan membuatku sangat tidak menyukainya.

Sumpah, ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir aku akan membiarkan Mingyu mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulutku.

Setelah membersihkan mulutku, kulihat Mingyu yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya kembali.

Batangnya sudah sedikit lemas, namun masih besar, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berbaring disampingnya diatas ranjang.

Kututupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, lalu tersenyum manis.

"sudah puas, kan? Cukup untuk hari ini kalau begitu." Ucapku tepat disampingnya, membuat Mingyu segera melotot menatapku.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau sudah mendapatkan pelepasanmu, bukan? Maka pekerjaanku sudah selesai.." ucapku dengan enteng, dan mulai menyelimuti diriku sendiri juga hingga ke leher.

Namun Mingyu segera menyibak selimut tersebut.

"mwo?! Tentu saja tidak seperti itu! Itu baru _appetizer_ saja! Aku belum puas! Berikan aku _main course_ nya!" pekik Mingyu sedikit emosi.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas mendengar ucapannya.

"ya! Memangnya aku makanan?! Lagipula, lihat itu! Junior mu saja sudah lemas begitu, kau tidak kasihan padanya jika terlalu diforsir seperti itu?" ucapku sedikit kesal.

Mingyu mendengus pelan, lalu menyeringai tepat dihadapanku.

"apa? Kau meremehkanku? Ckck, keputusan yang salah, nyonya Kim."

"BRUK!"

"kyaa! Mingyu! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu memutar tubuhnya, sehingga ia kini menindih tubuhku.

"mau bertaruh? Dalam waktu lima menit, aku bisa membuat Kim junior ini bangun kembali. Jika aku berhasil, maka kau harus bersedia melayaniku hingga berapa kalipun yang kuinginkan. Namun jika gagal, maka baiklah. Kita akan segera tidur setelah ini." ucap Mingyu sambil terus menyeringai diatas tubuhku.

Namun pada dasarnya memang aku ini wanita yang tidak suka diremehkan, maka aku menerima saja taruhannya itu.

Toh, kalau boleh jujur, sesungguhnya bahan taruhan itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku tidak kehilangan apapun dari sana.

"call!"

"call."

Tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, Mingyu tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirku kembali dengan ganas.

Tangannya juga mulai bergerak masuk, menyelinap kedalam braku yang tipis, sehingga kain itu sekarang tidak lagi ada gunanya karena Mingyu sudah membuatnya terangkat.

Bosan dengan bibirku, ciuman Mingyu turun menuju dadaku.

Dadaku setelah melahirkan memang menjadi lebih besar ukurannya, dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat Mingyu saat ini menjilati putingku dengan gemas.

"akh! Jangan!" pekikku kencang saat kurasakan Mingyu yang hampir menghisap putingku.

"wae?" tanya Mingyu dengan kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu.

"ini milik Minwoo. Nanti dia kelaparan." Ucapku sambil menarik dadaku yang masih berada didalam mulut Mingyu.

"hanya sedikit, eomma.. tidak bolehkan aku merasakannya? Sedikit, sajaaaa.." rengek Mingyu, namun aku tetap pada pendirianku.

"an-dwe. Anakmu itu nafsu makannya tinggi sekali, dan jika ia kelaparan sedikit saja, tangisannya benar-benar kencang seperti badai. Aku tidak mau ia kelaparan. Apa kau tega?" ucapku lagi, yang mana langsung membuat Mingyu menciut.

"baiklah. Itu milik Minwoo. Untuk sekarang."

Dan Mingyu kembali fokus pada bibirku, meski kini tangannya beralih turun menuju kewanitaannku.

Ia mengelus dengan pelan diluar celana dalamku, membuatku sedikit menggeliat.

Posisi Mingyu yang tengah berada diatasku membuat posisi kami menjadi benar-benar intim.

Kejantanannya yang sepertinya mulai mengeras kembali terus menggesek bagian pangkal pahaku, membuatku bergerak gelisah.

Dan sepertinya ia menyadari hal tersebut, karena ia malah semakin menggesekkan miliknya pada tubuhku.

Tidak lama kemudian, alarm ponsel Mingyu berbunyi. Artinya sudah lima menit. Mingyu segera beranjak dari tubuhku, lalu mematikan alarmnya.

"lihatlah, sudah lima menit dan buktikan sendiri betapa jantannya suamimu ini." ucap Mingyu dengan bangga.

Kulirik sekilas kejantanannya yang sudah kembali menegang dan mengacung tegak.

Oke, baiklah. Aku kalah. Aku akhirnya memasrahkan diri pada Kim Mingyu dan entah apa yang ia lakukan padaku nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aaakkhh.."

"haaaahh.. haaah.."

"jebal, lebih cepat.."

"euhm.."

"ming-Mingyu! Akh, aku hampir sampai!"

"ooh, aku juga! Ayo keluarkan bersama!"

Setelah beberapa kali tusukan dan dorongan, aku akhirnya sampai pada pelepasanku yang kedua malam ini.

Sedangkan Wonwoo? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi sejak kami memulai sesi sungguhan percintaan kami.

Masih sambil bernafas dengan terengah-engah, aku mulai mengeluarkan kejantananku perlahan, meskipun ia masih sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih kental.

Wonwoo kembali mendesah kecil setelah aku berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh milikku dari tubuhnya.

Bagian kewanitaan Wonwoo benar-benar basah, sehingga aku berinisiatif untuk meraih tissue yang ada di meja nakas, lalu mengelap bagian tubuh istriku itu dengan lembut.

"aaakhh.. pelan-pelan, Gyu.." lirihnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapannya. Malam ini aku merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Bukan hanya karena akhirnya aku bisa menuntaskan hasratku lagi setelah 12 bulan, tetapi juga karena Wonwoo kelihatan sama sekali tidak menyesal melakukannya denganku. ia bahkan malah terlihat puas.

Setelah selesai membersihkan kewanitaannya, aku segera mengikuti Wonwoo untuk berbaring disisinya, kemudian menarik selimut hingga dada.

"bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanyaku sambil terus memperhatikannya.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam tidak menjawab, namun dari wajahnya yang memerah malu aku sudah bisa tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu ia sebutkan.

"mau lagi?" tanyaku iseng, membuat ia segera memicingkan matanya tajam menatapku.

"ani. Aku lelah. Kita lanjutkan saja lain kali." Ucapnya, lalu berbaring menyamping, membelakangi diriku.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak akan tega. Wanita itu sudah seharian penuh mengurus keluarga dan anak kami, lalu pada malam harinya ia masih harus melayaniku, membuatku sedikit tidak tega.

Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan, namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatapku penuh binar.

Ah, aku tahu tatapan itu. Ia biasa menatapku seperti itu jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Mingyu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, membuatku mendengus kecil.

"hemh."

"kau ingat pembicaraan kita sebulan yang lalu?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan binar dan semangat yang sama.

"sebulan yang lalu? Yang mana?" tanyaku bingung, dan Wonwoo segera menatapku tajam.

"ish! Yang itu!"

"yang mana, cintaku?"

Wonwoo seketika mencebikkan bibirnya, membuatku tertawa geli, lalu segera memeluknya erat.

"iya, aku ingat, sayang. Mana mungkin aku lupa.." ucapku masih terus mengelus pelan kepalanya sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"hehehe.. minggu depan Minwoo sudah berusia empat bulan, aku sudah boleh mengajaknya pergi ke butik, kan? Aku sangat merindukan butik beserta orang-orangnya, Mingyu.." ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum senang karena ternyata aku mengingat pembicaraan kami sebulan yang lalu.

Yah, sebulan yang lalu memang Wonwoo pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia ingin sekali mengajak Minwoo pergi bermain ke butik sesekali untuk berkunjung.

Namun saat itu aku masih belum mengizinkannya, dengan alasan bahwa Minwoo masih terlalu kecil, sehingga aku berkata pada Wonwoo agar menunggu hingga bulan depan jika ia memang benar-benar mau mengajak Minwoo pergi kesana.

"hmm... baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Jangan sampai lupa waktu, terlebih melupakan Minwoo dan aku, mengerti?" ucapku akhirnya memberi izin.

Wonwoo segera memekik girang. Ia langsung memeluk erat tubuhku, dan mencium pipiku berkali-kali.

"yeeeeey.. gomawo, Mingyu-ya! Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan pulang tepat waktu, kok!"

Aku mengangguk, merasa senang dengan ucapan Wonwoo.

Namun satu hal mengganggu pemikiranku.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"heum?"

"apa kamu punya pikiran untuk kembali bekerja di butik?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dalam.

Ia membalas tatapanku, namun tidak lama kemudian segera tersenyum tipis.

"tentu saja aku pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk waktu dekat. Setidaknya tidak sampai Minwoo bisa berjalan dan berbicara. Ini adalah momen terpenting dalam hidupnya, dan aku tidak mau melewatkan masa itu hanya karena sibuk merancang pakaian orang lain." Ucap Wonwoo membuatku sedikit terharu.

"tapi apa kau akan mengizinkanku? Aku juga tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku jika kau tidak mengizinkanku. Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik di rumah jika kau mau aku begitu." Wonwoo kembali berkata, namun kali ini ucapannya membuatku terkekeh geli, sekaligus gemas.

Kudekap erat tubuhnya sambil menciumi pucuk kepalanya

"tentu saja aku akan mengizinkanmu jika kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya. Namun aku sangat setuju dengan ucapanmu. Aku mau kau tidak meninggalkan Minwoo disaat ia masih sekecil ini. setidaknya sampai ia masuk ke taman kanak-kanak."

"aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk bekerja, karena aku tahu kau berbakat, dan kau mencintai pekerjaanmu, tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, bahwa aku tidak mau kau sampai melalaikan tugasmu sebagai ibu dan istri yang baik."

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya mendengarkan ucapanku, lalu kembali menghambur kedalam pelukanku.

"siap, bos! Perintahmu adalah mutlak!"

"hahaha, dasar kau.. ayo kemari, kita tidur. Besok Minwoo akan bangun dengan tangisan sekencang badainya, dan aku ingin kita sudah segar saat itu."

Aku kembali merapatkan pelukan kami, kembali menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang kusukai, serta sedikit jejak bau percintaan kami yang tertinggal, lalu berusaha menutup mata setelah mengecup bibir Wonwoo lembut.

"aku cinta kamu." Ucapku pelan sebelum benar-benar jatuh kealam bawah sadar, dan masih bisa kurasakan pergerakan pelan Wonwoo yang turut membalas ciumanku.

"aku juga."

 **FIN.**

 **Bener bener fin guys. Hehehehehe**

 **Saatnya lanjut ke proyek selanjutnya, meski aku gatau kapaaan..**

 **Kehidupan kampus lagi sibuk-sibuknya, dan aku bahkan gabisa janji untuk ngepos proyek yang masih ongoing.**

 **Tapi aku pasti bakalan kangen sama karakter kiming dan wonu disini.**

 **Mungkin, cuma mungkin. Suatu saat nanti aku bakalan bikin cerita oneshot tentang mereka yang ga perlu memeras otak untuk ditulis. Aku suka nulis cerita yang manis-manis. Hehehe**

 **Jadiiiii mohon maaf banget kalo banyak proyek aku hg belum clear, dan terkesan discontinue, karena seriusan aku bener2 ga sempet untuk nulis cerita itu. Ff ini aja sebenernya udah rampung dari waktu yang lumayan lama, tapi aku baru sempet ngapdet sekarang.**

 **Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada para pembaca, baik yang memberikan review, yang cuma nongol buat baca, yang udah fav atau follow, terima kasih udah memberikan banyak cinta untuk ff abal-abal ini yang sama sekali ga menarik. Semoga kelak kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu, lain cerita, atau mungkin ceritaku juga yang berbeda tokoh.** _ **We never know, dude.**_

 **Aku juga berterima kasih sama segala apresiasi yang udah kalian tunjukan. Kepada semua pembaca yang selalu komenannya aku baca disela-sela waktu istirahat ngampus.**

 **Maafin gabisa nyebutin nama kalian satu persatu disini, but trust me guys. I know every single person who ever give my writings a review, and i thank you a lot.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa, have a nice weekend, have a nice life, my good fellas!**


End file.
